Expect the Unexpected
by Precious Jewel Love
Summary: Ashley Williams has just moved clear across the country to Forks in order to begin a new life for herself. She meets Jacob Black and is reluctantly thrust into the world of the supernatural. However, Ashley is not as normal as she thinks she is. Please R&R!
1. Strange Encounters

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first story, so please be kind. Before you begin, I have a few things to say: (1) This takes place between New Moon and Eclipse. (2) I'm using creative licence, so there will be things similar to the movie, and things thrown in to fit the plot. (3) The timeline has been adjusted, meaning everyone is slightly older than in the books/movie. Why? You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Please enjoy the story and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I sighed and adjusted my glasses as I glanced around my two bedroom apartment. Although I was making progress, most of my belongings were still in boxes from my move across country. What was I thinking relocating so far from home? I had no friends or family in bumfuck Forks, Washington; all were back home in New Jersey. Now here I was, starting a new job tomorrow, in a completely new city, with a completely different set of customs. This should be interesting.

My stomach growled as I bent down to begin unpacking another box. I glanced at my watch and blinked in confusion. It was just after three in the afternoon. Where had the time gone? Oh well. I walked into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. I fluffed out my dark auburn hair, currently styled in a short bob. I recently cut my hair, which had grown to reach my mid back. Maybe someday I'll let it grow back, but right now, I was really enjoying not spending hours upon hours styling it.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter. At least they didn't get lost in all of my unpacking. I walked out of the building and hopped into my little black Ford Focus. Sure it's a small car, but it's _amazing_ on gas. I pulled out of my designated parking spot and onto the main road, my eyes scanning for something quick and tasty to satisfy my hunger. I grinned as I found a diner off the side of the road. Anyone that knows Jersey knows that it has some of _the best_ diners on the planet.

Not bragging, just stating facts.

I sighed, suddenly feeling nostalgic for my home state. I guess I could eat here, although I should probably go to the supermarket to pick up some food. My stomach quickly axed that idea as it growled again. I shrugged. I'll just hit the supermarket when I leave the diner. I found a parking spot and walked into the diner.

"How many?" asked the waitress.

"Just one."

"Ok, follow me." I did as requested and followed the waitress who led me to a booth in the corner of the diner. I smiled politely as I listened to her ramble off the specials as well as informing me who would be my server. I nodded my thanks and immediately absorbed myself in the menu once she left. Not too long after, my waiter came and took my drink and food order, since I was ready, and was off.

I glanced around at the different occupants of the diner. There were families eating together and having fun. I smiled sadly, suddenly missing my mother who was on the other coast. My mom and I are very close, and while she didn't necessarily agree with me moving this far away from her, she still supported my decision nonetheless. I should probably call her tonight to let her know everything is fine.

I continued glancing around the room when my eyes landed on a couple. The young woman had long chestnut hair, and she seemed to be eating in silence with her counterpart. The guy she was with was extremely pale, with the weirdest colored eyes I had ever seen. Was that topaz? No, there was too much brown to be considered topaz. Whatever. He obviously has contacts. There's no way that color was natural.

The weird eyed man had a glass of water sitting in front of him, and nothing else. That's odd. This is a diner after all. My eyes widened slightly as I noticed the male staring at me, a look of confusion on his face. I quickly averted my gaze, luckily my waiter was coming with my food, so I was able to focus on that. I smiled at the waiter and began to eat my food. While eating, I discretely peeked at the pale man again and was shocked to see not only him eyeing me, but also the woman he was with. Feeling uneasy, I quickly asked the waiter to bring me a to-go container and the check. While waiting, the weird duo continued to stare at me. Seriously? Was there something on my face, or did they just have bad manners? Whatever. The waiter came back with my container and the check. I paid cash, packed up my food, and went to my car, all the while glancing behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. Maybe once I'm home, I can enjoy my food in piece. I hopped in my car and drove home.

Note to self: Next time I get hungry, order a pizza.

I made it home in five minutes, proud that I didn't get myself lost. I sat on my couch and continued to eat my meal while contemplating on the weird duo in the diner. Maybe they had never seen anyone from the East Coast before? Wait, they don't even know I'm not from Forks, so that doesn't make sense. Maybe I had ketchup on my face? Whatever. They could've said something. Or maybe they were just plain rude. Yeah, that explains it.

I sighed in contentment as I finished my meal in peace. I stretched and looked around trying to figure out which boxes to tackle next. My bedroom was almost done; I had unpacked most of that room this morning. Maybe I could move on to the second bedroom, which I was turning into my office. I got up, throwing away the garbage as I passed the kitchen, and glanced in the room that would be my office. I immediately felt overwhelmed and sighed.

Yeah, that's not going to happen today. Maybe I can go food shopping? I would need something for breakfast tomorrow morning. With my mind made up, I grabbed my keys and headed for my car. I began driving the opposite way from the diner, not wanting to run into the weird duo. There had to be a store down here, right?

_30 minutes later_

Ok, I was completely and utterly lost.

Shit.

I have no idea where I am, and what's worse is its getting dark out.

Double shit.

I _knew_ I should've turned around when I stopped seeing street lights. My eyes strained in the darkness to see in front of me. Finally I came upon a sign.

_Welcome to La Push._

Are you _fucking _kidding me?

I'm in La Push, where ever that was. Great. Well maybe there's a gas station or something where I could ask for directions.

A few miles down the road, I didn't see any gas station, but I did see a little supermarket. Thank God for small favors. I could get my groceries, ask for directions back into town, and be on my merry way.

I pulled into the parking lot, noticing not many other cars here. There was a red Volkswagen, a black pick-up truck, and the last was a forest green Yugo. I shrugged, as I parked my car and made my way inside the grocery store. The store clerk nodded his head in greeting, and I smiled and nodded in return.

I grabbed a shopping cart, making my way up and down the aisles, grabbing what I needed. I heard a few voices in the next aisle over. Of course, since the store was so quiet, I couldn't help but listen in.

"Come on man, there's plenty of other girls out there! It's not like you two were _destined_ to be together or anything," came a male voice.

Someone sighed. "You don't know what it's like Em. You can't just stop loving someone because they don't want you."

I kept a neutral face as I entered into the aisle, though my heart went out to the guy who had his heart broken. Poor thing. I glanced in the direction of the voices and was taken aback by what I saw. These guys were huge! Their backs were turned towards me as I entered the aisle. Wait, why did I come down this aisle again? Oh yea! I needed taco shells, and Ortega mix. I love me some tacos!

"Jake, I may not know what it's like, but I do know you're wasting away because of this _leech lover_." I blinked in confusion. What the hell is a leech lover? Whatever it was, it sounded disgusting. Whatever, let me just get my taco shells and packet so I can get out of here.

"Shut-up, Embry! It's not like that!" The one called Jake shouted. I shook my head. Clearly someone was in denial. Poor guy. That's probably why he got his heart broken.

The one called Embry…growled? "Then what is it like, Jake?! I'm tired of seeing one of my best friends depressed!" I still can't get over the fact the he growled, and it sounded like a real dog.

There certainly were strange people around these parts.

"You wouldn't understand."

Embry sighed in frustration. "Dude, I'm trying to understand! You're my best friend, but I can't keep watching you go through this depression! She left you to go save that…that _asshole_, even _after_ you told her how you felt. Then, when she gets back, she treats _you_ like a piece a shit you'd find on the bottom of your shoe!"

Damn, poor guy. Not only was heartbroken, but his dirty laundry was being aired out in the public, which consisted of me and the cashier. I feel really bad for the poor guy.

Now where were those taco shells?

I perused the shelves for the taco mix and shells, and noticed that the two guys were standing right in front of it. _Great_.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder. And here I was about to _forget_ how shitty she made me feel."

"Dude, I'm just worried about you, is all. You've been all melancholy and shit. I'm just trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid, is all."

"What, like contacting her? I've been keeping my distance, Em."

"Dude, I know, and I'm ecstatic, believe me. But what happens when she comes calling? You _know_ she's going to come back."

"I don't have anything to say to her."

"Right now, you don't."

"Em, I appreciate your concern but it's not needed."

"Um, excuse me, " I interrupted when it seemed like the conversation was less heated. Both guys turned to me. My eyes flashed from the one on the right- identified through the conversation as Embry, to the one on the left, which, by process of elimination, had to be Jake. Once I made eye contact with Jake, his gaze softened and his posture relaxed considerably. He was looking with me with…adoration? Wonder? Admiration?

I broke eye contact with the man in front of me as his friend started cheering in the store, saying something about how it's about time. Jake dropped to one knee as soon as eye-contact was broken and started breathing heavily. He lifted one hand to place over his heart, and the other was running through his hair.

"_Holy shit!_" he whispered harshly, still breathing heavily.

I looked between the man who was still down on one knee and the other, who was grinning like a madman while dancing in the aisle.

I was beginning to think there was something seriously wrong with the residents of La Push.

"Uh, I just wanted to get the taco seasoning and shells. Sorry to interrupt," I said, looking at Jake in mild concern. Jake stood to his feet quietly, eyes never leaving me. Embry stopped cheering, but still had this huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Embry reached over to his left and grabbed the shells off of the shelf, along with a packet of seasoning and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said smiling softly at him. Embry grinned and winked in response, while Jake turned to him and started growling. Embry put his hands up in the universal placating gesture showing he didn't mean any harm.

I blinked and cocked an eyebrow, before walking past them to continue my shopping. They sure were weird. I vaguely heard Jake and Embry whispering, but I couldn't make out anything they were saying. I didn't pay them anymore attention and continued on my shopping quest. Let's see, I need milk, cereal, pancake mix, ground beef, apples, lettuce, toma-

"So, you're new around here?"

I let out a squeak and jumped. I glanced to my left and saw Jake was standing there, hands in his pockets. For a big guy, he sure is light on his feet.

"What gave it away?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

He smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. He had such a beautiful smile. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued walking, Jake falling in step beside me. I turned to find his friend, but there was no one to be found.

That's odd.

"Other than the fact that I've never seen you in the quaint little area of La Push, I can detect a bit of an accent."

I smirked at the man walking besides me. "Oh really? What accent would that be, since you're _oh so observant_," I said, grabbing a pack of ground beef.

Jake smirked back. "Well, it's nothing from the Washington, or the West Coast for that matter." I nodded, walking into the dairy aisle. "You don't have a country accent, so it's not Midwest, or Southeast either. I'm guessing somewhere on the Northeast Coast?"

I nodded, waiting for him to continue. He didn't. Instead, he looked over my shoulder at the door. There stood another large man, his eyes scanning the store before resting of Jake, and then myself. The large man looked as if he were sizing me up before walking over, his gaze moving to Jake.

"What's taking you guys so long? Everyone's at the house starving." The large man folded his arms over his broad chest, while looking pointedly at Jake.

"It's cool Sam, we got everything," Embry said, appearing with a cart full of items. I guess he went to pick up the rest of the food they needed. I'm pretty sure they didn't have a cart before, let alone one filled to the brim with groceries. Huh, that was odd. "I was just about to go pay."

"And what was Jake doing?" The one addressed as Sam asked, staring intently at Jake. Was this his boss?

Jake grinned. "I was just helping a damsel in distress, Sam."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Damsel? Sam did the same, but his gaze shifted from Jake, to me, and then back to Jake. A look of realization suddenly coming over his features.

"Did you?"

Jake nodded. I looked between the two, confused. Did he what?

Sam grinned, patting Jake on the shoulder. "Let's go Embry. Jake, you know where to find us when you're done." Jake nodded in response. Sam and Embry then walked to the front of the store to begin paying for their items.

I glanced at Jake who glanced down at me and smiled. "What exactly did you do?"

Jake's smile turned to a smirk. A very sexy smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said before winking at me. I rolled my eyes and glanced away, fighting against the blush that threatened to make itself known. I continued walking, Jake still walking with me.

"So how long have you been here?" Jake asked, hands stuffed in his pockets once again.

I picked up a few tomatoes and lettuce. "Two days."

"Wow, so you're brand new to these parts. Are you living in La Push?"

I shook my head. "No, I live in Forks."

"You came all the way to _La Push_ to do your grocery shopping?" Jake asked, cocking an amused eyebrow.

I blushed. "I, uh, sort of got lost trying to find a supermarket in Forks," I said, making my way to the checkout line. Jacob leaned his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face while bagging up my groceries. Jake, once he was done laughing, helped me. I paid the cashier and walked out with Jake in tow.

"You know, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

I glanced at Jake to see he was gazing down at me. My breath caught in my chest as we made eye contact once again. His eyes were beautiful. His face was beautiful. He was just…beautiful. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"My name's Ashley." Jake nodded.

"Ashley," he said, trying it out. He made my name sound so much more…amazing. I blushed before I popped my trunk open and began loading the groceries. "My real name's Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake. "

I nodded, continuing to load the car with Jake's assistance. "So, which do you prefer?"

Jacob smiled. "Whichever you're more comfortable with." I smiled in return.

"Are all guys as nice as you around here?" I asked, flattered that he'd helped and kept me company. Jake grinned.

"Nah, I doubt it. I'm one of a kind," he replied with a wink. I giggled in response. The car was finally loaded and I sighed. I honestly wasn't ready to say goodbye to Jake yet.

"Can you tell me how to get back to Forks?"

Jake shook his head slightly while smiling. "You want to take this road straight down," Jake said, pointing at a completely different road than what I came down. "It'll take you right back to the heart of Forks. You good from there?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help." I replied standing my car door. Jacob nodded, standing in front of me, not close enough to be considered intimate, but not too far away either.

"So, I was wondering since you're new around here and all," Jake began, looking nervous. He looked absolutely adorable. "Maybe I could show you around? You know, so you won't get lost again?" If it wasn't so dark out, I would probably be able to make out the blush I was sure was on Jake's face.

I smiled genuinely. "That would be great. Here, let me give you my number." Jake took out his phone, dialed in my number, and then called me so I had his number.

Jake smiled. "So, I'll give you a call tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Jake nodded and walked over to the red Volkswagen I saw sitting in the parking lot. He waved at me as I got in my car and started the ignition. I waved back before pulling off.

On the drive back home, I couldn't help but smile. Jake seemed like a really nice guy. Maybe moving clear across the country had its advantages. Maybe I could settle into a normal life, with a normal job, and normal friends; something like I had back home in Jersey. Maybe Washington wasn't as bad as I originally thought it was.


	2. Lunch Acquaintances

**Author's Note: Soooo, I'm supposed to be working on a paper right now that's due tomorrow... Anyway, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in my office at Forks General Hospital. Today was my first day as the manager of the pediatric unit, and I was already stressed out. Apparently, the manager before me had not done a good job of keeping track of the budget. The machinery used in the pediatric unit was outdated, we had a short staff of physicians, and, to top it all off, we were operating slightly in the red. This was not good. So, for the past two hours, I had been coming up with a plan to fix this, while planning for next year's budget. The joys of being a hospital manager. I still wouldn't change it for the world. This was just one big puzzle, and I loved puzzles.

I was momentarily distracted as I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I glanced down at the caller ID and instantly smiled.

"Hi Jake," I said, as I just finished a calculation for the budget. We can only pay our staff for twenty days if we don't improve our billing methods. Not good. Now I had to calculate how long it takes to convert our accounts receivables to monetary value.

"Hey Ashley. What're you up to?"

"Calculating the amount of time it takes for our billing office to get us revenue."

Silence. "Oh. That sounds…nice…I guess."

I laughed. "Such is the life of a hospital manager." The average time it takes for our billing office to contact patients for payment is three months. That's really not good. What were they doing down there?

"You're a hospital manager?" Jake whistled. "Sounds important."

"It definitely is. The hospital doesn't only operate with doctors, you know. In fact, we're the people who hire the doctors."

"Wow. So you're a big deal, huh," Jake said in a teasing way. I grinned.

"I thought that was obvious when you met me," I said, teasing back. I was really enjoying this conversation. Jake laughed.

"Touché. Listen, I was calling to if maybe you wanted to have lunch together? I could meet you at your job and take you somewhere?" Jake asked hesitantly. I glanced at the clock. It was almost lunch time.

"Why Jake, are you asking me out on a date?" I teased, as I opened up a word document to begin writing my findings from my calculations. When I didn't hear an immediate response from Jake, I began to panic. "I was just j-"

"And if I was?" Jake asked, his voice going deeper. I shivered involuntarily and took a deep breath.

"There's a slight possibility I would say yes." Who am I kidding? Of course I'd say yes!

Jake chuckled. "A slight possibility, huh?"

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"And what would I have to do to increase the possibility of you saying 'yes?'"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said conspiratorially. He laughed in response.

"I'll figure it out. So, want to have lunch together? As _friends_," he said, emphasizing the word friends more than necessary.

"Are we even friends, Jake? We just met last night."

"Ok, we can go as acquaintances. You know, get to know each other. I'm sure once you get to know me, you'll find me utterly irresistible and you'll be begging me to take you on a date," Jake replied. I laughed.

"Ok, _acquaintance_ Jake. I work at Forks General and my lunch break is in fifteen minutes. I only have an hour. You think you can be here in time?"

Jake laughed. "Of course, you just be downstairs and ready to go. See you in a bit," he said, hanging up the phone.

After hanging up with Jake, I tried to get back to work, but I couldn't focus. My mind kept replaying our conversation, and I couldn't stop the smile that decided to plaster itself on my face. I couldn't deny Jake was handsome, everyone could see it. He also seemed really nice and down to earth. How could anyone ever hurt him?

I felt my smile wavering when I thought about last night and the conversation Jake was having with his friend. It sounded like Jake had just got out of a bad relationship and was heartbroken. Maybe I could help take his mind off of it? He probably wouldn't be ready to jump into another relationship anyway. Not that I entertaining the idea…Was I?

I shook my head. I don't even know Jake that well to determine a relationship status. My thoughts were interrupted as my phone started buzzing again. I blinked. There was no way he could be downstairs, not driving that old car.

"Hello?"

"I thought I told you to be waiting downstairs for me?" Came the smug response. I looked at the clock and saw it was indeed noon.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Hurry up and come down, and I'll show you!" was the reply before the line went dead. Sheesh, someone was excited.

I stood up, grabbing my blazer and walking out of my office and getting on the elevator. I impatiently waited for the elevator to hit the ground floor. Once it finally did, I walked out into the lobby while putting my blazer on and walked on outside. I glanced around, looking for Jake.

"Over here!" I turned towards the voice and started walking. I heard him, but couldn't see him, which was a feat in itself considering how large he was. There were more people out walking the streets during lunch hour, but I should've been able to spot Jake three miles away.

When I finally spotted him, I stopped mid-step and gawked. Remember when I said he was handsome. Yeah, well he was _gorgeous_ now. He was dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans with black boots and a crisp white shirt with three-quarter length sleeves. Was this the same guy I saw last night? The object of my thoughts was leaning against a motorcycle, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Like what you see?" Jake said standing up and walking towards me. "If you keep looking like that, your face is going to get stuck."

I blinked and cleared my throat, staring up at Jake who smirked arrogantly down at me. Gaining my senses, I rolled my eyes. "I guess its ok," I said feigning boredom.

"Just okay? Is that why you have drool on the side of your face?" I immediately raised my hand to my mouth and began wiping. Jake let out a bark of laughter. I glared at him when I realized he was joking.

"You're an asshole," I said, laughing in spite of myself.

Jake shrugged while still smirking. "Sure sure. Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Where are we going?" I asked, walking with him over to his bike.

"There's a nice diner close to here. I thought we could maybe go there?" Diner? I wonder if it was the one I went to yesterday. Hopefully the rude duo weren't there. "Is that okay?" Jake asked glancing at me. I nodded.

"Uh, should I drive?" I asked, eyeing his bike cautiously. Jake grinned at me.

"Why, you scared?" He teased, both eyebrows raised at me. I scoffed.

"Hardly. I just don't want to get my hair messed up. I do have to get back to work, you know."

Jake eyed me suspiciously. "Whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious! Next time we meet up, and you have your bike, I'll get on with you."

Jake seemed satisfied. "Okay, I'm going to hold you to that."

I led Jake to my car, which wasn't parked too far away and laughed as his knees banged against my dashboard. It was then his turn to glare.

"Karma's a bitch," I said grinning. Jake rolled his eyes in response. We were then on our way. We made small talk as Jake directed me to the diner. My suspicions were confirmed when we reached our destination; this was the same diner I had been to yesterday. Oh well, at least I had Jake here with me.

When we walked in, the waitress smiled at me and winked. "Back for more?"

I smiled politely. "You guys are just too good to resist." The waitress laughed before leading Jake and myself to a booth. We listened as she rambled off the specials. She took our orders and left Jake and I to ourselves.

"So, where are you from?" Jake asked, taking a sip of his water and looking at me intently.

"New Jersey," I replied, meeting his gaze. He turned his head to the side in contemplation.

"But you _seem_ normal." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I asked, slightly miffed.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It's just…you know…" Jake said trailing off, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "I mean, you don't act like the people from the _Jersey Shore_."

I looked at him straight-faced. "Not everyone from New Jersey acts like that. In fact, the _majority _of us don't. Besides, only _one_ was from Jersey. The rest were from Staten Island."

Jake blinked in confusion. "Where's Staten Island?"

"It's in New York."

"So, this must be a real culture shock, huh? I mean, I'm sure we're not as fast paced as where you're from."

I nodded. "You have no idea. And there's such a weird mix of people here, I don't know what to think."

"How so?" Jake asked as our appetizers came.

I took some nacho chips and sauce before responding. "Well, as you could probably guess, I came here to the diner yesterday."

"Really? I assumed you and the waitress have known each other _forever_," Jake cheekily replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I said, exaggerating the word, making Jake grin, "I came here yesterday when I was hungry, before I got lost in in La Push. There was this couple sitting on the other side and they kept staring at me," I said, picking up my water and taking a sip.

"Probably because you're beautiful." I choked in response, causing Jake to look at me in concern. Once I got myself under control, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and tried looking everywhere else but at Jake.

"You okay?"

"No thanks to you," I grumbled, making him grin.

"I guess you just can't handle the truth."

I blushed even more. It was easier to flirt over the phone than in person. "So," I began, taking another chip, "What were you up to before you called me?"

Jake tensed slightly before forcibly relaxing. "I was just waking up."

"Late sleeper, huh?" I teased. He smiled slightly.

"Kinda. I had to take the late shift for work."

"Oh really? What kind of work do y-"

"So how are you liking Forks?" I narrowed my eyes slightly. Ok, so work was off limits.

"It's not bad. I just wish the sun would come out," I replied as the waitress came with our food. Jakes steak looked amazing…but not as amazing as my burger. If I keep eating out like this, I'm going to have to find a gym membership.

"You'll be waiting forever. The sun barely comes out here. Just be glad it isn't raining."

I took a bite of my burger before swallowing. "Yeah, I heard it rains a lot here. So, what do you do for fun?"

Jake grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Go cliff diving." I raised an eyebrow. Cliff diving? "Sounds…fun."

Jake shrugged. "It is. I can take you sometime if you want."

We continued eating our meal, making small talk and getting to know each other. I found out that Jake had two older sisters and that he lived in La Push with his dad. He was currently fixing up one of the houses there to move into. I found out that he was twenty-one, like me, and we both shared a love for superhero movies. Too soon, our meal was over. We split the check, even though Jake wanted to pay for all of it, and we were off back to my car.

"Batman or Superman?" Jake asked as we walked to my car. I squinted in thought.

"Batman."

"_Seriously_? Superman can kick Batman's ass any day!"

"Not if Batman has kryptonite in his belt! He has _everything_ in there," I replied, taking my alarm off of my car. I turned to Jake to ask him the next round of questions, when I saw his body tense. His head was turned to the right and I _swear_ I heard a deep growl coming from him. I turned to see what had his attention, and I saw _them_. The rude couple who kept staring at me yesterday.

"Jake," I started, "remember I told you about the couple that kept staring at me?"

Jakes head snapped towards me, his eyes wild with fury. I flinched at the intense gaze. Jake must've noticed, because his eyes immediately softened, yet his body remained tense. "_They_ were the ones staring at you?"

I nodded slightly causing Jake to glare in the couple's direction. They were making their way towards us now. Clearly Jake knew them, and if his body language was anything to go by, he didn't like them.

"Jacob," the woman breathed. I instantly disliked the way she looked at Jake and the way she said his name. The pale male grasped her hand possessively. "You haven't returned my calls."

Jake looked away sadly before replying. "I've had nothing to say to you." I looked between Jake and this woman. This was probably the woman who Jake and Embry were talking about last night. I suddenly felt protective of Jake. If she said anything to hurt him I was going to hurt her.

"Who's your friend?" The male asked. His eyebrows furrowed in thought before his eyes widened slightly. He glanced between me and Jake before offering me a crooked smile. This time Jake growled loudly before standing before me and blocking me from view. What the hell is going on?

"None of your goddamned business, leech," Jake said in a deadly calm voice. I was suddenly afraid for the pale man. I peaked from behind Jake and saw the man glaring at him. These two looked about ready to kill each other.

I finally decided to step in before there was a fight. "Uh, Jake," I started. He turned his head to the side to show that he was listening. "Maybe we should go. Besides, I have to get back to work." Jake nodded once before turning back to look at the duo.

"By the way, tell that big oaf to stay off our land. Or else," Jake said, letting the threat hang in the air. Now I'm confused. "Let's go," he said quietly. Jake backed up slowly towards my car as I made my way over to the driver's side and got in.

"Jacob, wait!" The woman said. Jake glanced at her, his face guarded. "I – I miss my best friend."

Jake shook his head. "I told you your decision would have consequences, Bella," he replied, opening the car door. The woman looked sadly at Jake as he got in and closed the door. I promptly pulled off, leaving the couple behind us.

I glanced at Jake and my heart instantly went out to him. His head was lowered slightly, his eyes hollow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake sighed, and I swear it was the most pitiful thing I had ever heard in my life. "It's a long story."

"I love stories. I don't mind listening," I offered.

Jake laughed bitterly and shook his head. "There's so much to tell."

I frowned slightly as I pulled into a parking spot in front of Jakes motorcycle and turned off the ignition. I glanced at Jake who now looked bitter.

"Listen Jake," I started. He glanced at me, his eyes finding a little life to them, "I know we just met and we don't know each other all that well, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, you know, in case you need a friendly ear."

Jake eyed me before smiling softly. "Thanks Ashley. I really appreciate it. I just – there's so much back story to tell, you know? It's kinda emotionally draining. I promise you though, one day I'll tell you everything."

I smiled encouragingly. "I can wait Jake. Just let me know when you're planning on telling. I have to make sure I have the Ben and Jerry's ready, along with a copious amount of chocolate."

Jake laughed. "Sure sure. And then we can stay up all night, watch chick flicks, and do each other's hair while bashing our past significant others."

"Just remember, you said it, not me," I said laughing while exiting the car. Jake followed my example. "Well, this was fun, Jake. I should probably get back to work. I have a bit of a mess to clear up in the office," I said walking towards the hospital.

"Wait!" I turned around and found Jake walking towards me. "Thanks for cheering me up," he said sincerely, looking me in the eye. I felt my heartbeat speed up as we gazed into each other's eyes. Once again, he had that look of adoration mixed with a bunch of other emotions in his eyes. I broke eye contact, looking to the side. My head snapped up as I felt warm lips on my cheek. There was a tingling sensation where his lips had been on my skin and I felt my face heat up.

"So, I'll call you later?" Jake asked, stepping. I nodded, not able to speak. He walked backwards towards his bike, still holding my gaze. Jake then straddled the machine and revved the engine. He smiled at me before waving and pulling off. My fingers touched the spot where his lips had been, and I couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips. I turned and entered the hospital with Jake on my mind. Yes, Forks was not bad at all.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted. You guys rock! Next chapter, we get to see Jake's POV and we also have an encounter with the Cullens. See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Now, back to writing this goddamned paper…**


	3. Meeting

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks once again for the reviews/favs/follows. This chapter is a little longer that the previous ones, so I hope that's ok! Now, without further ado, On to chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

I couldn't stop the smile plastered to my face as I rode my motorcycle back to La Push. Ashley was _amazing_. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, and sensible and so much more I couldn't put into words. I was now happy the Spirits chose her for me. I guess dad was right when he said they knew what they were doing by not having me imprint on Bella.

I still missed her, though.

Not in a romantic sense. I missed our friendship and apparently she missed mine. I just can't get over how she hurt me; how she _used_ me. But then again, I _knew_ she was still in love with her bloodsucker yet I still tried to pursue a relationship with her. Thinking about it now, our relationship probably wouldn't have worked. I would've just ended up hurting her too, especially since I didn't imprint on her. I guess it worked out for both of us in the end.

Speaking of my imprint, I wonder what Ashley was up to now. I know I just left her, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful brown eyes… dark auburn hair…full kissable lips. I sighed. I wonder what she would've done if I had kissed her on the lips. If a peck on the cheek could leave her speechless, I can't imagine how she would've reacted if I _really_ kissed her. I sighed in contentment as I let my imagination wonder.

All too soon, I was pulling up to my little red house. I parked my bike in the garage and walked towards the front door. "Dad, I'm home!"

Billy's head peaked out from the living room. He eyed me for a second before grinning. "I take it your date went well?"

"It wasn't a date," I said, though I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Billy laughed.

"Whatever you say, son." I rolled my eyes. "Back in my day, if you took a woman out, it was called a date."

"Yeah, well back in your day you also didn't have color TV's or indoor plumbing. Things _change_ dad," I replied, making Billy mock glare at me. "Besides, we're just getting to know each other."

"Sounds like a date to me," Billy grumbled. I rolled my eyes, walking into the kitchen. "And by you practically _skipping_ into the kitchen, I assume it went well?" Billy asked, following me into the kitchen.

"I didn't _skip_, dad. If anything, I bounced slightly." I replied, rummaging through the refrigerator. "And, yeah our _lunch meet-up_ went fine," I replied, pulling out last night's leftovers and popping them into the microwave. That steak at the diner wasn't nearly enough.

Billy grinned. "That's what I like to hear. So, when do I get to meet the lady who has my son _bouncing_?"

I shrugged. "Hopefully soon. You'll love her dad. She's amazing." I grabbed the leftovers from the microwave, set aside a portion for Billy, grabbed a fork and started stuffing my face.

Billy smiled knowingly. "I bet she is son," he said, grabbing a fork and eating with me.

We ate in silence. Billy looked to be in thought, which was never a good sign. Once I finished, I put the dishes in the sink.

"Sam called." I turned towards Billy who was just finishing up his food. "He said the Cullens called." I tensed.

"And what did they say?" I asked through gritted teeth. I hated those fucking leeches.

"They want to meet tonight in regards to the red-head. Sam wants you to come over by eight." I glanced at the clock. It was two-thirty. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I had a lot of time to kill.

"I'm going to go work on the house. You'll be okay, dad?" I asked. Billy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Charlie will be here in a little bit. We're watching the game together."

I nodded, placing a hand affectionately on his shoulder before walking out. Lately, I've been spending a good portion of my time fixing up a house not too far from my own house. During the time I was extremely depressed with the whole Bella situation, I needed something to keep myself preoccupied, other than running myself ragged with patrols. Apparently, I was a pain to run patrols with due to my depressing thoughts. Sam all but ordered me to take some time off to get myself together. Luckily, I stumbled upon the house one day while out walking. It was roughly a ten minute walk from my current home and had long since been abandoned, and I got permission from the council to fix it up with the purpose of moving in eventually.

I walked up the steps and immediately went to work with sanding wood that I had previously chopped. My thoughts began to wonder once again to my imprint. I wonder what she's doing right now and if she was thinking about me. I wonder if she's willing to meet my family. I wonder how she'll react once she finds out I'm a werewolf. Hopefully she'd accept me. We're made for each other so she'd have to, right?

I was jolted from my thoughts as my phone began to chime. I looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Home of the whopper, what's your beef?"

There was a slight pause on the line before the most beautiful voice I've ever heard replied in amusement: "_Really Jake?"_ I grinned.

"I couldn't resist. What're you up to?" I asked, sitting on the floor.

"_Nothing much, I just got home from work. I had you on my mind, so I decided to call."_

I smiled softly. "So, you were thinking about me, huh? They better be pure thoughts," I said, jokingly, causing Ashley to laugh on the other end. "But if they're not, I won't judge." Ashley laughed harder.

"_Oh Jake, you're a piece of work, you know that?"_ I chuckled.

"So I've been told. By the way, you have the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard." There was a pause, and I swear I could hear her heartbeat speed up before she cleared her throat. She was probably blushing.

"_So, uh,"_ I could practically hear the blush over the phone. _"What're you up to?"_

"Other than making you blush? I'm working on the house I told you about." I said smirking.

"_Don't flatter yourself, Jake. You didn't make me blush."_ I chuckled as I imagine her glaring at me. I loved how lively she was.

"Clearly, I flatter you enough," I replied. I loved these conversations with my imprint. I just wish she was in front of me right now so I could actually see her responses. "So, what are you going to do tonight?"

"_Probably unpack some more. I never realized I had so much stuff. I also need to set up my home office. In the meantime, I'm making me some tacos."_

"Sounds good. Save me some?" I replied, glaring at my growling stomach. Maybe I'll make my way over to Sam's now. I'm sure Emily's cooked something up by now.

"_There probably won't be any left from this batch. But I'll make you some sometime? Or I could make you something else."_

"That would be great," I said, locking up the house and walking out. "What else do you make?"

"_Any and everything. I love cooking and baking. I make a mean cheesecake."_ If I was in my wolf form, my ears would've perked up.

"You love cooking? I think I'm in love," I said, teasingly. She giggled, the sound coming as music to my ears.

"_You haven't even tasted anything I've made yet."_

"I don't have to. I'm sure whatever you make will be as amazing as you are," I said, reaching Sam's house. I stood outside with my back turned towards the house, wanting to finish my conversation before getting to business.

"_Ok, now you're just being cheesy. You're working hard for that date, aren't you?"_

"I told you, soon you'd be _begging_ me to take you out," I replied grinning.

"_We'll see about that. Anyway, I have to get going."_

"Before we hang up, I was wondering if maybe this weekend we could hang out. I could show you around Forks and La Push like I promised, that way you won't get lost again," I asked, once again feeling nervous. I really hoped I wasn't coming on too strong.

There was a slight pause. _"I'd like that, Jake, and I really appreciate it. You've been so nice to me."_ I smiled and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _"So, I'll see you this weekend?"_

"Of course, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Ok, talk to you then."_ She hung up and I felt my smile widen. I couldn't wait till this weekend. I turned around, smile still plastered on my face, and froze.

Every single member of the pack, save for Sam, was pressed against the screen door as well as the windows. They were all staring at me.

Fucking wolf hearing.

My smile dropped and I mentally kicked myself for my lapse in judgment. _Of course_ everyone would be here way ahead of time so get a full stomach before going to the meeting. I glared back at them, becoming irritated.

"What?!" I growled out.

For a little while, no one said anything. Then finally Quil looked at Embry and said in awe, "Dude, you weren't lying." Embry nodded, a Cheshire-sized grin plastered on his face. I sighed, walking towards the house, the crowd around the screen door parting like the Red Sea when I opened it. I walked into the kitchen to see Emily smiling at me, motioning for me to sit.

"Congrats Jake," Emily said, breaking the silence. Those simple words seemed to jar everyone out of their stupor.

"It's about time!"

"That's great, Jake!"

"Dude, I'm really happy for you!"

"Did you get laid yet?"

"When do we get to meet her?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple as the excited voices of the pack surrounded me. I glanced at Emily, who watched the scene in amusement. Where was Sam when you needed him?

"Enough!" Ahh, there was Sam. Thank God. I'm not sure how much more I would've been able to take.

Sam walked over by me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We need to be focused on this meeting. Besides," Sam paused, smirking at me. That wasn't good, "when we phase, I'm sure you'll have all your questions answered." I groaned and glared at Sam.

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled sarcastically.

Sam laughed. "Ok everyone, eat up. We head out in half an hour."

Everyone grabbed a plate and immediately dug into the massive amounts of food Emily had prepared. Quite chatter filled the air. All of us were curious as to what the Cullens wanted.

"So,"Quil started, glancing at me. "How's it feel to have an imprint?" I felt my face instantly break out into a smile at the thought of my imprint. Embry and Quil shared a look, before turning back to me.

"What's that look for?" I asked, having caught them.

"It's just...it's good to see you happy again, man," Embry said, offering a crooked smile.

"Yeah, for a while we were worried about you," Quil added. I cocked an eyebrow. Had I really been that bad?

"I'm fine, guys. I was _always_ fine." Quil and Embry both gave me a look. "I'm just even better now, is all."

Before we could continue the conversation, Sam was ushering us out the house. Time to meet the leeches. I stripped out of my clothes and phased.

Man this felt good. After a while, you get used to being in your wolf form. I wonder if Ashley would like my wolf form. I imagined her smiling at my wolf and running her hands through my fur.

_Ah, so her name's Ashley_, Paul thought, interrupting my daydream. _Wow, she's actually really beautiful. I'm surprised. You usually go for the overly pale zombie types. _I growled in response.

_Shut up, asshole. Just because my taste in women doesn't involve a stripper pole or women with low morals doesn't mean you need to be a dick about it._

_Paul, Jacob,_ Sam warned before Paul had a chance to respond. _Cut it out. We need to be focused on the task at hand. _

Paul huffed in response and I rolled my eyes. It's not that Paul was a bad guy, he was just a douche.

Paul growled in warning as he heard my thoughts. What could I say? It was the truth.

We bounded through the forest towards the treaty line. I knew we were getting close because the stench of leech hit my nose full force. Leech mixed with…strawberry? Bella's here? Why?

_You gonna be okay, Jake?_ Quil thought. I could feel his worry, as well as Embry's.

_I'm good, guys._ I thought back, reassuring them. They seemed to be satisfied with my response. The truth was, I was fine. I was just confused. Why was Bella here? Was it because of what happened earlier? My mind played over the confrontation that took place earlier, trying to remember if any key details. I came up blank. Maybe I was too focused on trying to block Ashley from the leech.

We slowed as we approached the treaty line. I was right; all of the leeches and Bella were lined up, facing us. When Bella's bloodsucker saw us, he grabbed her hand and moved her slightly behind himself. I rolled my eyes. As if any of us would hurt her.

Sam phased back to human in order to communicate, the rest of us were to stay in or wolf form, in case shit popped off.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us," the Dr. leech said. "Let me start off by apologizing to you. Emmet did not mean to cross onto your land. He was so focused on-"

Sam raised a hand, effectively quieting the doctor. "Just don't let it happen again."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, well," he started, "I'm sure you're all wondering why you were asked to meet us here."

No shit, Sherlock. Sam stayed quiet, waiting for the doctor to continue.

Carlisle continued. "We think it would be…beneficial if we were able to work together to catch Victoria." Victoria? Was that the name of the red head?

"And why would it be beneficial, Dr. Cullen?" Sam asked, arms now crossed over his chest. I listened intently.

"She's after Bella." My eyes widened and my head snapped over to where Bella was, her eyes glossy with tears. Why was the read-headed bloodsucker after Bella?

"It's a long story, Jacob," Edward said. I growled in his general direction. _Stay outta my fucking head, leech._

"I would love to, but unfortunately I can't control my ability."

_Why don't you try before something bad happens to you, prick._ He rolled his eyed, letting out a breath he didn't have to.

"Jacob, enough," Sam said, glaring at me. I huffed in response. His gaze went back to the head bloodsucker. "Why is she after Bella?"

Edward spoke up. "I killed her mate for biting Bella." All of the pack, including Sam stared at the leech in horror. My eyes went from him Bella, examining her with a more critical eye. She didn't _smell_ like a leech.

"I sucked out the poison before it could take effect, thereby eliminating her turning."

_That's possible?_ Came Jared's horrified thoughts. He was just as disgusted as the rest of us.

"Now," Edward continued, "she wants Bella. A mate for a mate." I was livid. Are you fucking serious? So because sparkles over there killed the red-head's mate, Bella's life was in danger? Shouldn't she be after him?

"We wanted to know if you would aid us in keeping Bella protected," Carlisle said. Was that even a question? Of course we would help!

"If we were to help, what would we need to do?" Sam inquired. My ears perked up slightly, listening intently. Sure, I was still mad at Bella, but that didn't mean I wanted her to die.

"Perhaps we could work out a schedule? Bella's covered mostly during the day, as long as the sun isn't shining. Besides, Edward and Alice are taking classes with her at the university. However, we're worried about Charlie. We don't know if Victoria's going to target him," Carlisle finished, looking at each of us expectantly.

_So we're acting as guard dogs?_ Paul growled out, clearly not happy being asked to help guard Charlie. _We're fucking werewolves. We _kill_ vampires. And he wants to put us on fucking guard duty?_

I understood where he was coming from, but at the same time, Charlie was family. If no one else would keep him protected, I would.

"So you just want us to guard Charlie," Sam stated, more than asked.

"Yes. Also, when Bella's not with us, we would _prefer_ if she was with one of you." I looked around at the faces of the leeches present. Save for Carlisle and his mate, their expressions sure as hell didn't looked like they "preferred" our help. The blonde had been glaring into space since she'd been here, the big dumbass looked constipated, the pixie looked worried, southern comfort…well he had no expression, and sparkle himself, well he was glaring right at me.

_Can I help you?_ I thought, my thoughts directed at Edward. He said nothing in response, just continued to glare. I mentally shrugged. I told him to stay out of my thoughts.

I glanced over at Sam who seemed to be mulling everything over. "And how would we protect Charlie in Forks?"

"We were thinking of suspending just a portion of the treaty, allowing you to traverse Forks as you see fit," came the response. I blinked in confusion. They're willingly suspending a portion of their part of the treaty? "The rest is still intact. We will not come into La Push nor attack humans."

Sam thought about it. Part of me hoped he'd accept, only so I could see Ashley anytime I wanted. Speaking of Ashley, I wondered what she was doing now. Hmm, probably working. I imagined her at a desk, writing furiously, brow furrowed in thought. In my vision, I walked in and rubbed her temples, instantly relaxing her. She smiled up at me and-

"That's acceptable, Sam." Huh, what did I miss? I heard a snicker across the line and saw Edward grinning smugly at me. I glared at him in return. Jackass.

_Man, you've got it bad_ Embry said in amusement.

_Sam agreed and wants to discuss the routes a little more with us to make sure we don't get spotted. Once the logistics are worked out, he'll call Dr. Leech and inform him._ I glanced at Jared as he relayed the information to me. In nodded in understanding.

"If that is all, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you Mr. Uley, as always. I look forward to hearing your response and working with your pack." Carlisle nodded towards his coven, and just like that, they were off. All except Edward and Bella. And both were currently looking at me. I sighed.

Sam glanced over at the couple before glancing in my direction. "Embry, you stay with Jake. The rest of us will be waiting in the forest." The pack left, save for Embry. I looked at Bella and her leech expectantly.

"Jake, can we talk?" Bella asked. I nodded.

There was silence for a brief minute. "Do you mind phasing back, please?" I looked at her, her eyes pleading with me. I mentally sighed before trotting of towards the tree line and phasing back to human and pulling on my shorts. I came back and stood by Embry, my arms crossed in front of my chest. I waited for them to speak.

"Jake, I'm sorry," Bella said. I cocked an eyebrow. That's it?

"No you're not, Bella. You're not sorry, so cut the crap. What do you want?"

"I _want_ my best friend back!"

"Then _maybe you_ should've never left!"

"I left to help the man _I love_, Jake. Wouldn't you do the same for your _imprint?_" She yelled. I felt my body tense.

"How do you know that I've imprinted?" I asked, my voice coming out through gritted teeth.

"Edward told me," was the quiet response. My gaze moved from Bella to the leech standing by her side and back.

I was silent. I wasn't upset because I was ashamed of my imprint. I was upset because it wasn't the leech's place to divulge my business. The bastard cocked an eyebrow. He was most likely reading my thoughts right now.

"She wanted to know who you were with today, Jacob. That's why I told her." I gritted my teeth and exhaled sharply.

"It's none of your business, leech. And while we're on the subject of my imprint, If she _ever _tells me you were staring at her again, I _swear on everything_ I will rip your fucking head off," I growled out. I heard Embry growling as well. The pack was extremely protective of imprints.

Edward nodded slightly. "My apologies, I just sensed something…a little off, is all."

"Like what?" I spat.

"You told me you would never imprint, Jake," interrupted Bella's small accusatory voice. My gaze snapped over to her. Is she serious right now? She runs off to another _country_ to save the leech who abandoned her and put her in danger, and suddenly _I'm_ the bad guy for _imprinting?_

"Well obviously I was wrong Bella. But what do you care? You have _your_ happy ending. It's about time something went right in _my_ life."

Bella's eyes watered. Great, now she was crying. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I never meant to hurt you."

"Of course you didn't mean to, Bella, but you _did_. And I –" I swallowed thickly before continuing, "that's not something I can easily forget." Silence hung in the air. Bella was silently crying and Edward was comforting her while slightly glaring at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I hated when Bella cried, but she also needed to understand the consequences of her actions.

"Now," I said, my gaze snapping back towards the leech, "what did you sense that was 'a little off' with my imprint?" I asked, making air quotations.

Edward looked me directly in the eye before replying. "I can't read her thoughts." My eyes widened in shock. He couldn't read her thoughts? "That's why I was staring at her. In all my time here on this earth, Bella has only been the only person whose thoughts I've never been able to read."

I eyed Edward, my eyebrows furrowed in thought. He couldn't read Ashley's thoughts? I wonder why. Not that I want him invading her thoughts, I was just curious.

"I'm not sure why, Jacob, just as I'm not sure why I can't read Bella's thoughts. However, if you would allow Carlisle and myself to-"

"No," I growled out, effectively cutting him off. He and his bloodsucking family _was not_ coming around my imprint, _especially_ when she has no idea all of this supernatural bullshit existed.

Edward raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I figured you'd say that."

"Now, is this _all_ you wanted to talk about?" I asked. Edward and Bella nodded. "Good, Sam will be in touch soon." I turned on my heel and walked towards the tree line, leaving Bella and her leech staring at my retreating form. I took off my shorts and phased once I was hidden from view. Immediately, I was assaulted with the pack's thoughts.

_Way to go Jake! You stuck to your guns, and didn't give in. I'm proud of you, buddy_, came Quil's voice.

_Looks like the pup has finally grown a pair. _I rolled my eyes at Paul.

_So the leech can't read your imprint's thoughts, huh? At least she doesn't have to worry about her mind being invaded by leech,_ Jared said.

I listened to the pack talk and speculate and try to formulate a plan for the Bella situation. My mind was focused on this new development though. The leech couldn't read Ashley's thoughts, but why? Did it have to do with where she was from? Was she just naturally immune? Did she even know she was immune? Wait, of course she didn't know, she couldn't. I highly doubt she's had experience with the supernatural.

We made it back to Sam's house, where we discussed a schedule based on the information Carlisle gave us. A wolf would need to be on patrol at the police station at all times. We couldn't really make a schedule for guarding Bella since we were not sure when she wouldn't be with one of the leeches. They would just have to call us in advance. In addition to that, we would still patrol La Push and add Charlie's house to the route. Once all of the logistics were worked out, Sam called Carlisle and informed him of the routes we would take, that way when they needed to feed, we wouldn't cross paths. The doctor agreed to everything before hanging up. Sam then dismissed us; he would be patrolling tonight with Paul. I would take the morning shift along with Embry. Quil and Jared would take the afternoon shift. We would then rotate accordingly.

I sighed as I walked home. Just when it seemed like everything was calming down, this happens. It looks like I would be seeing a little less of Ashley in the coming weeks. I just hoped she would understand.


	4. Getting to know you

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Here's chapter 4. This chapter is longer than the previous chapters, mainly because I needed a good place to stop. I must warn you now, it has mostly Ash/Jake action. **

* * *

Chapter 4

To say I was excited was the understatement of the year. Jake would be arriving any minute to pick me up and head out for a day on the town. I would make sure to make today count since he told me he would have to pick up extra shifts for work. I was still curious as to what he did for a living, but I figured that as long as it wasn't illegal, I would be fine with whatever it was.

I had gotten up early to begin getting ready. I rummaged around in my closet and found a pair of slim fitting blue jeans with a long-sleeved white fitted shirt. It was supposed to be in the mid 50's today, so this should be good. Now onto my next dilemma: contacts or glasses? I looked between the two, trying to decide.

My head snapped up as my doorbell rang. I practically sprinted out of the bathroom and to the door. I quickly fluffed my hair and straightened out my shirt and took a deep breath to calm myself. I shouldn't seem desperate now, should I? I calmly opened the door to reveal Jake leaning against the doorframe with that sexy smirk on his face. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black fitted shirt and black boots. His eyes ran over my form and I felt myself blush slightly.

I backed out of the doorway and stood to the side. "Come on in. I'm almost ready."

Jake pushed himself off the doorframe and walked in and looked around, whistling as he did. "Nice place."

"Glad you like it," I replied, ushering him to the couch and passing him the remote. "Did you bring your bike?" He nodded, eyeing my form appreciatively as he sat down. I tried not to blush.

Jake turned on the tv, flipping through the channels. I made my way to my shoe closet, trying to figure out what shoes to wear. Let's see, I guess my Timberland boots would be good. I grabbed them and walked out to the front room to put them on, plopping down on the couch next to Jake, who was fixated on the news.

"…-sure what happened, but the police are actively investigating. Riley seems to be the latest victim in a string of disappearances plaguing Seattle. Again, if you've seen Riley Biers please contact the local authorities. There is also a $5,000 reward offered to whoever-"

I shook my head sadly while tying my boot. "That's horrible. I really hope he's ok and they find whoever is behind his kidnapping, along with the others." It's a shame how someone can forcibly take someone from their loved ones. I glanced at Jake who was glaring fiercely at the screen. I'm _really_ glad I'm not the television right now.

Jake seemed like he needed a moment, so once my shoes were tied, I went back to my room, and glanced between my glasses and contacts. Hmm, if we were taking the bike, I should probably wear my glasses so my contacts wouldn't dry out. Or I could bring my eye drops. Hmm, maybe I'll just wear my glasses, it's less of a hassle. I put on my glasses and went to my closet to grab my leather jacket. I figured if we were riding on a motorcycle, I could at least look the part.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said as I walked back to the living room. Jake glanced and cocked an eyebrow.

"A leather jacket, Ash?" He asked. Did he just call me Ash? Surprisingly, not many people called me that. Well, it could be because I didn't have many friends.

"I figured I should look the part," I replied, popping my collar. Jake laughed.

"You're adorable," he replied standing up. I blushed, though I tried to fight it. I mentally sighed. Hanging with Jake is going to turn my skin permanently pink.

We walked out of my apartment and I locked my door. "So, were are we headed?"

"Sightseeing," Jake replied, grinning at me. Sightseeing? In Forks? I shrugged. Maybe they had touristy things.

Jake straddled his bike and I got on behind him, my arms immediately wrapping around his waist. I was taken aback by how hot his skin was. I removed my arms from around his waist and looked at him in surprise. He turned his head to the side in question.

"Jake are you feeling ok? Your skin is burning up!" My hand immediately found his forehead and found it was just as hot. Was he sick?

Jake smiled slightly before removing my hand with his. "I'm fine. I just have an unusually high body temperature is all." I doubt that was normal, but he was still functioning well enough so he wasn't delirious with fever.

Jake must have read the worry on my face and gave me a heart-stopping, genuine smile. I couldn't stop my heart rate from picking up even if I tried. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb before lifting the aforementioned appendage to his lips and giving it a light kiss. I _swear_ if he wasn't holding my hand, I would've fainted. Though I would never admit that to him.

Jake's ego was big enough.

Jake reached behind him and grabbed my other hand, wrapping them once again around his waist. "Hold on," he said, turning on the motorcycle and revving the engine. Jake sped off from the curve and I squeaked before wrapping my arms around him even tighter. I was not prepared for that sudden burst in speed. I heard Jake laugh out loud. Knowing him, this was probably some elaborate plan to get me closer to him, literally.

I zoned out slightly as we rode through town. I felt…relaxed with Jake, even if he was currently driving way above the speed limit. Being with him felt…right. Almost like coming home. That's weird. How can I feel that way about a man I've known for barely a week?

Jake slowed down and found a parking spot. I glanced around and saw we were in the town center. I only knew that because the hospital I worked at was three minutes away. He got off the bike and helped me off as well.

"So, are there any malls around here?" I asked. It had been too long since I had a good shopping trip.

Jake shook his head. "Nah, no malls, just stores mostly. The nearest mall is in Port Angeles, about an hour away." An _hour_ away? What did people in Forks do for fun? "I can take you there someday."

"Can we make that someday soon? I need to visit the mall ASAP," I replied, pouting slightly. I just got paid and I needed shoes.

Jake laughed. "You're a shopaholic, huh?"

"It's either that or drugs. I figured it's the lesser of two evils. Besides, it's how I stay in shape. Look at these guns," I said, flexing my arms to display my barely-there muscles. A few people passing by gave me weird looks, but I didn't care.

Jake fake swooned. "Oh, Ash. You're _so _strong. How can I ever hope to be like you?" He asked in a dreamy voice.

"It's simple. Shop till you drop!" I said, still flexing. An elderly couple walked by us and looked absolutely mortified. Jake and I glanced at each other when they passed before bursting into laughter. "Oh God, we're ridiculous," I said, wiping a tear away.

"At least we're ridiculous _together_," Jake replied, still chuckling.

We walked down the street in a comfortable silence, Jake pointing out different points of interest as we passed by. Admittedly, it wasn't very much. We stopped at a park and walked around. The flowers were beautiful; I just wondered how they survived the rainy weather.

"These are Indigo flowers. They're built to withstand the rain." Did I ask out loud? I looked at Jake, who just shrugged.

"You were staring out the flowers, I just assumed..." he said, trailing off. Huh, that's weird. I shrugged it off. Maybe I did say that out loud. We continued walking in silence, him bumping into me a few times. I didn't pay it any attention until he grabbed my hand and held it. I glanced at our hand and then at him. "Is this ok?" he asked nervously. I smiled in response and nodded shyly.

"The park is nice. I'm surprised more people aren't here, especially on a weekend."

Jake shrugged. "I guess when you're from here, you take things like this for granted. I'm sure there are things back in New Jersey you took for granted."

"Yeah, definitely. Like the _mall_ being closer," I said, pouting. Jake laughed.

"You just can't get over that, can you?"

"You don't understand, Jake. Shopping is _therapeutic_. It's good for the soul."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I guess this is something I have to get used to? Bella _hates_ shopping." That name sounded familiar.

"Is that the girl we ran into leaving the diner?"

I felt Jake tense slightly before nodding tersely. I didn't ask anymore. Jake would talk when he was ready. We continued our walk in silence before coming to a bench and sitting down, Jake still holding my hand.

Jake took a deep breath and let it out before turning to me. "Bella was my first love." I squeezed his hand lightly in comfort as well as urging him to continue. After all, I promised Jake I would be here to listen when he was ready. "It was all one-sided though. I thought I could change her mind when her boyfriend left, but she was so…_obsessed_ with seeing him again. She did these really stupid things hoping he would come back. I guess it paid off eventually," Jake said bitterly. "I confronted both of them and almost ended up in a fight with him. She basically took his side _even though_ he left her. I was so depressed after that entire ordeal, Ash, so much so my work and home life suffered," he finished quietly. I sat closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder and placing my other hand on top of his. "She was my best friend, Ash, and she wants to be friends again, but I…" he trailed off, taking a deep breath, "I don't know if we _can _be friends. I feel like I'd just get hurt again."

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. Jake was clearly hurting from what that woman did to him. I felt that protective urge once again as I watched Jake blankly in front of him. He was such a good guy and didn't deserve to be hurt.

"Want to know what's _really_ fucked up?" Jake asked. I could feel him tremble slightly and, I could be wrong, but I swear his skin got _even hotter_. He began taking deep breaths to calm down and once he was calm enough, continued. "She didn't even bother to come by to see how I was doing. If it was the other way around and she was ignoring _my_ calls, I _would've_ gone to see about her!"

I put my arm around Jake's waist, trying to express with actions what I couldn't with words. Jake buried his nose in my hair and inhaled a few times. I was suddenly really glad I washed it.

"I'm sorry to bring the mood down, Ash. I just-" Jake paused, moving his nose from me and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I needed to get that off my chest."

I smiled softly. "I did tell you I would be here to talk if you needed it. Too bad we didn't have any ice-cream though."

Jake chuckled and we sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "So, what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

I thought for a minute. "I'd be _hella _pissed, just like you are. But if you really want her back in your life as a friend, maybe take it slow. It seems pretty clear things can't go back to how they used to be, especially now that her boyfriend is back in the picture." Jake glanced down at me.

"Don't you mean now that _you're_ in the picture?" My gaze snapped to his, expecting to see a teasing look. Instead, I found him completely serious smiling softly at me. My pulse quickened as we gazed into each other's eyes. I swallowed thickly.

"But we're friends, right?" I asked timidly.

"I'm whatever you need me to be," came the genuine reply before he kissed me on the forehead. I briefly closed my eyes savoring the feeling.

"So if I needed you to be my ride to the mall..?" I teased. Jake laughed and shook his head. "Just joking, at least for now. So, what are you going to do about Bella?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Jake sighed. "I guess take it slow like you suggested. It's kind of hard to avoid her since my dad and her dad are best friends." I hummed in response. "Can I tell you something?"

I glanced at Jake who looked at me seriously. "Anything you want to, Jake."

He took a deep breath. "I'm really happy we met. This may sound cheesy, but you helped the pain I was feeling from Bella go away." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "You really are amazing."

I blushed slightly before teasingly responding. "Is that why you dropped to your knee when we first met?"

"You remember that?" he asked, coloring slightly and clearing his throat. Ha! At least I wasn't the only one blushing in this partnership.

"Of course! It was a week ago, Jake," I deadpanned. "So what happened? You were so captivated by sheer amazingness that it knocked you off your feet?" I teased.

"That's pretty much what happened," Jake replied smiling softly at me. I was surprised at his response. I was actually expecting a smart-ass comment. "Besides, I know you felt the same. How could you not?" And there it goes. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"What can I say? It's a gift," he replied, standing up and pulling me with him. "Now that we've explored Forks, it's time to show you where I'm from." We walked back to the bike hand in hand, talking about any and everything on our way. Jake hopped on and I hopped on, immediately wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned around and smirked at me before taking off, a little slower this time. Half an hour later, I saw the sign welcoming us to La Push and a few minutes after that, we were pulling up to quaint little red house with a ramp attached to it. Jake parked his bike in the garage attached to it. So this must be his home. We walked out of the garage and up the ramp, hand in hand.

"Dad, I'm home!" Wait, I was meeting Jake's dad? This was all so sudden! I heard the squeaking of wheels coming from the back of the house. Soon, I saw a man with long black hair, with wisps of silver intermingled. The man smiled when he saw me, and I immediately knew this was Jake's father.

Jake stepped forward, still holding my hand and pulling me gently with him. "Dad, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my dad."

I let go of Jake's hand and walked forward, my right hand extending out. "Hi Mr…" I trailed off, realizing Jake never told me his father's name. Actually, come to think of it I didn't even know Jake's last name. I mentally kicked myself at this revelation. "Uh, Mr. Jacob's dad," I finished lamely, coloring slightly. Jake's dad laughed heartily along with Jake.

"Jake never talks about me?" the wheel-chair bound man asked, disappointment lacing his features.

"Oh no, he does. He never mentions you by first name. And I actually don't know Jake's last name…sir," I replied awkwardly. The man chuckled along with his son. Why can't the earth open and swallow me now?

"My name's Billy," he said grabbing my extended hand and shaking it firmly. "So you're the woman who's got my son _bouncing_ everywhere," Billy said. I blinked in confusion. What does _that_ mean?

"Dad…" Jake said in warning. Billy smiled good-naturedly.

"So, will you be joining us tonight?" I glanced between Billy and Jake, confused.

"I was going to leave it as a surprise, dad." I cocked an eyebrow at Jake. What was a surprise?

Billy chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. "Sure sure. I'm heading out now. I have to talk to Old Quil and Harry about something. I'll see you kids there." Billy rolled past us and down the ramp. When he was gone, I immediately turned to Jake, shooting him a glare.

"What did I do?"

"Jake, you could've_ told _me I was going to meet your father! And you could've _told_ me his name, or at the very least, _your last name_! He probably think I have horrible manners," I finished, hiding my face in my hands. I was mortified. Billy probably thought I was a horrible person.

Jake did the last thing I thought he would do. He _laughed._

I blinked at him in confusion. What was so funny?

"I'm glad you get a kick out of my embarrassment," I pouted. Jake walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I really enjoyed when he did that.

"It's not that. It's just, you have to do a lot for my dad to think you're a horrible person. Stop being so dramatic." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Did I say that out loud? That's the second time today Jake commented on something I _believe_ I didn't say out loud. I stared at Jake in confusion, who suddenly started to look contemplative. Could Jake read my thoughts?

Nah. That was impossible.

Wasn't it?

Jake cleared his throat drawing me from my thoughts. "I suppose we should get going. I want to introduce you to the guys." He grabbed my hand, walking out of the house and we walked down a pathway. "By the way, my last name is Black."

I glanced at him. "Jacob Black, huh? Well, my last name's Williams."

"I know," he replied. Ok, Jake was starting to freak me out. When he saw my slightly panicked expression, the russet-skinned man quickly clarified. "I saw your name tag when we went to lunch last week." Oh. So maybe Jake wasn't a telepath. Maybe he was able to guess what I was thinking by my facial expressions? Huh, I would have to watch that.

"So," Jake said gaining my full attention. "Favorite TV show growing up?"

I thought for a second. "Cartoon or regular?"

"Cartoon."

"Sailor Moon. You?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Such a typical girl answer. Mine was Transformers."

"Such a typical _guy_ answer," I mocked. Jake made a face at me. "Batgirl or Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman. You?"

"Same," I replied, waiting for him to ask a question.

"Dog or cat?"

"Definitely dog, I hate cats," I said, shuddering at the thought. My aunt had cats and they were evil. I can't tell you how many times I got scratched.

Jake seemed satisfied with this answer. "Me too. Though I think wolves are pretty cool."

"Yeah, but all are not easily domesticated."

"You'd be surprised," he replied, chuckling to himself. Inside joke I guess?

We continued walking and firing off questions, finding out more things we had in common. I froze suddenly, my head snapping to the left. Was that the sound of waves? Jake turned and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Are we near the beach?" I asked excitedly. I _loved_ the beach, almost as much as I loved shopping.

Jake chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Yep. There's a bonfire tonight. I thought it would be fun to attend. Besides, you get to learn more about my culture."

I glanced at Jake with a huge grin on my face. "This is so cool! I can't wait! I've always wanted to learn about different Native American customs. I wonder how similar it is to my own."

Jake blinked. "Wait, _you're_ Native American?"

I nodded. "Not fully obviously. It's heavily diluted in me. I'm actually a bit of melting pot. My dad's Italian, African American and Hispanic and my mom is African American, European, and Native American, and that's only the known ones. I'm pretty sure there's a lot more. My mom's light-skinned, which is most likely where I get my complexion from."

"Really?" Jake seemed really intrigued. "What tribe?"

"Blackfoot. They're somewhere in Montana and Canada. It's not too many left, though," I replied. To be honest, I didn't know much about that part of my heritage. I do know that most of the tribe was slaughtered because they held the secret to something or another. The strange thing was there were not any accounts of who slaughtered them, at least to my knowledge.

Jake looked to be deep in thought as we continued to walk. Finally, we reached the beach. I smiled softly as I was greeted with the salty sea air. The beach was my home away from home. As we approached the bonfire, I saw a group of people sitting around it. I recognized one of the people from the night I met Jake, but the rest were new faces. I gulped as everyone's gaze moved towards us as we approached.

"Everyone," Jake began, "this is Ashley. Ashley, meet everyone."

I shot a side glance at Jake. He couldn't give me names?

Luckily, everyone went around and introduced themselves. After, Jake walked me over to a table holding a smorgasbord of food, all home cooked. Jake and I grabbed a plate or two (Jake) and helped ourselves. We then went to sit down with the group at the bonfire.

"So, you're from New Jersey, huh?" The one named Paul stated rather than ask snidely. "But you're not orange." Seriously, was everyone's image of Jersey warped?

"So, you're Native American huh. That's weird, you're not wearing any feathers," I stated back coolly, making a show of looking for his feathers. Jake choked on his food before turning his head to the side in laughter.

"Damn, Paul, need some ice for that burn?" Embry said laughing. Paul rolled his eyes, though he had a slight smile on his face.

"I like her," Quil said. "She's got spunk."

"Don't mind Paul. Rude comments are just his way of saying hello," Jared said, Kim tucked under his arm.

I smiled at Paul, showing now hard feelings and he smiled back and winked. "Had to make sure you had a backbone. That's the only way you'll be able to put up with Jake and his never-ending-bullshit-drama-filled life." Jake growled in warning at Paul, who just sent a two finger wave in his direction.

I put a hand on Jake's shoulder before turning to Paul. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm sure I can handle Jake and his 'drama-filled life' just fine," I replied jokingly.

Paul laughed. "You say that now. Good luck, you're gonna need it," he replied glancing to the side. I felt Jake's surprise as he glanced over as well. The girl we had saw at lunch that day, Bella, was walking down the beach with Billy and the other guy I met in the grocery store, Sam.

"You going to be ok, Jake?" I asked worriedly. After telling me what happened between the two, I was even more determined to protect him from the hurt associated with Bella.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just, stay close to me?" He said, grabbing my hand. I squeezed it slightly.

"Bella!" Quil said when they got closer. "What brings you here tonight?"

Bella smiled at him. "The Cullen's had to-" she glanced at me before turning back to Quil, "uh, go out to dinner. I, uh, I didn't want to be alone." I blinked. I don't know who the Cullen's were, but they couldn't take her out to eat with them? That's odd. "Dad's out of town till Monday, so I came here." Wow, so this was her last resort? I glanced at Jake to see his response. He was looking down at our hands, rubbing circles around mine once again. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I intertwined our fingers together. Jake glanced at me and smiled, bringing my hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it once again.

Bella sat down on a log, directly across from Jake and myself, looking between Jake and myself. Part of me wanted to be rude and roll my eyes at her. But another part of me, I guess the more rational side of me, decided against it. As she glanced at me once more, I held my head up and met her gaze directly. I wouldn't disrespect her, as long as she wasn't rude to Jake. Her gaze then shifted to the ground in front of her, her eyes sad and... jealous? Was Bella jealous of me? Or was she upset because Jake and I were hanging out? I heard a snicker and glanced to the right side. Embry was giving me a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face. I guess he didn't care much for Bella.

Sam plopped down on the ground, his head immediately going to rest in Emily's lap. I smiled at the scene and couldn't help but wonder if that would someday be Jake and me. I glanced at the young man currently occupying my thoughts who was chatting quietly with Quil and Jared. As I gazed at Jake, I felt my heart swell with emotion, though I dare not identify that emotion. Everything was moving so fast. Jake and I had met _only_ a week ago, and here I was talking to him every day like we grew up together, telling him things I've never told anyone, and missing him when we weren't together. What the hell was _wrong_ with me?

My gaze turned to Billy as he began by welcoming us all to the bonfire. He then began to tell the story of the Quileute legends. I listened intently, captivated by not only the tale, but also how Billy expressed the story. I was leaning on the edge of the log I was sitting on when Billy told the story of what happened to the third wife of Taha Aki. I felt tears spring to my eyes. To sacrifice yourself to help the person you love is a beautiful thing. When Billy finished telling the stories, he left. Emily and Kim started packing up the food. I offered to help, but they declined, saying I was a guest tonight. The guys, except Jake, got up to play the roughest game of football I had ever seen in my life.

"What did you think of the stories?" Jake asked me.

"They're amazing. Especially the one about the third wife. She's a wonderful woman for sacrificing herself for the one she loved," I replied, getting a little misty-eyed again.

"That she is," Jake replied, squeezing my hand gently. "I know you say your Blackfoot blood is diluted, but do you know of any legends?"

I shook my head sadly. "No, I wish I did. After watching and listening to your dad, I feel like I should research them, you know? Maybe someone was able to write them down."

"Hmm, there may be something in our library, though it's off limits to outsiders. I could check for you though," Jake replied, leaning back slightly and stretching out his legs. "They can't deny the son of the chief," Jake said winking at me.

I gazed at Jake in amazement. "Your dad's the _Chief_?" Jake nodded, smirking at me. "Great, I've embarrassed myself in front of the Chief of La Push. He's going to ban me from coming back for sure," I said looking at the sky and shaking my head.

Jake chuckled. "I've already told you, you're fine. Besides, my dad _loves_ you."

"How can he love me when he thinks I have _horrible manners_?" I replied, bringing my knees up to my chest. I removed my hand from Jake's and folded my arms on my knees and laid my head down. I was so embarrassed.

"You don't have horrible manners," Jake replied, rolling his eyes. "And he loves you because _you_ make _me_ happy."

My head snapped up and turned to Jake. I was expecting to see a playful grin on his face, but instead I saw a genuine smile. I couldn't help by smile back.

"Really?" I asked timidly.

Jake grabbed my hand once again, and used his other hand to caress my face. I was captivated by the light from the bonfire dancing in his dark brown eyes. "Really," he replied moving closer.

In a perfect world, this would've been the part where Jake and I shared our first kiss. However, this is not a perfect world, and our moment was interrupted when Bella walked over and stood in front of us.

"Can I talk to you?"

Jake groaned slightly and I sighed.

"What do you want, Bella?" Jake replied a little moodily, making her flinch.

"I actually want to talk to her," Bella said glancing at me. I blinked in confusion. Why did she want to talk to me?

Jake cocked an eyebrow at Bella before glancing at me. "You don't have to, you know."

I eyed Bella as her eyes watered slightly at Jake's response. A part of me thought she deserved the cold shoulder from Jake considering how she treated him, but another part of me honestly felt bad for her. I sighed.

"It's okay, Jake. I don't mind talking to her." Damn my conscience.

Jake looked between Bella and myself before standing up and brushing off the back of his pants. "I'll be over there if you need me," he said, pointing to the group of guys rough-housing on the beach. I nodded as he walked off. Bella then took the spot where he was sitting, though not nearly as close.

We sat in silence as I waited for Bella to talk. "Thank you for agreeing," she said quietly. "I know Jake probably didn't want you talking to me since he's still mad."

"Can you blame him for being upset? You basically ditched him when your boyfriend came back. I'd be upset, too," I replied, defending Jake's behavior. Bella flinched. "He's hurt over how you treated him, Bella."

"I honestly didn't mean to hurt him." I cocked an eyebrow. "He was my personal sun. He was there for me when no one else was. He's my best friend, and I miss him so much." Was she trying to manipulate me into getting Jake to talk to her again? If she was, it definitely was not going to work.

"If he means so much to you, _Bella_," I said, sneering her name, "Why weren't you there for him when _he_ needed _you_." I was trying to remain unbiased, but it was hard, especially when that protective urge made itself known deep in my chest. I glanced at her, fire in my eyes. "He was there for you. He _loved_ you. He _needed_ you, Bella, and _you_ left _him alone_ when he needed you most."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "I tried to call, but he was avoiding me," she replied meekly.

I huffed in response. "Why didn't you go over and _see_ him?"

"Edward didn't think-"

"_Fuck_ what Edward thinks! If I had a best friend, I would do any and everything to see about them. _Especially_ if I was the person who hurt him!" I was yelling now, but I couldn't help it. I subconsciously noticed the guys were no longer talking and rough-housing. Instead, they were watching us intently.

"So if you were in my shoes, and Jake didn't want you seeing _your_ best friend who he dislikes, you wouldn't honor Jake's wishes?" Bella said, raising her voice and glaring at me.

"What _I_ would do is talk to Jake about it and explain the situation. And if he still didn't want me to see about the person who is supposed to _my best friend_, he would just have to be upset with me. I would _never_ leave my best friend when in need!"

Bella was silent and so was I. I couldn't believe the reason she didn't see about Jake was because of Edward. Who _the fuck_ is Edward anyway?!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I glanced over to see Sam and Jared walking towards us. "Bella," Sam called. She turned her head to the side. "The Cullens called. They're ready to pick you up." Bella stood up and walked over to them without so much as a glance in my direction. That was fine by me.

"You okay?" I turned to find Jake walking up to me.

"Do you know she had the _audacity_ to say that the reason she didn't come and see about you was because _Edward_ didn't want her to?! Who the _fuck_ is _Edward_ anyway?!" I seethed.

"That's her boyfriend," Jake replied, resuming his spot next to me. This time, he sat much closer. Not that I minded.

"So because her _boyfriend_ forbade her from seeing her _best friend,_ she didn't come to see you? What is this, the 1950s? She does know women are allowed in places _other_ than the kitchen, right?" I replied. Seriously, did she do _everything_ her boyfriend told her to do?

Jake shrugged, "Guess so. By the way, thank you for defending me, although you didn't have to."

"I couldn't help it, Jake! Earlier, you looked so broken and when we started talking, the only excuse she could give was her _boyfriend_ prohibited it! That has to be the biggest load of _bullshit_ I've ever heard in my life!" Jake was silent for a moment before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him. I tensed slightly before forcing myself to relax. This was new.

"Where did this feistiness come from?"

"That's what happens when you piss me off."

Jake chuckled. "I guess I better never piss you 'awf' then, huh?" Jake said, mocking my accent.

I rolled my eyes. "So now you're mocking me?" I snuggled into his side, making myself comfortable. He was so warm and toasty.

Jake chuckled. "I was trying to take your mind off of the situation."

"Well it worked until you brought it up again. While we're at it, is there anyone else who hurt you? A bully? Teacher? Your uncle's father's third cousin twice removed? May as well tell me now while I'm still fired up?"

Jake laughed. "You'd probably have to take out a third of La Push if I told you about all the people who've upset me."

I shrugged. "No one messes with my Jake."

Silence, and then "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Author's note #2: Okay, so next chapter is when shit hits the proverbial fan. By the way, did you guys catch the hints I was dropping in regards to Ashley? Believe me, it's just the tip of the iceberg. Anyway, please review! See you guys soon!**


	5. A Series of Mostly Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Remember when I said I would be exercising my creative license? Yeah, it happened in this chapter. We are not following the usual timeline of events, as you've probably guessed. Anyway, enjoy and lemme know what you think! It's a little shorter than normal, but I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It's been roughly two months since I've moved to Forks, Washington, and about a month and a half since the bonfire. Since the bonfire, Jake and I have become closer. Because of Jake's work schedule, we weren't able to spend a whole lot of time together. After the first week of not seeing Jake at all, I made my way down to La Push to his home that Saturday. Billy told me Jake was sleeping, and I told him I didn't mind waiting. I talked with Billy for a long time in the living room (turns out he didn't think I was rude after all!). He was a pleasure to talk with, and had the wisdom of a person who had lived multiple lifetimes. Soon, however, we both started getting hungry. I offered to whip something up in the kitchen, if he didn't mind. Billy shook his head sadly, stating he barely had any food and was waiting for Jake to get up so they could go to the store. That broke my heart.

Instead, we'd ordered four boxes of pizza, Billy assuring me Jake would finish the leftovers. We ate together, making small talk. As I sat and talked with Billy, I realized he was fun to be around. Having grown up without a father, I lived vicariously through the stories Billy told of Jake growing up. The way the older man spoke of his son made my heart swell with pride. They reminded me of me and my mother.

Jake had awoken a few hours later and joined us, him looking at me curiously the entire time. I would _never_ tell Jake I missed him. It would go to his head.

After spending several hours with Jake and Billy, I left to go home. On my way home, I contemplated the living situation of the Black household. The house was dusty and the shelves were bare. Jake was probably too busy to help out with regular household chores, and there was so much Billy could do. It was then I resolved to help them out as much as I could.

On Sunday, I visited with groceries in tow. Jake, who was on his way out for his shift, eyed me curiously. Billy, who was beside Jake on the porch thanked me, but assured me I needn't pity them. I informed him I did this to help, not out of pity and that I loved cooking. Billy eyed me before allowing me in the house. I spent the entire day cooking and, by the time Jake returned home, the food was ready. Billy and Jake ate enthusiastically, both complimenting me on the food. I promised them this would not be a one-time thing.

The next weekend I came over once again. This time Billy and Jake had groceries waiting for me. The wheel-chair bound man told me I didn't have to cook, but it would be much appreciated. I laughed, waving him off and got to work in the kitchen. This time, I decided on a roast and brought along my slow cooker. While waiting, I cleaned the kitchen and living room. Billy, of course, told me it wasn't needed, but I told him I needed to stay busy while the food cooked. Billy seemed to accept that excuse and let me work.

The next couple of weekends worked much like the previous ones, except when I cooked and cleaned, Billy left me alone for the most part. Occasionally, he would strike up a conversation if the game wasn't on, but considering it was baseball season, his eyes were usually glued to the television. Billy also acted as my taste tester. I figured I could put him to work, as well.

Today was Friday, and I had taken the day off from work after working late the previous night. I decided to spend the next three days with the Blacks. I stood at my counter, making notes on what I was going to cook for lunch and dinner for today, tomorrow, and Sunday. I smiled, satisfied with my notes and left out. I got in my car and, in five minutes, was on the road heading for La Push.

The country road was long and narrow and I zoned out slightly thinking of Jake. I hoped he would be able to take off soon so we could spend more time together. I figured since Billy was wheelchair-bound, a good portion of their income relied on Jake, not that that was a bad thing since I knew Jake would do anything to take care of his father. Maybe soon he would tell me about his job? I was really starting to worry about him. I wonder what he could possibly do that would make him work crazy, unstable hours. I figured as long as it was legal, I would be fine with whatever it was.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips when I saw the little sign for La Push a few miles yards away. Recently, I've been feeling drawn there, like I need to be there. I shrugged. Maybe I was so drawn to La Push because I was spending the majority of my time there. I was starting to know La Push like the back of my – Oh_ shit!_

I broke hard, my car coming to a screeching halt. Who the hell stands in the middle of the road?! Where did she come from an – why are her eyes red?

I suddenly felt panic overtake my features and had an overwhelming urge to get to Jake as soon as possible.

It all happened in a blink of an eye; one second she was a few feet away from my car, glaring at me, the next second she disappeared. What the-? Was that just my imagination? My eyebrows shot up as I heard the not so distant sound of a howl coming from the forest. Why did that howl bring me comfort? Could it be because the Quileute viewed wolves as sacred and were seen as protectors in their culture?

"You smell _divine_." My head snapped to my left. How the fuck did she get to my door? Didn't she disappear? I didn't have long to dwell on it as her hand busted through my window. I screamed and shot over to the passenger side of my car. I wanted to get out of the car and run, but if she could disappear and reappear at will, I didn't have a chance.

I screamed once again as she dove through my window, reaching for me. I reached for the passenger side handle to open the door. Once my fingers hooked it, I felt myself fall from the car. I tried to right my body so I could run, but an iron grip found its way around my ankle, tripping me in the process. I fell on my face and hands, scraping them both in the process. I screamed for help, for Jake as frightened tears began to fall from my face. The red head flipped me over, smirking at me, her red eyes boring into mine, teeth bared (where those fangs?!). I've never been so terrified in my life. "You will make a wonderful addition to my army." Army? What army?

Suddenly her head snapped up and she jumped back, what had to be at least half of a football field. My vision was replaced with a russet-colored blob. I wiped the tears from my eyes and lifted my head slightly so I could make out what was standing over me. I gasped as I realized the russet blob was a _huge wolf_ standing over me protectively. The wolf's head was low, and I'm pretty sure its teeth were bared, I couldn't really see since his body was blocking me. I was able to make out the unmistakable sound of a growl.

My head fell back on the ground, my eyes now filling with tears of relief. I couldn't explain it, but every fiber of my being began to practically _scream_ to me that I was now safe. I didn't question it. I heard more growls, so I turned my head to my right. More wolves began emerging from the trees, teeth bared and growling dangerously low.

"It's over, Victoria." I couldn't see who said that, but the voice sounded familiar. I sat up a little and peeked out from behind the russet wolf. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in confused shock. Wasn't that the man we saw with Bella? He was standing with a group of people, all with the same eye color as him.

The red head hissed violently before disappearing into the trees to the left. The group of people and the wolves who emerged from the forest all ran after her. The russet wolf remained behind.

I took deep breaths before crawling out from under the wolf, standing shakily to my feet. I grunted as I felt pain shoot up my leg from where she grabbed me. That would probably leave a bruise. The wolf turned to me, eyeing me in worry. Was it examining me? I watched it warily as it sized me up. After all, just because I felt like I was safe, didn't mean I actually was, especially now that the threat was gone.

The wolf walked closer to me, stopping roughly a foot away from me. Its eyes looked familiar, but at the moment I couldn't place them. It glanced between me and my car and back again. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you telling me to get in the car?" I asked. It nodded. "You can understand me?" I asked, more to myself, but it nodded anyway. I stared at the animal in awe. Perhaps this is why the Quileute revered the wolf so.

I walked backwards, keeping my eye on the wolf, who seemed to eye me in anxiousness. When I got to my door, I groaned as I saw all of the broken glass. I carefully brushed it off of my seat before getting in a closing the door. I glanced back at the wolf, who was currently looking off towards the woods in agitation, before taking off again. I glanced to the side and saw the wolf following my car, keeping up with the speed. Once I finally crossed the boundary line between Forks and La Push, the wolf ran off, out of sight.

I continued on the road, more alert that before just in case the red headed woman came back. What was her deal, anyway? She just attacked me for no reason! Was she on something, or just genuinely nuts? And were those _fangs_ I saw? And her eyes…I couldn't stop the shudder that made its way down my spine.

I turned off down a familiar road and soon found myself in front of Jake and Billy's home. I opened my door and, before I could get out of the car, felt familiar hot arms removing my seat belt before grabbing me out of the car and holding me, his nose buried in my hair. After what had just happened out on the road, I welcomed the contact, tears in my eyes, and buried my face in his… bare chest? I inhaled sharply and blushed as I realized Jake didn't have on a shirt. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath to compose myself before running my hands in circles on his back, soothingly. "Jake? What's wrong?"

Jake pulled away slightly, gazing into my eyes, but still holding me close. The emotions running across his feature were too much and I had to look away. Jake pulled me closer so my head was resting on his chest. He cradled it gently and rested his chin on top of my head. "I can't lose you," he said, voice laced with emotion.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why was he talking like this? He couldn't have known what happened on the road, right? I smiled at him, though it was forced. "You won't lose me, Jake. Trust me, if your table manners hasn't run me off yet, I think you're stuck with me," I joked, hoping to ease the tension. Maybe now wouldn't be a good time to tell him about my run in with the red-head.

Jake pulled away once again and gazed into my eyes. It looked as if he wanted to tell me something, but didn't quite know how to. He opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head before turning it away.

I reached up, placing his head in my hands and turned it towards me. "Jake, remember I told you that you can tell me anything?"

Jake sighed. "I know you did, Ash. But I – _this_ is different."

I removed my hands from his face and smiled gently at him. "There is nothing you can't tell me, Jake."

Jake stared into my eyes before nodding and grabbing my hand. He turned my hand palm-up and glared at the scrape on it. I winced at the intense gaze. Jake took a deep breath before releasing it. "Not here. Let's take a walk."

Unlike our other times together, we walked in a tense silence. I eyed Jake from the corner of my eye; his lips were pursed and his eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. I was worried. What could he possibly have to tell me that had him this worried? The smell of salty air filled my nostrils and I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped through my lips.

We walked on the beach, hand-in-hand before stopping near a log, Jake motioning for me to sit. Once I was seated, Jake straddled the log, changing the hand that was holding mine with the other one. He looked down at my scraped palm, fingers caressing it lightly, before looking at me.

"Ashley, before I start, promise me something?" I stared at Jake before nodding. "Promise me that no matter what I tell you, you'll still accept me?"

I eyed Jake in confusion, taking in his tense, _shirtless_, pleading form. "Does this have to do with your job?" He nodded, squeezing my hands lightly before letting go. "I promise."

Jake sighed, taking a deep breath. His deep chocolate brown met my own lighter brown. "Do you remember the legends told that night at the bonfire?" I nodded slowly in confusion. Where was this going?

"Well… they're true. The red-head is what we call a cold-one," Jake said. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The red head? I eyed Jake suspiciously.

"How did you know about the red head?" I asked.

Jake didn't respond right away. Instead, he lifted his hand to my face, running a finger lightly on my scrape. "I know she gave this to you, as well as the ones on your hands."

I felt myself go slack-jawed as I eyed Jake. He wasn't there, was he? If he was there, why didn't he help? Unless…

I looked into Jake's eyes. There was so much emotion there, but that's not what I was looking for. His eyes…they were the same as the wolf who helped me earlier. I gasped softly as realization hit me.

"You – you're?" I couldn't get the words to form. Jake nodded sadly, his eyes now downcast. The man who I had been spending all of my time with, the man I had been thinking about nonstop since we first met, was a..._protector?_ Which, from what I understood from the legends, was Quileute for _werewolf_. Jacob Black was a werewolf. That would explain why he "worked" all hours of the day and night. Wait…was he working so hard because of the red-head?

I looked at Jake and felt my heart lurch as I took in his defeated posture. He was so vulnerable now. I'm sure this secret weighed heavily on him. I reached for his hand, causing him to look hesitantly at me.

"You were the one who save me today, weren't you? The one who stayed with me?" I asked, holding his large hand in both of mine.

Jake nodded, his gaze once again locking on mine. "Yeah, the others went after the red-head –" his gaze lowered to the sand, "but they weren't able to get her." Jake started trembling slightly before grabbing both of my hands in his. "I swear to you on my life, Ashley, we will get her. And she will _never_ harm you again."

As Jake gazed at me, his eyes fierce with determination, I couldn't help but to believe him. I took a deep breath before asking, "Is she why you became a…protector?"

"Partially, but she's not the reason I phased."

I eyed Jake in confusion. She's not the reason he phased? That must mean…"There are more …vampires?" Jake nodded. "Near here?" Once again he nodded.

"Remember the guy we ran into that day after coming from the diner?" My eyes went wide and I gasped for the umpteenth time. But wasn't Bella with him? Did she know? I voiced that thought to Jake who just laughed bitterly. "She _knows_. She _knew_ exactly what she was getting into when she started dating him."

Why did that not surprise me?

But then again, I couldn't really blame her, could I? Here I was, talking to a _shape shifter_ like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "You said 'others.' Are the others the guys I met at the bonfire?"

Jake nodded. "Sam's the alpha. He's grooming me to take over one day, since I'm technically supposed to be the alpha. I never really wanted it. I still don't want it."

I looked at Jake in surprise while he glanced out at the ocean. Jake was the son of the chief _and_ supposed to be alpha of the pack? Talk about pressure.

I moved closer to Jake, finding comfort in being with him. "So what is the red-head after?"

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bella." Jake sat and explained to me what happened and how the pack is on babysitting duty. Sheesh, that girl sure starts a lot of problems.

We sat in silence, gazing out at the ocean. The waves were rough as they crashed onto the shore. The clouds that were far off were dark and slowly moving to cover the light. All-in-all it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"You know," Jake started, standing up and sitting back down, this time putting his legs out in front of him, "you're taking this surprisingly well for someone who's had no experience with the supernatural before today."

I shrugged. "The truth is I'm terrified." When I saw Jake flinch, I quickly added, "Not of you, Jake. You couldn't scare me if you tried." Jake smiled at that.

"Then what are you terrified of?"

"The red head."

Jake was kneeling in front of me in an instant, hands folded across mine. "I told you Ash, she won't get to you."

I shook my head. "I'm not afraid of her getting me, Jake. You said you'd protect me, and I trust you to. It's just…the way she looked at me today. And her eyes…" I trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

Jake pulled me to his form once again, kneeling between my knees. I blushed at the intimate gesture. I was also a little upset that he was still taller than me even while kneeling. That didn't stop me from sighing in contentment.

Jake pulled back slightly, his face still close and caressing my face in his hands. "I _promise _you, you will be safe."

I felt my pulse quicken as Jake leaned in slowly, looking at me for any sign of resistance. I met him half way, our breaths now intermingling. I closed my eyes as Jake claimed my lips in a tender kiss. I swear I've never felt anything better in my life than Jake's soft lips against mine.

All too soon the kiss was over and we were staring at each other. Jake's face broke out into the biggest grin I'd ever seen him wear, and right now, I'm sure my face mirrored his own.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that," Jake said, still grinning. I…giggled? I _never_ giggle! I guess if it's just in front of Jake, then it's okay.

"We've only known each other for two months, Jake," I said rolling my eyes. "So does this mean you're taking me on a date?"

"Are you begging?" Jake asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed.

"No, just asking. Although, I wouldn't object if you asked."

Jake chuckled. "I guess I could ask. But there is one more thing I have to tell you before you agree to anything."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Sheesh, Jake, I thought I knew everything about you," I teased lightly.

Jake smiled. "I swear, these are the last two things I was keeping from you," Jake said, standing up and brushing his knees off before sitting back next to me, not leaving an inch of space between us. "There's something that occurs within shape-shifters that's said to be rare. It's called imprinting."

"Sounds…serious?" I said. So what, they make some kind of brand or something? Jake wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It is. It's how a werewolf finds its soul-mate." I snapped my head to stare at Jake who was looking at me with the same look he had on his face that night we met. "Once a werewolf imprints, he becomes whatever the imprintee needs; a friend, protector, lover. The two are inexplicably drawn to each other." I stared at Jake in wide-eyed confusion.

"And have you imprinted?" I asked.

Jake smiled at me. "Yes, I've imprinted on you."

I was left breathless at the look Jake gave me. "When?"

"The night we first met. That's why I dropped to my knee. I really was 'captivated by your sheer amazingness,' as you put it," Jake said gazing into my eyes.

I'm pretty sure my eyebrows were in my hairline as I gazed at Jake. _I _was Jake's _soul-mate_? "How is this possible?" I asked more so to myself than Jake, my eyes lowering in thought. "We've only known each other for two months."

"The Spirits put us together." I glanced at Jake who looked worried. "Is this okay?" He asked timidly.

I smiled reassuringly at Jake. "It's fine. Just… a lot to take in. I never thought I'd move away and find my _soul-mate_. Although, it is great knowing that I have someone I can always count on, no matter what. What does this mean…for our…relationship…exactly?"

Jake exhaled before smiling at me once again. "Whatever you want it to mean. You set the pace."

I don't know what I did to meet someone to like Jake, but I was grateful. "How about we take each day as it comes?"

"I like the sound of that." Jake stood up, smiling down at me before offering me his hand. I took it, and he gently pulled me up. "Come on, I need to speak with Sam. We need to formulate a game plan. I _won't_ have the red-head getting to you again."

We began out trek back to Sam's when my phone began to ring? I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jake's home number.

"Billy?" I asked. Jake and I stopped walking.

"Ashley?! Is Jake with you?" I glanced at Jake who motioned for the phone.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Jake's eyes widened, filling with tears. I immediately became worried. "I'm on my way."

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked as he handed me back my phone.

Jake gazed at me brokenly. "It's Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack…he didn't make it."

* * *

**Author's Note #2: I had to add some romance, it being Valentine's Day and all. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and had a wonderful holiday! Next chapter, things start to get interesting!**


	6. Why does everyone keep staring at me?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, as well as favorite/follow. You guys rock my socks! Anyway, ****things begin to get a tad more stressful for everyone. Also, why the hell does everyone stare at Ashley?**

** Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jake and I made it to, what I assumed was, the Clearwater household. There were multiple cars parked outside and the door was open. Jake took my hand firmly in his before we walked in. I glanced around and saw a few faces I didn't recognize. Jake led me into the kitchen where a woman with long jet black hair sat, crying slightly. Jake immediately walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. The woman leaned into his embrace, letting a few more tears fall. Jake whispered a few comforting words to her before releasing her. Jake glanced over at me, beckoning me with his eyes to come closer. The woman also glanced in my direction, a curious look on her face. I nervously walked over, grabbing Jake's hand and smiling softly at the woman. Jake introduced the woman as Sue Clearwater, wife, or rather widow, of Harry Clearwater.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I said sincerely. The beautiful woman nodded sadly, tears in her eyes. My eyes watered slightly. I couldn't say I knew how she felt, because I didn't, but I couldn't imagine losing my mother, or Jake for that matter.

"Thank you," was the watery reply. Sue looked completely broken, but then again, if I lost the person I decided to spend my life with, I'd probably look the same.

"Is there anything I can do? Something you may need help with?" I asked sincerely. Sue shook her head.

"No, thank you," she said, walking from the kitchen and towards the back. "I'm just going to lay down."

I nodded sadly. Poor Sue. I sighed as I glanced around at the occupants. Billy was sitting not too far off, his eyes red with tears that had been shed. Sitting to Billy's right was a man in a police uniform. He looked a little familiar, but I couldn't place it. Sitting to Billy's left was an elderly man who eyed me in interest. Our eyes met briefly, but in that brief moment, the man's eyes were filled with a deep curiosity. The man then glanced at Billy, striking up a conversation with him, while glancing back in my general direction. Huh, that's weird.

Before I could analyze the situation, Sam burst through the door, looking haggard and slightly annoyed. "Jake, I need your help with something." Jake nodded before excusing himself.

I stood by myself awkwardly. Should I join the men in the kitchen, or maybe check on Sue? I glanced around, trying not to look as awkward as I felt, when my gaze locked again on the old man. He was once again staring at me, along with Billy.

"Come on over," Billy said, waving me over, "Let me introduce you."

I nodded, walking a few feet and sitting down across from the trio. The cop seemed to size me up and I shifted uncomfortably. Seriously, what was with everyone staring at me? Did I _look_ that out of place in this town?

"Ashley, this is Old Quil, Quil's grandfather," Billy introduced the old man who had been staring at me. I smiled politely, extending my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Old Quil nodded and grabbed my hand before letting go.

"And this is Charlie, Bella's father." I tried to hide my surprise at this revelation before extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, extending my hand as well. He took it gently before letting go.

"I reckon you know Jake?" Charlie asked gruffly, scrutinizing me closely.

"Uh, yes sir," I said, offering a small smile.

Billy chuckled. "Of course she knows him, you old coot." I glanced at Billy now. "She's his _girlfriend_."

I choked slightly. Was I really Jake's _girlfriend_? We did kiss, and I would definitely do that again, but we didn't put a title to it. Was an imprint even classified as a girlfriend, or was she just classified as an imprint?

Charlie glanced in surprise at Billy before turning to me with narrowed eyes. Oh boy. I tried not to fidget as the man intently stared at me.

"Uh, so you're a police officer," I stated trying to start up a conversation.

"Chief of police," was the automatic response. Wow, straight and to the point.

"Oh, leave'er alone, Charlie," Billy said. He probably noticed how uncomfortable I was. "It's not her fault she captured Jake's heart," Billy said, winking at me. I smiled in return, blushing slightly. Old Quil, however, continued to stare. I mentally sighed. I _hate_ being stared at. Seriously, _say something_.

Charlie sighed forlornly. "I guess Jake's outta the question now for making Bella come to her senses, huh?" I felt myself bristle. Jake was _mine_.

I blinked at the thought. Where did _that_ come from?

Billy eyed Charlie with an unreadable expression before shaking his head sadly, not saying anything. I glanced at Charlie from between my lashes and was surprised at the brief look of helplessness covering his features. Poor Charlie. Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot Bella was with a vampire. I shuddered at the thought and tried to block the sudden onslaught of red eyes invading my vision.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes (wait, when did they close?) and removed my hands that I were fisted in my short hair (again, I don't remember doing this) and was met with the worried expressions of the men I had joined in the kitchen.

I took a deep breath before looking around. Breathe Ash, there's no vampires around here. And if there were the pack would get them.

"I'm fine," I said standing up. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I quickly removed myself from their presence and walked down the hall Sue had walked down earlier. I assumed the bathroom had to be down this way.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I came upon the bathroom and immediately locked myself in it. Call me paranoid, but I checked the small bathroom thoroughly before relaxing slightly. I glanced in the mirror at myself and gasped in shock at the reflection that stared back at me.

My hair was standing out at the sides from when I fisted my hands in it and my eyes were tired and glossy with tears. Not to mention I had a scrape on the right side of my face from the red head. The stress of the day came crashing upon me and my head felt like it was spinning. My breath became ragged as my mind's eye was once again filled with red eyes and red hair. I bent down and put my head between my knees and closed my eyes in order to keep myself grounded. I guess the stress was much easier to handle with Jake here.

Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

You're fine, Ash.

There's no vampire here.

Nope.

No red-eyed bitch waiting in the dark to drain you of your life force.

Now, pull yourself together so you can rejoin everyone.

In. Out. In. Out.

I stood up slowly after my internal pep-talk and ran the cold water before splashing my face gently.

"Ash?" I froze. "Honey, are you okay in there?"

Jake was back! I felt my heart swell with joy when I registered the pet name he called me. Maybe I was his girlfriend?

"I'm fine, Jake. I'll be out in two seconds," I replied, trying to make myself sound like normal.

Pause.

"Okay," Jake said, clearly not convinced by my acting.

I glanced in the mirror once more, fixing my hair. I need to get myself together. I can't have Jake worrying about me on top of what happened to Harry Clearwater.

In. Out. In. Out.

Once I was fine with what stared back at me in the mirror, I walked out and nearly collided face to chest with Jake. I was about to joke, but I caught site of his expression. He looked tired and stressed. I most definitely did not need to worry him.

"You okay?" I asked.

Jake shook his head slowly, running a hand through his short hair. I worriedly looked at him before wrapping my arms around his (still naked) torso. I felt him relax and sigh as he inhaled my scent. All too soon, we pulled away from each other.

"I'll talk to you about it later," Jake said, gently taking my face in his large hands. "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"

I gave him what I hoped looked like a sincere smile. "I'm fine, Jake. I just wasn't feeling well at the moment." Jake stared at me intently before frowning.

"You're lying."

I sighed, closing my eyes before slowly opening them. "I'll _be_ fine. Right now, we should focus on being here for Sue." I held my breath as Jake eyed me, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I was thinking of going back to the house. Sam let me off for the night so I could get some rest." I nodded in understanding. Jake looked like he _really _needed his rest. I guess that meant our time together was up for the day.

Jake and I walked towards the front of the house. We stopped in the front room, where the pack plus two – a young woman and a young man – were sprawled around the furniture and floor. Everyone glanced at me from my place beside Jake. The newest young man started trembling violently upon seeing me, his face full of worry. Without a word, the two sitting closest to him – Paul and Quil – hoisted him up before practically throwing him outside, Quil glancing at me apologetically on his way.

" 's wrong with them?" I heard Charlie ask from the kitchen.

"Seth's still having a hard time dealing with everything," Sam said, giving Charlie a reassuring smile. "Paul and Quil's offered to help him burn off some steam."

In the kitchen, I heard a broken sob and a clattering of silverware. I guess Sue came back out when I was in the bathroom. I heard a chair scrape against the floor before I heard Charlie's reassuring words comforting Sue.

The young woman that was sitting with the pack stood up suddenly and stomped out of the front door without so much as a backwards glance. Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Embry?" Sam called.

"I'm on it," Embry said, standing up and going after the woman.

Jake sighed, looking at Sam. "Are you sure –"

"I'm sure," Sam said. "Get some rest. If anything happens, I'll call you."

Jake nodded before walking into the kitchen. I was about to follow but I was blocked as Sam stood in front of me. I looked at him in question. His gaze moved from the scrape on my face to my eyes.

"I promise you the leech will never again get to you, little sister. The pack protects its own." My eyebrows shot up before understanding filled them. I forgot for a moment that all the guys were pack and Sam was the Alpha.

"Thanks…big brother," I said awkwardly while smiling softly. Sam nodded and I walked passed him and into the kitchen. Old Quil was speaking to a kneeling Jake in a hushed tone while Billy and Charlie were comforting Sue. Jake glanced at me, eyebrows furrowed. Oh great, the old man was probably telling Jake I was a complete nutcase from my episode earlier.

I walked over to Sue, smiling softly at her. She returned the gesture. "I know you said you don't need any help, but if you change your mind I'll be here."

Sue nodded as she pulled me into a hug. I was startled at first but relaxed as I brought my arms around the woman. "Thank you, Ashley."

Sue released me as Jake stood up, Old Quil finishing whatever it was he had to say. We both said goodbye to Charlie and Billy, the latter deciding to stay to assist in tribal matters regarding Harry's funeral. We walked out, hand-in-hand, enveloped in a comfortable silence. Soon, the little red house was in view. I sighed. I really didn't want to leave Jake, especially because…I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I will not think about what happened today.

I stopped in front of my car. "Well, I guess I should get going."

"Are you serious?" Jake asked as he looked at me incredulously. "You're not going anywhere." To say I was relieved would be a vast understatement. "I won't take that chance."

Boy was I glad he wasn't taking chances. I definitely didn't want to be alone tonight.

We walked into the house and into the living room. "I can work on replacing your car window tomorrow. There's a few places I can call around to try and get a replacement window."

I smiled softly and nodded as Jake sat on the couch. I, instead, began walking around his living room, looking at the pictures. My favorites were of Jake when he was younger and had long hair. "Would you ever regrow your hair?"

I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't turn around. "Probably not as long as it was before. Why, do _you_ want me to grow it out?"

"I think it would look good on you," I said, finally turning around. I was met with the most intense stare I had ever seen.

"I'll grow it out, then," Jake said simply, reaching his hand out towards me.

"Just like that?" I asked, walking over towards him.

"Yep," Jake said popping the p. "I kinda miss it. Maybe I'll grow it chin length."

"Sounds good," I said, taking his hand once I reached him. He pulled me gently to sit near him on the couch, wrapping his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment. "So, who was the guy that Quil and Paul threw out?"

Jake sighed. "That would be Seth Clearwater, son of Harry and Sue Clearwater." I glanced at Jake, whose face was tight with stress. "He and his sister phased earlier this afternoon."

"There're _female_ shape-shifters?" I thought back to the legends and couldn't recall anything being said about a female wolf.

Jake shook his head. "According to the legends, there were never any. That's what gave poor Harry a heart attack."

I looked at Jake in shock. "Wow," I said sadly.

Jake nodded sadly. "Yeah, Leah is the first one, and she is _not_ happy. Though, if I had to share a mind with the person who broke my heart, I'd probably be pissed, too."

I eyed Jake in shock. "Who's her ex?" "Sam."

I gasped dramatically, my eyes widening and my mouth falling open as I stared at Jake. No way! Sam and Leah? This was like a soap opera! Wait, they have to share minds? Wait, so how did Emily fit into all of this? Oh gosh, I wish my mind would just pick a topic so I could focus on it and ask Jake!

"Ok, so Sam and Leah were together?" I asked once my mind finally settled on a topic. Jake nodded. "What happened between them?"

Jake eyed me solemnly. "Emily came to visit one day after Sam had phased. As soon as Sam saw Emily, the rest was history." My eyes widened in shock. So Emily was an inadvertent home wrecker? This was like an episode of Jerry Springer!

"Wow, so Sam imprinted on Emily?" Jake nodded.

"Yeah, and she tried to fight it, Leah being her cousin and all."

"No _fucking_ way!" I exclaimed in shock. Emily is Leah's cousin?! Holy shit!

Jake eyed me in amusement before continuing. "Yes _fucking_ way. Anyway, Emily's from the Makah Reservation, so she went back home when she found out Sam broke up with her cousin for her." I looked at Jake in confusion, so he added. "The Makah Reservation is way north." I nodded. "So Sam follows Emily to plead his case and Emily, of course, refuses. They get into this heated argument, and Sam gets angry and phases. The problem was Emily was standing too close, and he ended up catching her face with his claws."

I stared at Jake in shocked awe. Sam did that to Emily's face?

"Sam was so distraught over the situation. He called Sue, who's a nurse, and she hurried up there. He was able to get her stabilized until Sue got there, and stayed by her side the entire time while apologizing. Emily was touched, she started hearing what Sam had to say and, well, now they're engaged."

Wow, talk about drama city. "So I'm assuming Leah's giving Sam a hard time?" I know I would if I was around my ex all the time. But that's a different story.

"That would be an understatement. That's one of the reasons Sam called me out there. He thought maybe the pack could help, but it just made her even more pissed. _Especially_ Paul. I thought she was going to _literally_ rip him a new one," Jake said, shaking his head at the thought.

I shook my head, feeling pity for the poor woman. Having to take orders from your ex who left you for your cousin must be _extremely_ shitty.

"Wait, you said something about sharing minds earlier. You guys can read each other's minds?"

Jake sighed bitterly. "Yeah, but only in wolf form. That's why Sam approached you when we were about to leave. He saw what you told me, about your fear of the red head. Since you're my imprint, and you've accepted me, you're considered family."

"You heard that?" I asked. Jake was in a completely different room talking to the old man. It wasn't like Sam and I were talking loudly.

"Wolf hearing," Jake said, grinning wolfishly. "Both a blessing and a curse."

I nodded, making a mental note to watch what I said when Jake was around. I then smiled at Jake. "So the pack accepts me because I'm your imprint?"

Jake shook his head. "No, they accept you because you make me happy, happier than I've been in a long time."

I felt my heart swell at Jake's words. "Is that what I am for you?" I asked. Jake looked at me in confusion. "You told me that you become whatever Ineed you to be as a result of the imprint. I was just wondering as an imprint, what I am for you. Am I your happiness?"

Jake nodded, gazing at me in slight wonder, but mostly sincerity. "Yes, and so much more."

I blushed as I stared into Jake's dark eyes. "So, does that mean I'm your girlfriend?" I asked shyly.

Jake chuckled lightly, and I found a new appreciation for it as I snuggled up against his chest. "I thought that was a given. I don't go around kissing random girls, you know," Jake teased. I smiled in contentment as Jake held me tighter, satisfied with his answer. He then got up, lifting me in his arms with him, before he lay back down on the couch with me pressed into his side protectively. I decided that I very much enjoyed being held by him. We were silent for a while, and I thought Jake had dozed off.

"Are you going to tell me why you locked yourself in the bathroom tonight?" Jake asked, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

I flinched as his deep voice penetrated the silence. I glanced at Jake, who was eyeing me expectantly. I sighed. "I guess the stress of the day just caught up to is, is all."

Jake pulled me tighter against him. "You know I'll protect you, right? And not just me, the pack too."

I nodded in his chest. "I know, I just…I had a moment. Charlie was talking about Bella, and how he'd hoped you make her come to her senses."

Jake was silent for a moment. "Yeah, like that'll happen. If it hasn't happened in the past _three years_, I doubt I could get through to her now."

I tightened my arms around Jake's chest in comfort. I wonder what made her attracted to a vampire anyway. Do vampires imprint like shape-shifters? Wait, if Jake hadn't of imprinted on me, would he still be attracted to me?

I felt my breath hitch at the thought. I realized I couldn't bear the thought of me and Jake not being together. Regardless if it was magic or an act of God, I was _glad_ Jake and I were meant for each other. With that last thought, I snuggled deeper into Jake's embrace and felt the tendrils of sleep pull at me.

* * *

I groaned as I was awoken by my alarm. I rolled over and slapped it in aggravation. It's the weekend, why would I have my alarm on? I sighed and buried myself deeper into my covers. My eyes popped open. Covers? I shot up and glanced around and found I was in my apartment. Did Jake bring me here?

"Jake?" I called out to the silence of my room.

Nothing.

Hmm, maybe he just dropped me off and left?

I shrugged, getting out of my bed and walking to the kitchen. I was starving. I peeked into my refrigerator and sighed as I was met with nothing. I really needed to do some grocery shopping for my home. I had been neglecting it since I had started cooking for Jake and Billy.

I sighed dejectedly, walking back to my room to find something to throw on to run to the store. I glanced out of my bedroom window and saw it was still dark out. Huh, if it was dark, why was my alarm going off?

"Ash…ley…" I snapped around, hearing my voice whispered in the space around me. Who the hell was that? I swallowed thickly, feeling my hair on my arms stand on end. I reached for my cell phone, I needed to call Jake.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Jake can't help you now!"

The phone was snatched from my hand and I was thrown against the wall. I stared in horror as I was met with the blood red eyes of the red-headed woman. I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.

The red headed woman's arms were on my shoulders, not choking me, but still unwanted. "Wake up, Ashley!" I stared at the red-head in horrified confusion and she continued to glare menacingly at me.

I knew that voice.

"Ash, honey, wake up! You're having a nightmare."

Was that…Jake?

I opened my eyes and shot up, breathing heavily and glancing around warily. I was still at Jake and Billy's house. I was in a different room (Jakes?) and in a bed I didn't readily recognize. I felt a hot hand caress my face, gently coaxing it to the right side. Slowly, Jake's worried face came into view. I sighed in relief before falling into chest and crying silently. Jake held me tightly, massaging the back of my head.

I took in deep breaths of air, calming and willing myself to stop crying. I closed my eyes but was met once again with red eyes in my mind's eye, so I quickly opened them again. Was I ever going to be able to close my eyes again?

Jake pulled away from me, looking into my eyes. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "She was in my apartment Jake." Jake stiffened, but didn't say anything. He obviously knew who I was talking about. "And she got me…" I trailed off, looking blankly past Jake and shuddering. Fuck, I needed to find some way to get past this. How was I ever going to function when I was by myself?

"You're safe, Ash. I won't let anything happen to you. _Ever._" I glanced at Jake and saw a fierce determination in his eyes. I knew he would protect me with everything that was in him.

That both excited and frightened me.

I said nothing, just fell back into his warm embrace, enjoying his arms wrapped around me. Jake scooted me over, before sliding into (his?) bed next to me.

"Is this your room, Jake?" I asked. I refused to go back to sleep and therefore needed something to occupy my attention.

"Yep. It's not as _glamourous_ as yours, but it's not bad," Jake teased. I rolled my eyes.

"My room's _far_ from glamourous. Besides," I started looking around the small room, smiling, "I like it. It looks lived in."

Jake chuckled. "_Lived in?" _Jake asked humorously. "Of course it's _lived in_, Ash. I still _live here_."

I laughed lightly while smacking him lightly on his chest, which now had a shirt covering it. When had he put on a shirt? Or maybe the more appropriate question was: _Why _did he put on a shirt?

Oh God, I was turning into a pervert.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "That's not what I meant," I said, looking up at Jake who stared back at me. "I mean, you look around your room and you have pictures all-around of your family and friends, along with other trinkets. My room, or rather, my apartment is plain. I haven't had time to make it feel homey, you know?"

Jake just hummed in response, closing his eyes. I sighed, snuggling into Jake's chest. He clearly was tired and wouldn't be much of a conversationalist. I glanced around the room, trying my best to not go back to sleep.

My eyes landed on a picture of a young Jake and Bella across the room and I couldn't help but smile. They both looked so happy. I wonder if they'll ever be close again. I wonder if I would be okay with them being close. My thoughts were interrupted when Jake began to snore softly. I smiled, as I took in his relaxed form. I would be okay with Jake and Bella becoming close again as long as Bella didn't hurt him again.

I would be Jake's protector as well. I may not be able to do much physically, but I would be there to protect his emotions and his heart. As long as I was around, no one would hurt my Jake.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Hope you enjoyed! Have a fantastic weekend!**


	7. The Calm

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this chapter is dialog heavy and sets up things to come in the upcoming chapters. It's in Jake's POV and longer than usual since we don't get to hear from our favorite wolf as often.**

** Also, there's a poll on my page regarding the story. Do you think the other wolves should imprint? Let me know! I have things planned either way. I would just like to know what you guys think!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

I was awoken by the smell of bacon filtering into my room and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Ash was in the kitchen cooking. I sighed contentedly. I could get used to this. I got up, going to the bathroom to take care of business and brush my teeth. Good, she saw the extra toothbrush I sat out for her.

Once my business was taken care of, I walked towards the kitchen. I took a deep breath, appreciating the scent of food mixed with my imprint. God, she smelled amazing. I walked into the kitchen, appreciating the sight of my girlfriend bustling about. I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest, admiring her from the back. Her thick brown hair was rustled slightly, but still just a beautiful. My eyes ran down her form, landing on her firm ass. I felt my mouth water slightly, watching her.

After watching her for a while, Ash stiffened slightly before turning around. I guess she finally sensed me. My eyes snapped up to her face and she smiled beautifully, making my heart swell with emotion.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Hope you're good and hungry!" Ashley grabbed a mug, taking a huge gulp and placing it back down.

I eyed my imprint closely. She seemed…tired. Did she not sleep well?

"You look tired," I said, deciding to voice my thoughts. I frowned as she tensed. "Did you sleep at all?"

She sighed, turning her back to me to take the remaining bacon from the pan. "I dozed for a bit, but I kept seeing her." I growled low in my chest. That red-headed leech had to go, now. "Eventually, I just got up and started making breakfast."

I eyed the buffet occupying the small kitchen. There were pancakes, waffles, crêpes, sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and cut up fruit. "Just how long have you been up?"

Ashley shrugged, placing the plate with the bacon on the table. "Since five-ish."

I glanced at the clock on the wall before turning my gaze back to my imprint. "You've been up for _four hours_?" She nodded, timidly.

"I didn't want to disturb you with my fidgeting, so I just got up and started making breakfast. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just made some of everything. I hope that's okay."

I pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to her, stooping to kiss her on the forehead. "Everything looks great, beautiful." I smiled as she blushed at the pet name.

We sat down together as I began to dig in. I moaned appreciatively and my eyes almost rolled in the back of my head at the flavors assaulting my taste buds.

"That good, huh?" she asked me, cutting into her pancakes.

"You have _no_ idea," I said between bites making her giggle in response.

"You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be my girl," I replied, winking at her.

"That I did," my angel replied, eyes twinkling in amusement. I felt my heart flutter. Damn this imprint thing was strong. Ash could be a serial killer and I'd think she was the most fantastic creature on the planet.

Good thing she wasn't though. That'd be a little awkward.

"Jake, why did Seth have to be carried out when he saw me last night?"

I sighed, finishing the food that was in my mouth. "We had to fill Seth and Leah in last night on everything. When the red-head was brought up, I couldn't stop my thoughts. Seth was instantly upset when he saw what happened, and when he found out that you're my imprint, it made him even more protective. I guess when he saw you, all of those feelings came to the surface, and he couldn't control himself." Seth looked up to me, and when he saw what happened to Ash, it set him off. Hopefully, he'd be able to control himself from now on.

Ashley looked at me in worry. "Will it keep happening? I'd hate to set him off every time."

"Nah, they were most likely working with Seth all last night. He should be fine now."

"Good," she said smiling. "So, are you going to take me back home today?"

I shook my head. "I'd prefer if you stay here, at least for the weekend. I'll figure out how to work out the week."

She sighed in relief and I knew there was no way I'd be leaving her alone anytime soon. "I have to get some stuff from home if I'm gonna be camping out here. _Unless_, you wanna take me to the mall." Ashley looked at me hopefully, giving me her puppy dog eyes. I could already tell that look would be the death of me.

"I would take you shopping, but I have patrol later on today," I said in reply. I've never been so happy for patrol in my life. She looks like she'd be a mile a minute at the mall.

My imprint sighed and pouted slightly. "Ok, but you have to take me soon Jake."

I shrugged noncommittally. Maybe I could get Leah to…

Yeah, no. That's not gonna work. At least, not with Leah as bitter as she is.

"Sure sure, soon."

We continued to eat together, making small talk. These were the times I enjoyed the most. Ashley was so easy to talk to and she didn't pass judgment. She was exactly what I needed. However, I couldn't get what Old Quil told me last night out of my head.

From the moment I started hanging out with Ashley, I knew she was special. After all, you'd have to be pretty special to bring me to my knees _and_ make me forget about Bella. However, Old Quil picked up on something…different about Ashley.

He told me my dad informed him that part of Ashley's heritage was Blackfoot. According to Old Quil, the Blackfoot tribe were "accessories" in the supernatural world. While they were not shifters, they did have their own way of aiding those they were aligned with, most often the Cold Ones. How they did was the question. And perhaps with this question answered, we can use whatever power she may have to help us, as long as she remains safe, of course.

I refuse to do anything that may cause my angel any harm.

Come to think of it, the leech told me he couldn't read her thoughts. This clearly has something to do with her powers, but what exactly _were_ her powers?

Perhaps it was time to do some research at the library. I'll have to see if I could get my dad to pull some strings and let Ashley come with me.

Then there was the matter of _telling_ Ash all of this. She was going to _flip_.

Maybe I should take her out to dinner first? Actually, we still need to have our first official date. I wonder where she'd like to go…

"Baby, are you okay?" I blinked in confusion as Ashley's worried expression came into view a few feet from my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, finishing the last of my breakfast. The only thing left on the table was the cut up fruit.

She looked at me worriedly as she started clearing the dishes. I stood as well, putting the fruit in the refrigerator and wiping down the table

"Favorite color?" My gaze snapped to my imprint whose back was facing me. I walked over, taking the plate she had just finished washing and drying it with a cloth.

"Green. Yours?"

"Blue."

"Hmm, favorite movie."

"It changes periodically, but I'd have to say…Beauty and the Beast."

I grinned. "Well, that's not _ironic_ _at all_."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not a beast, Jake."

"Yeah, but I can turn into one," I said. I still don't like that I can turn into a wolf at a whim, but I've learned to live with it.

"Not the same thing. I'm not talking to a beast right now, am I?" Ashley stated rather than asked. Well, I guess when she put it that way…

"I won't argue with you."

"That's because you know I'm right. Now, what's yours?"

I grinned. "Scarface." Tony Montana was the man!

Ashley laughed, bumping her hip into me. "Of course you'd like something like that. Favorite food."

I took the last plate from Ash and dried it. Boy was I glad that she washed dishes as she cooked, or else we'd be here all day. "That's a hard one. I _love_ steak, but so far everything you've made is delicious. You?"

Ashley grinned, walking into the living room. "Pizza, the greasier the better."

"And this is why we're made for each other," I laughed along with Ashley. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower, and then we'll head out." Ashley nodded, turning on the TV.

I walked back to my room, finding a pair decent pants and a shirt before walking into the bathroom, stripping, and jumping into the shower. The old pipes groaned as I turned on the water and I sighed as the water hit my muscles. I heard the phone ring and I groaned.

"Ash, can you get that?" I heard her move from the couch.

"Black residence," I heard her say. I closed my eyes as I imagined her answering the phone that way permanently.

"_Hello, is Jacob Black home_?" I growled deep in my chest. Why was Edward _fucking_ Cullen calling? If he needed something, shouldn't he be calling Sam?

"He is, but he's currently occupied at the moment. Can I take a message?" I scrubbed myself quickly. I really didn't want him talking to my imprint.

"_May I ask with whom I am speaking_?" You know exactly who you're speaking with, asshole.

"My name's Ashley, I'm Jake's girlfriend." I couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my face as I rinsed off and turned off the water. The water began drying on my skin as soon as I stepped out, but I grabbed a towel anyway.

"_Well Ashley, it's nice to finally have a chance to talk to you_." I growled, pulling on my pants and storming out of the bathroom.

"Um, who am I speaking wit –"

I grabbed the phone from Ash's hands, making her blink in confusion before looking up and me towering over her. "What do you want, leech?"

"_You're as pleasant as ever."_ I growled threateningly, baring my teeth. I looked down when I felt a cool, soft hand grip my own, and was met with comforting brown eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I don't want you talking to my imprint. At all."

"_Well, I cannot help it if you did not come to the phone, Jacob,"_ the leech answered condescendingly. I wish I could reach through the phone and strangle him.

"What. Do. You. Want." I said through gritted teeth. I removed my hand from Ashley's, afraid that I might hurt her. I would never forgive myself if I did.

The leech sighed. _"Bella's depressed."_

I flinched as I imagined her as lifeless as before. "What's wrong with her?"

"_You're what's wrong. She's upset that you won't talk to her anymore, and while I would normally be able to cheer her up, I'm afraid this time it's not working."_

I glared at the wall in front of me. She was depressed because of me, but it wasn't entirely my fault. I _told_ her things wouldn't be the same if she left. I couldn't keep putting my heart on the line for someone who refused to return my feelings. I glanced down at Ashley and saw her eyeing me in worry. Now, however, I didn't have that problem. I had my imprint so I didn't want or need Bella to return my feelings. It wouldn't be so hard to let Bella back in, right?

"_She wants to see you, Jake, if only to make things right between the two of you."_

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall in front of me. "Fine. Tell her to call me and we'll work something out."

The leech breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank y –"_

I hung up the phone. God, his voice was grating on my nerves. I shook my head, taking a deep breath. I guess it was time to make things right between the two of us. Now that I've got Ash, I can understand where she was coming from when she went to her leech. I still didn't agree with her decision, though. Did that make me a hypocrite?

I mentally shrugged. Who gives a shit if it did or not. It's the _principle_.

I felt arms wrap around my torso, instantly bringing comfort to me. I wrapped my arms around her in return, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you ok, Jake?"

I sighed. "I'll be fine." I pulled away then, smiling at her. "Go put your shoes on. We'll leave once you're ready."

I smiled as my imprint scurried off to find her shoes. I walked back to the bathroom to grab my shirt and pull it on. When I came back out, Ashley had her shoes on and was fluffing her hair. She turned to look at me.

"I'm ready! Are we taking the bike again?" She asked looking at me hopefully. I smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Nah, it'll be easier to with your bags to take the Rabbit."

Ash smiled in amusement at me. "_Bags?_ Jeez, Jake. You act like I'm moving in or something."

I grinned, walking out the door with Ashley following me. "I just figured, you being _high maintenance _and all." I laughed as my imprint huffed in indignation.

"I _am not_ high maintenance! I just enjoy looking good!" She said, glaring playfully at me as we both reached the rabbit. I laughed, opening her door for her before I walked around and hopped in. I started the Rabbit and we were off.

"You could wear a potato sack, and you'd still look beautiful," I commented purposefully to make her blush. I smirked in satisfaction as she did not disappoint.

"Jake, you're too much," she said, smiling shyly. "Though I could say the same about you."

My eyebrows shot up as I looked at Ashley in surprise. I think this was the first time she'd complimented me. She eyed me shyly and I couldn't help but smile in return. I turned back to the road, my heart doing a little dance in my chest.

Ashley scooted closer to me and I lifted my arm so I could wrap it around her. We drove in contented silence.

We reached her apartment complex as it began to rain. We were making our way to the door when Ash froze mid-way. I looked at her in confusion and frowned as I could hear her breathing increase. She was staring at her door, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

My eyes widened slightly as realization hit me. Her dream from last night! She mentioned the leech was in her apartment. I growled in irritation. This fucking leech was tormenting my imprint and she wasn't even here!

"Want me to open the door?" I offered. Her beautiful brown eyes snapped to mine, full of fear. I felt my temper flare along with the overwhelming urge to keep her safe. Ash nodded, giving me the keys. I took a deep breath to calm myself before opening the door. I grabbed her hand, walking in and closing the door. I left her in the living room as I walked through every room, surveying it. I took a deep breath for good measure just to make sure nothing was here that shouldn't be.

"Everything's fine," I said, walking over to her and glancing down at her. She eyed me before nodding.

"Ok, do you mind if I take a quick shower before I pack my things? I feel gross."

"Nah, take your time," she nodded before walking off towards her room. "Lemme know if you need some company," I called out, grinning wolfishly.

I heard her pause in her trek and her heartbeat increase before she called out indignantly, "Jake!"

I laughed as I heard her stomp off to her room. I was only half-kidding. I mean, if she wanted company, who was I to deny her?

Is it bad I was actually looking forward to that?

Nah. She's probably looking forward to that, too.

I couldn't stop the grin on my face as I heard the shower turn on and turned on the TV. That grin soon turned into a frown as, of course, there was nothing on worth watching. I settled on the news, my frown going deeper as a report came on about more missing people. I couldn't help but glare at the screen; something just didn't seem right about this. People do go missing, but not this many at one time.

My thoughts were interrupted as my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and sighed, mentally preparing myself for this conversation.

"Bella," I stated. I heard her sniffle in response. Oh, God. Please don't be crying.

"_Hi Jake_," came the sad, watery reply. I mentally sighed. She _was_ crying. I _hated_ when she cried.

I sighed, closing my eyes briefly before reopening them. "So… what's going on?" Great, this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"_Nothing_."

Silence.

More silence.

I began drumming my right thumb against my leg. Geez, can things get _any more_ awkward?

Finally, she sighed. "_Jake, I'm sorry_," I winced as I could hear her sob. "_I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I didn't come see about you. I–I'm just so, so sorry._"

I groaned, rubbing hand across my eyes. "Bella," I paused, closing my eyes and pushing my pride temporarily to the side. "I'm sorry, too."

"Really?" She sniffed. "You're not still mad at me?"

I sighed, searching my heart to make sure what I was about to say was indeed the truth. "No. Honestly, I stopped being mad a while ago."

"_And you weren't going to tell me?"_

"Not exactly like I've had time to, Bells," I said rolling my eyes.

"_Oh, right. Your imprint,_" she said, not exactly sadly but not normally either.

"Yes and no. I honestly only see her for a few hours every weekend. We've been hunting the red-head nonstop."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "_Edward told me your imprint was attacked."_

I felt myself trembling at the assault of memories and the feeling of sheer terror I felt when I saw that bottom-feeder looming over my imprint. I took deep breaths calming myself, the sound of the shower running in the background comforting me. She was here. She was safe. I would continue to make sure of that.

"_Jake?"_ came Bella's worried voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm still here," I said, though it came out forced.

"…_sorry to bring it up…"_

I sighed. "Yeah, well, she just made it _even more_ personal." I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in my chest.

"_I'm sorry, Jake. If she wasn't after me, then this would've never happened."_

"Its fine, Bella," I said, exhaling sharply. "I'll just be sure to kill the leech slowly for messing with the _both_ of you."

"_You sound confident."_

"Of course I am. The pack and I, we're made for this." Seriously, f_uck _leeches.

"_You just make sure you be careful, Jake."_

"Aren't I always?" I said.

Bella laughed. I was happy she wasn't crying anymore. "_Whatever, Jake. Just don't get hurt. You're imprint is a bit scary when she's angry._"

I shook my head in amusement, remembering the night Ash went off on Bella. "She's _really_ protective of me."

"_As she should be, Jake. I'm really happy that you're happy. You deserve it,"_ she said sincerely. I smiled.

"Thanks Bells…and I'm, uh, happy that you're happy…I guess." I did want her to be happy, just not with the leech. Mortal enemies and all.

"_That means a lot coming from you._"

"I still hate your leech, though."

Bella laughed before sighing. "_You just wouldn't be you if you didn't, Jake. So, think we'll get to hang out soon?"_

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see it. "Maybe, but just so you know, Ash'll probably be with me." I hoped that wouldn't be a problem, and if it was then Bella would just have to deal with it.

"_Yeah, that's fine. We kinda got off on the wrong foot anyway. Think she'll be up to seeing me again? I was going to come down there for Harry's funeral tomorrow with Charlie."_

I thought for a moment. "Sure sure. She'll be fine. I'm telling you, you'll love her once you get to know her."

"_I hope so since she's so important to you."_

"I promise you, Bells, she won't rip you a new asshole. _Unless_ you piss her off."

"_I'll be sure not to do that then."_ I snorted in amusement. "_Well, I have to get going. Alice and I are going shopping. Oh joy."_ I grinned at the dry response. "I'll see you, soon?"

"Yeah. It was good talking to you, Bells."

"_You too, Jake. And thanks for talking to me. Bye"_

"See ya." She hung up and I closed my eyes in thought. At least Bella and I were on speaking terms again. I hadn't even realized how much I had missed her until we began talking. Now, hopefully Ash and Bella could get along now that Bella and I were ok.

Speaking of Ashley, her scent assaulted my senses as I heard the bathroom door open and she walked out to, what I assumed was, her room. God, she smelled _amazing_. The perfect mix of lavender and vanilla. I heard her walk towards me and I opened my eyes. She had on a pair of fitted jeans with a black mid-drift and a zip-up hoody. I cocked my eyebrow as I noticed her stomach.

"You have a belly ring?" She glanced at me, smiling timidly.

"I got drunk one night in college and woke up with it. My mom _still_ doesn't know."

I smirked. "Scared of what your _mother_ would think? And here I thought you were a rebel."

I grinned as she rolled her eyes. "My mom always said the only things a woman should get pierced are her ears. Anything else, and she's deemed 'fast'" Ashley said making quotations with her fingers. "She's _really_ old school. I hate to think what she'd say if she knew I had a belly button ring."

"So, you partied a lot in school?" I asked in surprise. She didn't seem the type.

"No, I was the geek who practically lived in the library. My best friend decided to pledge a sorority. She got in along with a bunch of others, so the sorority had a huge party. Needless to say, that was the first and last time I touched alcohol. I thought my head would _never_ stop pounding," she said grimacing. "Plus there was the problem of me waking up with a piercing that I had no recollection of getting. From the stories they told me, I took the pain like a boss."

So my girl was a geek, huh? Yeah, I could see that.

Albeit, a very _beautiful_ and _sexy_ geek.

I smirked. "Anything else you have pierced that you'd like to share?" My imprint glanced at me through the side of her eyes.

"Mind out of the gutter, Jake. Only things pierced are my ears and belly button."

"Just thought I'd ask," I said, smiling mischievously. Hey, you never know. After all, she's the last person I thought would get stomach piercing. She seemed so…proper. Ashley rolled her eyes before going back in her room.

"Make sure you bring something for Harry's funeral. It's tomorrow," I said, getting up and walking down the hall to where she was. I leaned against the doorframe as I watched her walk about, grabbing different items she needed.

"So soon?" she asked, throwing some hair products in her bag. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's tribe tradition to have the service within three days from which the person died."

"Should I wear anything in particular? A specific color or something?" She asked, glancing at me.

I shook my head. "So, how long you planning on staying?"

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess until tomorrow. I have to go to work on Monday."

I glanced to the side. That should be fine, right? I mean, the leech isn't directly after my imprint, but she was attacked. What if the leech tried it again and I wasn't there to protect her? Not only that, but I falling asleep with her in my arms. I felt more at peace than I had in weeks, even with a rogue vampire on the loose.

"I think it would be better if you packed clothes for the week." I saw through the corners of my eyes that Ash stopped fiddling through her dressers and looked at me.

"The week? Is that really necessary?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "It makes it easier to keep an eye on you. You're now a priority for the pack." We would all work to keep Ashley safe.

"Yeah, but she's not after me. I just so happened to be in her path, right?"

I sighed. "I can't take any chances, Ash, especially with all of these people ending up missing. If something were to happen to you…" I trailed off, not able to finish that thought. She frowned, putting her make-up in a bag.

"Do you think the missing people have to do with the army?" My eyes snapped to hers in question.

"What army?"

Ashley gave me a look. "When I was attacked, she said something about me being an addition to her army."

I tensed and glared at a spot over Ashley's head. Army? Could that be why so many people were going missing on a daily basis? Shit, I needed to tell Sam.

"In that case, you should pack to stay until we catch and eliminate her," I said, staring into my imprint's eyes to emphasize just how serious this was.

Ashley frowned slightly and eyed me in surprised confusion. When she saw how completely serious I was, she nodded, walking over to her closet and grabbing a bigger suitcase along with some garment bags. She began placing her suits in the garment bags, and regular clothes in the suitcase. I cocked an eyebrow as she made her way to _another_ closet and began taking clothes from there. Just how much clothes did she have?

"Uh, need help with anything?" I said, suddenly feeling useless as my imprint skittered about. She shook her head.

"Only thing left to grab are shoes and my laptop," she said, walking passed me and smiling. I followed her to the next room. She went into _yet_ _another_ closet, grabbing another _huge_ suitcase and began putting shoes in it.

I swear I've never seen so many shoes in a person's closet in my life. She has enough to create her own department store!

"You weren't joking when you said you enjoy shopping," I said in awe. She turned to me and grinned.

"I told you, shopping is therapeutic. Speaking of which, I'm overdue for a new pair of shoes," she mumbled out loud. I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping in awe and staring wide-eyed at the pint-sized woman.

"You have _an entire_ closet _full_ of shoes. How could you possibly need anymore?" I asked incredulously. She stopped what she was doing before looking at me in complete seriousness.

"Jake, you can never have too many shoes." She stated this like it was the answer to all of life's problems. I shook my head in awe. Just how the hell was I going to make room for all of this?

Once she finished packing her shoes, she walked over to a desk and grabbed her laptop and its wires, putting it into a bag. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. _Vera Bradley_? Is that the person who gave her the bag? She also grabbed a bunch of books from a bookshelf not too far away and put the books in a bag that matched her laptop bag. I guess I'd have to use Becca and Rach's room for storage. Not like they were coming back anytime soon.

I eyed my imprint and she pulled out another bag, this this one smaller, and began putting purses in it. How many purses did a person need anyway?

"Ok, I think I'm ready," she replied. I walked over to her, grabbing the three bags from her home office.

"I'm going to run these out to the car," I said, already making my way outside. Sheesh, it was really starting to come down now. I placed her bags in the back before running back in the apartment. "You should probably grab an umbrella."

She nodded, going to do so. I grabbed her garment bags in one hand and her suitcase in another, leaving her with her laptop bag and bag with the books. She glanced around once more before nodding to me. We walked out, stopping as Ash locked up her apartment and put up her umbrella, and continued on to my car. We put everything in the back before getting in the car, me once again opening the door for my imprint.

The drive back to La Push was uneventful. We talked about any and everything. I told her about my conversation with Bells, and she was pleased that we were at least on speaking terms again. She laughed lightly when I told her Bella was slightly intimidated by her.

"As long as she doesn't hurt you, Jake, she won't have anything to worry about." I couldn't even begin to describe the pleasant feeling that washed over me at her declaration.

We finally arrived back to my home and unloaded the car in one trip. The rain began pouring fiercely as soon as we made it in the house.

"Oh no, my baby!" Ash said, running back out the door to her car. Oh yeah, her busted window. I'll be sure to take care of that.

"We have to head out to Sam's. I need to tell him what you told me," I said, once she came back in the house.

We drove to Sam's, even though it was only a ten minute walk from my house. I didn't need my imprint getting sick. We walked in and was immediately greeted by Emily, who looked like she'd been crying.

"You ok, Emily?" I asked, immediately on alert. She waved off my concern.

"I'm fine, it's just…my uncle…" she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. I eyed her sadly. Poor Emily. She probably didn't come to the house last night since Leah's still pretty pissed off. That was probably for the best.

Sam came in from the outside just then, Ash averting her eyes and looking uncomfortable at his shirtless form. Had this been under different circumstances, I would've found it amusing. Sam walked over, kissing Emily before enveloping her in a hug.

"You still have another two hours before you need to check in," Sam said, eyeing me closely.

"I needed to speak with you," I said, giving Ashley a look. She promptly went into the kitchen along with Emily. When I started hearing the sound of pots and pans, I began.

"Sam, the red-headed leech is making an army," I started. Sam visibly bristled, eying me hard.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, all business.

I sighed, glancing towards the kitchen. "Ash, when she was – " I broke off not able to finish that sentence and trembling. I took deep breath and closed my eyes to calm myself. Sam waited patiently until I had myself composed, "– the leech mentioned the army to her."

Sam cursed silently before glancing away in thought. He sighed, glancing towards the phone. "I have to make a phone call."

I nodded before walking into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin. Ashley and Emily were happily chatting as they navigated the kitchen. I smiled as I watched them, more specifically, my imprint.

"Hey Jake!" I turned toward the door, seeing Seth walk up the stairs. I immediately went to stand in front of the door, blocking him from entering. He looked at me in confusion.

"My imprint's in there," I said by way of explanation. "Can you control yourself?"

Seth nodded hesitantly. I eyed him in warning before backing away from the door and allowing him to come in. Seth's eyes immediately averted to the side, not able to meet mine. I didn't mean to intimidate the kid, but I couldn't have him hurt Ash.

He walked hesitantly into the kitchen, me close on his heels. Emily glanced at Seth before smiling at him and motioning towards the muffins on the table. Seth smiled back, grabbing a muffin. Ashley then turned from the counter where she was stirring, what smelled to be, some kind of cake batter, and smiled warmly at Seth.

I stepped forward as Seth began to tremble slightly, trying to control himself. Ashley glanced nervously at him before speaking. "You must be Seth. I'm Ashley," she said, trying to sound normal. I was able to detect the nervousness in her voice though. I growled low in my chest, making Seth's eyes snap towards me. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Nice to meet you," Seth said smiling, though it was forced. Ashley smiled warmly in return.

"So, Jake told me you worship the ground he walks on?" My gaze snapped to Ashley. She had a smug grin on her face as she eyed me in amusement.

Seth's mouth dropped open before glancing at me, his face turning red. "I do _not_!" Emily laughed at this and I smirked.

"Of _course_ you do, who wouldn't?" I said, buffing my nails on my shirt. I inwardly smiled as she broke the tension. God, she was amazing. Ashley started laughing as Seth looked at me in shocked horror.

"Geez, Seth. I guess I have you to thank for Jake's unbearably large ego?" Ashley said, winking at me. I smirked, thinking of all the jokes I could make right now. I'd wait till later when we were alone. I didn't want to mortify Emily, especially with Sam so close by. I'd be on patrol for days without break.

Seth pouted good naturedly. "_Jake's_ to blame for _his_ ego. Have you been to his room? I heard he has a _vanity mirror_." I glared at Seth who was now smirking at me. Meanwhile Ash and Emily were laughing their asses off.

"I _do not_ have a _vanity mirror_," I said defensively.

"I don't know Jake, that mirror _did_ kinda look like one," Ashley said in amusement. I glared at her, making her laugh even harder. I fought against the smile trying to make its way to my face, but I was unsuccessful.

Seth laughed, glancing at me in amusement. "Hey man, it's fine. I heard Paul has one, too. Though I heard his covers the entire wall of his room."

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes still twinkling in amusement. "I can totally see that."

I cocked my head in thought. I could actually see that as well, considering how conceited Paul is.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sam walked in the room, looking exhausted. Emily beckoned him to a chair and he plopped down. Damn, this entire ordeal must really be taking a toll on him. He glanced at me before speaking. "I informed the Cullen's and they want to meet again. The doctor said one of their coven members has experience with this."

The mood in the kitchen instantly reverted from playful to serious. Ash and Emily glanced at each other before continuing on with cooking.

"When do we meet?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, after the funeral." Seth looked down sadly. I rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Seth glanced at me, before glancing back down. Poor kid, he's been through so much at such a young age. But then again, we all had.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Are longer chapters okay? Or would y'all rather shorter ones? Lemme know either way! **

**Anyway, next chapter Ashley has an encounter with **_**both**_** Bella and Leah. Should be interesting huh?**

**Also, next chapter things will begin to pick up. I have so much planned for this story and I'm so glad I'm getting positive feedback! Y'all rock my socks!**


	8. Funerals are never fun

**Author's Note: I cannot stress how awesome you guys are! Thanks for all of the reviews/favs/follows! This chapter is definitely longer than all the others. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jake took me back to his house while he went on patrol after we ate at Sam and Emily's. He was reluctant to leave me but I assured him I would be fine. Although I still felt anxiety, I would be strong for my protector. I put on as sincere a smile as I could while ushering him out the door. With one final glance, he headed off into the woods. I saw his wolf peek back at me from the tree line and I blew a kiss and winked. I laughed as Jake's wolf howled, tapping his front paw against the ground and wagging his tale before trotting off. He was too much.

I walked back in the house to begin preparing dinner, glancing in the refrigerator to figure out something. Jake said he loved steak, so steak it was for tonight, along with rice and broccoli, and for dessert, chunky chocolate cheesecake brownies, regular for Jake and sugar free for Billy, though I would never tell him that. I got to work preparing everything and soon, I was relaxing and waiting for the steak to finish cooking so I could put in the brownies.

I was relaxing on the couch when I heard the front door opening and heard the sound of wheels rolling in. I glanced to the side and saw Billy rolling himself in, tiredly. He smiled at me tiredly and I returned it.

"Dinner's almost done," I said as he wheeled himself over to me. Billy inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in bliss. The motion reminded me of his son.

"Smells great! What're we having?"

"Steak, rice, broccoli, and for dessert, chunky chocolate cheesecake brownies," I said grinning. Billy hummed in appreciation, looking around, cocking an eyebrow at me when he noticed my bags against the far wall. I suddenly felt nervous. "Uh, Jake thought it would be better if I stay here…with everything going on," I said awkwardly, averting my gaze from Billy's studying one. Oh boy.

"Those sure're a lot of bags. You sure you not movin' in?" Billy asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. I couldn't stop the blush making itself to my face and shook my head. Oh no, we didn't clear it with Billy! What if he was against it?

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "If you're uncomfortable, erm…that is, if you don't want me here – not because you don't like me or anything , I understand with Jake being your son– but I will respect your house and-" Billy held up a hand to silence my rambling and I was grateful. Nervous rambling never did me any good.

"I don't have a problem with you staying here," I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled gratefully, "but I do have some…requests." Requests? Oh boy…

"Uh…ok?" I replied, looking at Billy with confused interest.

Billy eyed me in a friendly manner. "First, I don't want you to be shy around here. Far as I'm concerned, this is your home 's well, regardless of how long you stay here." I felt my heart swell with emotion as I eyed the man. Billy accepted me as Jake's imprint, and I knew that would make my Jake happy. And if it made Jake happy, it made me happy as well.

"I can do that," I said, smiling genuinely. Billy returned it before continuing.

"Second, I know you and Jake are both adults and are in a relationship but I'd 'preciate it if you both'd not be all over each other, at least not while I'm home." My eyes widened and I fought the urge to bury my face in my hands. Billy was asking that we not do anything while in the house while he was home. Geez, Jake and I wasn't even at that stage yet! Oh God, so did that mean when Billy wasn't home everything was fair game? I felt my face heat up as I glanced at Billy, who eyed me awkwardly. Clearly I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Uh, sure Billy, I – _we _won't be doing anything." If this line of conversation continues, I'm going to need the earth to open and swallow me whole.

"And lastly," Billy said clearing his throat and eyeing me seriously, "I'm asking that you be there for Jake." I raised my eyebrows in question. Wasn't I already there for him? "He's been through a lot, which I'm sure he's told you about." I nodded. "I feel he's going to go through much more and he's gonna need someone he can talk to that he can trust."

I felt that protective urge emanate from my chest. I looked at Billy, determination written across my features. "I promise to be there for Jake, no matter what." Billy eyed me searchingly before smiling softly.

"Good. I knew I could count on you, Ash."

I grinned proudly, standing up. "Dinner should be finished. We can eat if you want while waiting for the brownies to bake. They don't take that long."

Billy nodded, following me to the kitchen. I took the steak out of the oven before adjusting the temperature and putting the brownies in. I fixed Billy and myself a plate and we both sat at the table.

"This taste's wonderful, Ashley. Jus' as always," Billy said, taking a bite of his steak. I smiled.

"Glad you're enjoying it. Jake told me steak is his favorite, so I figured I'd fix it for tonight."

Billy smiled softly. "Yeah, that boy'll eat anything, but he's always had a special love for steak."

I laughed in response before continuing to eat. Billy and I ate in silence. I eyed the older man through my lashes and he seemed to be deep in thought. I wonder what about? Hopefully he was fine.

"How's Sue?" I asked once the silence became too much.

Billy smiled sadly. "She's good, all things considered."

I nodded sadly. "Jake told me what happened."

Billy shook his head sadly, his eyes desolate. "It's a shame, really. Sue's handlin' the best she can, Leah, the poor girl is as pissed as a momma bear protectin' her babies, and Seth feels responsible for ole Harry's death."

I shook my head sadly. I hated to hear all of that. I really wish there was something I could do to help out.

We continued eating in silence. Once I finished, I put my plate in the sink and checked the brownies. Seeing as they were done, I pulled them out and placed them on the stove, letting them cool off.

"Those look delicious." I turned around and was Billy staring at the batches. I grinned.

"How 'bout I fix us both a glass of milk and we'll dig in?" I asked. Billy grinned, nodding enthusiastically. I poured us both a tall glass of milk before placing a sugar-free brownie on a plate for him and a regular one for me. I gave him a fork and grinned as he dug in enthusiastically. He immediately began fanning his mouth as he realized it was too hot and took a swig of milk. The action reminded me of Jake and I couldn't help but laugh. Billy glared at me playfully, making me laugh harder.

"I see where Jake gets it from," I teased. Billy chuckled.

"Sure, sure," Billy replied, leaving his brownie to cool off. "That boy's definitely more like me than he realizes." I nodded, smiling at the man.

"You guys definitely remind me of me and my mother. We're really close and no matter how much I try and deny it, I'm just like her."

"That's not a bad thing is it?"

I shook my head. "I used to think it was, but turns out it's not. I'd never tell _her_ that, though. She'd _never_ let me live it down if I told her she was actually right about something" I replied, my eyes twinkling in amusement.

Billy chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "You kids are all the same. Drive your poor parents crazy is all you do. Just wait 'til _you_ have kids."

I laughed. "My mom tells me the same thing. Though she'd be just like my grandmother and spoil my kids." I smiled at the memory. My grandmother and I were extremely close. She also spoiled me by giving me everything my mom said I couldn't have. Come to think of it, Billy would be that kind of grandfather, too.

"Is that where your Blackfoot blood comes from?" Billy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, great-grandmother was full-blooded, making my grandmother half. I wasn't kidding Jake when I told him it was heavily diluted in my blood."

Billy looked thoughtfully. "Do you know much about your great-grandmother?"

I squinted my eyes in thought. "Not a whole lot. I know she was originally from Montana, but she and her mom fled when she was a little girl. Most of the tribe was slaughtered, I don't know why though. Something about a secret I think."

Billy cocked his head to the side in thought. "Do you know what that secret was?"

I shook my head sadly. "No. Jake said there may be something in the library here on the reservation, but it's not open to outsiders." I didn't want to tell Billy that Jake said he could probably get me in. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

Billy eyed me in mischievous amusement. "I'm sure we can make an exception for an imprint," Billy said winking at me and taking a bite of his now semi-cooled brownie. I grinned, also taking a bite of mine. I don't mean to brag, but these brownies are amazing. I know Jake will love them.

Before either of us could say anything, we heard a distant howl. Billy glanced towards the door in worry and I felt my heart drop. Billy sighed before continuing with his semi-cooled off brownie, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. I frowned, taking a bite from my own brownie, suddenly not finding it appetizing anymore. I couldn't help but worry about Jake and the others. Hopefully they were all okay.

Billy had gone to sleep since he hadn't rested well the previous night. I decided to wait up for Jake to come in. I showered and washed my hair before changing into a baggy shirt with baggy basketball shorts. Once done, I grabbed my laptop and began playing games to pass the time. When I was bored of that, I began working on a few reports I would need to finish for Monday. I had finished one report and was halfway through another before I heard the door open.

"You're still up?" Jake asked incredulously. I glanced at the clock on my computer and shrugged. It was after two in the morning.

"Yeah, I needed to get some work done," I said, yawning. Truth was I was not looking forward to the nightmares. "I kept dinner out for you, all in Tupperware dishes so you can heat it up easily. And I made brownies!"

Jake eyed me briefly before heading into the kitchen. I saved my work before shutting down my laptop and following my wolf into the kitchen. Said wolf was sitting at the table and, true to his form, Jake began to wolf down food, barely pausing to chew properly.

"You're not going to warm it up?" I asked, slightly disgusted with him eating cold food.

Jake shook his head. "Too hungry to," he replied, finishing off the steak. I laughed, shaking my head slightly. I grabbed the jug of water from the fridge and poured him a tall glass. He smiled in thanks and drank some. I couldn't help but admire his half naked form.

"How'd it go?"

Jake tensed and finished the mix of food currently in his mouth. He looked at me and I was slightly surprised to see frustration gracing his features. "We almost had her. We were _so_ close." Jake sighed, reaching over and placing the now empty Tupperware down on the counter before grabbing the containers that held the brownies. He popped the top and grabbed one, biting into it. His eyes closed and he moaned in his throat. I knew he would love them.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down next to him at the kitchen table.

Jake shook his head, popping the rest of the brownie into his mouth. "We had her cornered. One of her other leeches came out of nowhere and blindsided Seth, but he was able to recover. While we were distracted making sure Seth was alright, she fled up into the trees. Half of us tracked her, the other half tracked the other leech. We caught her minion, but we lost her." Jake sighed in frustration, clenching both of his hands into fists.

I stood up, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind him in comfort. "At least there's one less leech, right?"

Jake sighed, leaning back slightly and resting his head against my shoulder. "I guess. I just wish we'd gotten _both_ of them." He exhaled sharply and turned his head to the side and into my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Don't worry, I know you'll get her next time," I replied. Jake didn't say anything, he just continued taking deep breaths, his nose buried in my neck. I gasped lightly, my pulse quickening as I felt his hot lips press lightly against my neck.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Jake asked, his face still buried in my neck.

"I had a very uncomfortable conversation with your dad about not having sex while he's home," I replied. I stifled the chuckle that threatened to escape my lips as Jake's head snapped from my neck and to my eyes in horrified disbelief.

"You _what?_"

I did laugh now, taking my arms from around my wolf's neck and sitting back down in the seat I previously occupied. "I think Billy just needed to clear the air, especially when he saw all of my bags."

Jake cocked his head to the side in thought. "Huh, only when he's home?"

I eyed Jake in disbelief. "We're not _even_ gonna go there, bud. Besides, we haven't even had a first date yet."

Jake cocked an amused eyebrow. "So, after I take you on our first date we can?"

"Jake!" I said in embarrassment, my face heating up.

Jake chuckled. "I'm kidding, well kinda." My mouth dropped open and I stared at Jake in shock before he quickly added, "I mean, I'm not going to pressure you. I would never do that. I'm just saying, whenever you're ready, I will be, too."

"Good," I said, smiling at Jake. He really was a great guy. "Now, you need to get to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Jake stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up gently. "I could say the same for you."

"I'm not tired," I said quickly, inwardly cringing at how it sounded. I glanced at Jake and saw him eyeing me sternly.

"You can't just not sleep, Ash," Jake said, running circles on my hand. Oh really, wanna bet?

"I'll be fine, Jake," I replied. As soon as he was tucked into bed, I would be making myself a _huge_ cup of coffee.

Jake stared at me and I stared right back. If this was a battle against wills, I was _definitely _going to win. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Jake huffed in annoyance and let go of my hand. I knew I was going to –

"Hey!" I squeaked out as Jake lifted me into his arms and carried me down the hallway. Oh, you don't play fair Jake. Not fair at all.

"At least rest with me," Jake replied sternly, making his way in his room. He laid me down on the bed before walking to his dresser, moving things messily out of his way. I reluctantly thought about how comfortable the bed was.

"But I'm not sleepy," I whined, failing miserably at stifling a yawn.

"Ha, here it is!" Jake said in triumph before walking over to the bed. He reached above my head, tying something to the bed frame.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A dreamcatcher. It'll help you sleep."

"Did you make it?" I asked, scooting over to make room for my wolf. Jake shook his head sadly.

"No, my mom made it for me when I was younger." I frowned, my arms wrapping around Jake in comfort. Jake wrapped his around me as well, drawing me closer to him. I sighed contentedly. I could get use to this. "It's one of the last things she gave me before…" He trailed off and I looked at him in understanding, my left hand moving to caress his beautiful face.

"It's beautiful, but do you think it'll work for me, handsome?" I asked, adding on the pet name. I was almost blinded by the smile that made its way to Jake's face. He gently grabbed the hand that was caressing his face and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"It definitely will," Jake said confidently, now moving my hand to rest above his heart. I smiled, resting my head on his large chest as he ran his hand up and down my back soothingly. Well, if he was so sure, I'd trust him.

* * *

I felt myself being slowly pulled from the tendrils of sleep as hot hands ran up and down my back soothingly. I snuggled deeper into my pillow as I hugged it closer, sighing in contentment. I heard a deep chuckle from beside me and I cracked one eye open. I was met with the smiling face of my wolf. Normally I would smile back, but I'm really not the nicest when I first wake up.

"I take it you slept well?" Jake asked, propping his head up with his left hand and using his right hand to run up and down my back.

I blinked in confusion. I slept? Without having a nightmare? I don't really remember having a dream at all, but not having a dream is better than having nightmares. I glanced at Jake.

"What time is it?"

"A little after eleven," Jake said, glancing at his alarm clock and turning back to me. Wow, I slept that long? I glanced up at the dreamcatcher thought. Did it really help me like Jake said it would? Jake glanced up to see where I was looked before shooting me a small smile. "I told you it would help."

I nodded, getting up and walking to the bathroom. I used the bathroom, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I walked back to Jake's room, now awake and ready for conversation and laid back down, this time on my side, facing my wolf. Jake's hand now came to rest on my waist, running up and down my side. "What time's the service?"

"Starts at three. I figured we'd head there a little before then. My dad's over at Sue's again to help her make sure everything's in order."

I frowned slightly. "Does she need anything?'

Jake shook his head. "No, everything's in order. Since my dad's the chief, it's kinda his duty to make sure all is in order."

"I guess one day it'll be your job to do that?" I frowned as Jake looked at me, a bitter look on his face.

"Yeah, just like I'll have to be Alpha as well."

"What's so wrong with being Alpha?" I asked, genuinely confused at Jake's genuine distaste for the position.

Jake sighed. "There's nothing wrong with it, per se, it's just…_I_ won't be good in that position." At my confused look, Jake continued, "I'm not exactly leadership material. Not only that, but I _barely_ have enough time as it is with _you_, let alone everything I want to do."

I reached my hand out to caress Jake's face softly, and he responded by leaning into my touch. "Jake, I love the time we spend together, but I'd never come between you and your responsibilities. If anything, I would be here for you to help and encourage you, Jake."

Jake looked at me, his eyes reflecting every emotion he was feeling at the moment before moving his hand from my waist to under my chin and leaning down. I met him halfway and sighed in contentment as his soft lips met mine in a chaste, but tender kiss that still took my breath away.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He whispered against my lips before claiming them as his own. I know one thing, if we continue, I may have to break my promise to Billy. After all, Jake was a _phenomenal_ kisser.

Before we could get too carried away, the doorbell rang. Jake sighed, lowering his forehead to rest against mine briefly before getting up and walking to the door. I got out of bed as well, mentally trying to piece together an outfit for the service. I walked out of Jake's room and towards the front room where all of my bags were currently stored. I froze in the doorway to the living room as I was met with the sight of Bella sitting on the couch, Jake sitting on the adjacent loveseat. Bella turned and stared at me, looking uncomfortable. I returned her stare without blinking.

I heard Jake clear his throat awkwardly. My gaze snapped to his and he looked between me and Bella warily. I mentally sighed. For Jake, I would be civil, so long as she didn't make him upset. My gaze shifted once again to Bella's who was currently staring at the floor.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," I said, trying to extend the proverbial olive branch. Bella's gaze snapped to mine and I smiled slightly. She hesitantly returned it.

"Yeah, uh, good to see you again Ash…ley," she replied awkwardly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, more specifically to Jake, but still addressing Bella.

"No, thank you," Bella said.

"You know it!" Jake said, grinning wolfishly. I laughed, walking into the kitchen, looking in the fridge and freezer.

"We're gonna have to go food shopping soon. Bacon cheeseburgers and fries ok?" I called out.

"Sounds fine to me!" Jake called out. I laughed, taking out the burgers, cheese and fries along with grease. I put grease in a pan waiting for it to heat up on the stove while throwing the frozen burgers in the other pan and the bacon in another.

"She spent the night?" I heard Bella ask Jake. I rolled my eyes. Really? Was she going to scold him?

"Is there something wrong with my _girlfriend_ spending the night?" My heart fluttered and I smiled. I loved when Jake referred to me as his girlfriend.

"Only when you haven't known her for long," was the stark reply. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought and I began to add the fries to the grease. It's true, not only have we not known each other for very long, but we've only been officially dating for two days now. Actually, come to think of it, I feel like we've been dating since we've met, ever since we went to lunch that day. Not only that, but I feel like I've known Jake for _forever_. Jake was my first serious relationship, and I would do anything to ensure he remained a constant in my life.

"–bullshit! What _I_ decide to do or not do with _my_ imprint is my concern! You have no say whatsoever!"

I'm not sure what I missed, but it sounded like Jake was getting mad, which, in turn, started making me mad. I took a deep breath and turned the bacon as well as flipped the burgers while I got out the loaf of bread. I would remain calm. Jake could handle it. It's really crazy how in tune I am with his emotions. Was it because of the imprint?

"Just like it's none of _your _business what goes on in my relationship?" Bella asked matter-of-factly.

Silence.

"I only make it my business, _Isabella_, because I know what their kind is capable of! The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, or worse, end up one of them!" Her name was Isabella? That's a really pretty name.

"Has it occurred to you, _Jacob_, that maybe I want to be with him _knowing_ that eventually I'll be bitten?" I shuddered at the thought. She actually wanted to be _turned_? What's _wrong_ with her?!

I could literally feel the tension coming from the living room.

"You're willingly with him when you _know_ what he's capable of?"

"I'm still friends with _you_ even though_ I_ know what _you're_ capable of."

Ouch. Low blow.

"You think I asked to be what I am? I am what I am because of _your_ inconsiderate shit-head bloodsucker and his family of bottom feeders! _They_ triggered the wolf gene! Now, because of them I'm _stuck_ spending my life _like this!_" Jake was almost yelling now. I took the burgers up and the bacon along with the fries. Boy was I going to have to hit the gym after this.

"_They_ didn't ask to become what they are either, Jake!" Oh God, why did she say that?

"So _what_? They're _so_ miserable being leeches they decide to move back here, knowingly triggering the wolf gene and making _us_ miserable as well? Please forgive me for being a prick and _not_ finding a fuck to give, Bella," Jake said sarcastically.

"Is this how you're going to act once I turn, Jake?"

"_Once you turn?_ You're _planning_ on it?!" Please don't say yes, please don't say yes, please don't say yes...

"Edward proposed to me last night and I said yes. We're getting married after Victoria's dealt with. We've decided to wait until after our honeymoon to change me." Oh God, she _said yes_. This was bad. I'm pretty sure Jake was barely restraining himself.

Silence.

Please don't phase Jake, please don't phase Jake, please don't phase Jake…

"_Better you really be dead than one of them,_" came the deadly serious reply.

Oh shit…. Time to intervene!

I walked into the living room to see Bella looking at Jake with stunned tears in her eyes, while Jake was leaning against the far wall, glaring harshly at the woman. I couldn't help but think he still looked _extremely_ hot, even while pissed off. I cleared my throat, making both of the occupants acknowledge my presence.

"Food's done," I said quietly. Jake stormed across the room, bypassing me and walking into the kitchen. I frowned, glancing at Bella who refused to make eye-contact with me, which was probably for the better seeing as I was glaring at her for pissing off my wolf. She stood up then and walked by me.

"I'm going to Sam's," she said, still not looking at me, and walked out the door. I didn't say anything as I locked the door behind her. I walked back into the kitchen and was surprised when there was a plate with a made up bacon cheeseburger with fries on it. Jake had the rest on his plate and was eating with fierce abandon. Even when pissed off, he still manages to think of me. I sat next to him, digging into my food.

Neither one of us said anything as we ate. Once Jake was finished scarfing down his food, he glanced at me.

"Did you hear?"

I nodded, emptying some of my fries on his plate. I was starting to get full. "It was kinda hard not to."

Jake sighed, popping a fry in his mouth. "Just when I think we're making progress, this bullshit happens. You know what's ridiculous? Her trying to _justify_ what they are! They had a choice, all of them! We didn't! _I _didn't."

I flinched as Jake banged his hand against the table and glared at his plate. I knew being a wolf was a sore spot with Jake, but I didn't know just how much.

"And what gets me most is those bastards knew what moving back would do, yet they did it anyway! And I'm supposed to _sympathize _with them? _Fuck _that! They get to live their lives, go where they want, do whatever they want whereas I'm _stuck _here with barely a high school education!" Jake seethed, breathing harshly now and trembling slightly.

I glanced at Jake sadly. My poor wolf wanted so much more for himself. "When all of this is over, we can get you back in school," I offered optimistically. After they dispose of the vampire, that'll free up a lot of time, right?

Jake sighed pitifully, shaking his head sadly. "I wouldn't even know where to begin, Ash. I mean, I _barely_ got through high school due to all this vampire shit."

I eyed Jake in shock and awe, mixed with respect. "You phased in high school?"

Jake nodded sadly. "Senior year." Geez, my only worry senior year was what I was wearing to prom. I pretty much knew where I was going to college the end of my junior year. My mom was a stickler for education and made me do everything early. Not that I was complaining, or anything. In retrospect, I actually appreciate it.

"It's not too late," I said after a minute of contemplation. "After you kill the vampire bitch and her army, we can get you back in school!" I was excited now. Jake cocked an eyebrow at me.

Jake sighed. "It's been a while. I might not be school material anymore."

I frowned, eyeing Jake sternly. "Jake, there's no such thing as 'school material.' If you bust your ass, you do well. If you don't work hard, you won't do well. It's simple as that. Besides, I'll be there to help you with everything! And if you don't want to sit in a classroom, there's online school. We just have to make sure it's accredited so you're degree will be worth something, is all."

Jake glanced at me contemplatively, a gleam of hope in his intense dark brown eyes. "Really? You think it'll be worth it?"

I grinned. "Jake, anything worth having is completely worth it. We'll make the best of your situation. And so what if you can never leave La Push! We can just take vacations to get away! First place we should go is Jersey so you can meet my mom, though."

Jake gave me a half-smile. "Jersey, huh?"

"Yep!" I replied enthusiastically, standing up and collecting the dishes. "Oh, and I'll have to take you to New York City! You'll love it" I said, beginning to run the dish water. I absolutely love my home state as well as New York, and I knew Jake would love it too. Said man came up behind me and kissed my cheek, gently moving me to the side.

"You start getting ready. I'll do the dishes."

I nodded, going over to one of my many suitcases to figure out what I was going to wear. I found a black long-sleeved dress with a pair of black flats. I took a quick shower before throwing my clothes, and walked out of the bathroom so Jake could have his turn. I popped in my contacts and had just finished flat-ironing my hair when Jake exited the bathroom…wearing nothing but a towel, his skin still glistening from the shower.

I discretely watched him move gracefully across his room through the mirror, searching his closet for something to wear. I was entranced as his watched his muscles ripple underneath his smooth skin as he grabbed a pair of pants, eyeing them before literally throwing them back in the closet. Finally, my wolf settled on a pair of black slacks with a button-down smoke-grey shirt.

"See somethin' you like?"

I visibly jerked, my eyes quickly turning back to my reflection. I quickly tried to mask the guilty look on my face as I saw Jake approach me out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, my hair," I answered lamely. "It's…really…growing out."

I watched from the mirror as Jake smirked knowingly at me before bending down to whisper in my ear. "Is that why your heart's beating fast?" My mouth widened and met his in the mirror, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You can hear that?"

He chuckled as he bent down to kiss my cheek walking out and back into the bathroom, calling out "Wolf hearing, remember?" This man was going to end me…and I was completely okay with it.

I lightly applied my make-up, satisfied when my smokey–eye came out even. I applied my burgundy lipstick next, rubbing my lips together lightly to apply it evenly. I checked myself in the mirror before applying a light perfume. I nodded once, walking out Jake's room and towards the front room. I smiled at Jake, who was waiting on the couch, flipping through channels.

"I'm ready," I said, grabbing his attention. Jake looked at me, his eyes running up and down my form appreciatively. I couldn't help but grin.

"You see somethin' _you_ like?" I asked, mocking him from our earlier conversation. Jake stood up, walking towards me.

"Yeah, you're hair. It has _really _grown out," Jake said, smirking, making me laugh. At least _he _didn't sound like a geek when he said it. "Ready to go?" I nodded, grabbing his hand. We walked out and I recognized we were on the pathway leading to the beach.

"The service is on the beach?" I asked, looking up at the ominous clouds. It was definitely going to rain soon.

"Yeah, it's tradition," Jake said, pulling me closer so I was nestled under his right arm, his other hand in his pocket. "It culminates with the deceased's ashes being set afloat in a burial canoe. My ancestors relied heavily on canoes in the olden times. While we don't use canoes as much anymore, they're still used in burial ceremonies. It's representative of the journey to the beyond."

I hummed in response. It was really interesting learning about the Quileute culture. We continued walking towards the beach in silence. It was just nice being in Jake's embrace. I could really get used to this.

We made it to the beach where people were starting to gather. Fire burned on either side of an ivory colored altar by way of fire lamps, which contained an urn in the center. They must've cremated Harry. Me, Bella, and Charlie were the only outsiders present. I spotted Seth sitting with Sue and Leah on the front row. Billy sat next to them, along with Old Quil. Charlie and Bella sat in the middle rows between some people I didn't know. Most of the pack filled in the back chairs, which I guess was ideal in case they needed to make a break for it. Embry sat closer to the front, two rows behind Sue and her children. Huh, why was he sitting away from the pack? I glanced at Jake, and pointed it out. Jake just shrugged in response as we walked over to join the rest of the pack, greeting them before taking our seat.

Not too long after we arrived, every chair was filled and the ceremony started. Billy presided over the ceremony, along with Old Quil. They spoke in both Quileute and English, both talking about Harry and how wonderful a man he was. Charlie even got up to share a few words about his "fishing buddy" and how they both struggled raising daughters who were extremely strong willed, eliciting a laugh from most present. I fought off tears as Seth stood up to talk about what a father Harry was and how he hoped to be even half as wonderful a father as Harry was to him. Sue was the last one to speak, and this time, I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. She talked about Harry on such a loving way, telling stories from him courting her to when they started their life together. I was completely overwhelmed at the love she displayed for her deceased husband. Jake wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into his comforting embrace.

Billy then took his place in front of the altar, speaking only in Quileute while Old Quil walked around the altar with a long eagle's feather. At certain parts, Billy stopped speaking and Old Quil dipped the feather into, what I assumed, was water and flicked it on either side of the urn.

"It's a blessing," Jake whispered softly to me when I asked what was going on.

The blessing continued, Billy still speaking in Quileute. It would be really great if I could understand what was going on. Billy then gave what I assumed to be a command in his native tongue, given the authoritative sound. I, of course, had no idea what command he gave.

"Stand up," Jake said as he did so. I quickly followed suit. Billy began reciting something else and I looked to Jake in question. I saw Jake's head bowed reverently and I assumed it was a prayer, so I bowed my head as well. The prayer ended when everyone who understood responded in their equivalent of an "Amen". Old Quil grabbed the urn gently, holding it out for all to see, before walking towards the sea. Jake grabbed my hand and we followed behind the group of people who began following Old Quil.

We walked to the edge of the sea along with the crowd, where a beautifully crafted canoe was stationed. Everyone spread out so all present could see. Sue and her children were in the middle, along with Charlie and Bella. I stood next to Bella, Jake stood next to me, and the pack was dispersed randomly within the crowd. Billy was close to the canoe, still speaking in Quileute. Old Quil kneeled, placing the urn in the canoe before standing back up slowly. Jake let go of my hand and walked forward, along with Sam. They both pushed the canoe gently into the sea, watching as it drifted slowly.

The sky opened and began to rain lightly, almost as if the heavens were also mourning Harry's death. Slowly the crowd began dissipating, soon leaving the pack, their imprints, Bella, Charlie, Billy, and Sue.

"Come on, let's head back," I heard Charlie tell Sue who hadn't moved. She nodded, her eyes a mix of anger and emptiness. Billy followed, Charlie helping to push Billy's chair through the thick wet sand.

I glanced to the side and saw Seth and Leah, both leaning on each other for support. My heart broke for them. I couldn't imagine the sheer pain they must be going through at this moment. I glanced at Jake, who had finally turned around and was looking at Leah and Seth in sadness. I glanced around at out other occupants and noticed the entire pack plus Bella were looking at Seth and Leah in sorrow.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. "We should get going. We have to prepare for later." Later? Oh right, they were meeting the…good…vampires tonight. "Leah, Seth, you can join when you're ready."

Seth nodded in understanding while Leah continued to stare angrily out at the ocean. Sam sighed, looking at Jake, Quil, and Embry "Make sure you guys are back at the house by eight." The three nodded in sync, showing they understood. Sam left, along with Emily, Jared, Kim, and Paul, leaving Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Bella, Jake and myself.

We stood in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. Leah just looked so angry and broken and Seth looked plain sad. I walked over to both Leah and Seth, putting a comforting hand on Leah's shoulder, and wrapping an arm around Seth's torso. Seth leaned into me, resting his head lightly against my shoulder and silently crying. Leah, on the other hand, didn't pull away, but she also didn't acknowledge the contact.

Quil sighed, running a hand through his cropped hair. "This shit sucks." Jake nodded in agreement.

Embry, who I noticed was watching Leah closely, spoke. "I'll be glad when we catch that bitch."

"I couldn't agree more," I said, shaking my head sadly. This vampire bullshit had to go. Too many people were getting hurt.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. I glanced at her and noticed her looking at the ground sadly.

Leah laughed bitterly, shaking her heads slowly. "This is all your fault," she said through clenched teeth while glaring at Bella. Bella flinched, her watery eyes snapping up to look at Leah.

"Leah, I never meant for any –"

"Of _course_ you never meant for any of this to happen!" Leah said, tensing under my hand and walking to stand a few feet in front of Bella, making my hand drop from her shoulder. Is it just me or did her skin feel hotter? "It doesn't change the fact that _it happened_."

"Lee-lee," Seth said in warning, breaking out of my embrace and grabbing his sister's arm. Leah snatched it out of his grasp.

"No, Sethy! It's _her_ fault dad's dead! It's _her_ fault we phased! It's _her _fault Jake's imprint got attacked and is now afraid to sleep!"

Hey! I've gotten better! I actually slept pretty well last night…

"Everything is _all her fault!"_ Leah yelled as she let out a roar, her form trembling.

"Get back!" Jake called as Leah phased. Bella moved just in time, falling to the side to avoid Leah's claws. My mouth dropped open in shock. I knew they were wolves, but I had never _seen_ them change. _Holy Shit!_ This was unreal!

I blinked as Jake practically teleported in front of Bella. How is he that fast?! "Leah, calm down!" He said, raising his hands in a placating manner. I couldn't help but to move back slowly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Shit was getting _too real_ for my tastes.

I heard Bella whimper and Jake turned his head, his eyes still trained on Leah. "Bella, get out of here. Seth, go with her." Seth nodded, grabbing Bella and walking off.

"Leah, relax!" Embry called, making Leah snap her gaze towards him. "Leah, please," he said, walking towards her. I watched in awe as Leah seemed to calm down for a second. I watched them closely, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Embry was looking at Leah the same way Sam looks at Emily…the way Jared looks at Kim….the same exact way Jake looks at me.

I gasped, my hand raising to my mouth as I put the pieces together. "Embry, did you im-?"

I never finished what I was trying to say since Leah growled and snapped her teeth at me. I let out a squeak as I stumbled back, falling in the sand in the process. I thought they were only fierce with vampires!

Before I could stand up, my vision was filled with russet fur. Since when had Jake phased? My wolf stood over me protectively, growling in warning. Just then Jake's head snapped to the side as another wolf joined in. Glancing around quickly, I was able to deduce that the phased wolf was Embry. Embry was now growling and snapping at Jake in warning, Jake doing the same in return. Leah, on the other hand, now looked bored.

Quil now joined in the wolf party, standing between Jake, Embry and Leah. Something seemed to pass through the group silently and I watched with piqued interest. I would love to know what was going through their minds. Jake moved from in front of me then, turning around to look at me, his eyes roaming over my form.

"I'm fine, Jake," I said, lifting my right hand, hesitantly reaching out. Would he mind if I touched him? I slowly extended my hand and touched his head. I smiled as he closed his eyes. He was adorable. I wonder if he'd ever let me rub his belly.

"Leah wouldn't hurt me, right?" I asked in the direction of the smaller wolf, albeit with a tremble in my voice. Jake opened his eyes and glared fiercely at Leah as well. Leah nodded her head, looking apologetically at me. I tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. The truth is she definitely scared me. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, at least with Jake present, but what if he wasn't here to protect me?

I glanced at Jake who looked at me worriedly. I smiled genuinely at him. "Let's head back. You have a meeting to prepare for, right?" Jake nodded, still eyeing me.

I glanced at my wolf and couldn't help feeling drawn to him, his power, his finesse, his gracefulness. I knew with Jake I would always be safe, and, in the back of my mind, I knew Jake would always be safe with me.

I began walking, Jake walking in his wolf form beside me and the other wolves bring up the rear. I couldn't help the feeling that this was how it was supposed to be, Jake leading with me by his side, and the others following his lead.

* * *

**Author's note #2: Hey,hope you enjoyed this chapter! Enjoy your week you beautiful people!**


	9. The Storm

**Author's Note: I cannot stress how awesome you guys are! Thanks for all of the reviews/favs/follows! Also, thanks for sticking with me. Real life has been nuts! This chapter has a bit more language than the others, just a FYI. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It had been a month since the meeting with the Cullen's.

The morning after the funeral was rough. Jake had been out until after two in the morning and I had work the next day. My wolf had dropped me off at Sam's and Emily's until he returned. Of course, as soon as we got there Sam was none too pleased and pretty much chewed out Leah, Embry, Quil, and Jake. It was actually quite humorous watching a human Sam fuss with four huge wolves. At first I felt bad for the wolves, at least until I caught a glimpse of their faces. Quil had a goofy smile plastered on his face, his tongue hanging lazily out of his mouth; Embry looked on in amusement; Leah was rolling her eyes and looked as if she were staring right past Sam, not hearing a word he was saying; and Jake was making funny faces at me every time Sam's gaze moved from him, and I was doing my best to not laugh. He was such a goofball.

Eventually the wolves were off, and I was left with Emily and Kim, who were very good company. Emily kept me entertained with stories of the wolves, as well as stories of Harry Clearwater. From all of the nice things people were saying about him, I really wish I had gotten to know him. Kim, at first, barely said anything, but eventually she warmed up to me and we began talking and joking around. Seriously, no one could resist my Jersey girl charm.

Soon, the pack returned, all looking tired and worn from the day. Jake, who now wore a pair of jean shorts (who I later found out he borrowed from Quil who apparently had an extra pair), looked exhausted. My poor wolf. Upon seeing me, Jake began apologizing profusely for the meeting taking so long. I reassured him that it was fine, not wanting to stress him out any more.

The following day at work was by far the worst day I've had thus far. My day was booked with nothing but meetings and I wasn't able to get much work done. The highlight of my day was Jake coming to pick me up in _my car_. My window was fixed and it was as shiny as the day I received it. Jake told me he gave it a wax job and detailed it for me and I couldn't help myself as I attacked him with kisses. In the past, I wasn't much for PDA, but I could make an exception for Jake. Apparently, my enthusiasm had awoken something in Jake because when we got back to the house, my wolf practically carried me off to his room for a very brief make-out session. The only reason it was brief was because Billy decided to come home roughly two minutes after we made it in the house. Jake was, of course, upset and I promised to make it up to him later, preferably after a good night's sleep. Of course, with Jake's erratic patrol schedule and my hectic work schedule, later never came.

Recently though, Jake's been in constant thought. I had tried on multiple occasions to get him to talk to me, but he refused. Not only that, but I would catch him watching me in deep contemplation before staring into space. I was starting to think I did something wrong, but I just didn't know what. Maybe he was tired of me being around? I was invading his space after all. Maybe it would be better if I just went back home…

…but then again, maybe not. Jake seemed genuinely happy for me to be here, and to be honest, I enjoyed being here. Not only that, but I felt safe. Billy was great company, _especially_ after he'd had a few drinks and his favorite team was losing. Needless to say, I've _definitely_ expanded my vocabulary…and developed some abdominal definition in the process from laughing so hard.

Jake was also constantly under me, not that I was complaining. I was thoroughly enjoying the affection he was giving me, and I'm sure he enjoyed the affection I was giving him. I couldn't stop the grin that made its way to my face at the thought of my wolf. Jake was such a wonderful guy, a little immature at times, but wonderful none the less. I'm not sure why the spirits destined us to be together, but I couldn't be happier. Every day, Jake and I grew closer and closer and I soon realized my feelings were growing deeper for my wolf. While I knew I wasn't in love, I also knew I wasn't far from it.

I frowned at the ceiling in the living room. It was pouring rain and gloomy outside which hindered me from going anywhere, not that Jake wanted me going anywhere without him anyway. My wolf was currently on patrol and Billy was out meeting with Sue, who took Harry's position on council, and Old Quil. I clearly needed to make some friends. I was relying on Jake way too much for entertainment. Maybe Leah and I could become friends? She did apologize to me the day after Harry's funeral. She did seem really nice…in a bitch-y kind of way. I told her I knew she didn't mean to scare me, but there's something unnerving about a huge wolf snarling at you. Granted Jake was bigger than Leah, but he's never snarled at me. Then again if he did, he'd be in _big_ trouble. Still, even with Leah snarling at me, I'd still rather be with wolves than vampires. I've always been a more of a canine person. Plus, Jake was adorable when he phased and _amazingly hot_ when not phased.

Speaking of my wolf, the front door opened and Jake came in, wet from the rain. God, he was hot. My wolf was shirtless as usual with a pair of jean shorts. He saw me sitting on the couch and sat next to me before laying his head in my lap. I began massaging his rapidly drying scalp, making him sigh contentedly in response, closing his eyes. If he was a cat, he'd be purring right now. We sat in silence, both of us seemingly lost in thought.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked.

"S'ok, nothing interesting happened," Jake said lazily, nuzzling into me. He was probably really tired.

"Well, no news is good news, right?"

Jake grunted. "Probably. I just hate all this waiting."

"Could you imagine how Bella feels?" I asked, gently tugging on my wolf's hair, making him groan lowly, his teeth biting his lower lip. So, he enjoyed me playing in his hair? "She's probably freaking out with all this waiting, _especially_ since it's after her."

"Bella's not freaking out, she's used to attracting supernatural shit. Besides, she knows the pack'll protect her." Jake said, breathing deeply.

"What about the Cullen's?" I asked. "They'll protect her too, right?" I didn't like vampires, but shouldn't they take some responsibility, too? There was something unnerving about the responsibility resting solely on the pack.

Jake growled slightly. "It's _their_ fault she's in this situation now! If she would've just listened when I first tried to warn her about everything, she wouldn't be in this shit."

I frowned in thought. "That's true, but if Bella listened, you and I wouldn't be together right now, right?" Jake's eyes opened and he looked at me, frowning. "I mean, you guys would probably be dating right now."

"I would've still imprinted on you."

I stopped tugging his hair. "Yeah, but we probably wouldn't be dating. Either that, or we would've ended up in a situation like Sam, Leah, and Emily." I ignored the pang in my heart as I spoke. I honestly couldn't imagine myself without Jake, and I guess my heart agreed.

Jake sat up, taking my face in his large hands and looking at me seriously. "Let's not think about that." Jake said, kissing me lightly on my lips. "Besides, even if she _did_ listen to me, you and I are _made_ for each other. We would've been together, regardless."

"Yeah, but if I forced you away from a relationship, I would've felt horrible." I _refused_ to be a home-wrecker, regardless of the circumstances.

"Let's not think about that, okay? All that matters is you're made for me and I'm grateful that you got lost in La Push that day. You have no idea how much I prayed that I would imprint on someone just to take away the pain I was feeling."

"So did it work?" I asked Jake, smiling shyly.

Jake grinned. "What do _you_ think?"

I giggled in response. "This imprint thing is really strong, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea," Jake said, staring intensely into my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the raw emotion reflected in his eyes. He was staring at in in awe, wonder and…desire? I felt my pulse quicken as his face moved slowly towards mine, his eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips. Slowly, he moved towards me, capturing my lips in a kiss. I readily replied, my hands lazily tangling in his hair and his wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer.

I was surprised when I felt Jake's tongue gently lick my lower lip. This was new for us, but I was more than happy to oblige. Jake snaked his tongue between my slightly parted lips and…_holy shit_...Jake tongue was working magic against my own. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips in appreciation.

When the urge to breath became too much, Jake broke the kiss, moving to my neck. I cocked my head to the side, my chest heaving from a mixture of breathlessness and excitement as Jake gently sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. I pulled none too gently on his hair making Jake moan in response. I swear that was the _sexiest_ sound I've ever heard in my life.

Before I knew what was happening, I was down on my back with Jake on top of me, his weight mostly being held up by his left forearm while his right hand caressed my belly-ringed navel and his right leg resting between mine. Jake's lips now moved from my neck, to along my jaw, before finally reclaiming my mouth again, this time with more confidence. I knew I was going to have a hickey, but I didn't care. There was something…exciting…about being marked by my wolf.

Jake broke the kiss once again and stared intensely into my brown eyes, his face mere inches from mine. I tried my best not to pout; I _really_ didn't want him to stop, but I knew if he didn't stop himself, _I_ wasn't going to stop him. Jake's right hand still caressed my navel and I couldn't suppress the pleasurable shudder that ran down my spine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Jake said, his breathing slightly labored.

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed that," I said, grinning widely while trying to catch my breath. Jake was a _helluva_ kisser. "If you keep it up, I may have to rethink my promise to Billy," I said jokingly. Jake chuckled before leaning in a kissing me chastely. I sighed in contentment, my arms wrapping lazily around his neck, stroking it softly.

"I won't tell if you won't," Jake said wiggling his eyebrows and making me giggle.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want our first time to be on a couch in your living room," I deadpanned.

"My room's in the back," Jake said, "or would you prefer the Marriott?" Jake said jokingly. I glared playfully at him making him laugh. "Just kidding…about the Marriott thing…and kinda about the room thing. _Unless_ you want to…"

"Not yet," I said blushing slightly. "But if you keep running around half naked, I may have to take you up on that offer."

Jake grinned mischievously, his hand slowly massaging circles around my navel. "Does my being half naked make you hot and bothered?" I blushed even more in response making Jake's grin spread even wider. "I knew you would find me completely irresistible."

"Jake!" I said burying my face in my hands. I felt myself blush more as Jake started laughing. I seriously felt like a schoolgirl with her crush.

I felt Jake shift more on his side as his hand left my belly. Gently, Jake pried my hands away from my face, his face full of amusement. "Babe, it's okay. I'd be lying if I said my thoughts about _you_ were pure. The pack gives me shit about it all the time."

My mouth hung open as I looked at Jake in slight horror. "The _pack_ sees what you think about me?" Oh _God_, it's embarrassing enough that I know Jake thinks about me…like that…but knowing that the pack _knows_ and _sees_ Jake thinking about me like that is…_mortifying._

Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "Pack mind, remember? The only one who can _halfway_ control his thoughts is Sam, and even _he _trips up at times."

"You mean," I started slowly, making sure I understood, "when we actually take the next step in our relationship, the _entire pack will see_?" Jake nodded in response, now looking at me in slight worry.

Oh God, I was gonna be like Kim Kardashian! Except…you know…smarter and not as rich.

I hid my face in my hands once again. "I'm gonna be a porn star for wolves," I said dejectedly. Jake laughed heartily, kissing my forehead and pulling me closer to his chest. Of course Jake _would_ find it funny, he runs around half-naked after all.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Jake said, shaking me gently while removing my hands from my face once again and laughing lightly.

"Easy for _you_ to say! You have the body of a hot male stripper!" I said, laughing as the words exited my mouth. Jake's grin faltered slightly and he stared at me in slight shock before bursting in laughter. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. His laugh was really contagious.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Jake said, trying to compose himself. "A hot male stripper, Ash? _Really?_" I shrugged, looking at my wolf in amusement. I made a mental note to make Jake laugh more; it was really becoming on him.

We continued to laugh, talk, and joke around for a while, Jake telling me some of the pack business and me telling him what was going on at work. We ended up ordering pizza, making sure to leave some for Billy, before retiring to Jake's room for the night. Jake slept in a pair of shorts and I threw on a tank top and biker shorts, but I had plaid flannel pajama pants I would put on when Billy was home, couldn't have him thinking me indecent. I would've slept with them on, but sleeping with Jake is like sleeping with your own personal heater.

Tonight, instead of me laying my head on my wolf's chest and letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep, Jake curled behind me, one arm out for me to lay my head on and the other wrapped around my waist. His entire length pressed against me and he kissed my neck before falling right to sleep and I soon followed.

* * *

I was awaken from my slumber by a howl in the distance. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Jake's body was over mine protectively, his eyes wild and his breath was ragged as he scanned the room for any form of a threat.

Another howl sounded in the distance and this time Jake's head snapped towards the window. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I tried to erase the haziness of sleep from my mind.

"It's Sam, something's going down. Stay here," Jake's gruff voice said before he upped and jumped out of the window. I sat up, looking around in confusion. What in the world was going on?

I yawned and stretched before getting up to use the bathroom, turning on the light on the way. After finishing and washing my hands I walked to the kitchen, frowning as I saw the pizza was still sitting out. So Billy wasn't home yet. I glanced at the clock and saw it was well after midnight. Maybe he would be home soon. Shrugging, I put the pizza in the fridge and grabbed a glass, pouring me some water. I was on my way back to Jake's room after drinking the water when I heard the distinctive sound of the floor creaking. I paused, trying to listen in. Maybe the creaking is from the house? It is old after all. I shrugged, walking to the back and in Jake's room, closing the door to make myself feel more at ease.

Instead of laying back down, I sat with my back against the wall and my knees drawn up to my chest. I was suddenly getting an eerie feeling. I grabbed my glasses and put them on. My eyes scanned Jake's room, looking for anything that seemed out of place. So far, I couldn't spot anything. Maybe I was just being paranoid?

I jumped and squeaked as I heard a crack of thunder. I shook my head, laughing nervously at myself and my paranoia. Hopefully Jake or Billy would be back soon. I really didn't want to be here alone.

Outside, I could hear the rain coming down followed by another burst of thunder and now a flash of lightening. The lights flickered precariously which set my nerves on edge even more. The last thing I needed was the lights to…

_Sonuva bitch!_ I just jinxed myself! I reached over and grabbed my cell phone for light. Part of me wanted to curl up under the covers like I did when I was younger in order to ward off monsters that weren't there. However, now that I knew monsters were real, I doubt a comforter was enough to keep me safe. What I needed was my wolf, but he was out.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. Maybe I should lay back down and try and sleep so Jake'll be here when I wake. I timidly laid back down, placing my phone back on the nightstand and removing my glasses. I turned over, my back facing the window as the thunder sounded once again. Lightning struck, lighting up the room, followed by a roar of thunder. This time, however, the thunder kept sounding. I realized that it wasn't thunder this time, someone was knocking on the door. Should I answer it? What if it was Emily or Kim? Or worse, what if it was one of the wolves coming to tell me Jake's hurt?

My mind made up, I quickly went to the door, looking out one of the windows. I was shocked to see no one standing there. My nerves were suddenly standing on end. I've seen _way_ too many horror movies, and therefore, have conditioned myself to stay alive when faced with such problems. Of course, I've never actually had to use my survival skills, but they're there.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen, looking for something to defend myself, just in case the time called for it. I walked towards the kitchen to –

"Ashley?"

I screamed and, letting pure instinct take over, swung my right fist at the source of the intrusion. I was pleased that I connected, but it was short lived as I was instantly writhing and moaning in pain. The _fuck _did I hit? A brick wall?

"I really wish I knew you were going to do that," a feminine voice deadpanned. I glanced up and was met with the concerned gaze of Bella's vampire, Edward, as well as a black haired woman with a pixie haircut. By the coloring of her eyes and her paleness, I knew that she was the same as Edward. I don't recall seeing her that day I was attacked though, maybe she was new?

"Jake's gonna be _pissed_," I managed to ground out through gritted teeth. I think I broke my goddamned hand! I flinched away as the black haired woman bent to touch my hand. She was cold as ice! She was an extremely stark contrast to my wolf.

"We haven't got time to waste," she spoke, looking directly in my eyes. "Victoria's attacking tonight and she's sent someone here to La Push for you. "

I looked at the woman in pain (do to my throbbing hand) and horror. For me? What did I do? "Does Jake know?" I asked. I'm sure if he didn. he wouldn't have left. Also, what about Billy and the imprints? What about the _entire_ reservation? They were all technically unprotected at this point.

"Jasper has left to inform them," Edward said. "Come on, you're coming with us."

_Excuse me?_ "Where are we going?"

"To safety," was Edward's reply before freezing suddenly. "Alice, I hear him!" Edward's head snapped around before landing looking into the dark hallway I had made my way through not even five minutes ago. I heard the sound of footsteps walking harshly on the wooden floors. I couldn't help the cold shudder that ran down my back and I subconsciously moved closer to Edward and his counterpart. I tried not to whimper, as I took controlled deep breaths to calm myself. The last thing I needed was a panic attack.

I may not have my glasses on, but I sure as hell didn't need them to see the vibrant red eyes that stared through the darkness. Slowly, the figure emerged and my mouth dropped open in shock. Was that the missing guy who's been all over the news?

"Is that Riley?" I whispered to Edward as I eyed the intruder warily. The red-eyed vampire smirked at me and I was completely unnerved by it.

"Yes," was Edward's simple response. If Riley was now a vampire, then did that mean _all_ of the missing people flashing across the news were vampires as well? I guess Victoria really wasn't joking when she said she had an army.

The intruder eyed my form hungrily. I instantly felt vulnerable so I scooted more behind Edward. Riley smirked, still eyeing me. "Victoria wishes to speak with you."

I shuddered, watching the intruder in fear. Why does she want to "speak" with me? And by speak, I'm assuming she really wants to feast on my blood.

"That's not going to happen, Riley," the woman I heard referred to as Alice said, standing next to Edward and blocking me completely from Riley's view.

"Riley," Edward stated calmly, "Victoria's just using you."

"Shut up! She told me about your mind games, Cullen," Riley said, sneering at Edward.

"Think about it. You're from _Forks_. What would someone like Victoria need from someone like _you_ other than for help with the area?" Edward said. I must agree that he makes a powerful point.

Silence. Huh, maybe Edward had gotten through to Riley.

"I'm taking the girl, and _you're dead_."

Then again, maybe not…

I'm not sure what happened, all I knew was one moment I was standing behind Edward and Alice, the next, I was on the ground being covered by Alice. I heard a loud noise, almost like tractor trailers colliding before feeling a rush of air pass over me followed by another loud bang.

Alice sat up, helping me up as well. My mouth fell open and I stared in horror as I saw the front door hanging off of the hinges. Holy Shit! That could've been me! Except I wasn't as resilient as the door.

"Come on! We have to go, now!" Alice said. She threw me over her shoulder none too gently, knocking the air out of me, and took off. I was breathing shallowly as I tried to catch my breath. I'd really appreciate it if they could be a little gentler. I also wish I had some pants on…and shoes for that matter. This rain was friggin' cold!

I glanced up and immediately regretted it as all I saw were blurs around me. I put my head back down, still breathing shallowly. Great, not only was fighting to catch my breath, but I was also fighting nausea. How fast were we going? If we were moving this fast, why couldn't that asshole move when I swung? He obviously could've dodged it!

Alice stopped suddenly and I chanced a look up. The rain was pelting my back furiously and I could see nothing around me, it was so dark. I turned my head around, trying to find a reason for Alice to stop. Lightening chose to strike at that moment, lighting up the sky. Suddenly, I wished I hadn't turned around.

About three other vampires stood in front of us, all smirking and hissing. Alice cursed under her breath before taking off to the right side. Unfortunately, the pale bastards were right behind us. I pushed myself up, using my good hand to lean as far back as I could away from the three monsters, who were hissing and clawing at me. Oh, God! Run faster, Alice! Run faster!

Once again, I'm not sure what happened. I was able to register a loud bang right by my ear and I ended up on the ground and rolling down a hill, my hands (one painfully) going up to protect my face. Finally, my body stopped rolling as my side collided painfully into a tree. I curled up into a fetal position, holding my side and crying out in pain. I tried to block the throbbing of my body out as I stood up, covered in mud and grass stains. I hunched over, grabbing my side and shaking my head to clear it.

I could hear the sound of brick walls crashing furiously together coming from the hill I had just rolled down. Gathering my wits, I began hobbling as fast as I could, without shoes, in the opposite direction. I'm not sure where I was going, I just knew I needed to get away, and fast.

My side hurt…my hand hurt…my _entire body_ hurt, but I didn't stop. I knew if I did, that would be instant death. I reached a clearing in the woods before stopping in horror. Right in front of me was Victoria, grinning like the cat who caught the canary. I heard rustling from my left and I gingerly looked, trying to keep Victoria in my line of sight as well.

"We got the other one," said a guy with jet black hair and red eyes. I noticed he was carrying something on his back before dropping it none too gently at Victoria's feet. The thing moved, shaking its head as if to clear it. When it finally registered where it was, it let out a squeak and immediately scuttled back, closer to me.

"Vi-Victoria," the person said in horror. I recognized that voice.

"Bella?" I asked at the person. Said person turned to me, shock written on her face, before turning back to Victoria and standing up slowly. How'd they get her? Wasn't _everyone_ supposed to be protecting her?

"What's going on?" Bella asked, confusion written on her features as she slowly stumbled back by me.

"Simple," Victoria said. "I'm going to dispose of you," she said as she pointed at Bella, "and you-," she now turned her fierce gaze towards me, "-are just a consolation prize. I figured I'd turn you to teach those _dogs_ to mind their own business."

"How," I started, my voice cracking, "how did you know where I was?"

Victoria leaned her head back before cackling maniacally. "Simple, I tracked you my dear. Your scent is _very_ hard to miss. You will prove to be _invaluable_ as a vampire." Victoria eyed me knowingly, a huge grin on her face.

I looked at Victoria in confusion as Bella stood beside me now. "Wh- what are you t-talking about?" I asked, stuttering out my question. I was trying to sound braver that I felt, but I doubt it was working.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked, though I _really_ wanted to say "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you _dumb bloodsucking bitch_." Last thing I figured I should do was backtalk a being who could literally rip my head off in one fell swoop.

Victoria took a step forward and Bella and I immediately took one back. Victoria cackled once again. Bella and I shot a look at each other before turning back to look at Victoria. Both of us seemingly had the same thought of 'this bitch is crazy.'

"I _love_ the scent of fear in the air!" Yeah…she was definitely nuts. "You, my dear, are _special_. I knew it when I caught your scent the first time. It was… familiar."

"Familiar how?" I asked, looking at the psycho red head in confusion.

"You are descended from a tribe, are you not?" I gave a half shrug in acknowledgement. "What you probably _didn't_ know is your tribe assisted vampires. Most of your kind were even _mated_ to vampires. How you got stuck with a _mutt_ is beyond me."

My mouth fell open in shock and I stared at the red-head in horror. I was descended from a tribe of people who _helped_ vampires? Wha – how – wh – _huh?_

"H-how?" Bella asked this, seeing as I couldn't form any coherent thought at the moment. Victoria's fierce gaze turned on her and Bella flinched in response.

"_You're_ not going to live long enough to tell the tale," Victoria growled at Bella, making us both flinch by her tone. Her gaze turned back to me. "It's now time for you to come back to your roots."

I shook my head in defiance, suddenly overcome with a surge of confidence. "No! I won't become one!" I couldn't lose Jake. Just the thought of my wolf was enough for me to get my wits together.

"_You_, don't have a choice in the matter," Victoria sneered as she appeared directly in front of my face. I fell back on my behind from the surprise. Her gaze moved from me to Bella. "But first, it's time to _make you pay_."

I watched in horror as Victoria grabbed Bella. "Stop, please!" I yelled, grabbing the first thing my hand landed on, a rock, and throwing it at the vampire. Victoria didn't even flinch as the rock hit her between the eyes.

Shit! I needed to do something and fast! I looked around on the ground and found another rock, this one with sharp edges. Acting purely on instinct, I raised the rock to my arm and dug it roughly into my skin, drawing blood. Victoria and the other vampire in the clearing hissed. The good thing was Victoria practically threw Bella away from her. The bad news is, she and her counterpart were now focused on me.

Victoria and her counterpart stood before me. "If you wanted to go first, all you had to do was let me know."

I shrank back in fear. Clearly, I didn't think this through.

Victoria's minion roughly yanked my arm, causing me to cry out in pain. I closed my eyes awaiting the agony that I knew would be following.

Instead, the vampire let go of my arm. I heard a fierce growl as well as the sound of walls hitting and felt a gust of wind. I opened my eyes to see _my_ wolf pinning down the Victoria's minion and Edward near Victoria in a crouched position. I couldn't help the tears that made its way to my eyes and the choked sob that escaped me. Jake was _here_. Thank _God_.

From the surrounding trees, the wolves and more vampires (eyes all that golden topaz color), emerged. My eyes began watering in relief as I realized we were saved. I looked over at Bella, who was crawling over to me, tears streaming down her face. We hugged each other in relief, crying together.

I watched as Jake literally ripped the head off of the vampire minion and spitting it out, one of the Cullen's ran over quickly, lighting the remains on fire. The group circled Victoria, trapping her. I watched on with tired eyes; I was beginning to feel light-headed.

Victoria tried to take to the trees, Edward cutting her off at the pass. Another Vampire, this one huge, almost like the wolves in their human form, held her while Edward slowly tore the head from her body. The sound that it made was horrible, and I winced, closing my eyes.

"Ashley?!" Bella? I rolled my head lazily to the sound of her voice, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I tried to open them, but they were _so heavy_. _My body_ felt really heavy.

"Jake!" Bella sounded panicked.

Immediately, I felt the familiar warmth of my wolf hovering over my body. He gently tapped my face. I tried to tell him to stop, but all I managed was a grumble.

"Baby, wake up! _Please_, God, don't do this to me! What's wrong with her?" Nothing's wrong Jake. I feel…fine…almost like…floating.

The last thing I remembered was the panicked cry of my wolf, and then, nothing.

* * *

_It was a beautiful day. The sun as out and I was standing in a clearing, the sound of rushing water far off in the distance. The sound was peaceful, and I was at ease. Where was I? It didn't look like La Push, or Forks, for that matter._

"_Young one__," I glanced to the right and was surprised to find a woman who looked like my grandmother standing there in traditional Native American tribal gear. She was very beautiful, her long, thick, black hair in two braids that rested on her shoulders. Her beautiful brown skin seemed to radiate with the sun. _

_I turned to her, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Where am I?"_

"_Here and there," was the response. Seriously, you can't just answer the question?_

"_Who are you?" I asked, hoping to receive a straight answer. The woman didn't respond right away._

"_Young one, there is much for you to learn. However, I cannot be the one to tell you."_

_I frowned. I wish she would just give me a straight answer._

"_All will be revealed in due time. You must stay strong, and be strong for your wolf."_

"_How do you know about him?" I asked crossing my arms defensively over my chest, my body stiff and immediately alert in case I needed to defend my Jake. _

_The woman smiled at me, almost like a mother would her daughter. "You are much like my daughter. Feisty and headstrong. Both a blessing and a curse."_

"…_thank you?" Was that a backwards compliment?_

_The woman laughed lightly. "You must head back. It is not your time. And if you play your cards right, it will not be your time for a _very_ long time."_

_Head back? Not my time? My time for what? What was going on?_

_Before I could ask anything else, I was forcefully jolted from the clearing. My body slammed into something hard, making me yelp in surprise, rather than pain._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh, could someone get the alarm?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was annoying. Where was Jake? The alarm was on _his_ side of the bed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Wait, since when was I back in bed? Did Jake…? Oh, I remember now! The vampires and the clearing and Bella and…oh shit, Bella!

I opened my eyes, but immediately regretted it as a bright light flooded my vision. "Ugh," was the only sound I could get out.

"Baby? Are you awake? _Please_ wake up." I heard Jake's pleading voice and it broke my heart. I slowly opened my eyes and I was glad to see that Jake blocked the light by leaning over the bed.

I blinked to clear my vision and frowned as I saw worry lines marring my wolf's beautiful face. I tried to lift my right arm and frowned when I couldn't. I raised my head slightly to look down, but couldn't see anything. Jake furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned his head to look to see what I was trying to look out. Unfortunately in him moving his head, bright light assaulted my vision again.

"Gah!" was the only world I could make out before turning my head and closing my eyes, my left arm going up to block the unnecessary bright light in the room. I heard a chair scrape against the floor before the excessively bright room became dim. I moved my left hand away from my face and sighed in relief.

I watched as Jake walked back over to the chair and sat down, his hand gently grabbing my right one. I tried to wrap my fingers on his hand, but I couldn't, only succeeding in giving a little twitch. I frowned, licking my lips before attempting to speak.

"Wha-" I started before being interrupted by a coughing fit. Jake grabbed the nearby water and offered it to me. I took it, drinking it gingerly. The cool water felt good against my dry throat. I handed him the cup back, and he placed it on the table.

I looked around, noticing I was in a hospital room. Was I hurt that bad? I grabbed the little remote that controls the bed and pushed the "up" button. I stopped a little less than midway as I felt a pang in my side and I hissed in response.

Jake was immediately at my side, eyeing me in worry. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I said smiling, though I could feel it came out strained. "Just moved a little too much, is all."

Jake sighed, sitting down once again and taking my right hand. "How're you feeling?" He asked, rubbing his face tiredly. I eyed him closely. My poor wolf looked stressed and exhausted.

"I'm fine," I said, ignoring the pain in my body. "How are _you_," I said, eyeing him closely. "When's the last time you slept?"

Jake shrugged. "Probably two days ago. You've been in here for the last thirty-two hours. I'm better now that you're up and okay."

"What happened?" The last thing I really remember is Victoria's head being ripped off.

"After we killed Victoria, you fainted." Jake paused, swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath. "_Fuck_ baby, you scared the ever-loving shit outta me. I didn't know what to do," Jake's voice cracked then and I felt my heart break as his eyes filled with tears. "There was _so much blood_. For a second, I thought…" Jake trailed off, a tear rolling down his cheek before quickly wiping it away. "…I thought I was too late."

My eyes filled with tears as I saw how much pain my wolf was in. I scooted over to the right, patting the bed beside me. Jake walked around and climbed in. I wanted to badly to turn and hold him, but my right arm was bandaged and hooked to the IV. Instead, we lay next to each other and I moved to cuddle him and Jake snaked his arm loosely around my waist.

"Promise me something," Jake said, burrowing his head in my hair. I nodded slightly. "Promise me you'll _never_ do something like that again."

I hesitated, looking at my wolf who was staring pleadingly at me. "I promise." Seeing as though the threat was over, I didn't see a need to go cutting myself anymore to distract vampires.

"Good," he said. "Jeez, I thought letting you listen to the legends would be interesting and entertaining. I never expected you to actually _attempt_ something like that. I'm gonna have to tell Billy to start giving a disclaimer."

I laughed before leaning up and kissing him on his jaw. That apparently wasn't enough since Jake hungrily attacked my mouth, making me moan in response.

"I'm pretty sure that's not allowed in the hospital."

Jake and I broke apart and I turned to see Bella standing in the doorway, smiling softly. I smiled at her in return as she walked in the room and sat in the chair Jake had previously occupied.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm good," I said honestly. "I'll be even better when I can leave,' I joked. Jake chuckled and Bella smiled.

"I hope it'll be soon," Bella said before glancing at Jake. "Could you give us a minute?"

I felt Jake sigh before standing up. "I'm going to call Billy to check up on him. I'll be back soon." He walked out, leaving Bella and I in silence.

I glanced at the young woman who now eyed me with tears in her eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why was she tearing up? Did I look that pitiful?

"Thank you, Ashley," she said, putting her hand on my right one and squeezing gently. "If it weren't for you…" she trailed off quietly as a tears fell from her eyes and I felt my own tear up. Seriously, I was going to need everyone to stop crying around me. I'm too sensitive for this shit.

I sniffed, bringing my left hand up to wipe away a tear. "I'm just glad I was there, even if I got banged up in the process," I joked, pointing to my hand. Bella laughed.

"Edward told me what happened to you hand. He would've came to apologize himself if Jake wasn't hovering around you. He gets a bit...upset…when Edward is around."

I nodded in understanding. I figured that would be the case, them being natural enemies and all. "I understand. I'm sure Edward would be the same if the roles were reversed."

Bella nodded, sniffing, and we sat in a comfortable silence. It was nice of her to come visit. We weren't friends, but I didn't hate her. I just didn't agree with all of her decisions that involved Jake.

"Did you tell Jake about what Victoria said?"

I shook my head. "I really just woke up before you came in. I'm not even sure how to broach the subject though." How would I tell Jake about what Victoria said? How would he react knowing his girlfriend was descended from a tribe of _vampire helpers_? Wouldn't that be a contradictory to what he and his tribe were all about? Ugh, I was starting to get a headache.

"I might've mentioned it…to Edward," Bella said nervously.

I frowned at Bella. Really? I guess I'd have to tell Jake sooner rather than later. Last thing I needed was for him to find out from someone else.

"It's ok," I sighed. "I just hope he isn't mad when he finds out."

Bella shook her head. "I highly doubt he would be mad at you. Jake's _crazy_ about you."

"That won't stop him from being upset, though. I guess I should tell him. He did mention a library on the reservation before, but it's not open to outsiders. I guess I now would be a good time to get Jake to explore it for me, huh?"

"That…or I could ask Carlisle. He should have access to that information, or know how to get it," Bella offered. I shook my head.

"Nah, I think it'll be better if I did the research on my end, you know? Besides, could you imagine how mad Jake would be if cold ones helped me and not him?"

Bella laughed lightly. "Yeah, you're right. Just know we'll help you if you need it."

"I appreciate the offer."

Bella nodded before standing up. "Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure Jake is anxious to get back in here."

"Thanks for visiting," I said, smiling at the girl. She smiled in return before leaving. Not even a minute later, Jake was walking back in the room.

"All good?" he asked, walking back in the room and sitting on a chair. I nodded, raising an eyebrow in question. "I got the doctor. They wanted to know when you were awake. Wouldn't want me to be kicked out for indecency, would you?" Jake said teasingly and winking at me. "The pack's out there too. They want to see you, if you're up for it, that is."

I grinned, nodding. "I don't mind." It'll be nice to having them around, they were always fun.

"How's Billy? He okay?"

Jake nodded. "He's a little pissed about the door, but not too much. He got a check in the mail to replace it from the leeches."

"They're not gonna get in trouble for coming on the reservation?" I asked. I still didn't like vampires, but at least these ones tried to help me.

Jake sighed. "As much as I don't like it, no, they won't be in trouble. Besides, they tried to save you, so we can forgive a little trespassing. They had just better not do it again."

The doctor came in then, checking to make sure all was fine with me. I half listened to what he was saying, my mind lost in thought. I would have to talk to Jake about everything and I wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Why couldn't I be descended from a tribe of vampire hunters instead?

And what was with that dream? Who was that woman? How did she know me? More importantly, how did she know Jake was a wolf?

Even with the demise of Victoria, I feel as if the danger was far from over.

* * *

**Author's note 2: Hope you all enjoyed! I'm actually proud of myself for that little bit of action, seeing as I have no experience writing action…or writing in general. Anyway, next chapter is in Jake's POV, and we get to delve into Ashley's heritage as well as see what took place during the time Ashley and Bella were being attacked. Plus, there's still the issue of the Volturi.**

**Have a wonderful week!**


	10. Jacob's inner battle

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! RL has been a bit of a bitch disguised in chocolate and caramel. I also may have written and re-written this chapter at least a half dozen times. Hopefully it was all worth it! Now, on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jacob's POV

It had been three days since the incident with the cold ones. Other than the tenderness in her wrist, arm, and side, and the stitches in her arm, Ashley was doing great. During her time in the hospital, Ash's mom came to visit. The woman was scared shitless, and had no idea what to think upon hearing her daughter was in the hospital. As soon as Ash's mother walked into the room, she engulfed her daughter in a hug, holding onto her tightly. Ash did the same as her eyes welled with tears. It was a sweet moment shared by mother and daughter. Once released from the hug, Ash's mom asked what happened.

"I….er..."

"She was in a car accident," I supplied.

Ashley's mom jumped, not realizing there was someone else in the room. I introduced myself, extending my hand. I wish we could've met under different circumstances, but it was still great to meet her. She took it, smiling at me and introducing herself as Kim, before giving her daughter a sly look. Ashley looked at her mom as if to say "don't start." Ashley's mom smiled at me before sitting down near her daughter, asking what happened. Ashley told her she swerved to avoid a dear, and that if it had not been for me who had found her, she probably wouldn't be here now.

I felt my heart constrict painfully in my chest again, those words holding a truth I was trying to forget. If I hadn't of run off and left Ashley alone, none of this would've happened. If the red head hadn't sent her bloodsuckers to distract me, Ash would be home in my arms. If I hadn't brought her to listen to the legends, she wouldn't have stabbed herself and bled out. Fuck, the more I thought about it, the more I realized the only reason Ash was hurt was because of _me_. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to wallow in my self-pity as I was quickly brought back into the conversation.

A day later, Ashley was released from the hospital. I drove my imprint and her mom back to her place after Ashley gently reprimanded her mom for getting a hotel room and making her call to cancel it. I left not too long after, wanting to give mother and daughter some time together. Ashley walked me out, asking if I was alright. I gave her a tight smile and nodded. She eyed me in worry, but I shook my head before kissing her forehead tenderly, telling her I would talk to her tomorrow. I tried to ignore the worry and sadness I saw reflect in her eyes as I hopped in my car.

The truth was I didn't have a very good handle on my emotions at the moment. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. God, I was such a fuck-up. If I couldn't protect my imprint, how would I protect the tribe when the time came for me to be chief? I made it home, bursting through…the front door? I glanced at the item in confusion.

"Paul and Embry fixed it."

I turned and saw Billy in the living room with Charlie and Sue, the latter smiling at me. I nodded, giving a small smile.

"Everything okay, Jake?" Billy asked me, now looking in my eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows as he studied my expression.

"She's fine," I said, glancing away. "I'll see you in the morning. Night Charlie, Sue," I said, walking towards my room, not in the mood for company. Upon entering my room, I fell face first onto my bed and took a deep breath and sighed. Ash's scent filled my nostrils, relaxing me, but also reminding me she wasn't here with me. Letting her scent take over my senses, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_I was running with my pack brothers and Leah, hunting, and successfully eliminating each and every leech that dared step foot on our land. What did they want anyway?_

'_Beats me,' I heard Embry behind me. 'But at least we're not sitting around waiting for something to happen.'_

_I agreed. Maybe these leeches would lead us to the red-head. I would make sure to rip her head off for marring my imprint. I felt rage take over as Ashley's scared, scraped face came into my mind's eye the day she had a run in with the leech. With a mighty roar, I pounced on one of the leeches we had finally caught up to and ripped its head off mercilessly. _

'_Dude, leave some for the rest of us,' Quil quipped, trying to position himself to take out another leech. _

'_Why don't you stop pussyfooting around and take out that leech,' Paul said, chasing after another one. Jeez, this bitch really _did_ create a fucking army. _

_We had just taken out the last of the leeches when a blur made its way into the field. We were all poised to attack, but didn't when we noticed it was the quiet leech that gave us pointers on how to take out his own kind. What the hell was he doing on our land?_

"_It's Victoria! She wants Bella…and Ashley. We must go to them, now!"_

_I looked at the leech momentarily in shock and horror, before sprinting back, followed by the pack and southern comfort. Fuck! What did she want with my imprint? I knew I shouldn't have left Ash alone! Please don't let me be too late!_

_I continued running as quickly as I could, my heart pounding hard against my chest. I made my way to my home, and immediately became frantic when I scented my imprint's scent mixed with that sickeningly sweet smell that was distinctly leech._

'_Jacob,' I turned to see Edward, looking a little worse for wear. The fuck was he doing at my home?_

"_Alice and I…we tried to help Ashley."_

'_Where. Is. She.' I thought with as much venom I could muster towards him just as the pack came into view. _

"_Last I saw, they went this way. We must hurry!" I, for once, agreed with the stuck-up bastard. _

"_Must you still be rude? I'm trying to help."_

'_Kill yourself. That'll solve most of my problems.'_

'_Jake,' I heard Sam say in warning. I huffed in response. _

_We continued racing through the woods when I heard my imprint yell for someone to stop. I picked up my pace, as did Bella's leech. Please be okay, Ash. _

_We came upon a clearing where the red head was with another leech…who currently held my imprint in a vice grip. I felt rage overtake me as my imprint cried out in pain. Letting out a fierce growl, I tackled the leech to the ground that held my imprint. The leech looked at me in fear before I ripped its fucking head off. Serves the bastard right. I looked up to see Edward finishing off Victoria, with the help of the big doofy looking leech. _

"_Ashley?" I looked over at Bella saw her shaking my imprint gently. Ash barely responded. No…God, please no! "Jake!"_

_I ran over, phasing before reaching my imprint. I tapped her face gently, trying to keep the panic I felt to a minimum. "Baby, wake up!"_

_Flinch. _

_Moan._

"_Please, God, don't do this to me!" I said, panicking, still trying to coax some sort of reaction from my imprint. _

_Nothing._

"_What's wrong with her?!" I yelled, taking her into my arms. It was then I was hit with the metallic smell of blood. How could I have missed it? I glanced down, noticing for the first time the deep gash on Ashley's arm. Fuck! I have to get her to the hospital!_

"_-help."_

_What?_

_I glanced up, noticing for the first time the pack surrounded me along with the leeches. _

"_Jacob," Sam's authoritative voice broke in gently. When had he phased back? "Let him help," he said, motioning to the doctor._

_I snarled, holding my imprint tightly against my chest. The doctor rose his hands in a placating manner, showing he didn't mean any harm. _

"_Jake, let him help. If you don't, she could die."_

_I felt my eyes widen. I glanced from my imprint, who was pale from blood loss, to the leech who was a doctor. I narrowed my eyes. "If you hurt her more, I'll kill you, find some way to bring you back, and kill you again!"_

"_Understood."_

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. I glanced around, noticing it was light out. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was a little passed 8am. Standing up and stretching, I heard the chime of my cell phone. Reaching for it, I was surprised to see I had several missed text messages all from Ashley.

_(9:30pm) U still up?_

_(9:45pm) Guess not (sad face). Since u barely slept when I was in the hospital, I'm not surprised. Hope 2 see u 2morrow. Mom wants to meet ur dad. Call me in the morning._

_(11:08pm) Sooooooo, can't sleep. Guess I'll randomly send u messages hoping u'll respond when u wake up. _

_(12:37am) My mind is wondering which may or may not be a good thing. _

_(12:39am) Do u think 'sand' is called 'sand' because it's between sea and land?_

_(1:12am) Why does Kevin Bacon not endorse bacon? That would be awesome! Someone needs to get on that!_

_(1:17am) Have u seen the Titanic movie? Jack could've fit on that floating board with Rose. Maybe if he had, Leo would've won an Oscar. Haha!_

_(1:18am) If a tree falls in the woods and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound? Hey, u've been in the woods a lot you should know!_

_(1:20am) Disregard that previous text. I just realized there can't be anyone around to hear it...…stop laughing!_

_(2:27am) My hair's growing out. I'm thinking of cutting it again, but I'm not sure. Ur gonna have 2 give me ur opinion. _

I grinned as I read and re-read each message. God, my girl was such a dork, but I loved it. Leave it to her quirkiness to bring me out of my funk. I put my phone on the charger and grabbed the house phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Jake! Did you get my messages?" _Came a surprisingly awake voice.

I laughed. "Of course. By the way, just how much medicine did you take?"

Ashley laughed, making me smile. _"None at all. Maybe that was the problem. After a while, I got up and put on a pot of coffee for me and mom-"_

"-that you practically finished! I had to make my own coffee!" Came her mom's voice in the background, making me laugh.

"_Details, details. Anyway, am I gonna see you today?"_

"Of course! Your mom wants to meet my dad, remember? Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm your only means of transportation since your cars all banged up," I said meaningfully, just in case her mom was listening in.

"_Oh yeah…uh…how are the repairs coming along?"_ She asked, and in the background, I heard – "He took your car to be fixed? That's sweet of him"

"_No mom, Jake is really handy when it comes to cars. He's fixing it."_

"Really?" I heard her mom ask in wonder. "Is there anything he can't do?" she joked.

I grinned puffing my chest out, about to make a cocky remark but Ash's response stopped me. _"No, he's pretty incredible."_

My breath hitched in my chest as my heart constricted with an unknown emotion I wasn't ready to identify. She thinks I'm incredible. But do incredible people let others get injured after promising to protect them and keep them safe? Do incredible people involve their significant others in their shitty supernatural life? Do incredible people fuck up as much as I do?

"_Did you hear me?"_

I shook my head, clearing my self-loathing thoughts temporarily. "Can you repeat?" I asked, my voice coming out tight, prompting me to clear my throat.

"_I asked what time can you come get us,"_ came her worried response. _"Are you okay?" _she whispered.

I sighed. "Just a lot on my mind. Lemme grab a quick shower and I'll be there to pick you up. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

_Slight pause. "Okay,"_ she said worriedly. "_Will we be able to talk?"_

"...Yes."

"_Okay, I'll see you soon,"_ she said, before hanging up.

Sighing, I hung up the phone, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"It's not your fault, you know."

Surprised, I jumped slightly and turned to look at my dad, who was eyeing me in worry. Frowning, I shook my head.

"But-"

"'But' nothing Jake. Embry told me what happened and as far 's I'm concerned, you _saved_ her. I know when you talk to her, she'll tell you the same."

I nodded, trying to believe what he was telling me, but couldn't. He wasn't there. He didn't see how…_lifeless_ she looked. He didn't see how much pain she was in at the hospital.

"I'm assuming I should be expecting company?"

I nodded. "Yeah, her mom's here. She flew out when she found out Ash was in the hospital."

Billy nodded. "I'll call Sue over to keep company 's well. Sounds like you and Ashley need to talk, sooner rather than later," he said sternly.

I fought the need to roll my eyes. "Yeah, we're gonna talk. I'm gonna hop in the shower, grab something to eat, and head on over. Need anything?"

Billy shook his head. "Nah, got everything covered."

* * *

An hour later, I picked up Ashley and her mom and we were on our way back to La Push. Ashley and Kim were in the back talking animatedly, involving me in their conversation and asking my opinion on different issues that were pretty trivial. I would never tell them that, though. Once we arrived at my house, Kim gasped and jumped out the Rabbit before I came to a complete stop. Ashley's jaw dropped and looked at me in horror. I sheepishly ran a hand through my hair.

"We had to back up our story. Nothing's wrong with the engine or anything, just some skeletal damage. Nothing I can't easily fix. Promise."

Ashley nodded, still looking at her car in horror.

Kim, meanwhile, was standing in front of the car and crying. Ashley frowned slightly before getting out the car and walking to her mother, who immediately engulfed her in a tight hug. My eyes narrowed slightly as I picked up the sound of Ashley hissing in pain, but still hugging her mom just as tightly.

Getting out of the car, I walked over to them. "The car looks worse than it actually it. I'll have it up and running in no time."

Kim looked at me teary eyed before releasing her daughter and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you for helping my baby."

I wrapped her in a one-armed hug. "I'll always be here to help her," I said, my eyes flickering over to Ash and catching hers. I looked at her meaningfully, and in return, she looked at me with all of the adoration she could muster.

Kim let go of me, swiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry Jacob. I knew it was bad, I just didn't expect…"

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know. I'm just grateful she's okay." Kim nodded, her eyes running over Ashley once again, making sure she was indeed okay. Ashley rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Mom, I'm fine. I promise."

Kim nodded, taking another moment to compose herself. "Okay. But you let me know if anything starts bothering you, understand?" At Ashley's nod, Kim smiled. "Okay, that's enough of that."

Taking the lead, I walked them both in the house. "Dad, we're here!" I called out.

"In the living room, Jake."

I walked the few feet to the living room, and cocked an eyebrow as I noticed Billy and Sue sitting around talking. Ashley and Kim came into view and Billy immediately rolled over to my imprint. Ashley bent down, reaching to hug. I thought I saw Billy's eyes water for a moment, before patting her back comfortingly.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Once Billy released Ashley, Sue hugged her as well. "I'm so glad you're okay. You make us proud with your strength, young sister," Sue whispered.

"Thank you, Sue."

Once Sue released my imprint, Ashley beckoned her mom forward. "Billy, Sue, this is my mom, Kim. Mom, meet Billy and Sue."

Kim waved shyly, smiling at Billy and Sue. I laughed at the surprise on her face as Sue hugged Kim, and beckoned her to sit with her and Billy. Billy shook her hand firmly once Kim was seated and immediately started talking to her.

"Kim, can I get you anything? Water, juice, beer?" Billy asked.

"Water is fine, thanks."

I nodded, already on my way to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and a beer. I walked back to the living room and handed one water to Kim, the other to Sue, and the beer to Billy. I smiled as both Billy and Sue welcomed Kim into the conversation, Kim talking as animatedly as her daughter was this morning. Come to think of it, Ashley got a lot of her features from Kim. Both had the same beautiful brown eyes as well as the same color hair, though Ash's was a tad bit lighter. They also smiled the same, warm and sunny. I glanced at my imprint who was eyeing me with worry. Our eyes met in silent communication before she broke eye-contact and glanced at our parents.

"Mom, I'm going to step out with Jake for a while. You gonna be okay?"

Kim waved her off, laughing at something Sue said. "Of course, sweetie. You guys take your time and don't worry about me."

Ashley nodded, walking towards the front door with me right behind her. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "Beach? It's the closest."

Ashley nodded, grabbing my hand as she started walking towards the familiar path. I tugged her hand gently, making her stop and look back at me.

"It might be better if we drive. Don't want you to overdue it."

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something. She took one look at my expression and closed her mouth and nodded.

We hopped in the Rabbit and drove down to the beach, which was only a couple minutes with the car. Once there, I helped her out the car. We walked hand-in-hand to a log just off the side and sat down in a tense, for me at least, silence. Ashley began playing with our intertwined hands.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"

I sighed. Straight to the point. I looked into her eyes as she watched me intently. "I'm sorry," I blurted out.

Ashley looked at me in confusion. "Sorry? For what?" I didn't respond. "Jake, you didn't do anything."

I laughed bitterly, shaking my head. "Maybe _that's_ the problem," I mumbled. Ashley looked even more confused.

"Jake, I don't know what you're talking about," Ashley said warily. I sighed, removing my hand from hers and running it through my hair in frustration. The familiar feeling of guilt came to the surface and I could no longer meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything," I started. "I'm sorry you got hurt-"

I heard her sigh. "Jake," she said in exasperation. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" I said, standing up and turning around to face her, my eyes wild with pent-up emotion that's just found its release. "Everything that's happened to you is _my fault_!"

I glanced at my imprint and saw her eyes wide and watching me warily and I continued. "It's my fault you got hurt. It's my fault your life's so fucking crazy! It's my fault you were hunted in the first place! God, I'm such a _fuckup!_" I said, falling to all fours and trembling. I looked up to see Ash eyeing me in fear, climbing over the log and backing up. _Fuck!_ Now she's _afraid_ of me!

I fought for control, forcing the wolf back away from the surface. I couldn't have my imprint afraid of me. I refuse to have her fear me. I can't lose my imprint. Closing my eyes and taking deep breaths, I was able to will myself to not phase. Even after the trembling stopped, I remained on all fours, looking down. I was frightened that if I looked up, I would be faced with that fearful look again. I focused on the rapid heartbeat of my imprint that slowly got closer. From the corner on my eyes, I saw jean-clad legs sitting in the sand, her hands resting against them. Slowly, almost timidly, she raised her hands to my face, coaxing me to look at her. I hesitantly complied.

"Jake," she said softly, her eyes tearing up. Great, now she's _crying_ because of me! I'm just the fuckin' best…

Without warning, she engulfed me in a tight hug, running her soft hands through my hair comfortingly. I closed my eyes, sitting back on my knees and holding her tightly against me, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Do you regret meeting me? Or imprinting on me?"

I jerked back, as if slapped. Was that a joke? I pulled back, studying her face and saw she was completely serious. "No. Never." How could she think that?

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ashley reached up to grab my face with both hands. "Jake, I want you to listen to me, and listen well." At my nod, she continued, "Jacob Black, you most definitely _are not_ a fuckup."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Ashley quickly placed a finger over my lips and looked at me determinedly. "And if I ever, _ever_, hear you refer to yourself as such again, _I swear to God_, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded dumbly as her determined look morphed into a dangerous one.

"Good. And if I hear anyone refer to you as such, I will hurt them. I don't care _who_ it is – cold one, shape-shifter, your uncle, the pope- whoever!"

I eyed my imprint, her eyes holding fierce determination as she thought about what she was going to say next. She opened her mouth several times to say something, but thought better of it and closed her mouth once again. Finally she looked – no, _glared_ – at me before speaking.

"You're a dumbass."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at my imprint in confusion. Wha-?

"Jake, the fact that you think I got hurt _because_ of you is the stupidest thing I've _ever_ heard in my life, and I've heard some stupid shit!"

"But-," I started, leaning back from her finger in order to speak. She wasn't having it, though, as she quickly put her entire hand over my mouth to cover it.

"It's not _your_ fault I got hurt! It's not _your _fault I was hunted, or stalked, or whatever! And lastly, my life was 'fucking crazy' without you! If anything you just made it more exciting, in a good way! None of this is your fault Jake! You _saved_ me. You're my hero!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes sarcastically making her glare at me before sighing.

"Jake, just imagine what would've happened if you hadn't of came when you did…" she began. I closed my eyes and shook my head, not wanting to even think about that. "…now imagine what would've happened if we had never met and I was still hunted."

I reached up and grabbed her hand that was covering my mouth and removed it, holding it tightly. "Ash, please…I can't…" I trailed off, my voice thick with un-shed tears.

"Baby, the point I'm trying to make is whether we met or not, Victoria could've came after me. It was a coincidence we crossed paths. The outcome would've been worse if you hadn't shown up."

I stared in my imprint's eyes, studying her beautiful face while letting the truth of her words sink in. A stray tear escaped and before I could wipe it away, Ashley did so. "Jake, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I just need you realize none of what happened is your fault. You, Jacob Black, are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time, and I refuse to sit here and listen to you blame yourself for something that was completely out of your control. Hell, it was completely out of my control. And I seriously don't want you putting yourself down, again. It hurts me that your think so little of yourself and your abilities."

I sighed and nodded, letting her words sink in. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ashley looked at me disbelievingly and opened her mouth to say something, and this time, it was my turn to silence her by putting a finger against her soft lips. "I meant by what I said. It was just kinda what I was feeling at the time, y'know? But I promise, no more putting myself down."

Ashley nodded, her eyes showing understanding. My finger moved from her lips, moving to caress her face before cupping her cheek and running my thumb across her lips. Leaning down, I captured her lips in a soft, but firm kiss. Her hands moved up against my cloth-covered chest to wrap around my neck, bringing herself closer. I wrapped one arm tightly around her waist while the other found itself buried in her hair, gently holding her skull as I deepened the kiss and making her moan in response. I couldn't stop the smirk that made its way to my lips. Ashley noticed and broke the kiss.

"Cocky asshole," she said joking while catching her breath.

"Sure, sure," I said, catching my breath while still smirking at her. Ash was blushing and it made her look even more beautiful. "Want to head back?" I asked standing up. I reached down to help her stand as well. "Now that we've talked about our feelings and got everything out in the open," I joked, grinning at my imprint. I frowned as she looked down, her features showing she was in deep thought. I looked at her worriedly as she looked up at me in nervousness. It was obvious something was on her mind.

"Ash?"

"There's something I have to tell you," she said, frowning while looking down, "at least while we're getting everything out in the open."

I nodded, going to sit on the log that we had previously abandoned. Ashley stood in front of me and released my hand, taking a deep breath. "When I was…when Victoria cornered me, she said something that I think you need to know…"

* * *

**AN2: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Question, Answers, and more Questions

**Author's Note: This chapter is more of a continuation from the last and is still in Jake's POV. It's also a little shorter than normal, but should answer some pressing questions. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I watched as my imprint gave me a nervous look before glancing down at the ground in front of her. "Honey, what is it?"

She sighed. "Jake, I…it's about the tribe I'm descended from," she started, looking at me guiltily. I cocked an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. She didn't disappoint.

"I…Victoria said I was descended from a tribe that…helped vampires," she said, shrinking in on herself and looking at me nervously. My eyebrows shot up before furrowing in confusion. How did Icky Vicky _know_ that? If she knew, does that mean she had something to do with their demise? Maybe she knew whatever secret they were hiding? I glanced at Ash, who seemed to be watching me in nervous anticipation. I met her gaze head on.

"Would you be upset if I told you I knew already?"

Ashley froze, and had the situation not seemed so serious, I would've laughed at her deer-in-the-headlights expression. "You _know?_ How? – why? – wha? – when were you gonna _tell me?!_"

It was my turn to look guilty, and I reached out for her. She eyed me for a second before coming into my arms and sitting on my lap.

"Remember that night at Sue's when I was talking to Old Quil?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"How does _he_ know? _I _didn't even know!"

I wrapped an arm around my imprint as I began to explain. "Old Quil has a knack for knowing things. He's very wise and has seen a lot over the years. I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually met someone from the Blackfoot tribe!"

Ashley frowned, looking intently at the ground. I wrapped her tightly in my arms and was grateful when she didn't put up a fight. She laid her head against my shoulder and subconsciously snuggled up to me. "Are you mad at me?"

Ashley's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she contemplated my question. Finally, she lifted her head and looked me straight in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," I said as sincerely as possible. "You were going through a lot at that point; what with you being attacked and afraid to sleep. I just didn't want to put you under any more stress."

Ashley was quiet for a while before sighing. "I'm not mad. I just…it's weird that people know things about myself before I do, y'know?"

I nodded. I did know. I remember what it was like before I became a wolf. The way Billy eyed me knowingly and sadly. The way Sam, Paul, and Jared were always watching me. They all knew I would be phasing, yet couldn't say anything. When it finally happened, I remember being upset and angry at Billy. I wish he would've told me so I could've at least been prepared for it. But at the same time, I understood why he didn't tell me.

"Yeah, I do know," I said, tightening my hold on her. She glanced at me in question, but I decided not to elaborate; that would be a conversation for another day. Particularly when I'm not feeling as emotionally drained. Instead I said, "I think we need to actively research the Blackfoot tribe. We need to know how it affects you."

"This won't change anything between us, will it?" Ashley asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Absolutely not. I don't care what we may or may not find out. You're stuck with me," I said, grinning widely. Ashley laughed.

"At least you're comfortable," she said, snuggling into me. We trailed off into a comfortable silence. I was feeling better after talking with my imprint. I still couldn't help the guilt I felt whenever I thought about what happened, but we would get past it. I watched the waves crashing onto the shore as I listened to my imprint's breathing even out, her lack of rest catching up with her. Holding her closely and securely, I stood with her in my arms and made my way back to the rabbit. After placing her gently in the passenger's seat and closing the door gently, I went to the driver's side and hopped in.

I glanced at my imprint once again. I still couldn't believe I had imprinted, let alone on someone as beautiful as Ashley. She was optimistic, almost to a fault. She was a dork, and her sense of humor reflected that. She was caring and loyal and an _amazing_ cook; she was _selfless, _sacrificing herself for Bella, who she doesn't really know and barely likes. My imprint is the strongest, most courageous woman I know.

_That's how the Alpha's mate should be._

I blinked in confusion. Where did that last thought come from?

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I pulled out of my parking spot and made my way back to the house. I couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my face as I could hear Kim laughing along with my dad and Sue. I was very happy Kim and my dad were getting along and I knew Ash would be happy as well.

Parking next to Ashley's banged- up car, I got out of the car and walked around to Ash's side to grab her. I made my way into the house, Ashley secure in my embrace. As soon as Kim saw me, she immediately became worried.

"Is she okay?"

I nodded. "I think her sleepless night caught up with her."

Kim shook her head. "What am I gonna do with her," she said, looking at her daughter, humor etched on her features. She glanced at me. "She told me she texted you 'philosophical' and 'insightful' things all night because she couldn't sleep. On behalf of my daughter, I apologize for her subjecting you to that," Kim said jokingly making me laugh.

"It's okay. I'm used to her and her corny sense of humor," I said, flashing a smile. Kim and Billy laughed while Sue shook her head in amusement. Sue didn't know Ash all that well, but Billy knew the sense of humor I was talking about as he found himself on the receiving end plenty of times.

"I'm going to lay her down in my room," I said, making my way to said room. Once there, I gently laid my girl down. Kneeling beside the bed, I watched her silently before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. She sighed contentedly with a small smile on her beautiful features. I stood up and walked out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Several hours later, I was well acquainted with Kim. Between laughing and joking around, I noticed Ashley was much like her mom. Kim was also very beautiful and smart, and also had a dry sense of humor, but not too dry. I listened as she told stories about Ashley growing up. Turns out Ashley's father walked out on her when she was a child, and Kim, who was a stay-at-home-mom, had to go out and work in order to provide for her family. She went through a Temporary Agency and they placed her at a law office, and she's been working there ever since. Eventually, they paid of Kim to go back to school to become a paralegal, and of course, she took advantage of it. Eventually, Kim decided to get her law degree. She finished it five years ago and has been working as a lawyer ever since.

I listened intently, finding a newfound respect for the woman. I can see where Ash gets her determination, smarts, and work ethic from.

Billy began telling Kim some history of our tribe, which culminated with him telling a few of the legends. Kim listened intently, awe and amazement laced on her features. As Billy finished up the legend of creation, the object of my affection appeared in the doorway, looking refreshed. Everyone greeted her as she took a seat between her mom and Sue.

"Kim, Ashley told us you guys are partly Native American," Billy said once Kim was finished telling her story.

Kim smiled and nodded. "Were you trying to win brownie points with Jake?" Kim stage whispered to her daughter jokingly, making everyone laugh before turning to my father to answer his question. "Yeah, Blackfoot. My mom was half."

Billy nodded, looking meaningfully at me before asking his next question. "Did she ever tell you anything about your people?" I mentally grinned at my father's insightfulness. Sly old man…

Kim looked thoughtfully as everyone in the room looked at her in interest. "Mom never mentioned anything, but my grandmother used to tell me a few stories when I was little."

Ashley's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? You never told me."

"They weren't really anything a child should be hearing, but my grandma didn't care. She would tell anyone who would listen to her," Kim said, smiling in nostalgia. "Plus, they were a bit…farfetched."

I hummed in interest. "Really, how so?"

Kim shook her head in humor and disbelief, glancing at me. "From what my grandmother told me, our people were enslaved by _vampires_, of all things." My dad, Sue, and I made eye contact briefly before I glanced at my imprint. Ashley was pale and looked as if she were going to be sick, her gaze currently on the floor in front of her. Apparently, Kim noticed her daughter's demeanor as well.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Kim asked, feeling Ashley's forehead with the back of her hand.

Ashley blinked and shook her head slightly to snap herself out of whatever thoughts she was having. I made a mental note to ask her what was on her mind.

"I'm fine, mom. I just…you know I never liked stories involving vampires," Ashley said, smiling slightly. Kim laid a comforting hand on Ashley's arm.

"Sweetheart, vampires aren't real," Kim said matter-of-factly. I mentally snorted. If she only knew…

Ashley glanced at her mom, a flash of disbelief crossing her beautiful features. She looked as if she were ready to refute Kim's claims, but at the last minute, thought better of it as Sue discretely touched her arm. Ashley smiled softly, though it lacked its usual warmth. "I know mom. It's just…there was a missing person's case here recently. The people who went missing had…_really_ crazy stuff done to their bodies that resembled a vampire attack." I mentally applauded my imprint at her response. While she didn't exactly tell her mom the truth, she didn't exactly lie to her.

Kim gasped in horror while wrapping her daughter in an embrace. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's okay, mom," Ashley said, leaning into her embrace. As Kim continued to fuss over Ashley, I couldn't help but smile. "Mom, really, I'm okay. You can continue."

"But I-"

"It's fine. _I'm fine_. I promise. Besides, I'm sure we're all interested in finding our more, especially me. This is the first time I'm hearing about any of this stuff."

Kim eyes her daughter before glancing around the room. Sighing, she glanced at her daughter. "I'll continue, but if I make you uncomfortable-"

"I'll ask for you to stop," Ashley said, smiling at her mom.

Kim returned her smile. "You better." Ash's mom glanced around at everyone. "That goes for everyone here."

We all nodded, and Kim continued. "So, our people were enslaved to vam–erm," Kim said, glancing cautiously at her daughter.

Ashley rolled her eyes, grinning good-naturedly at her mom. "_Vampires_, mom."

Kim made a face at her daughter, making everyone laugh. "Yes, _vampires_, sweetheart," Kim said, smiling at her daughter. "Anyway, the Blackfoot tribe was enslaved way before she was born. According to Grandma, many of our people became mates to them because we had some kind of innate ability to protect them from their own kind."

Ashley glanced at me in nervousness, mixed with concern. I cocked an eyebrow at her. What was _that_ look for?

"Understandably, the Blackfoot tribe got tired of being used and _forcibly_ mated to the vampires that they decided to rebel. However, in this rebellion, the majority of the tribe got slaughtered. Luckily, my grandmother and her mom escaped before any harm could become of them, though she never told me how. I'm not sure how many more, if any, were spared or escaped, though," Kim said sadly. "That's all I know of the situation. I would love to find out more," Kim said softly, trailing off longingly.

We were all silent after Kim finished, Billy sitting deep in thought, Sue glanced worriedly at Ashley, and Kim stared off into space, a look of nostalgia on her face.

I, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why my imprint looked at me worriedly. She knew I would do everything I could and then some to protect her. Besides, the vampire threat was over. There was nothing to be concerned over, right? I tried to catch her eye, but she looked everywhere but at me. Sinking back into the couch, Ashley sighed as she glanced at the ceiling, the shimmer of tears in her beautiful brown eyes. She rubbed them away quickly as worry laced her beautiful features. I made eye-contact with my dad; he also noticed Ash's weird behavior.

Kim suddenly yawned, a sleepy look crossing her features. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was a little after 11pm. I glanced at Kim. "Want me to take you home?" I asked. Kim nodded, before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

Once we heard the door close, three pairs of eyes rounded on Ashley. She glanced at Billy, Sue, and myself warily before sighing once again. "Can we wait until later to question me? I'm really not up to it."

"Ash," I began to say, but the exhausted, yet stubborn look on her face quickly silenced me.

"Please, Jake. I promise to tell you-" she glanced at the other two occupants in the room "-all of you, but right now, I just want to temporarily forget everything I was told…just for tonight."

"Of course, Ashley," Sue said, understanding lacing her features. "We'll be here for you when you're ready to talk."

Ashley smiled softly at Sue, before glancing at Billy, who looked at her in worry, but nodded to show he understood. Ashley hesitantly looked at me, her eyes pleading with me to understand. I frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

Soon, Kim was walking back to the living room, telling me she was ready. Ashley stood and said her goodbyes, giving Sue and Billy and hug. Kim did the same before walking out. We hopped in the car and were on our way back to Forks.

The car ride was silent. Ashley was dozing off in the passenger seat and Kim's face was contorted in deep thought. I caught her looking between Ashley and myself several times; an unreadable expression on her face. What was that look for? Did she really not approve of our relationship? It seemed like we were all getting along, not even a half-hour ago. Did I do something?

We pulled up to Ash's apartment complex and I put the rabbit in park. Ashley woke from her light slumber as the car stopped and smiled at me. Of course, I returned the gesture tenfold.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake. I really appreciate everything you've done for me," she said sincerely.

"There's no need to thank me. You know anything you need, I'm here for you," I said in response. What I really wanted to do was grab my imprint and kiss her senseless, but that would probably be inappropriate since her mom is in the back seat.

"Ashley," came Kim's voice, "do you mind if I talk to Jake for a minute? You can say your goodnights when I'm done."

My stomach was suddenly full of nerves.

"Mom, you're not going to scare him off, are you?" Ashley said, half-joking half-serious.

"Of course not. I just need to have a small…discussion with him."

Oh God, a _small discussion_? For what?

Ashley glanced at me apologetically before leaving the car and walking towards her apartment. I was half-tempted to call her back. I turned in my seat, focusing my full attention on my imprint's mother.

"Jake," Kim started, "I'm not one to get into my daughter's business. She's an adult and I'll support her in whatever decision she makes," Kim said, trailing off before taking a deep breath and looking at me in complete seriousness. "That being said, I need to know what your intentions are with my daughter."

I looked at Kim as seriously and sincerely as possible to show her I mean what I say. "Ashley means the world to me. She's such a breath of fresh air, unlike anyone I've ever met. During the past few months that I've gotten to know her, Ashley has been my confidant" Kim eyed me critically, looking for any signs of deceit as I continued. "She's inspired me to better myself just because she believes in me. Ashley…she's…" I trailed off, thinking of what to say. In reality, Ashley was my everything…_my world_, but it would probably be a little weird of I told her mom that after only dating her daughter for a couple of months. "Ashley is such a beautiful person inside and out, y'know? I plan to spend every day that we're together making her happy as I possibly can," I said, honestly.

"I hope you can understand why I'm skeptical, Jacob. My baby has been through a lot in her twenty-one years alive," Kim said and I listened intently. "As you've most likely noticed, Ashley is _extremely_ selfless and trusting. With any relationship, she's always given all of herself whole heartedly. There've been people in the past, _both_ friends and family, to exploit that."

"I would _never_ do that to her," I said sternly.

"Her previous boyfriend said the same thing."

I looked at Kim, shock written all over my face. Ashley _never_ mentioned anything about her ex, but then again, I never asked. But then again, if the asshole took advantage of her in anyway, I _swear_ _on everyth-_

"By the look on your face, I take it Ashley's never mentioned anything to you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's never come up," I said, my voice thick. Just the thought of someone using her made my blood boil. I glanced at Kim, my face full of raw emotion. "Kim, I can guarantee you, I _will never_ do anything like that to Ashley. And I will _personally_ deal with _anyone_ who tries to do so."

Kim was looking at me with an unreadable expression, before softening her gaze. "I believe you, Jacob. Just don't give me a reason to _not_ believe you, or you'll have to deal with me." Kim's eyes twinkled dangerously and I immediately knew she meant business.

"Understood."

"Good. Now, I'm sorry we had to have this talk so soon, but I saw my daughter's suitcases in your room and-"

I stopped listening at that, my jaw dropping open in horror. Her mom thinks we're _sleeping_ together? Oh God, this must be how Ash felt when Billy spoke to her when she first started staying with us!

"Just…promise me you'll _both_ be careful. I'm not ready to be a grandmother."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Kim was looking at me pleadingly as I just registered what she was talking about. Clearing my throat and finding my ability to speak, I responded.

"Kim," I began slowly, "I know this may be a _little_ hard to believe, but nothing's happened between me and Ash."

Kim looked at me disbelievingly, raising a delicate eyebrow as if to say "You really expect me to believe that?"

"I _swear_ to you nothing's happened. Ash was only staying with us because _I_ was worried about her."

"Why were you worried about her?" Kim asked me seriously.

"It was more so my paranoia," I said, covering quickly. "Remember the missing person cases Ash mentioned earlier? One of the missing people happened to be kidnapped right here in Forks. I didn't want anything to happen to her, especially since she works late hours at times and she lives alone. She was freaked out enough from what was happening, so we, meaning her, my dad, and I thought it would be good if she stayed with us until the issue with the co-_riminal_ was resolved," I said, mentally kicking myself as "cold one" almost slipped.

Kim nodded in understanding, her face showing relief. "I'm just glad my baby girl was able to meet someone willing to watch out for her as much as you and Billy."

I nodded seriously. "I'm glad Ashley trusted us enough to keep her safe."

Kim laughed lightly shaking her head. "Yeah, sometimes Ashley trusts a bit _too_ much. This time, though, I'm glad she did."

I smiled at Kim, who returned it before reaching for the door and stepping out. I followed, walking her up to the door so I could see my imprint. Before Kim and I made it halfway up the walkway, Ashley had the door opened, eyeing both of us curiously.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Kim said, "I didn't scare him _too_ much."

"Mom…" Ashley said, trailing off. Kim laughed before going into the house and calling out a "good night."

I leaned against the doorframe and looked down at my imprint, who was looking at me expectantly. "She thought we were having sex."

Ashley's eyes widened comically as she went slack-jawed. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"_Why_ would she think that?"

"She saw your bags in my room and assumed," I said, grinning at Ashley who still looked mortified.

"_Oh my God!_ I'm so embarrassed!" Ashley said, burying her face in her hands. I chuckled, gently removing them.

"I assured her nothing's happened. I did tell her you were staying with me because of the whole missing person's thing, though," I said shrugging.

Ashley looked at me, her face rosy from her embarrassment. "What else did you two talk about? Did she threaten you at all? She has a knack for that."

I eyed Ashley for a minute before responding. "For good reason," I said seriously causing Ash to look at me in question. "She wanted to my intentions towards you, _especially_ after knowing you were staying with me."

Ashley's glanced at me shyly, reaching for my hand and holding it in both of hers. "And what did you say?"

I smiled at her, pushing off the door frame to stand in front of her. As I caressed her beautiful face with the hand she wasn't holding, I leaned in close to her face, making her breath hitch. I watched in awe as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. God, she's beautiful.

"I'll tell you later," I said, a smirk on my face.

I laughed as Ashley's eyes opened in disbelief and annoyance. Ashley pouted, before dropping the hand she was holding and swinging her hand to slap my forearm.

"You are the _biggest_ _asshole_, Jake," she said, trying to be serious, but grinning all the same.

"Yes, and you're stuck with me," I said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Sure, sure," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**AN2: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This chapter was meant to answer questions, and I hoped it whetted your appetite more. ****I definitely have plans for this story! To answer any questions, I plan to focus a lot on Jake and Ashley's life together, so this story is far from over!**


	12. Love is not just a four letter word

**Author's Note: Another chapter done! This is kind of a filler chapter. After all, everyone needs a break from all the serious bullshit! In addition, to make up for how short the last chapter was, this one is a bit longer! **

**Also, towards the end of this chapter things get a little…uh…**_**steamy**_**, nothing too graphic though, at least, I don't think so. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

My mom stayed with me for a month, which was fun. I was able to spend a full two weeks with her, as my job refused to clear me to come back, stating I still wasn't in the best condition from the "accident." Since I had company, I didn't complain too much. Jake even stopped by almost every day to spend time and get to know my mother better. The first day he stopped by to drop of my bags, making me blush as my mom eyed us mischievously. However, on one particular day he left us The Rabbit, stating he had to go into town anyway and would be a while. I had eyed Jake curiously, until we unlocked the car and found there were directions to Port Angeles' Mall _conveniently_ laying in the passenger's seat. Of course, both mom and I got excited and left before he had a chance to change his mind. Finally, I was able to get my new shoes! I also got new suits, jeans, shirts, make-up, two new purses, some perfume and jewelry. However, while I was shopping, I realized Jake most likely needed some new clothes. Thinking back on it, Jake seemed to recycle the same clothes over and over. Enlisting the help of my mom, we picked Jake out a few pairs of jeans, khakis, shorts, button-downs and over the head t-shirts, both of us hoping he would not only love them, but could fit them as well. If not, he would just have to bring me back.

When we arrived back to my apartment, it was evening. Jake was waiting on the steps, take-out bags sitting next to him. His eyes widened comically as he eyed all of the bags as he walked towards us, reaching out to grab several bags. Mom and I were both grateful for the help as well as the food. Needless to say, he definitely won brownie points with mom. Once inside, Jake listened as mom and I rambled on about the various sales and deals we were able to get. Once we finished eating, we showed him everything we got for him. I watched carefully as his expression changed from surprise, to awe, to gratefulness. Mom made him go in the back and try everything on to make sure everything fit him well and of course, Jake being Jake, decided to put on a mini fashion show. Each time he emerged, mom clapped and I would wolf-whistle. My wolf, eating up the attention, decided to vogue at one point, making mom and I fall over in laughter.

Jake thanked us for the clothes, giving my mom a big hug before leaving. I walked him out, and before I could say anything, my wolf attacked my mouth with a fierce passion I had never experienced before, his firm body pressing mine tightly against the doorframe. I swear, if my mom had not been there, I would've been dragging Jake back in the house.

When we broke apart, he eyed me with raw emotion. The look alone causing my heart rate to increase. We said our goodnight, my wolf leaving with his bags. I was so tempted to call him back. Every fiber of my _being_ practically _begged_ me to call him back. If I was feeling like this, I couldn't imagine how Jake felt.

A few weeks later, Jake and I took my mom back to the airport after she stopped through La Push to say her goodbyes to Billy and Sue, who happened to be over the Black household once again. I really didn't want her to go, but she still had responsibilities back in Jersey. She told me she would be able to retire in four years, since she had the years in, and she was considering relocating to Forks when she does. I really hope so.

When they called for my mom's flight to board, I clung to her, suddenly feeling very much like a child. She held me tightly, promising she would visit more, and me promising to do the same. With promises to call me as soon as she made it home, my mom let go and boarded her flight. I watched sadly and was vaguely aware of Jake wrapping his arm around me. We waited until the flight took off before leaving. I was grateful Jake drove us, as I cried the entire ride back to Forks. Jake took me home and he stayed with me as I cried the rest of the day. Mom had called roughly seven hours later, saying she had made it in safely. We talked for a little while before hanging up. I walked off towards my room and flopped down on the bed. Jake stood awkwardly in my doorway, asking me if I wanted him to go. I shook my head, and he ended up staying with me the entire night. I had missed falling asleep in his arms, and I was grateful that they brought me comfort.

* * *

It's been four months since I got out of the hospital, and about three months since I've been back at work. Jake had fixed my car, making it look brand new. I smiled as I thought of my shirtless wolf and all the work he's been putting in to take care of me. I still couldn't believe how blessed I was to find someone such as Jake. I also couldn't believe it was late fall and my wolf could still walk around without a shirt…not that I was complaining or anything.

My first day back at work, I was greeted by my staff yelling a "Welcome back!" as soon as I walked through the doors. Apparently, I was missed as my office was littered in "Get Well Soon" cards and balloons, along with a long "Welcome Back" banner and stuffed animals. Also, there were cartons of coffee, some bagels, and pastries on my credenza. Overwhelmed and holding back tears at the feeling of appreciation my staff showed me, I walked to each person, thanking them sincerely and each person expressed how great it was to have me back and how much I was missed. It felt so good knowing I was appreciated, _especially_ at work.

Two months later, everything went back to normal. My staff getting used to having me around once again, and me getting used to being at work again. I had just left a meeting and was on my way back to the office, tired and stressed out. It was one of those meetings where everyone talks about every issue known to man, yet offers no solution. Unfortunately, a lot of the problems were in my area, so it looks like I may be working this weekend to try and come up with solutions to the various issues raised. Since I had been back, I've been working like crazy to catch up on all the work I missed, even opting to come in some weekends, which of course, didn't sit well with my wolf. I assured him that as soon as I was caught up, I would stop working late so much and cut out weekends all together, unless there was an emergency that required my attention.

I walked back into my office, unlocking the door. My staff all left since it was the end of the day. I had a lot of work to do, but I _really_ wasn't up for working late tonight. I really just wanted to go home and relax in a nice, hot bubble bath. But if I didn't stay late tonight, I would have to work the weekend. Frowning, I took out my notes from the meeting to see if there was anything requiring immediate attention.

_Ring!_

I looked up, glaring at my office phone. It was after hours, who would be calling?

_Ring!_

Should I answer? What if it's an emergency? I sighed forlornly towards the ceiling before making my decision.

"Fork's General Hospital Pediatric Unit, Ashley speaking," I said, my tone of voice monotonous.

"_How'd I know you'd still be at work?"_

I couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my lips as I heard the amused voice of my Jake over the receiver.

"I don't know, maybe because I've been practically living here for the past couple of weeks?" I replied, putting my meeting notes to the side.

"_Tell me about it. I swear if I didn't know you were such a hard worker, I would think you were seeing someone else."_

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Jake. I'm seeing someone else. He's annoying, abusive, and takes advantage of my hard work. The only reason we're still together is because he gives me money every two weeks," I finished sarcastically. "The only reason I haven't gone insane is because there's this really strong, sweet, and caring guy who, for some reason, puts up with me and this destructive relationship."

Jake chuckled. _"Sounds like you need saving. Grab your stuff, I'm outside."_

I blinked in surprise. "Right now?"

"_No, Ash, yesterday. Yes, right now!"_

I bit my lip, glancing at my notes. From what I went over, nothing required immediate attention. "Um, can you give me ten minutes?"

"_Ashley, I will come up there and throw you over my shoulder kicking and screaming if you're not out here in _two_ minutes."_

I frowned. "Jake! I have to-"

"_One minute and fifty seconds now."_

"Alright, alright! I'm shutting down my computer and packing up my work fo-"

"_No, no work. You're _mine_ for the weekend."_

I paused, feeling excited at the thought of Jake and I spending the weekend together. I glanced at my notes once more before shrugging and shutting down my computer.

"Ok, Jake, I'm on my way downstairs now."

"_I knew you'd see it my way."_

"Sure, sure," I said, grabbing my work bag and winter coat and walking out, locking my office in the process. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm getting on the elevator now."

"_Good,"_ Jake said, hanging up.

I smiled, putting on my coat as I stepped on the elevator, which seemed to take _forever_ getting to the ground floor. Once the elevator finally did reach the ground floor, I stepped off and was immediately grabbed by familiar strong arms. My own arms immediately circling his waist and my heart clenched in my chest as my entire body recognized its missing counterpart immediately.

"I missed you," Jake whispered into my hair. I lifted my head to look in his beautiful dark brown eyes. His eyes reflected the emotion I felt.

"I missed you, too."

Finally, we let go of each other and I was able to take in his entire form. My wolf wore a dark pair of jeans, black boots and a worn leather jacket. I made a mental note to take Jake shopping with me the next time I went.

"So, what are your plans for me this weekend?" I said as Jake took my hand, leading me out of the hospital.

I saw a quick flash of nervousness before being replaced by that look of complete admiration and awe, much like when we first met.

"I, uh, have a surprise for you," Jake said, almost shyly.

I eyed the young man in surprise before smiling. "Really?" I said, completely flattered even though I had no idea what his surprise was. "What is it?"

Jake rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, walking me to my car. "If I _told_ you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I can act surprised," I said as we stopped in front of my car as I noticed his bike was right next to mine. "Watch," I said, turning towards his bike and exclaiming "Oh my God, Jake! You have a motorcycle?! That's so awesome!" I said, trying to act surprised and enthusiastic, by hands flying up on either side of my face to emphasize the surprise. I turned back to my wolf who was currently laughing at me.

"You're such a _dork_," he said, still laughing at me.

"Ah, but did you see how I acted surprised? I knew you had a bike, yet I _acted_ surprised that you had one."

Jake grinned, shaking his head before ushering me into my car. "Get in the car, honey, before you end up hurting yourself from trying so hard. I'm gonna trail you to your apartment."

I pouted. "But the surprise…"

Jake turned away from me, shaking his head in slight humor. "That look is gonna be my downfall one of these days," I heard him whisper to himself before glancing back at me. "Why tell you when I can _show_ you?"

I made a show of thinking about it, my head tilting left and right. "I suppose that'll work."

Jake grinned. "Good," he replied before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Let's get goin'," he said, shutting my door. I watched him as he went over to his bike and straddled it. Smiling, I turned on the car and backed out of my spot before turning onto the main road.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, we arrived at my apartment. Jake was already making his way towards me as I was getting out of my car. I turned towards him expectantly.

"So, I was thinking you pack a weekend bag?"

I glanced at Jake, surprise etched on my face. We had been spending more time at my apartment as it afforded us some privacy. Shrugging and deciding to not ask any questions, I walked towards my apartment with Jake besides me. Walking in the door, I immediately went to my room not even bothering to remove my coat. I brought out a duffle bag and began picking out outfits to wear for the weekend.

"Are we going anywhere special? Or should I just pack lounge wear, or casual?"

"Casual should be good," Jake said, leaning against the doorframe of my room. I nodded, packing a couple pair of jeans, several tops, and three pairs of boots along with some sleepwear and my unmentionables, though I made Jake turn around as I packed those. I also grabbed my makeup and perfume, putting in the bag.

"I said the _weekend_, Ash, not the _week_."

"Shut up," I said jokingly as I mock glared at my wolf who was eyeing me in amusement. "I need options!"

Jake shook his head, grinning at me. I finished packing, grateful that everything was able to fit in my duffle bag. I glanced at my laptop, trying to figure out if I should bring it or not. Making up my mind, I decided to pack it in a backpack, promising Jake I wouldn't check on work. He reluctantly agreed, saying he'd be watching me closely to make sure I kept my word. Once I was finished packing, I walked towards my wolf and he reached out for my duffle bag, taking it and putting the strap over his head so it hung diagonally. I put my backpack on and we walked out together, me locking my door in the process. I began walking towards my car, but Jake grabbed my hand and steered me towards his bike. I glanced at him in question and he smirked, offering, "You're not escaping from me that easily."

Jake got on his bike, reaching over to help me on. Once I was settled, Jake took off with a burst of speed, chuckling as I wrapped my arms around him tighter. I glared at his back, but made no move to loosen my hold. Truth be told, I was feeling excited… in more ways than one. Not only was Jake strong and handsome, he was also sweet and caring and protective. I don't know what I did to be destined to such an amazing person as Jake, but I was grateful.

I snuggled up closer to Jake's back to keep the cold wind from blasting against my face. The closer I pressed against him, the warmer I became. I grinned as the thought crossed my mind that he was _so hot_, both literally and figuratively. Yeah, I guess I really _am_ a dork.

Soon, I was able to make out familiar surroundings. We were really close Jake and Billy's place. I smiled as I thought of the older man who Jake resembled so. Maybe I could cook him a big meal this weekend. I frowned as Jake suddenly veered off, taking a different road I wasn't familiar with. This must be part of the surprise.

A few minutes later, Jake was pulling into a garage, attached to a medium brown house. Was this were one of the pack lived? Maybe Sam and Emily moved? When Jake came to a complete stop, I sat back, eyeing the home curiously. Jake got off the bike and turned to me, his eyes full of excitement. He reached out a hand, helping me off the bike and pulled me close to him.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around and trying to remember if I've been here before. I kept coming up blank.

Jake turned to me, a look of pride on his handsome features mixed with same exact look he had the night he imprinted on me. "Remember I told you about the home I was fixing up?"

My eyes widened in surprise as I took everything in. Jake gingerly reached for my hand as he walked me up the stairs and into the house. I took off my backpack, setting it down by the door, followed by my coat, with the assistance of Jake who hung it on a coat rack near the door and he did the same with his leather jacket. We walked in the living room and I was suddenly assaulted with a vision of Jake and I here, cuddling in front of the nice-sized brick fireplace. Another vision came to me as I glanced in front of me through the hallway. I saw Jake and I hanging pictures of friends and family. Blinking, that vision was replaced with one of Jake on all fours, giving a piggy-back ride to little child with black hair goading Jake to go faster. My mouth dropped open slightly as I saw myself, my hair down past my shoulders and my belly protruding, seemingly with a child.

"How do you like it?"

I shook my head, coming out of whatever trance I was in. Breathlessly, I glanced around at the polished hardwood floors, the worn electric blue couch and small television that encompassed the front room. This was going to become my home with Jake, I could feel it. A huge smile graced my features at the thought. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"It's perfect," I said, breathlessly glancing at Jake. Jake cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"_Perfect_, Ash?"

I nodded. "You did this all yourself?"

"Yeah," Jake said bashfully. "I finished patching everything about two weeks ago. I was able to find the furniture at a good will place. I know it's not… designer, or fancy, or anything, but-"

"Jake, that doesn't matter to me," I said, seriously. "It's perfect because of the time and effort you put into everything. I honestly love it."

Jake looked at me searchingly, seemingly looking for any sign of deceit. My heart did a little dance in my chest as Jake smiled, a genuinely handsome smile. One that made his eyes light up and all of his teeth visible.

"Good, I'm glad. Come on, let me give you a mini tour," he said, leading me down the hallway. "If you look over to your left, we have the bathroom-" I glanced and saw a white porcelain toilet, sink, and bathtub/shower with the fiberglass for privacy. We continued down the hallway, stopping briefly as Jake pointed out the next stop, "-and over here is the soon to be laundry room. As you can see, the only thing missing that would make it complete is a washer and dryer, but I'm working on it," he said winking. Leading me on, we came to stop in an open area with a stove, sink and refrigerator. This room was pretty dull as it still had some work to be done to it. "This is the kitchen, obviously. It's another work in progress," he said, "and here is the door to the backyard. I can show you that tomorrow so you get the full effect in the light," he said before walking me to the right down another hallway. I was honestly surprised just how big the home was on the inside. "Over to the left, we have a bedroom…at least I think that's what it's gonna turn into. It's not stocked yet, but I figured I can take my time on it. Over here to the right is another room that can become a bedroom…or home office…or whatever."

I glanced at Jake, surprise written on my features. Would the home office be for me? Like, when we decided to take that next step? Jake looked at me shyly. "It's no pressure…just, ya know…one day."

I smiled at Jake, looking at the room. "I can see that," I said, walking into the room. "Maybe have a desk here, facing the door?" I said, pointing to a spot near a wall. "And maybe a bookshelf or two here? Oh, and maybe we can paint it a different color? Maybe off white or tan? Actually, this room would be pretty with a soft blue if we color coordinate it right… And we can have positive quotes all over, along with pictures of us and family and friends. What do you think?"

I glanced at Jake, who was watching me in slight amusement mixed with…some other emotion I couldn't identify. "Whatever you want," he said, sincerely.

I blushed at his tone as I walked back over to him, this time bypassing his outstretched hand and wrapping my arm around his waist. Smiling, Jake wrapped his strong arm over my shoulder, leading me down the hallway. We stopped in front of another room, and my mouth dropped at how _big_ the room was.

"This is the master bedroom. It's another work in progress," Jake said, smiling as he placed my bag on the floor. I glanced around at huge room, seeing so much potential for decorations and things to make it feel "home-y." There were two closets, and upon inspecting them, they were both walk-ins. The room was white, but I was thinking maybe we could paint this one as well. The only things in this room was a dresser and a queen sized bed. I glanced at Jake in question.

"The council was nice enough to donate this to me when they found out I was finally moving in. I just…kinda need some bedding. Billy gave me a couple of sheets to put on the mattress, along with a comforter, just in case." Leading me deeper into the room, he opened another room that revealed a master bathroom. This bathroom was completely different from the other one. This bathroom was bigger, having two sinks, a shower by itself _and_ a _huge_ bathtub with _Jacuzzi jets_. To say I was impressed would be a vast understatement.

"I thought of you when I saw this bathroom. I guess the previous owners had this part of the house renovated before moving out as this is the most modern area of the home. Luckily, I didn't have to do anything here."

I turned to my wolf, impressed. "Jake, this is amazing! I'm _so proud_ of you for doing all of this! I knew you were good with cars, but renovating houses as well? That's quite a talent!"

Jake winked at me, leading me out of the room. His gaze snapped to the side, as if hearing something. Smiling, he told me to wait in the living room as he walked outside. Shrugging, I obliged, going to sit on the worn, yet surprisingly comfortable electric blue couch. A few seconds later, Jake entered the room, holding three picnic baskets and a blanket.

"Where'd those come from?"

Jake grinned, before winking. "Emily agreed to help me romance you."

"Jake, you don't hav-"

"I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to. Besides, you and I haven't had an official date yet and I thought this would…kinda be it," Jake said hesitating and looking at me in nervousness before glancing away. "I know it's nothing fancy, but…"

I stood up, walking over to my wolf and hugging his mid-section. "Jake, I don't need fancy. Besides, I'm flattered by all the effort you put in just to make you happy."

Jake gave me a crooked smile, running a hand through his black hair. I grabbed the blanket and spread it out on the floor before removing my shoes and sitting, my legs crossed at the ankles. I was still in my black pants suit from work, and I was tempted to excuse myself in order to change into something more comfortable. I decided against it as Jake sat down as well, cross-legged with the baskets in front of us. I was surprised to find actual home-cooked food in in the baskets; mashed potatoes and gravy, broccoli, rice, vegetables, and a roast…and for dessert, a red velvet cheesecake! My favorite!

I smiled at Jake, feeling overwhelmed by all the effort he was putting in to make me happy. Fighting back tears of happiness, I began placing the plates with the food out on the blanket as Jake grabbed two plates and silverware for the both of us. Soon, we were eating and talking, enjoying each other's company.

"Favorite football team?" Jake asked, after finding out I liked football.

"I like the Giants, being from Jersey and all, but I also like the Seahawks. You?" I asked, taking a bite out of my cheesecake. I would be sure to thank Emily for all of this later.

"Seahawks," Jake said, grinning and cutting another slice of cheesecake for himself. I may have to do the same. "Billy will be happy to know that. What's something you regret?"

I thought for a moment. I was the type of person who didn't have many regrets, as I try to look at the positive outcome of everything. "Hmm, that's a hard one, but if I had to choose something…I guess…wasting time trying to win my father's approval. You?"

Jake furrowed his eyebrows, frowning slightly. "I guess wasting time trying to court Bella. What happened between you and your father?"

I averted my gaze, opting instead to grab another piece of cheesecake. "I thought it was my turn to ask a question?"

"It _was_ and you _just did_," Jake said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes…cheeky bastard.

"I… well," I started before sighing. I hated taking about the man who helped give me life. "We never really got along. I always managed to do the opposite of what he wanted; he wanted me to play sports, I did ballet; he wanted me to major in biology, I majored in business; he never wanted me to move out of state, I move across the friggin' country. I guess a part of me naturally rebelled because I was bitter towards him," I said, shrugging nonchalantly. Truth was it hurt every time I thought about it, but I've learned to…suppress it, which isn't good as my mom has said countless times, but whatever. It gets me through tough times.

"Anyway, the last time I saw him, I was sixteen years old. He took me over to New York City to hang out with him and his girlfriend. Long story short, his girlfriend began talking negatively about my mother. Of course, I spoke up, politely asking her to stop. She continued and we got into an argument. My father, taking his girl's side, kicked me out of the car and left me in the city. It was dark out, and I had to take the subway, an NJ Transit train, and three buses to get home. I ended up getting in at roughly one in the morning, and of course my mom was worried sick. I told her what happened and she called my father and ripped him a new asshole. It was the first time I had _ever_ heard her curse. When we got up that morning, she took me to get a cellphone," I finished, grinning at the memory of my mother cursing him out. Jake, however, didn't seem amused. In fact, he seemed downright disgusted.

"He _left_ you? What a _dick_!"

"Jake!" I said in mock reprimand. Jake just waved me off.

"If I ever meet him, I'll continue ripping the asshole your mother started," Jake said, glaring dangerously at the wall.

"It's fine, Jake," I said, making him look at me in disbelief. "I mean, yeah it hurts, but what are you gonna do? Besides, he was the type who wanted to be a father when it was convenient to him. It sucks, but I've learned to accept it."

Jake frowned, eyeing me seriously. "You shouldn't have to accept that."

I shrugged. "It is what it is. I haven't talked to him since. He's called me, but I refuse to answer. I guess I'm still mad even after five years."

Jake shook his head sadly, a fierce protectiveness in his beautiful eyes. "I would _never_ do that to my children."

I glanced at Jake, smiling. "I know you wouldn't, Jake. You're actually a decent guy. Besides, I think you would make an excellent father," I said, smiling as I remembered my vision from earlier.

Jake eyed me curiously. "Yeah, you think so?"

"I know so," I said confidently. Jake eyed me, that unreadable expression on his face once again. Feeling myself blush at the intense look, I decided grab the leftover cheesecake and put it in the refrigerator before damning the consequences and finishing the entire thing myself. Once that was put up, I walked into the living room to see Jake putting the baskets over to side of the room. I took off my suit jacket, resting it on the couch and stretched before sitting back on the blanket. Jake joined me, this time sitting closer to me. I snuggled into him and Jake leaned back, wrapping an arm around my waist and taking me with him. I sighed in contentment, running my hand up and down Jake's clothed torso.

I glanced up and noticed Jake's eyes closed and I couldn't help but think of how at peace he looked. He wasn't asleep, I could tell, he was just relaxing. I smiled, happy that my wolf was finally able to take a break from hunting vampires and keeping me safe. I felt overwhelmed with emotion as I remembered just how diligently and fiercely my wolf protected me. I realized Jacob Black would always be here to protect me and care for me, no matter what. Not only was he my protector, but he was my confidant, my best friend…my _world_. Just the thought of losing Jake made my heart clench painfully in my chest. Every fiber of my being _craved_ Jake, almost as if it _knew_ Jake was made for me, and I for him.

Not only that, but I loved Jake's smile, his sunny personality, his sarcastic remarks, his pet names for me.

I loved how affectionate he was and how, no matter what, he always managed to think of me.

I loved how safe I felt just being in his arms.

I loved how romantic he was and how he always managed to make me feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

I loved how comfortable he was around me, opening his life to me to become a part of. Other than being hunted by vampires, I wouldn't take anything back.

The more I thought of my wolf and what he meant to me, the more I came to the realization that this was not just infatuation or a simple crush anymore.

I was in love with Jacob Black.

_Holy Shit! _I was _in love_ with _Jacob Black!_

Feeling my eyes prickle with happy tears and my insides turn to complete mush, I moved from my resting spot on his chest to hover over my wolf, my right hand caressing his handsome features. Jake's eyes opened as he cocked an eyebrow, looking at me curiously. Without speaking, I tried to convey what I was feeling. Jake stared into my eyes, trying to read my expression. Suddenly, his eyes went wide in realization his breath hitching in his chest. He sat up on his forearms, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Say it," he whispered softly, reaching a hand up to caress my face.

I closed my eyes, leaning into his caress, his thumb extending to caress my lips. Grabbing his hand and kissing his palm, I spoke. "I'm in love you, Jacob Black."

In the blink of an eye, I was laying on my back with Jacob hovering over me. His face held awe, wonder, lust, admiration… and complete and utter _devotion_.

"I'm in love you, Ashley Williams," he said, tenderly before leaning down and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue licked the outside of my lips and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. I moaned as Jake's tongue caressed mine in the most _sensual _way. My hand's buried themselves in his thick black hair as he kissed me with a fierce passion. All too soon, the annoying reminder that I needed to breathe came and I broke the kiss with a gasp. Jake's lips made their way to the side of my face, kissing a trail along my jaw before making their way to my neck, sucking and nipping the entire way before focusing on a spot just below my jawline and sucking gently.

My hands went to fist in his black shirt, fighting to pull it off of him. Finally taking pity on me (and taking a break from that spot on my neck), Jake lifted up on his knees, taking his shirt off in one smooth motion before chucking it somewhere behind him. He leaned over me fully, one of his legs between mine and his weight being supported by his hands. I bit my lip to hold back a moan that threatened to escape as my hands ran over his broad chest and down his abs, stopping when I felt the fabric of his jeans before slowly traveling back up to wrap around his neck, bringing him closer.

Slowly and carefully, my wolf lowered himself down on top of me, his weight distributed in a way that didn't crush me. Jake eyed me closely as his hand began moving over my clothed stomach. Slowly, almost painfully so, he untucked my shirt from my pants and placed his hand on my bare abdomen. Slowly, his hand traced upward, before stopping to gently play with my ring, making me giggle. Jake's eyes filled with amusement before leaving my belly ring and continued his trail upwards. My breathing increased in anticipation and I closed my eyes. Jake's hand suddenly stopped _just below_ my breast. I growled in frustration and opened my eyes, Jake grinning mischievously at me. Instead of going up, like I wanted, his hand began traveling lower…and lower…and lower still.

I held my breath as Jake's hand hovered on the button of my pants before unbuttoning them. My breath was coming in short gasps, to the point I was almost hyperventilating. To say I was excited would be a vast understatement.

Jake's lips found that spot on my neck once again and this time I couldn't hold back my groan in appreciation. One of my hands once again found its way into my wolf's thick hair as the other ran up and down his back gently. I was so preoccupied with Jake nipping and sucking my neck, I didn't even realize his other hand was trailing up until I felt hot heat gently cup me.

Gasping out, my back arched and one of my legs locked around his waist, instantly feeling how aroused he was. Both hands now were on his back, gently raking my blunt fingernails against him.

All too soon, Jake stopped his ministrations on my neck, but kept his hand against me, gently squeezing my sensitive flesh as he gazed seriously into my eyes. His mouth hovered over mine, coming dangerously close to my own.

"Ashley," I closed my eyes and shuddered as Jake said my name lowly, his voice full of lust. "If we continue like this, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

I paused slightly as what he said registered in my lust filled mind. Licking my lips (and almost licking Jake in the process), I responded. "Do you have protection?"

Jake nodded. "It's in the bedroom."

Smiling mischievously, I let my hands roam down his chest and over his abs once again. This time, instead of stopping at his jeans, my hands unbuttoned the clasp and gently unzipped him. I kissed him firmly, gently nipping his lower lip. My handsome wolf broke the kiss, eyeing me in a mixture of lust and hopefulness.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

Without needing any further affirmation from me, Jake lifted me bridal style, making his way to the bedroom.

* * *

**AN: (winks) Hope y'all enjoyed! Catch ya on the flip-side! **


	13. Just When Things Were Looking Up

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So things are gonna start picking back up shortly. Thanks for hanging with me! Enjoy!**

**Also, I don't own any lyrics/recognizable characters. **

* * *

Chapter 13

_Jake and I were laying in a clearing together, talking peacefully about any and everything. I smiled as every now and then, Jake would nuzzle my neck before kissing it gently, making me giggle. _

"_I love you so much," Jake said, his expression showing the words he just expressed._

_I caressed his handsome features before kissing him lightly on his lips. "I love you, too."_

_All too soon, Jake stiffened, his face taking on a serious look. Frowning, his gaze focused on the tree line. I watched him intently for a minute before focusing my gaze towards the tree line, trying to figure out what captured his attention. I didn't have long to wait._

_One by one, each member of the pack walked towards us, their gaze focused on Jake. I turned to ask Jake what was happening and was surprised when I was met with Jake's wolf. This version of Jake's wolf looked slightly different, though. Jake's wolf was still russet colored, however he was slightly _larger_ than before, almost like he had a growth spurt. _

_The russet wolf stood proudly on all fours, watching the pack approach him. I watched in curiosity, fascinated yet cautious. Almost as if sensing my thoughts, Jake's wolf made eye contact with me and I gasped at what I saw. _

_Protectiveness._

_Confidence._

_Strength._

_Pride._

_Love._

_As Jake's wolf held my gaze, I couldn't help but feel protected, like nothing in the world could harm me. I smiled at my fierce protector as my hand went out to gently run my hands through his soft fur. _

_Our moment was broken, however, when a fierce growl made it way from the tree line. Startled, my gaze snapped towards the tree line, trying to see what made that sound. My vision became obscured as a russet blob blocked my view. I tried to look around Jake, but he was _huge_. Huffing, I bent down, looking through the space between the wolf's legs and was surprised to see a huge black wolf making its way towards us. I looked in confusion, not really knowing which member this was, as the only wolfs I've seen phase in person were Leah, Embry, Quil, and of course, Jake. _

_The huge black wolf eyed Jake in challenge, barking loudly and forcefully. I watched in shocked awe as the pack began bowing and whining, a few pacing back and forth restlessly. I glanced at Jake, and while I couldn't see his face, I realized he wasn't reacting to the forceful voice of the black wolf; instead my wolf stood tall and unwavering, almost as if mocking the black wolf. Eventually, the black wolf stopped barking and snarling, opting to glare at my wolf. _

_I watched with baited breath as Jake's wolf stood tall, seemingly not phased at all by the black wolf's antics. Jake turned and glanced at me, his expression one of reluctance but acceptance before walking forward towards the black wolf, his posture exuding power. I watched in awe as Jake towered over the other wolf. Slowly, they began circling each other, teeth bared. The other wolves made a wide circle around them just as-_

* * *

I woke from my dream with a start and breathing heavily. The sun was shining through the bedroom window, letting me know it was morning. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts. What was that dream about? How weird. Who was that black wolf and why was he challenging Jake? And why was Jake so reluctant to face him? Better yet, _why_ was _I_ having this dream?!

I sighed, reaching out to snuggle up to my wolf. Frowning, I sat up as I was met with an empty bed. Where was Jake?

"_Sugar, yes please_!"

My head turned in the direction of the off-key singing. It was then I registered the heavenly smell of bacon wafting in the air. Jake was cooking? Wait, he _knew_ how to cook?

"_Won't you come and put it down on me!"_

Giggling softly to myself, I decided to get out of bed, shuddering as the cool air hit my naked body as well as wincing a bit as I felt the soreness from my lower half. I wasn't in pain, in fact, far from it. Jake was so gentle and loving and amazing and–

"_I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet. Don't let no body touch it unless that somebody's me. I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way. Cause girl you're hotter than a Southern California day…"_

My giggling soon turned into an uncharacteristic cocky smirk as I realized _I_ was the reason he was singing and in such a good mood. Talk about an ego booster!

"_I don't wanna play no games, I don't gotta be afraid. Don't give me all that shy shit, no makeup on that's my sugar!"_

I began walking to the bathroom as I began humming the same song Jake was singing at the top of his lungs. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth with a packaged toothbrush Jake had left out for me. I went to wash my face but paused as soon as I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. My neck had several hickeys, my hair was all over the place, and my lips were slightly puffy. Also, I was _glowing_; my skin looked positively radiant with a natural blush to it and my eyes were lively and bright. I focused on my face and found I was smiling brightly. All-in-all, I looked like a woman very much in love.

I also looked like a woman who was _pleasured thoroughly_ last night.

Giggling happily to myself, I grabbed the washcloth that was under my toothbrush and began washing my face, the smile never leaving me. Once done, I walked back out to the bedroom, finally noticing one of Jake's shirts as well as a pair of his shorts laying on the bed. Did he leave these out for me to put on? Shrugging, I decided to throw on the clothes, figuring if Jake didn't want me in them, he could take them off of me.

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea…I'm sure Jake wouldn't object either.

Grinning mischievously to myself, I walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, thinking of my wolf the entire time. Upon reaching the kitchen, I was met with the sight of my wolf, wearing a pair of shorts with no shirt, scrambling eggs at the stove and my laptop sitting on the counter, my music on shuffle.

"Good morning, beautiful," the object of my affection said as he turned and graced me with a breathtaking smile. He was so gorgeous.

"Good morning yourself, handsome_,_" I said grinning at my wolf. Jake's grin looked as if it would split his face in half. I glanced around at the food, noticing the bacon was closer to _extra crispy_ and the toast was slightly burnt. Jake saw my gaze and looked at me sheepishly.

"I wanted to cook breakfast for you," Jake said, giving me a one-armed shrug. "I mean, I'm no chef like you, but it should still be edible."

I couldn't help but look at Jake in awe, my eyes growing wide and my lower lip poking out slightly. He was _so sweet_!

"I'm sure it's as wonderful as you are," I said, winking at my wolf. Jake smiled and turned back to the stove.

"You've already said I have a huge ego. You keep up with these compliments and it'll get bigger," Jake said, jokingly.

Once again, I smiled mischievously. "I can handle your _huge_ _ego_ just fine," I said in a suggestive manner. Jake glanced at me in surprise, his eyebrows practically in his hair line, before shaking his head.

"I've turned you into a pervert," he deadpanned, making me laugh in response. His expression then morphed into a proud smirk. _"Damn,_ _I'm good!"_

"Sure, sure," I said, dismissively, copying my wolf's saying. "You're not the only one who's 'damn good,'" I said, using, air quotations. "I heard you in here singing to the top of your lungs," I teased.

"And I heard you humming," he replied back, pointing to his ears.

"Okay," I said, grabbing a piece of overly well-done bacon, "So we're _both_ damn good. Where do we go from here?"

Jake smirked at me, his beautiful intense dark-brown eyes looking at me meaningfully. "Back to the bedroom if you keep this up."

I blushed slightly before replying. "I hope you bought a huge package of condoms. I have a feeling we'll be needing them."

Jake winked at me before emptying the scrambled eggs into a huge bowl. He then grabbed a plate and began placing food on it before handing it to me. I glanced around, looking for a place to sit before Jake told me to hold on, going to the front room. I watched my wolf curiously as I began eating a piece of toast. Jake soon came back with the blanket we sat on last night, spreading it on the floor. Smiling at my wolf, I plopped down before grabbing a fork and began eagerly digging in. Jake soon joined me, his plate piled high with food in one hand, his other hand balancing two glasses of orange juice. I reached up and took the two glasses after placing my plate on the blanket so he could sit and not spill anything,

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's the occasion? In the six plus months I've known you, I've never seen you cook," I said teasingly as Jake sat next to me. Was it just me or did he smell _amazing_. I mean, I could smell that he took a shower, but there was something else there that I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe he put on cologne? No…it wasn't quite that either…at least I don't think so. I mentally shrugged as I placed the glasses of OJ in front of us.

Jake glanced sheepishly at me, blushing slightly. "I wanted to do something nice for you. You've been working so hard lately…I figured this would be your weekend to relax and be pampered."

"Jake," I said, flattered at the gesture. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to. Besides, I wanted to share the good news with you," Jake said, taking a bite of toast, bacon and a forkful of eggs at the same time. I blatantly ignored his bad table manners.

"Good news?!" I said excitedly, eating another piece of bacon. Even though it was over cooked, everything still tasted good.

"I'll tell you when we're finished with breakfast."

"Jake…" I said, whining and pouting, giving my best puppy dog look. I wanted to know what the good news was!

Jake sighed, shaking his head in slight amusement. "You're not playing fair, honey. You _know_ I can't resist that look."

"Baby, you can't just tell me you have good news and leave me hanging! What's going on? Did you hit the lottery? Are we getting a dog? Is Santa Claus coming back to town already? It's not even Thanksgiving yet," I said, jokingly. Jake began laughing at me.

"What are you _on_?" He asked, between laughter.

"Babe, this is me on a regular basis. Get used to it," I said, finishing off my food. Jake had long since finished his and was gulping down his orange juice. I took a swig of mine before looking at my wolf, expectantly. Jake eyed me in feigned innocence, barely containing his smile.

"What?"

"The good news, Jake," I reminded, rolling my eyes at him.

Grinning at me, he grabbed my plate and his own, walking to the sink and placing them in it before waking back towards the bedroom. A few seconds later he was coming back towards me with a piece of paper in hand. Jake sat back down across from me, handing me the paper, a look of eager pride on his handsome features. I eagerly unfolded the paper, my eyes lighting up as my eyes skimmed over the first line of the letter.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Congratulations! We are pleased to announce your acceptance into Port Angeles Community College's Architecture Program._

My eyes lit up in excitement. Jake applied to college and got accepted! My wolf was doing architecture, at that! I turned to my Jake who was eyeing me closely, a look of proud hopefulness in his features. Not able to find any words to express just how proud of him, I practically tackled my wolf, hugging him tightly around his neck. I felt one of Jake's strong arms wrap around my waist.

My eyes filled with tears as I remembered the conversation Jake and I had a while ago about how phasing limited him…about how he wanted so much more for himself than the role he would have to eventually take. My heart filled with joy and love…and _hope_ for my Jake, so much so, I felt as if I would burst. My wolf was finally going to have a life _outside_ of all this supernatural bullshit!

Jake pulled back from me as he heard me sniffle, his face full of confusion. "I thought you'd be happy for me," he said, mistaking my tears for ones of sadness.

I rolled my eyes before hitting him gently on his shoulder. "I _am_ happy for you. These are _happy_ _tears_, Jake."

Jake eyed me with raised eyebrows. "Erm…okay. Good…especially since I was kinda banking on you helping me if I need it," he said, rubbing his neck in nervousness.

"_Of course_ I'll help you, baby. That's a given! Whatever you need, I'll be here," I said sincerely, grabbing one of his hands and cradling it in both of mine. God I was so unbelievably excited for him!

Jake smiled genuinely at me before leaning in and kissing me chastely. I closed my eyes, savoring his lips against mine. I smiled as I felt Jake's hot forehead against my own. I opened my eyes and stared into Jakes loving ones.

"You know, I have you to thank for this," he began. I looked at my wolf in confusion, not quite understanding what he was getting at. "You inspire me to be better. You _encourage_ me in everything. I don't-" Jake paused as his voice cracked a bit. I watched as his eyes became misty with unshed tears. "I honestly don't know where I would be right now if not for you, Ash. God, I love you so much," Jake said as he gazed lovingly into my eyes, the hand I was holding going up to caress my face. I became overwhelmed with the emotion I was feeling as well as the raw, vulnerable emotion shining in Jake's eyes.

"I love you too, Jake," I said, my voice thick with emotion, "and I swear, if I wasn't so sore from last night, I'd drag you back to the bedroom and practice making babies."

Jake blinked before laughing, removing his forehead from mine as he did so. I giggled at my word choice as well as I sat on my behind next to him.

"Practice making babies?" Jake said, grinning once he pulled himself together. He scooted away from me and before I could ask what was wrong, laid his head in my lap and looked up at me. "So, I take it you want more than one kid?"

I froze, frowning slightly. I've really never thought about having kids. I've always been more focused on my career goals and being successful, working hard to accomplish personal and professional goals, and so far, I had. I was twenty-one years old, lived on my own, paid my own bills, and made a nice amount of money. However, thinking back to my vision of Jake and I when I had first arrived to Jake's house, it seems as if I would be having children…as in more than one. I began to feel unbelievably giddy…the thought of baring Jake's children very appealing. It must be this imprint thing.

"Yeah, at least two. That way he or she won't be lonely," I said. I always wanted a little brother or sister. But then again, because I was the only child I got all the attention which was both a good and bad thing; good when I wanted something, bad when I got caught doing something I wasn't supposed to.

"Two, huh?" Jake mused. "Sounds good," Jake said, closing his eyes and practically purring as I massaged his scalp with my left hand, my right hand laying on his chest, just over his heart. I smiled at my wolf, though he couldn't see it. "Though if we happen to have more, I won't object," he said, smirking at me.

"Jake, we're only having two," I said, mock glaring at my wolf though he couldn't see it since his eyes were still closed.

"Whatever you say, honey," Jake said, waving his hand dismissively. I tugged his hair in warning, pulling none too gently on his thick locks.

"Mhmm, watch it Ash. Remember what happened when you started pulling my hair last night," Jake said, suggestively. I couldn't stop the blush that made its way to my cheeks as my thoughts were flooded with how Jake responded to me pulling his hair. I sighed in contentment as I felt my inner self swoon.

I'm not quite sure how long we stayed this way; Jake's head in my lap and me alternating massaging his scalp and playing in his hair. We made idle conversation, talking about any and everything. I couldn't believe just how perfect everything was; the vampire threat was gone and Jake and I were in love. As far as I was concerned, all was right in the world.

Jake eventually dozed off as I continued playing with his hair, pleasantly surprised when I realized it was a bit longer. Maybe he is growing his hair out. I couldn't stop the wicked grin that came to my face as I imagined the possibilities. Oh gosh, Jake was right! He _did_ turn me into a pervert.

But really, could anyone blame me?

I bent over to kiss my love's forehead gently, watching as he slept and admiring his features as he did so. I shook my head in amusement as I realized the irony in him calling me beautiful when he himself was absolutely gorgeous. Jake was sweet and romantic, but that was balanced with the right amount of ruggedness and masculinity and just…pure unadulterated _sexiness_. And it wasn't just Jake's outer appearance that was sexy, though that did play a part, but his personality as well. Jake was kind and loyal, almost to a fault; he was also protective and romantic.

I smiled as I thought back to our date yesterday, and while I'm used to being wined and dined, this date was the _best_ that I've been on. Who needs fancy restaurants and men in fancy suits when you have a wonderful guy whose only goal in life is to make you happy? God, I didn't know if I was lucky or blessed or if I did something right in a past life to deserve all of this love and devotion.

My musings were interrupted as I heard a phone vibrate. Jake groaned grumpily before reaching in his pocket to answer, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What?" came the grumpy greeting. I shook my head in amusement. That amusement was short-lived, however, as Jake's face went from irritation to anger. "The fuck _you_ want?"

My eyes widened in horror as Jake sat up briskly. By the tone of his voice, I'm assuming it's _not_ Billy.

Jake huffed. "If all you're gonna do is lecture me about my 'heathen ways' I'm going to-"

I watched in mild concern as Jake's face morphed from anger to horror in one fell swoop. He looked at me, worry etched on his beautiful features before morphing to angry determination.

"That _won't_ happen."

What won't happen? What's going on?

"We _don't _need your help," Jake growled out, pausing as he listed to the response. "I don't give a _fuck_ who they are!"

Pause.

"No! I don't care!" Pause. "_Fuck you!_ It's _your_ fault they know in the first place!" Pause. "Don't tell me to calm down, _I am fucking calm!_" I cocked an eyebrow, though it went unnoticed by Jake. Yes, baby, you are currently the _epitome_ of calm right now.

"I don't care if you _think_ you can help or not! She's _my_ imprint!"

I froze, glancing at Jake in confusion. Wait, this had to do with me? "Jake, what's going on?" I asked in worry, my nerves suddenly on alert.

Jake glanced at me once again, this time miserably before turning back to the conversation. "Yes I – of _course_ I want to keep her safe, but I – no, we – bu –_God dammit, shut the fuck up so I can respond, asshole!_"

I jumped at Jake's outburst. Jake's glanced at me apologetically before turning back to the conversation. "Fine! We can meet, but if there is _any_ funny business-" Pause. "-at least let me finish my threat jackass." Pause. "Whatever," Jake said as he hung up. He immediately put down the phone, his hand going up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Jake?" I asked timidly. I wasn't afraid of him, but his behavior was beginning to scare me. Jake side glanced at me before sighing.

"Bella's leech wants to meet with us," Jake started, breathing deeply. I waited patiently for him to continue. Jake shook his head in frustration before turning to face me fully.

"Why?" I asked in confused worry when Jake offered no more.

Jake's breathing began picking up. "Apparently they have a fucking council and they _know_," Jake said angrily.

_Council?_ There was a _vampire council?!_

Which means there are more _vampires _out there? And those vampires _know_ about _me_?! Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions? _Please God_, _let me just be jumping to conclusions!_

I felt my breath hitch in my chest as I looked at Jake in horror. "Know what, Jake?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to confirm what I originally thought. My heart was thudding against my chest and I began to feel lightheaded. I fearfully waited for Jake to speak.

Too much.

This is too much.

Jake sighed, running a frustrated hand through his thick black hair. "They know about you."

But wasn't it vampires that annihilated the Blackfoot Tribe?! Oh, God! What if it was them that did it?! What if they wanted me to betray Jake and the pack?! Oh no! Oh, God, I feel so sick to my stomach right now…I feel-

Darkness.

* * *

"Is she okay? _Please_ tell me she's okay!"

"Jake, calm down man!"

I frowned, hearing the panicked voice of my wolf. I shook my head, feeling something cool on my brow.

"She's coming to-hey!"

_Thud!_

Was that Seth? Did he fall?

I felt familiar hot hands on either side of my face. "Come on, honey, wake up!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, my eyes opening slowly. I was met with Jake's worried, yet relieved face looking back at me before being engulfed in a tight hug.

"Jake? What happened?"

Jake released me from his bear hug. "You fainted, Ash," he replied, looking at me in worry. I sat up on…the couch? Jake must have carried me here. I glanced around, looking at the worried faces of the pack. Wait, I fainted? Why would I-

I gasped as I remembered what happened, suddenly feeling overwhelmed once again. My breath was coming in shallow spurts once again as my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, for the love of-! _Relax_, Ashley. You're _safe!_" My vision was filled no longer with Jake's handsome face, but rather, Leah's beautiful one. Although she sounded irritated, her face displayed mild concern. The bronze-skinned woman held my gaze, glaring at me, almost as if daring me to begin hyperventilating again. I began calming myself, taking deep breaths to regain composure and keep myself grounded. "You good?" She asked once I calmed myself. I nodded.

"Thanks, Leah," I said breathlessly, my voice laced with gratefulness.

"Look at her, Sam! She can't go! Not like this! I _refuse_ to let her stress herself out over some _bullshit_ she really shouldn't be involved with _anyway!_" I glanced to the right, seeing Jake and Sam involved in, what seemed like, a tense conversation.

"Jacob, don't you think she needs to know? It's about _her_!"

"I know it's about her! But _look!_ She's having _panic attacks_ at the thought! I _can't_ have her stressed out over this!"

"I'm fine Jake," I said, my voice wavering and not sounding as confident as I wanted. Jake glanced at me disbelievingly, shaking his head.

"No, no you're _not_ fine, and that's okay honey. This is something you shouldn't be dealing with," Jake said soothingly.

It was my turn to shake my head. "No Jake, I need to know what's going on. I don't want to be taken by surprise or anything."

Jake eyed me in frustration. "Then _I'll_ go and relay the information to you."

I glanced at Jake stubbornly. "It's not the same. What if something gets lost in translation, y'know? I need to know _everything_."

Jake threw his hands up in frustration, his eyes wide in disbelief and frustration. "Ashley, you're freaking out at the thought of the leeches! And _these_ fuckers don't even drink human blood!

"I won't!" I growled out. "And I wasn't just 'freaking out'-" my hands motioned quotation marks, "-about them! It was-" I paused abruptly, stopping myself before I said too much. I glanced around and saw every last wolf with their attention on me.

"You were what?" Jake asked, studying me closely before walking over and kneeling in front of me. I shook my head, fighting back tears as I looked down and folded in on myself. I absolutely _hated_ feeling vulnerable.

"Ashley," I heard Sam's deep, authoritative voice, "what's wrong?"

I gave a watery sigh as tears began silently running from my eyes. I felt a hot, comforting hand on my shoulder and I glanced to the side to see Seth, eyeing me with concern. I tried to smile at the young man, but I couldn't get my lips to form one. Instead I tried to convey with my eyes just how appreciative I was for his comfort.

"Here," I glanced to the side and saw Embry holding out some tissue. I nodded gratefully and took it, wiping my eyes.

They all waited patiently for me to say what was on my mind. Sighing, I finally began. "Did Jake tell you guys…about…my ancestors?" I glanced around, timidly looking at the group, afraid of the judgmental looks I knew I was sure to receive. I was surprised, however, as everyone looked at me with their undivided attention, some with concern on their faces, others with worry. My poor wolf had a combination of the two looks. Everyone except Jake gave an affirmative.

I sighed. "Since finding out…one of my biggest fears has been Edward and his family."

Jake was immediately on the offensive. "Why? Did he say anything? Did he do anything? I _swear_ to you if-"

I placed three fingers on my overprotective wolf's lips, effectively silencing him for the moment. I heard a few snickers from a few of the pack and couldn't help but smile at Jake.

"He didn't do anything," I said, eyeing him in slight amusement. Though, inside I was happy at just how protective he was of me, _especially_ when it came to vampires. I removed my fingers before continuing. "I probably should've worded that differently," I mumbled to myself.

"Ya think?" came Paul's sarcastic voice.

I blatantly ignored Paul before continuing. "I'm not afraid of Edward or his vampire family, per se. I'm more so afraid of what they would do with the _knowledge_ of my ancestry. I don't-" I paused, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Feeling a familiar hot hand on my own cooler one, I opened my eyes and saw Jake's comforting gaze. Not able to hold his gaze, I glanced to the ground and continued, "I don't want to be forced to serve _any_ of them or forcibly mated or forced to betray the pack or-"

"That won't happen," Jake said, gently grabbing my chin in his soft, yet firm hands, forcing me to look at him determination and protectiveness shining in his beautiful eyes.

"Come on, Ashley," Quil started and I glanced at him, "I know you don't really know us, since Jake likes to be selfish and hog you all to himself," Jake glared at Quil, but I could tell he was joking, "but you're considered family," Quil said, smiling toothily at me. I couldn't help but return his smile. "And family don't let family handle bullshit alone. Right Emb?"

I was surprised as a hot arm wrapped around my shoulder before quickly letting go. "That's right, Quil. Just ask Jake!"

I glanced at Jake who rolled his eyes at the two. "Ha-ha, _very_ funny."

I was surprised when I heard Paul's voice chime in, "Yeah, and if we can _all_ make it through Jake's bullshit, we can _definitely_ handle yours."

Jake glared dangerously at Paul who just smirked in return.

"What the resident asshole means Ashley is this situation is a _cinch_!" Quil said grinning.

"Yeah, we go and listen to what the leeches have to say and _maybe_ if we're lucky, get to kill some in return!" Embry said, grinning at me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Leah said, rolling her eyes and making gagging noises.

"Alright, alright, enough," Sam said, once again drawing everyone's attention towards him. The older man eyed me seriously. "If you don't feel comfortable going, you don't have to. There's no pressure."

I shook my head, waving him off. "I'll be fine, I promise. When do we leave?"

"I can call the Cullen's and arrange a time, though I'd prefer it be as soon as possible."

I nodded. "Makes sense," I said smiling as the man stepped out with his cell phone to his ear. I turned to Jake, who still watched me in worry. "I'm okay, Jake. I promise," I said, standing up and excusing myself, telling the pack I had to go get ready for the meeting.

I grabbed my overnight bag, bringing it to the bedroom Jake and I shared for the weekend. I closed the door, sighing shakily and leaning against it. This was still too much to take in, but I would need to put up a brave front in front of the pack and Jake. Nodding to myself, I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped quickly and hopped in, sighing pleasantly as the warm water massaged my muscles and relaxed me a bit.

I was also mentally preparing myself for the meeting, which I'm assuming will be either tonight or tomorrow. Either way, I need to stay calm and collected and make it known that my allegiance is to Jake and the pack, and certainly, not a filthy bloodsucker.

* * *

**Enjoy your week! Please review! **


	14. Mouth Almighty

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while! I've had papers and presentations due like crazy! **

**Also, next chapter, I was thinking of making a little more, uh…**_**mature**_**, but I'm not sure yet. Any feedback on that would be greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 14  
**

* * *

We would be leaving in a while to meet the Cullen's and I was stressing over what they could possibly have to tell me. Why couldn't it be done over the phone? Was this just some ploy to get me near them so they could try and kidnap me and force me to serve them? I shuddered violently, causing Jake to look at me in concern. I half-heartedly smiled and he sighed in frustration. Jake clearly wasn't convinced I was okay…and he was right.

I _wasn't _okay.

But I needed to be brave, not just for my wolf but for the pack as well. The last thing I wanted was to have everyone worried about me. I sighed as I sat in the corner of the couch with my laptop on my lap, Seth sitting at my feet. What started out as the best weekend of my life was starting to take a turn for the worse. After all, the last thing I wanted to do after spending such a phenomenal night with Jake was meet with a group of vampires.

Speaking of my wolf, Sam motioned for him accompany him outside along with Jared and Paul. I watched in curiosity as Jake wordlessly followed, his intense eyes finding and holding my gaze before walking out. I smiled reassuringly after my wolf, although he couldn't see it. I needed to show my Jake I really was okay so he would be okay and not worry about me. For Jake's sake and my sanity, I would be brave.

I glanced down at my laptop, returning to the email I was writing to my best friend, Noelle. We haven't seen each other since I moved out here, and I missed her terribly. She was currently engaged to her high school sweetheart, Jeremy, who I honestly didn't like. I've never gotten along with him because he was a condescending jerk who was stuck in the 1920's and didn't believe a woman should speak her mind. Of course, anyone who knows me knows I have absolutely no problem speaking what I feel, especially when upset. Not only that, but the asshole refuses to let her work making her solely depend on him. He constantly puts her down, making her believe she's nothing without him.

Asshole.

It also didn't help that Noelle's home situation sucked. Her parents constantly argued and when she was seven her mother left her father along with all of the kids. Unfortunately, because Noelle is the oldest, she was made to help take care of her siblings. Instead of going out to the movies or mall like normal teenagers do, Noelle would stay home to babysit while her father, whom she didn't really get along with, worked two jobs. In fact, most of the time Noelle and I hung out was at her house because she had to babysit. I didn't mind though; I enjoyed spending time with her and her crazy brothers and sisters. However, because of her home situation, as soon as she turned eighteen, she moved out of her father's house and in with her boyfriend.

When I lived back in New Jersey, Jeremy tried to keep Noelle and me from spending time with each other, stating I was a bad influence. Of course, when I found this out I confronted Jeremy and we got into a _huge_ argument in which I told him how I really felt about him...incorporating a few _choice words_ along with it. Just because he was born rich didn't mean he could talk to and treat people horribly. Although he deserved it, I do regret telling Jeremy off as it put Noelle in a very delicate situation, and ever since then, he's been treating her worse. I wanted to say something, but Noelle begged me not to, saying I would just make it ten times worse. As reluctant as I was, I left it alone.

Now, for whatever reason, Noelle agreed to marry this asshole and wanted me to be her maid of honor. I haven't agreed yet because since I can't stand her fiancé. I would feel wrong participating in something I didn't one-hundred percent agree with. I told her we needed to talk before I agreed to anything. I don't want to hurt her, but it's something I need to get off of my chest.

I pressed the button to send my email and just stared at the screen. I hope that Noelle wouldn't take what I had to say the wrong way. If she was set on marrying Jeremy and really wanted me in the wedding, I would be there, but only for her. Jeremy could go fu-

"If you think any harder, you'll give _me_ a headache." I looked to my left and saw Leah glancing at me from the corner of her eyes. At my blank look, Leah rolled her eyes. "That's my way of asking if you're okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, just…best friend issues." Leah cocked a delicate eyebrow, a spark of interest in her dark eyes. I smiled at her. "She's marrying this guy who I can't stand."

Leah rolled her eyes, though smirked at me. "I see you and Jake have more in common than I originally thought."

I looked in confusion for a moment before realizing that Jake's best friend was engaged to a man _he_ didn't like, or rather, hated with a passion.

I shook my head at the irony before turning to fully face Leah. "Yeah, me and Jeremy, my best friend's fiancé, may as well be mortal enemies. He's a complete jerk," I said, finally happy to have someone to listen to me vent. "He's annoying, and condescending, and thinks just because his family comes from money he's better than everyone," I said, rolling my eyes. Just talking about that asshole gets my blood boiling.

"You sure you're not referring to Edward?" I turned and saw Embry grinning at me as he sat on the arm of the couch next to Leah.

"Positive. This guy isn't a vampire, and if he was he would've gotten rid of me a long time ago. He's probably hoping I don't attend the wedding so he won't have to see me and get an earful for some bullshit he shouldn't have done," I said, frowning slightly. Embry smirked while Leah glanced at me in amusement.

"You have a knack for giving people an earful," Leah said impressed.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what she was referring to so Embry said, "Remember when you first Bella?"

I nodded. How could I forget the first meeting between Bella and myself? I didn't mean to go off on her, it just…sort of happened. But how would Leah know that? She wasn't there –oh.

"Pack mind, right?" Embry nodded, grinning at me.

"At least Jake managed to imprint on someone with a backbone. Other than you freaking out at the mention of leeches, you're okay," Leah said. I stared at the woman trying to figure out if I was just complemented or insulted.

"Uh…thank you?"

"It was a compliment," she said, smiling softly and I returned it. Leah was okay, at least, when she wasn't angrily phasing into a wolf and snarling at me. But then again, her emotions were running high that day and her anger wasn't directed to me.

"You're alright too, when you're not angrily phasing."

Leah winced. "Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't have a good grasp on my emotions and...well," Leah trailed off, playing with her hands and looking down. Embry put a hand on her shoulder in comfort and I smiled at the scene.

"It's fine, Leah," I said, smiling at the bronze-skinned woman who looked at me hesitantly, "I understand. Besides, I've found that in the brief interactions I've had with Bella she does things that can easily piss you off. Hell, if I were able to phase, she probably would've made me do it that night. Actually, if I were able to phase, Jeremy would've made me do it a long time ago."

Leah and Embry laughed

"_Who_ is Jeremy and just _what_ would he have made you do?" I glanced behind me as Jake and Sam walked back into the house, Sam's face an unreadable expression and Jake looking at me curiously, his body tense; most likely from the discussion he had with Sam, Jared and Paul, the latter two walked back in and went straight to the kitchen, talking quietly along the way. I eyed Jake in worry while Embry decided to answer for me.

"Jeremy is her Edward," Embry said grinning at Jake. "Turns out Bella isn't the first person to be told off by Feisty Mcfeisterson over there."

_Feisty Mcfeisterson?_ I glanced at Embry in disbelief and instead Leah caught my gaze. She rolled her eyes and made a face, making me laugh.

"Feisty Mcfeisterson? More like mouth almighty," I glanced at Quil who was walking from the kitchen, a sandwich in hand. "I'm hoping our resident wolf girl can back up all that mouth." Quil took a bite of his sandwich while glancing at me in thought. "If not, we're gonna have our work cut out for us."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I can back it up! Well, I can when we're talking regular humans. I'm not sure how well I'll do with the whole uh, _leech,_ thing," I said, grinning at the tall, lanky wolf.

"Just set their ass on fire, you'll be good to go from there."

I blinked in confusion. "You mean literally_?_" So, other than ripping the head off a vampire, the only way to kill them was to set their _ass_ on fire?

At my confused look, the wolves present laughed heartily. Jake was the first to recover, "Not their _literal_ asses, honey, but yes, you set them on fire."

My mouth made an "oh" shape, making Quil laugh harder. I rolled my eyes. I'm new to this supernatural thing; it's not my fault I thought he meant it in the literal sense!

"The look on your face was priceless, Ash," Quil said grinning and plopping down on the floor and sitting Indian style (no pun intended) while continuing to eat his sandwich. I rolled my eyes as a smile made its way to my lips. It's nice to be around lively company for a change. Actually, it was nice to spend some time with people other than other hospital employees. I really needed to stop working so much.

All too soon, the dreaded time came to meet the Cullens. It was dark out and the fall air was cool. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink top with one of Jake's black sweatshirts that I threw on after I showered. I walked out with the pack who, much to my chagrin, were all half-naked…well, except for Leah who was wearing a tank top and shorts. Must be nice to have a body that doubles as a space heater as well.

"Are we driving?" I asked, not sure how far, or even where we were going. The pack looked at me in collective looks of amusement. "What?"

"We usually phase and go in wolf form," Seth offered cheerily. They phased to get there? How was I supposed to get there then?

"You'll be riding me," Jake whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but to blush at the double entendre. Jake grinned wolfishly, winking at me before jogging off to the tree line with the rest. Just as soon as he disappeared, Jake reappeared in his wolf form, looking majestic and powerful, much like in my dream.

I walked towards my wolf who was laying on his belly, waiting patiently for me to get on his back. Even with him laying down, he was still quite large. I literally jumped on his back, grabbing a handful of his fur to pull myself up and into a straddling position. Jake looked back at me, amusement etched on his wolf's features. I rolled my eyes, gently digging my heel into his side in warning making him huff-wait, was he laughing? I couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my face and I rolled my eyes.

"So glad you're amused by my struggle," I said, pouting a bit.

Jake smiled wolfishly at me before glancing at me meaningfully. I grabbed two handfuls of his fur and leaned down against him as he began walking to join the pack. I looked around at the phased wolves who seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. In the darkness, I was able to recognize Leah, Quil, and Embry. There was a sandy colored wolf who came to stand by Jake, practically bouncing on his paws; a dark silver wolf who looked to be…smirking?...at me which made Jake growl in warning at the wolf; and a brown wolf who stood close to a larger black one. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized that wolf from my dream, but who could it be? I would need to ask Jake about that later.

Jake turned to look at me, trying to convey something to me without speaking. I looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he wanted. "Uh, we're leaving?" I guessed. Jake nodded. "So, I should probably hang on?" I guessed once again and my wolf nodded to confirm that as well. I clung tightly to him, my hands going on either side of my wolf to hold on. When I was positioned as Jake wanted, he began trotting off, flanked by Quil and Embry. Steadily, Jake began picking up speed and I began to feel excited from the rush of adrenaline I was getting. This was amazing! I really hope Jake would be able to take me wolf riding once again!

I buried my head in Jake's strong, russet colored back, surprised when I was once again met with the scent of his body wash and…something else I couldn't put my finger on, yet it called out to all my senses, much like earlier in the day. Huh, curious.

Soon, Jake was slowing down and I finally looked up since the wind wasn't beating against my head anymore. We were still in the woods and I looked around in confusion. They meet here? The pack formed a half-circle, glancing around at each other. I wish I knew what they were saying.

I was startled as Jake suddenly laid on his belly. I guess this was my cue to get off? I swung my leg from around him and slid off him, landing on my feet. I stood beside my wolf as I watched the huge black wolf run off. Soon, we were rejoined by –_Holy Shit!_

The black wolf was _Sam_?!

_Sam_ was the one who was challenging Jake in my dream?! But…but _why?_

Is it…is it because Jake is the rightful Alpha? Oh, gosh, should I tell Jake? I'm almost afraid to…I don't want to cause any strife within the pack.

Maybe the dream didn't mean anything?

Yeah, that's it.

The dream was just that…_a dream_.

"-out of here," Sam said, standing in front of me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion causing Jake to glance at me in concern.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sam cocked an eyebrow at my behavior. "Sorry, I just zoned out for a sec."

Sam eyed me for a second before responding. "Stay close to me and the pack, and if anything goes down, Seth is to get you out of here, understand?" Sam stated, rather than asked. I nodded, showing that I understood. "I'm not expecting them to be hostile since they wouldn't risk breaking the treaty, but you're our priority right now."

"Can I ask questions? You know, since all this stuff pertains to me?" I asked Sam, just to make sure I wouldn't be stepping out of line.

"Of course. We're just here mostly for back-up and to make sure they don't try to manipulate you in any way, considering…" Sam said, trailing off.

"I promise that whatever they tell me, I won't run off with them in the night," I half joked, glancing at Jake.

Suffice to say, my wolf _did not_ look amused.

I glance at Jake in worry. "Relax, baby. I promise I won't make any decisions without discussing it with you first." I ran my hands through Jake's fur and was surprised when I felt just how tense he was. "And if I start feeling uncomfortable or upset or afraid, I'll say something."

Jake eyed me, seemingly searching for any sign of deceit. He hesitantly nodded and I smiled at him, doing my best to reassure my wolf. I meant what I said, though; no decisions would be made tonight without discussing it with Jake. I trusted my Jake with my whole heart and then some, and I knew he felt the same with me. I would not do anything to break that trust.

"Jake, remember what we discussed." Sam said. I glanced at Jake who rolled his eyes at Sam and gave a tired look. When Sam turned and began walking, Jake glared at the man's back. I looked at my wolf in concern who motioned with his head for me to follow Sam. With one last lingering look of concern at my wolf, I followed after Sam. Jake came up on my right, walking closely by my side.

Sam walked slightly ahead of us, his body exuding power and authority even when not in his wolf form. I then glanced at Jake who was focused on what was straight in front of him. While he didn't have the authoritative posture down, his form _definitely_ exuded power and strength…and protectiveness…and determination. While all the wolves were built like friggin' brick houses, Sam was stockier than Jake as well as a bit shorter, even in his wolf form. Both walked with grace and poise; both were focused; and both were _natural_ leaders, even if my wolf didn't see it in himself. Actually now that I thought about it, Jake didn't give himself enough credit. Huh, for a guy who could be cocky, Jake could also be self-deprecating. I frowned at the thought and sighed. If only my wolf could himself through my eyes. After all, I was convinced Jake could do anything he set his mind to, and I would be sure to support him no matter what.

We made it to a clearing and I squinted. I was able to make out several bodies, recognizing Edward, Alice and Bella. Huh, why was Bella here? It didn't really concern her, did it? I vaguely registered the sandy-colored wolf catching up to us and walking closely beside me.

"Seth?" I whispered. The wolf nodded, his eyes excited. Was he happy that I recognized him?

I smiled at Seth before turning back to what was in front of me. We stopped a few feet away from the vampire family and my eyes roamed over each one. There was a blonde who was glaring harshly at me for whatever reason. If she wasn't a vampire I would've flipped her off and stuck my tongue out at her for being so rude. There was this _huge,_ muscular guy who seemed to be sizing me up with a goofy-looking grin on his face; a stone-faced one who showed absolutely no emotion and stared blankly into space, Alice, who was looking sadly at me when she wasn't glaring at Jake; Bella, who wasn't a vampire…yet, and Edward, who eyed my right hand in relief before smiling softly at me before turning to Jake, a look of confusion marring his stone face (I wonder why?); an older woman with long, dark hair who eyed me apologetically; and a tall, older looking vampire who, admittedly, was pretty good looking for an older guy who was also a vampire.

He wasn't _nearly_ as good looking as my wolf though.

The older looking man was smiling warmly at me and I tried to return it, but I'm pretty sure it came out as more of a grimace.

"Thank you all for coming," the man began, glancing at each of the wolves and Sam before glancing at me. "You must be Ashley."

I nodded hesitantly, not able to form a response.

"I assure you, you have no reason to be afraid of me," he said. "I'm Carlisle," the vampire said by way of greeting. I nodded.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you," I guess…

"Likewise. Though I do wish our meeting could've been under different circumstances," he said apologetically.

I nodded politely, giving him a small smile in response. I honestly couldn't say the same. I've had enough dealings vampires to last me for a lifetime, and then some.

"So you had something to talk to us about?" Sam asked, eyeing the Cullens in question.

Carlisle nodded, offering me a sad smile. "Yes, actually, all of you need to be informed about the latest turn of events, as I'm afraid young Miss Ashley's life is in danger."

I froze, my eyes going wide as I eyed the vampire in unmitigated horror as I heard Jake growl lowly, along with the rest of the pack. Sam frowned before asking in a dangerously controlled voice, "Danger from _what_?"

Carlisle met Sam's dark, intense eyes head on. "The Volturi."

I looked at the handsome vampire in confusion before turning to Jake to see if he recognized the name. Jake spared me a quick glance, his expression showing slight worry as he narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

"And _what_ is that?" I asked, frowning at Carlisle.

"Honestly, did your _dog_ not tell you what Edward said on the phone?" The blonde-haired woman spoke snidely and I glared harshly at her. Jake glared dangerously at her and there were low growls emanating from the pack. I glanced at Jake, feeling appalled on his behalf.

"Don't pay Rose any mind," Bella said, smiling timidly at me, "she doesn't mean any harm."

"Then tell her to _watch her tongue_ before I get mad," I said dangerously, suddenly not caring she was a vampire. _No one disrespected my mate._

"Oh look, this little _human _has a backbone," she mocked.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle whispered harshly.

"You're _damn right_, along with a _pocket full of matches,_" I said dangerously, not quite sure where this sudden bravery was coming from. Did I have a pocket full of matches? Absolutely not. However, she didn't need to know that! A few members of the pack… snickered? Wolves could do that?!... while the rest growled at the blonde bimbo, seemingly backing me up.

"Ashley, _relax,_" Sam said, glancing warningly at me.

"She started it," I said defensively glaring at the blonde who was still glaring at me, but now sizing me up as well. I met her glare head on with one of my own, my brown eyes meeting her own topaz color. I may not have supernatural strength, but I could and would definitely fight you with my words. Fucking disrespectful-ass vampires…

Carlisle glanced at Rosalie disapprovingly, but her gaze never left me. I fought the urge to sneer at the blonde, and instead rolled my eyes. I hope she wasn't looking for an apology. Unless she respected Jake and my pack, she would be faced with more hostility.

I mean _the_ pack. They're not mine. I'm technically not even a part of the pack. I'm just dating Jake, who happens to be a part of the pack. Right? Right.

Even if a small voice at the back of my head was saying otherwise.

"If there are no more interruptions," Carlisle said, directing that comment to Rosalie, but I nodded still. Carlisle glanced back at Sam and me apologetically, "Shall we continue?"

Sam shot a look at me, almost as if to ask "are you done?" I motioned with my hands for him to continue. The larger man glanced at Carlisle before nodding. What? I can't help it if I'm a bit…protective…of my wolf. If she said something again, I would make good on my promise and set her ass on fire, possibly even literally.

I'm sure _someone_ here has matches.

"The Volturi are our governing council, if you will. They were developed to keep peace within the vampire world."

My eyes widened in shock. Huh, who knew vampires had some type of established government? I just assumed they recklessly attacked humans…after all, isn't that what Victoria did?

"After the events that transpired with Victoria," Carlisle began and I turned my full attention towards the man, "we did some research after finding out about your ancestry-"

"Which was really none of your _business _to begin with," I interrupted, glaring at Bella who's the one who probably told everyone. Bella looked apologetically at me before glancing down. My gaze once again found the blonde-haired woman's eyes, who glanced between Bella and myself before grinning wickedly at me. All right, this blonde is clearly nuts.

Carlisle cleared his throat, capturing my attention once again. He directed an apologetic smile towards me before acknowledging my wolf. "Admittedly, I let my curiosity get the better of me, and for that I apologize. If not for that curiosity, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"And what situation would that be?" Sam asked seriously.

"The Volturi found out about Victoria about a week after the incident," Carlisle said apologetically. "They came to get information about what happened and found out about you in the process. You see the leader came and he possesses a gift known as tactile telepathy. He was able to see my thoughts and memories, including all of the research I had conducted on the Blackfoot tribe and-"

_Telepathy?!_ These vampires have _special powers?!_ Are you _kidding me_?!

Now, they knew because they read _Carlisle's_ memories…

But Carlisle knew because either _Edward_ or _Bella _told him.

And Edward knew because _Bella_ told him

I turned my gaze on Bella who refused to meet my gaze (or was that glare?) head on. If she hadn't told Edward, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now!

"It's not Bella's fault, Ashley," Edward spoke up, defending his fiancée. I turned my glare to him in response.

"Then whose is it?" I asked rhetorically. Was he really going to sit here and tell me it _wasn't_ her fault?! The head vampire guy saw information regarding _me_ because Carlisle was doing research that he wouldn't have done had he not known!

"It's mine. I told Carlisle."

I glared harder at the well-spoken vampire, narrowing my eyes dangerously. "And _who_ told you?"

Edward looked uncomfortable but before he could say anything Bella responded. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen."

I blatantly ignored her as I turned back to Carlisle. "So what do they want? To turn me?" Jake growled harshly at the thought, along with Seth, and probably most of the pack but I honestly wasn't paying attention to them. "Kill me? Turn me into a slave and do their bidding?"

"As of right now, they know that there is _someone_ from the tribe, however they are not sure of _who_ it is as they are not able to actually _see_ you from my thoughts."

"How is that even possible?" I asked to myself.

"It's your ancestors," Edward said, responding to my question, "They were not only able to shield vampires from other vampires, but also themselves. They were only destroyed because they were not able to physically defend themselves against the threat."

My eyes widened in shock. So I was able to block vampire powers? What? How is… How even… The fuck is… Where do…

"_Huh?_" I finally said, unintelligently. My mind was currently a jumbled mess.

Carlisle smiled softly at me. "Your ancestors, they were quite amazing. Perhaps with the proper guidance, you can-"

I glanced at Jake as his sudden movement caught my eye. He was shaking his head frantically as if to say no, staring at Edward as he did so.

Edward in turn, frowned, shaking his head in confusion. "I'm sorry Jacob, but I cannot hear your thoughts."

My mouth dropped open as I looked at Edward in shock. He could _hear thoughts_? I glanced at Jake who was looking at Edward in shocked confusion before glancing at me, his eyes conveying all of the shock I was currently displaying.

"Wait, you can _hear_ my thoughts?" What an invasion of privacy!

Edward shook his head. "I was never able to hear your thoughts," Edward said, glancing meaningfully at Jake. What was that look for? Edward turned back to me and said, "that was how I originally knew something was different about you."

He was never able to hear my thoughts? And now, he couldn't hear Jake's thoughts? What was going on?! Just when shit started to make sense, this up and happens!

"If you would allow us to help-" Edward started before he was abruptly cut off by a sharp snarl from Jake. I watched in surprise as Edward tensed and eyed Jake. Seth moved closer to me, glancing between Jake and Edward warily before glancing at me. Jake stopped glaring at Edward to spare Seth a glance. Seth nodded, but didn't move from his close proximity at my side. I'm not sure what silent conversation was taking place between them, but I was prepared to jump on Seth's back and book it out of there if I needed to.

I watched as Edward stared at Jake, seemingly watching his every movement. Was it because he could no longer hear my wolf's thoughts? Maybe that was a good thing since Jake was probably mentally ripping Edward to shreds right now.

"Thanks for the offer," I started, making Jake turn his head to look at me, "but I won't be needing your help."

"Ashley, you don't understand what they're capable of!" Bella exclaimed. "Don't let Jake's dislike for Edward cloud your judgement."

I stared at the longhaired woman. She thinks Jake is clouding my judgement? She's one to talk. "Bella, rest assured Jake's not influencing my decision."

Bella looked at me in disbelief and I cocked an eyebrow at her, crossing my arms over my chest. She did the same before responding, "Really Ashley? Are you really saying Jake's reaction isn't influencing your decision?"

I glared at the woman. "I'm not going to lie, it does play a part." Bella cocked an eyebrow so I continued. "But it wouldn't have to if you didn't say anything to Edward!"

Bella frowned before huffing. "I _said_ I was sorry! How was I supposed to know the Volturi would find out?"

"Gee, I don't know," I said as I placed my index finger on my chin and feigned thinking. "Maybe because you want to _be_ a vampire and would therefore be privy to all things vampire?"

"I _didn't_ know that would happen! Jeez, Ashley! Just because you and Jake are together and Jake blames me for _everything_ doesn't mean you have to!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he _and_ the pack are speaking the truth?" I asked, emphasizing the "and" to show it wasn't just Jake who supposedly blamed her for everything. "Maybe you're just to blind to see it! Maybe if you-" I said, waving my hands around to show I meant everyone standing on the other side facing us, "-weren't selfish and stopped to look at how you've affected everyone's lives on the reservation, _none_ of you would be blamed for any of this…this…_bullshit!"_ I said, practically yelling at the end. I was breathing deeply, trying to keep my emotions in check. All I could see right now was Jake upset because he had to put his dreams on hold because he had to phase because of them!

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I turned to see Sam, his eyes boring into mine before glancing at the vampires. "Am I right to assume there is no immediate danger?"

Carlisle nodded, his expression strained. "As of right now, you are correct. Alice is watching closely to make sure. If anything develops, we'll contact you."

Sam nodded, and with that, everyone was gone save for Bella and Edward. Edward was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face and Bella was glowering at me.

"That's not fair, Ashley," Bella said angrily, "it's not fair that _you_ blame _me_ and the Cullen's for everything! You don't even know everything to make a sound judgement!"

I stomped my foot angrily and took a step forward, Jake and Seth taking one with me. "I know enough to make an _informed_ observation!"

"No you don't! You think you _do_ but you don't! You have no idea what the Cullen's have been through! What _I've_ been through!"

"And you have no idea what your supposed best friend has been through! What the pack has been through! What _the families_ of the pack have been through!" I yelled, before Sam stood in front of me, effectively blocking my view of the two.

"Edward, I think you and Bella should leave," Sam said calmly. I glared at the huge man's back as that was the only thing in my line of sight.

"I'm not done speaking to her yet!" I heard Bella say. I tried to peak from behind Sam to see what was going on, but was unsuccessful.

"Yeah, well I'm done with you!" I yelled back from behind Sam, doing everything I could to get around the huge man. "I'm done with you and your stupid decisions that have now gotten _me_ mixed up in this stuff! Not everyone wants to become a vampire, Bella!"

"You are the most –hey! Edward, put me down!" I heard Bella yell.

"Ashley," I heard Edward say mixed with Bella still fussing, "I just want you to know that my family and I are sorry. We never meant to get you mixed up in all of this, and we will be more than willing to work with the wolves to keep you safe, even if you don't want us to help, especially after what you've done for Bella and what happened to your hand which I'm really sorry about. Farewell."

Argh! Stop trying to make me feel bad about what I said! I still mean it! It's because of you that my wolf-

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked me, turning around and eyeing me in slight amusement. I nodded, turning to Jake who motioned with his head for me to get on his back. This time, I was helped up by Sam, who then ran off to phase. I held onto Jake tightly as he began trotting off into the woods before picking up speed.

All too soon, we were back at Jake's house. He let me down off his back just outside the tree line before running in.

"Ash, that was hilarious!" I watched as Quil jogged over to me and stood before me with his shorts on, holding out his hand for a high five. I hit his hand in slight confusion, not quite sure what I was being commended for. "Our resident good-girl geek is a total _badass_!"

"That was classic!" Embry said, coming up to me as well. "I was half expecting you to turn into the Hulk and take out that blonde leech!"

"A pocket full of matches?" Paul said in amusement. "I would've paid to see you literally set her ass on fire."

"Nice work in setting Bella straight," Leah said, impressed.

"What happened to your hand?"

I blinked as Jake stood before me, pulling his shorts on and effectively killing the positive mood. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What was he –oh.

Oh boy.

I forgot just that quick Edward brought it up. Why did he do that right there in front of _the pack_?! Did he have a death wish?!

I smiled hesitantly as Jake looked at me expectantly, along with the rest of the pack. "You have to promise me you won't get upset," I said seriously. I couldn't risk Jake running off and starting a war because of something that happened months ago.

Jake eyed me, his arms now crossed over his chest. "Ashley, I'm serious."

"So am I," I said stubbornly.

"Fine," Jake said coolly.

I sighed. "So, you know how Edward and Alice came to get me from your house during the whole Victoria fiasco?" I asked and Jake nodded in response. "Well…" I started, playing with my hands, "…Edward _may_ have scared me and I _may_ have punched him in the face."

Silence.

Jake was eerily still, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"Dude," Quil said in awe, "_you_ punched a vampire and lived to tell the tale? You're definitely a _badass!_"

Jake eyed my right hand and frowned before looking at Sam. "Sam, do it."

Huh? Do what?

Sam walked over to Jake. "**Jacob, you **_**WILL NOT**_** go after the Cullen's and do any type of harm to them.**"

I eyed Sam in awe as he spoke in a tone I've never heard him use before. What was going on? I glanced at Jake and saw his eyes were closed and his body trembled slightly. He opened his eyes, looking at me intently.

"Alpha order," Leah said, standing by my side. "It's an order given by the Alpha that can't be broken."

I frowned. That seemed a little extreme, didn't it?

"Sam and Jake talked about this on the way to the leeches," Embry said, standing by Leah. "Jake can be a bit of a loose cannon, _especially_ when it comes to those he cares about."

"Yeah," Quil said, "Jake _knew_ if one of the leeches said something he didn't like, he would've reacted, and then _we_ would've reacted, and of course the bottom feeders would've reacted and, well…it just would've been bad, y'know?"

I nodded. At least I didn't have to worry about Jake running off and getting into a fight with the Cullen's.

Jake took a deep breath before coming over to stand by me. "I really wish you would've told me but," Jake ran a hand through his thick black hair, "I can see why you didn't. Just don't go around hitting anymore leeches, yeah? I doubt I'd be able to be restrained again."

"Deal," I said, holding out my hand for a handshake. Jake cocked an eyebrow but took my hand anyway, pulling me over to him and tucking me under his arm.

"Ashley," Sam began, "Do you mind if I give this information to the council? They may be able to give us more insight on everything. We also need to know _how_ Edward is not able to read Jake's thoughts anymore. I'm sure it has something to do with you, but maybe there's a way you can safely block the pack's thoughts from them as well."

I shrugged. So long as it stayed within the pack and is was used to benefit the pack, I didn't mind at all. "Fine by me."

Sam nodded before saying goodbye and leaving. Jared left as well, along with Paul and the rest of the pack. I sighed as Jake and I walked back into his house. I plopped down on the couch and Jake sat down next to me.

"Baby, do you think what I said was too harsh tonight?" I asked. I had been reflecting on that conversation on the way back. Was what I said wrong?

"Hell no," Jake said, leaning against the side of the couch. I moved over and snuggled up under him. "They needed to hear it."

"Yeah, but, Carlisle looked really upset after I said what I did. He seems like a nice guy…for a vampire."

Jake shrugged. "He may be nice, but right is right and wrong is wrong. They moved back, knowing it would trigger us to phase. Now we're stuck here on the rez since we now have an obligation to protect it."

"Well, now I can help you protect it! After all, Quill thinks I'm a badass."

Jake chuckled, as he wrapped an arm around me. "'Badass' is not the first word that comes to mind when describing you, that's for sure."

"Oh really?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and staring at Jake. "And what's the first word that comes to mind when describing me? Geek? Dork?"

"No, more like sexy, and that's only the PG thoughts."

I blushed at Jake's response and he grinned.

"Glad to know I can still make you blush."

I rolled my eyes before yawning. Jake kissed my forehead and told me to get some rest. I complied, feeling safe in the arms of my wolf. No matter what may come, I knew I would be safe as long as Jake was by my side.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	15. Badass and Badass Jr

**Author's Note: Warning! Adult content at the end of this chapter. I'll be placing a page break where it begins so if anyone wants to skip it, they can.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Jake and I held hands as we strolled through the home section in _Macy's_ at the Port Angeles Mall. It was now Sunday, and Jake and I decided to hang out, rather than stay in bed all day, though that really did sound like a good idea. I suggested for us to look for things for his home, and he agreed as long as I promised that I wouldn't go overboard and buy everything. I agreed, saying I would just browse with him and offer suggestions.

"What if we color coordinate the bedroom and make it blue? That way, we can buy this comforter set?" I asked, pointing to a deep blue comforter set with cream sheets. On second thought, maybe I should get this for me. Hmmm, 750 thread count sheets? Not bad…

Jake eyed the comforter set with a quirked eyebrow before glancing at the price and promptly shook his head. "Not for $179, baby."

_Oh_. Maybe I should look at the price _before_ I start picking stuff up.

"Heh, didn't look at the price. Let's go to the clearance section."

Jake nodded and I grabbed his hand and we made our way towards the discount area. We perused the shelves and patiently went through items that were just thrown on the shelves and in various bins. I picked out another bed set, this one black and red and _significantly_ cheaper, but still looked to be of good quality. I grabbed it and turned to show Jake who…

…was not next to me.

Where'd he go?

"Jake?" I called out, glancing around for a man over 6"4. He really shouldn't have been that hard to spot.

"Over here!"

I turned around, facing where I heard Jake's voice call and began walking. I looked around a stack of boxes that were stacked impossibly high (seriously, how was anyone going to grab one of those without causing an avalanche!) and saw my wolf on the other side, examining a tapestry with an intricate pattern. It was a deep red, with three rows of hexagonal shapes, two on either end and one in the center. The hexagonal shapes in the center were layered in color; black on the inside, followed by a pale yellow, layered by a burnt orange, and outlined with a turquoise and were connected to each other by a thick black bar. The hexagonal shapes on the ends had an "X" in the center in the deep red, with the pale yellow, turquoise blue, orange and black all alternating the pattern. All-in-all, it was very beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I decided to voice my thoughts aloud, admiring the piece.

"My mom used to make things like this all the time," Jake said, and I glanced at him. My dark-haired boyfriend had a look of nostalgia on his beautiful features. "She was very artistic and while her first love was painting, she dabbled in hand crafting as well. Often times, she would sit on the front porch in a rocking chair and make them as I played outside with Quil and Embry. This one," Jake said, his voice cracking a bit before he cleared it quickly, "This one is similar to the last one mom made before she…" He trailed off and I hugged his midsection in comfort. Jake told me his mother died in a really bad car accident, and while he was pretty young when it happened, he still missed her terribly.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

Jake frowned. "Rebecca or Rachel took it when they left."

I glanced back at the tapestry once again, looking for a price tag and frowned when I couldn't find one. I shrugged before turning back to my wolf.

"Let's get it."

Jake finally turned to me and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't even know how much it costs."

"Doesn't matter, we should still get it," I said, looking back a Jake in a serious manner. "It clearly means a lot to you. Besides, it goes with the color scheme I'm envisioning for the front room," I said, holding up the comfort set.

"_Color scheme?_" Jake said, eyeing the hug bag I had in my hands. "I hope you're not planning on decorating with any pinks or floral pattern bullshit," Jake said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if that's not sexist," I said, making a face at my wolf. "I wasn't thinking of any pinks or 'floral pattern bullshit,'" I said, motioning quotation marks while rolling my eyes, "instead, I was thinking of painting the walls black and decorating them with decals of every sports team known to man and pictures of half-naked women."

"Glad to know we're on the same page," Jake quipped before turning back to look at the tapestry. "You really think I should get it?"

"I do. I think it would look nice, and we can decorate around those colors."

Jake seemed to consider it for a moment before mumbling "what the hell" and taking it from its resting place. I grinned in triumph. We both began walking, looking for more things in the process.

"So, think we should get this comforter set? It's cheaper, though the thread count isn't as high."

"What's the thread count have to do with anything?"

"The higher the thread count, the better the quality of the sheets, but also the more expensive the sheet."

Jake nodded. "Right, so cheap sheets it is."

"Whatever you say, baby. You know you love the higher count sheets," I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't know the difference," Jake said as we stopped in front of the bath section. Jake glanced through the pickings, scoffing at the price.

"Yes you do," I said. "When you stay with me, you sleep on nothing less than five-hundred thread count sheets." Jake looked at me blankly and I looked at him in surprise. "You really can't tell the difference?"

Jake shook his head. "Nah, when we're in bed I just like the feeling of you in my arms. Nothing else matters," he said nonchalantly, frowning at the washcloths.

I blushed and stood gaping at my wolf in pure love and adoration, my heart fluttering against my chest. Jake was just so casual about his feelings for me, so much so that I'm pretty sure he doesn't even realize the effect his words have. I smiled at Jake, who was now muttering to himself about ridiculous prices as he carefully held the tapestry. Jake must've noticed I wasn't near him (or responding to his complaining) and he looked up. Jake looked at me in confusion and slight worry as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked slowly.

I nodded quickly, still smiling brightly at my wolf, who just looked even more confused. "You're so sweet," I said, clearly flattered. Jake just stared at me.

"Uh… thanks?" Jake replied in confusion, clearly not understanding my change in mood. He hesitantly walked towards me, eyeing me the entire way. "Ready to go? I think this'll be all."

I nodded, still smiling brightly at my wolf who was now starting to look slightly uncomfortable. I reached for Jake's hand and he quickly grabbed mine. I instantly melded myself to his side and let go of his hand to put my arm around his waist, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?" Jake asked.

"Because you just reminded me of one of the many reasons I love you," I said, glancing up at Jake, who was looking down at me. When what I said finally registered, my dark-haired man looked at me in pure love, the look so overwhelming and vulnerable that if we were back at the house, I would be doing very, _very_ wonderful things to his body. I mentally sighed.

Why'd the mall have to be so far away?

"I love you too, beautiful, and I always will," Jake whispered lowly, as we stood in line to pay for our things. Luckily, there was only one other person in front of us and they were done quickly. Jake paid for the tapestry (which was actually on sale for thirty-five dollars) and the comforter set. Soon, we were leaving Macy's and walking through the mall, Jake carrying both the bags.

"Did you want to look for anything?" Jake asked.

"There's actually a lot I want to look for, but I'm restraining myself right now," I said, half-joking, half-serious.

"You know we don't have to just look for house stuff while we're here, right?"

"I know, but we didn't come here for my leisure. Besides, I'm pretty sure my shopping habits would probably have you thinking twice about imprinting on me," I joked, purposefully trying to avoid spotting the sale sign in the _Aldo_ window. I mentally sighed. Hopefully they would still be running the sale next week. Right now, I needed to help Jake shop.

"I'm kinda done here. This place is _way_ too expensive for my budget."

I cringed, completely forgetting Jake made significantly less than me in terms of income. Maybe we could look in places other than the mall.

"Uh, we can stop by some other places on the way back home," I offered, mentally kicking myself for my lapse in judgement.

Jake shrugged. "We can wait on some stuff. I know I want to pick up some paint to retouch the walls. I also need to pick up some kitchen appliances, I, uh, kinda took those from Billy."

I shook my head in amusement as we continued strolling around the mall, just enjoying each other's company. We walked out to the parking lot and put our bags in the Rabbit, which Jake had picked up from Billy's house before coming out here. Before leaving, I put a quick roast in the oven for Billy that should still be cooking now as we speak. He told me Sue would be over soon and keep an eye on it for him, and Charlie would be arriving soon to watch the baseball playoffs. I couldn't tell you who was in the playoffs as I'm a strictly football kind of girl, but Billy was excited for it.

I got in the car along with Jake and he took off. "Are we going to be doing more shopping?" I asked.

Jake grinned. "Boy, you were not joking when you said you love shopping, were you?"

I giggled. "Nope! Besides, we have to buy more furniture and decorations. Oh! We also need some picture frames! We _have_ to have pictures!"

Jake glanced at me in amusement from the corner of his eyes. "You're having _way_ too much fun with this."

I shrugged before taking out my smartphone and going to the camera. I realized Jake and I didn't have any pictures together, and I was about to change that. Jake stopped at a red light and I grinned. Perfect!

"Smile, Jake!" I said smiling myself and leaning over towards him. He glanced over in question and I snapped the picture.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

I laughed as I viewed the picture. Jake still looked handsome even when caught off guard for an impromptu picture. "I have to put this on Facebook! You look so adorable!"

Jake made a face. "Hey! I'm not cute! I'm a total badass!"

I looked at Jake in thought. "Well, according to Quil, so am I! We can be badasses together!" I said, grinning as I imagined Jake and I in matching leather jackets, ripped jeans, and biker boots.

Jake eyed me pointedly before glancing back on the road. "You are _not_ a badass."

"I am too!" I argued, posting my picture to my Facebook page with the caption _'Badass and Badass Jr_.' Just to be funny. "Babe, are you on Facebook?"

"Is that even a question? _Of course_ I'm on Facebook!"

I rolled my eyes but searched for my wolf nonetheless. Why didn't I think of adding him sooner?! I found him, and of course his page was private. I only knew it was him because there was a picture of him, Quil, and Embry smiling together.

"I asked for a friend request," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Sure, sure. Soon as we stop, I'll accept you. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," I said, smiling at Jake.

"Good. There's an Olive Garden right before we get on the interstate. We could eat there, yeah?"

"Sounds great!" I said, leaning back in my seat and relaxing and looking out the window. Of course, the sun wasn't shining, but it was still bright out. The tree leaves were all red, orange, and brown, showing that it was indeed fall. Soon, Jake pulled into the parking lot of the Olive Garden and parked, hopping out of the car with me following. I grabbed Jake's hand and we walked into the restaurant, telling the waiter it was just the two of us. We were seated in a semi-secluded booth with menu's placed in front of us. The waiter rattled off specials before giving us the name of our server and walking off. I glanced over the menu, trying to figure out what I wanted.

"Want an appetizer?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. "Bruschetta is always good. So is the spicy shrimp scampi."

The waiter soon came taking our drink orders. We ended up ordering _both_ the bruschetta and shrimp scampi, along with our main course. I ordered the shrimp alfredo and Jake ordered the steak toscano. The waiter dropped off a salad bowl and breadsticks, along with our drinks before we were left alone while our food was prepared.

"This is so exciting," I said, taking a bite of my salad and grabbing a breadstick. My wolf, of course, wasted no time in packing his mouth with food before cocking an eyebrow in question. "House shopping, I mean. There's nothing like shopping for something that's your own, you know?"

Jake just half-shrugged. "I guess. I don't really think about it."

"Just wait till we get more stuff for the house! I was thinking we could maybe get another chair for the living room. Maybe even a few decorative pictures?"

"I thought the sports teams and half-naked women were enough decoration," Jake joked, making me reach over and smack his hand while laughing, which in turn made him laugh. "Sure, sure. We'll do whatever you want."

I raised my eyebrow in question. "Whatever _I_ want? Jake, it's your home."

"Yeah, but I'm not into decorating or anything. Besides, the way you were talking earlier, you're making it sound like it's _our_ home."

I glanced at Jake in surprise before wincing. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean –"

"Babe, it's ok," Jake said, reaching over and grabbing my hand. "I don't mind at all. I'm actually really happy you're so into this."

"Really?" I asked bashfully.

Jake gave me one of his bright smiles, the ones that were reserved only for me and that made me feel like I'm on cloud nine. The smile that showed me he was completely genuine in whatever he said. The smile that reflected his genuine happiness and love for me.

"Yes," he said, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles and looking at me with all of the love and devotion he could muster. I smiled at my wolf, feeling my heart flutter.

I was so in love with this man.

Our moment was broken as the waiter came with our appetizers. Jake let go of my hand and we both began digging into the food. I closed my eyes to savor the taste. It was all so good!

Before we could finish our appetizers, our food came. I decided I had enough of the appetizers and took a forkful of shrimp alfredo and sighed in contentment at the flavors that assaulted my tongue. Jake had just finished the last of the appetizers, as well as the entire salad bowl and was starting on his main course.

"This was a good suggestion, baby," I said, taking another bite of my food.

Jake gave me a half smile as he took another bite. "It was the least I could do, especially since our first date was at the house," Jake said, frowning.

"It's fine, Jake. It was actually the best date I've ever been on," I said genuinely.

Jake eyed me skeptically. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better," he said, frowning around a mouth full of food.

"You think I'm _lying_?" I asked, slightly offended he would even suggest so.

"Come on, Ash," Jake said, his voice laced in blatant cynicism, "you mean to tell me the best date you've been on was in a living room of a newly renovated house?"

"Jake, it doesn't matter _where_ you take me, it's the thought that counts," I said, jabbing my fork at him. "I've been on dates to expensive restaurants with guys who can barely hold a conversation. What you did for me was wonderful because it came from your heart. Jeez, baby, do you really think me so shallow?" I asked, slightly miffed by this conversation. The fact that Jake thought I didn't enjoy myself because he didn't take me out was grating on my nerves.

"No, no, I know you're not shallow," Jake said, looking properly chastised. "It's just… well I…" Jake sighed in frustration, running a hand through his thick hair. "Baby, you're used to so much better than I can give you right now." Jake frowned, glancing down at the table. "I wanted to take you out, but I had to wait for my stipend to come in and-"

"Jake," I said slowly, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "I _have_ the best," I said, catching his eye and looking at him meaningfully. "Anything you do is incredible! What can I do to make you realize that?" I asked, sighing.

Jake sighed. "I do realize that. It's just…my own insecurities catching up with me."

"Jake, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be insecure about. Believe me when I say you're more than I could've ever expected."

Jake eyed me before smiling slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, returning his smile.

We continued to eat, Jake finishing his food way before me. He pulled out his phone and began looking at it before glancing at me in amused disbelief. I looked at him in question.

"'Badass and Badass Jr.? _Seriously?_"

I giggled. "Are you really surprised?"

Jake grinned. "No, not at all. Sheesh, you're a dork."

"You're a badass who's _in love_ with a dork, what does that make you?" I retorted.

"A very smart man," Jake said as he winked at me. "I'd be a fool to pass this up."

"I'd have to agree. I am pretty awesome," I said as I looked at Jake smugly who smirked at me.

"Cocky now, are we?"

"I learn from the best," I said, moving my plate to his side. I was full, and I knew Jake and his bottomless pit stomach were still hungry. Jake took my food without second thought and began eating.

It was my turn to pull out my phone and go on Facebook. I saw I had a pending notification, so I clicked on it and saw it was from Jake confirming our relationship, which I did. I smiled as I realized from the post that it's been six months since we've been together. Wow, time sure does fly when having fun.

Jake was soon finished and the waiter came. Jake paid (even though I protested and offered to pay, or at least go half on it) and we walked back to the car, hand in hand. I went to open the door, but Jake pulled me gently away and spun me around to face him. Before I could ask what was wrong, his mouth was on mine in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. I melted into him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt to keep myself steady as I felt my legs shake from the sheer passion.

Jake broke the kiss, his forehead leaning against mine. I fought to catch my breath and I opened my eyes to see my wolf staring at me with that look of love and amazement on his face.

_Click!_

I blinked and looked to the side. I saw Jake's arm raised with his phone in it. Did he just-?

"You took a picture?" I asked, my voice still husky from the passion I felt.

Jake grinned as he lowered his arm. "Yep. This is gonna be my new profile pic," Jake said, lowering the phone down. A beautiful smile made a way to his face as he glanced at the phone. I went to look at the phone and my breath caught when I saw how I looked. I've always wondered if my face reflected all of the love and devotion Jake's did, and now I had my answer: yes, it most _definitely_ did.

"I always love the way you look at me after I kiss you," Jake said sincerely. "Like I'm the only one in the world."

"I'm just showing you what you show me," I said just as sincerely.

Jake smiled before once again devouring my lips in a searing kiss. I responded by standing on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck. Jake tore his lips away, taking deep breaths before eyeing me hungrily. I felt my heartrate quicken at the look and my knees get weak.

"We should probably go before we get arrested for public indecency," Jake said, backing away from me and opening the car door for me. I hopped in after thanking him and he walked around and got in, taking a deep breath as he started up the car and drove off. Pretty soon we were entering the highway.

"Does this ever end?" I asked, looking at my wolf.

"Does what ever end?"

"This feeling..." I said, trailing off and looking out of the window at the scenery. "I feel like… like I'm on a permanent honeymoon," I said dreamily. I glanced at Jake to see a small smile on his handsome features.

"I'm pretty sure it'll always feel like that. Sam and Emily have been together for three years and they still act as if they're a newlywed couple," Jake said. "I doubt there behavior will change once they _do_ get married."

I sighed dreamily, feeling giddy at the thought. So even when Jake and I are fifteen years in our relationship, we'll still be completely and utterly in love. I felt like I was living in a fairytale. Jake was my Prince Charming and I was his Princess. And together we would live happily ever after in his home on The Rez.

"When are they getting married?" I asked once I snapped out of my thoughts.

Jake shrugged. "All of this leech bullshit got in the way. Sam wants to make sure the leech problem is under control before tying the knot."

"I can understand that. I'm sure he has a lot on his plate, you all do," I said, sadly, suddenly feeling guilty. Now, they probably had even more-

"Don't you dare," Jake said, breaking through my thoughts. He was looking at me seriously from the corner of his eyes. "It's nothing for you to feel guilty over and the pack don't mind protecting you."

I sighed. "But-"

"No 'buts,' besides, it's not _your_ fault the other leeches found out about you," Jake growled out before adding, "fuckin' leeches" for good measure.

"I know it's not my fault, but I still feel bad, y'know. You guys can't catch a break! It's not fair to any or you," I said, frowning.

Jake reached over and grabbed my hand in comfort while keeping his eyes on the road. "Honey, we're made for this. Besides, the pack is fine with it. They all have respect for you, _especially_ after threatening to set the blonde leech on fire," Jake said grinning.

"I was completely serious, by the way. No one disrespects you and gets away with it. I'm sure one of you guys had matches," I grumbled out making Jake laugh. "No, but seriously, I feel protective of all you guys! And if it means I have to start setting asses on fire, then I'll do it!" Jake laughed harder. "What? I'm serious!" I said, laughing along with him as his laugh was contagious.

"I know you are, and that's what makes it funny!" Jake said, swiping at a tear. "You're too much, Ash," he said, exiting the highway. "You should've heard the thoughts going through the pack mind when you said that."

I shook my head. I could only imagine what was going through the minds of the pack. "At least I know I had back-up."

"Are you _kidding me_? Paul was practically _begging_ you to light a match! He was ready to go to war right then and there. Fucking psychopath," Jake said grinning and shaking his head in amusement. "Paul actually has respect for you, which is a feat in itself."

"Really? Is he like chauvinistic or something?"

"Nah, he's just an equal opportunity asshole," Jake said in amusement. "Paul usually doesn't have respect for whoever I take interest in."

I nodded in understanding. "So, he doesn't like Bella."

"Can't stand her," Jake confirmed.

Why am I not surprised? That girl was definitely special, and not in a good way.

"When word got out that I imprinted, Paul expected you to be like Bella. He was actually surprised you have a backbone and that you, uh, aren't _flat_," Jake said, blushing a bit. I frowned, not quite understanding what he was talking about.

"What does _that_ mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You know," Jake said, braking as he came to a red light. He turned to me, his eyes running over my body. "You have _curves_." I blushed as Jake turned away, a small smirk on his face. The fact that my body was a topic of discussion for wolves made me a tad uncomfortable. I didn't have huge boobs or anything, but my body was well proportioned and shapely, at least I thought so. At my obvious discomfort, Jake continued. "Paul didn't mean any harm, I made sure of it. It was honestly just an observation; nothing disrespectful about it. The pack _knows_ not to be disrespectful to imprints; it's practically ingrained in us."

I nodded, feeling slightly better. "You think Paul will imprint?"

"God, I hope so. I can't _wait_ to give him so much shit about it," Jake said ginning in mischief.

I shook my head at his antics as we drove through Forks in order to get back to La Push. We continued to talk and joke about the pack, all in good fun. Soon, we made it back to La Push and we stopped at Billy's home. Just as he said, Sue and Charlie were over and the roast was done. Sue had made some yellow rice to go with it. Jake grabbed a plate (of course) while I declined, still full from the food from earlier. We sat and talked with everyone, though my interaction with Charlie a little strained. I wonder if Bella told him about our interactions?

Soon, Jake and I left with Jake promising to come back tomorrow and me promising to make dinner again for Billy. We drove the rest of the way to Jake's now home. Once we parked, we grabbed the bags and brought them in the house. I immediately went to the bedroom and began putting the new bed set on the bed after stripping the bed of the sheets from the night before. Jake stayed up front, probably hanging his new tapestry. I smiled at the thought.

I had just finished putting the sheet on the bed and tucking it in when I heard the sound of a saw followed by a drill. What was my wolf up to? I shrugged, pulling out the comforter and putting it on the bed and straightening it. I grabbed the pillowcases and placed them in their casing before placing them back on the bed. Once finished, I stood back, admiring my handiwork and smiling to myself when I noticed everything was even and nicely placed.

"Babe, come here!"

I turned and walked out of the bedroom towards the front where my wolf was. I saw Jake standing by the entrance, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger with his head tilted to the side in thought. I went to stand by him before turning and looking to examine the tapestry with him.

"Why'd you hang it so far to the right?" I asked. It didn't look bad, but there was now a significant amount space to the left.

"The TV's gonna go to the left of it."

I nodded, examining it more. It was definitely straight and centered between the ceiling and floor.

"So?" Jake prodded.

I smiled. "Looks great, honest, but it clashes with the electric blue couch. We could always pick up fabric and cover the chair with another color," I said, now eyeing the only eyesore in the room before turning to my wolf.

Jake eyed the couch in consideration. "That could work. You should get to work on that."

I cocked an eyebrow. "_Me?_ Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Come on, honey, you know you love this stuff," Jake said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and bringing me towards him. I leaned into his embrace, sighing contently.

"Yeah, I do," I said, reaching up and grabbing his hand. "Come on, I have to show you how the bed set looks on the bed!"

Jake eyed me in amusement but didn't say anything as he let me lead him to the bedroom. "Ta-da!" I said, upon entering the bedroom. "You're first bed set! The colors really make your room more 'manly,'" I said, flexing and deepening my voice.

Jake shook his head at me in amusement. "And this is exactly why _you're not_ a badass," Jake said in mock seriousness.

"Says the man who ended up giving me a first date without me having to beg," I said, grinning. "A _badass_ wouldn't have done that." Ha! Point for me!

"Babe, you did enough begging to last a _lifetime_ after our date," Jake retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

My mouth fell open in mortification as I blushed.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, making him laugh. "I _was not_ begging!" I huffed indignantly.

"Oh really?" Jake said in challenge. "Should I do it again then? I _guarantee_ you you'll be begging."

Jake silenced whatever retort I was going to make by the look he gave me. My breath caught in my throat and I bit my lip in anticipation, a rush of excitement hitting me as Jake's heated eyes flickered to my mouth before finding my gaze once again.

"Maybe," I said, coyly, my voice coming out small. I shivered in anticipation as Jake stalked over to me slowly, bending down and capturing my lips in a chaste, but passionate kiss.

* * *

"Good," Jake said, his breath caressing my lips as he spoke, "I wanted to finish what we started earlier anyway. I said nothing as his lips captured mine once again. I closed my eyes as Jake's tongue caressed my lower lip sensually before delving into my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pressing myself closer to him as my wolf thoroughly explored every inch of my mouth with that amazing tongue of his.

As Jake explored my mouth, his hands wrapped around my waist, squeezing gently. His long fingers caressed my lower back before finding their way under my shirt. I moaned as Jake's fingers ran gently up and down my back, gently massaging as he did so.

My hands moved from around my wolf's neck and down his clothed, muscled chest, stopping at the top of his jeans. My hands unsnapped the button as I broke the kiss, Jake's hot lips now moving to my neck. My breath increased as my handsome man licked and nipped at my neck. Showing my appreciation at his ministrations, I unzipped his jeans and grabbed him firmly through his boxers, a feeling of excitement overtaking me as I felt him twitch. Jake's breath hitched before he let out a low moan, nipping my ear before whispering a needy "yes" in my ear.

That one word was enough to encourage me. I gently stroked him through his underwear, feeling pride when I heard my wolf's sharp intake of air. I was slightly surprised when one of Jake's hands rose from my back and buried itself in my hair before tilting my head back and covering my mouth with his, his tongue simulating what another part of him would be doing soon. Jake's other hand moved down, caressing my ass before squeezing and lifting me slightly, making me grind deliciously on him and making us both moan in the process and breaking the kiss.

Jake growled lowly before using both of his hand to squeeze my ass before lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around my handsome boyfriend's waist as he carried me the few feet to the bed and dropping me on the bed. I giggled causing Jake to chuckle before he quickly took his shirt off. I admired his chiseled form, feeling myself get excited at the sight of him. I glanced at Jake's face and found him smirking at me. I blushed slightly, having been caught ogling him, but that was short lived as Jake grabbed one of my hands and moved it up and down his chest. My eyes almost rolled in the back of my head at the feel of his hot, soft skin under my hand. My other hand soon joined, and I now ran both hands over his chest, moaning at the feeling.

Jake chuckled low in this throat as he watched me molest his chest. He leaned over me, making my hands press firmly against his naked chest as his own hands reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. I blinked at the speed and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I realized my hands were still pressed against his chest.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in awe. Jake just smirked and winked at me in response. Hmph, showoff.

I blushed as Jake eyed my bra-clad breasts in hunger before leaning down to kiss me softly. I moved my hands from his chest to his wrap around his shoulders before Jake broke the kiss. Jake watched me intently as he kissed a trail down my neck to the center of my chest. One of his hands grabbed my breast and squeezed, making me arch my back off the bed, while his mouth licked and sucked at the flesh of my other one. My hands buried in his hair as Jake pulled my bra down below my breasts as he gently nibbled on one and massaged the other.

My lower body took on a life of its own as my hips began to undulate against him, needing as much attention as my upper body. Jake eyed me heatedly as his other hand traveled down slowly, caressing my abdomen on is way, before moving to the top of my jeans. Slowly, my wolf unbuttoned my pants and I moaned in anticipation. What I did not expect was for Jake to begin touching me through my jeans. My hips began working double time at the feeling of that delicious friction. My breathing increased and I heard myself moaning in pleasure, but I couldn't stop myself even if I tried. Jake was doing wonderful things to my body.

Just when I thought it couldn't get better, Jake's fingers slipped into my jeans, brushing over my throbbing sex before one slowly entered me. I gasped in pure pleasure as Jake began pumping into me slowly with his finger while gently biting my nipple. My hands began tugging none-too-gently at my wolf's hair, wanting him to continue with this pleasure.

"Yes, baby, please, don't stop!" I heard myself saying.

Jake's mouth left my nipple with a loud pop before his face was level with mine again. "I knew you'd end up _begging_ again," Jake said huskily as I pulled his hair once again, making him moan in response. He moved to lay on his side beside me as he inserted _another_ finger. His right leg trapped my own between his legs, gently moving my leg to allow myself to open wider. I writhed in pleasure as his fingers were able to go deeper. My right hand found his erection and snaked its way in his underwear, grasping him firmly once again before moving my wrist. Jake's breathing increased and he began moaning. His moans mixed with my own pleasure was enough to send me over the edge. I clenched around his fingers as my eyes closed and my back arch off the bed once again. Jake kissed me as his fingers slowly pumped into me, allowing me to ride out my orgasm. Once I was done, I opened my eyes to see Jake looking at me lovingly.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he removed his fingers. I smiled lazily at my wolf before beckoning him for a kiss, to which he eagerly complied. I realized I was still holding him, so I began stroking his member once again, eliciting a needy moan from my wolf. I broke the kiss, looking at Jake in anticipation. I gently pushed him away from me before leaning over the side of the bed, where the box of condoms lay on the floor. I grabbed one before turning to look back at my wolf who was eyeing me the entire way as he lay on his side. He reached over to take it, but I held it away from him. Jake cocked an eyebrow as I moved to sit on my knees before pushing him down gently. I lifted one leg over to straddle him and couldn't help myself as I ground my hips against him, causing my wolf to moan deeply.

I leaned over, kissing my wolf with all the passion I could muster, my tongue delving into his mouth as his often does to mine. Jake responded, our tongues fighting it out for dominance. I broke the kiss as I leaned back up. My hand once again found his sex and I stroked him slowly. My handsome wolf watched my with half-lidded pleasure filled eyes.

"Do you want me to continue with this?" I asked, stroking him from base to tip as slowly as possible, making Jake whine, though he quickly covered it up. "Or would you rather me make love to you?"

Jake closed his eyes briefly before looking at me intently. "I want you to make love to me," came the husky response.

I smirked as I removed myself from his lap and before he could protest, I pulled my jeans as well as my underwear off, leaving myself completely exposed to the wondering eyes of the man before me. Jake lifted his hips and pulled down his own jeans before kicking them off, along with his underwear. I shuddered as I took in the beautiful man before me as his own eyes ran up and down my form appreciatively before reaching out for me, smiling at me. I returned the smile as I went to sit on my knees between his legs. I opened the condom before taking him gently in one hand while putting the condom in with the other. Once it was on the tip of his erection, I used both hands to fully encase him.

I crawled my way up his beautiful body slowly, Jake watching me the entire way. I made my way to his lips and kissed him chastely before leaning back and taking hold of his member. I positioned him at my entrance before sliding him in gently, both of us moaning as I did so. I paused as I wasn't able to take him all in at one time due to his size and girth. I took a deep breath before bracing myself against my wolf's strong chest and slid myself on all the way, moaning loudly as I did so. I glanced at Jake and saw his eyes closed, his mouth open, and his head thrown back in pleasure.

Adjusting to him quicker than our first night together, I began to move my hips slowly back and forth. Jake hissed as I did so, his face contorted in pure pleasure. I watched him in amazement, feeling my chest constrict with nothing but love and devotion for the man before me. There was also another feeling rising within my chest as I watched Jake bite his lip and look at me through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes, but I wasn't sure what to call it. It felt almost…primal. All I knew was this new feeling called for me to please this man laying below me; to make him writhe and moan in pleasure; to satisfy him until he begs me to stop.

Acting on this feeling, I began moving my hips a little faster. Jake moaned loudly before he grabbed my waist and stilled my motions. Before I could ask what was wrong, his hips snapped up to meet mine. My mouth fell open and I cried out in pleasure as he hit that little button that had me seeing stars.

"Jake, baby, please!" Was all I could say as I braced myself against his abdomen as his hips snapped up again.

"Mmm, you feel so _fucking good_," Jake said, as he thrust into me once again. I closed my eyes as I felt that coiling in my belly that told me I was close once again. My eyes opened as I felt Jake latch onto my neck with his mouth and felt his left hand fondling my right breast. He was supporting his weight with his other hand. My hands buried in his hair, tugging on the thick hair with every thrust. Jake growled before flipping us over and resuming his thrusting. Once again I couldn't stop the sounds escaping my mouth as Jake drilled into me with a fierce abandon.

Both of us voiced our pleasure as his thrusts became harder, yet more erratic. He was close and so was I. My blunt fingernails scraped down his back before he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder, this new position allowing him to go deeper.

With every thrust, I felt myself come closer and closer. I didn't care of I was begging and pleading, I just wanted to cum again, this time with Jake. Close, so close!

My head flew back as my vision went white temporarily, even with my eyes closed. I heard Jake moan and felt his body shake, along with mine as he finally reached orgasm. Jake collapsed on top of me, his head buried in my neck. My arms went around him lovingly as we both fought to catch our breaths.

Jake was the first to recover and he lifted his head to look at me with a huge smile on his handsome face. I giggled as I began to stroke his back. My wolf braced himself on his forearms before speaking:

"Told ya I'd have you begging."


	16. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, especially since it was my first time writing something like that! Thanks to everyone who liked and favorited this story! Ya'll are awesome!**

** A very **_**special**_** thanks to those who take the time to review and give me feedback!**** Y'all rock my socks _and_ are awesome! **

**This chapter is a filler chapter. Action should be back in the next chapter; at least, I think so. I've been deviating from my outline just a bit. **

* * *

Chapter 16

It was Friday.

It was Friday and I was at work.

It was Friday, I was at work and supposed to be working, but I just didn't feel like it.

Why?

Because of Jacob Black, that's why.

My mind kept replaying our previous weekend together. This weekend, I would also be staying with him again and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be getting rest once again this weekend, though I didn't care. Jake was completely worth sacrificing sleep for. I smiled at the thought and sighed in pure happiness. It was midafternoon and I would be leaving soon for La Push. I had packed my bag this morning, this time bringing a few outfits for work. I was actually thinking about spending a couple of days during the week there as well. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

I glanced back at my computer which had the results page from my google search about the BlackFoot Tribe. I was supposed to be working in my budget for next year, but just couldn't bring myself to. Luckily I had some time before I needed to turn it in. Anyway, I had been searching for information for the past week. Jake, Sam and Billy couldn't find anything substantive on their end, but they were actively looking. I clicked on the first result, and it took me to a page with generalized information. I sighed and was about to go back to the previous page, but found a small blurb at the bottom of the page:

_We have a wealth of knowledge on the Blackfoot people that cannot simply be contained on this website. If you would like to learn more, please do not hesitate to contact us at: allaboutblackfoot _

I glanced at the email address listed and shrugged. Seemed legit. Besides, what did I have to lose? Making up my mind I sent an email expressing interest in the people, more specifically, their legends and what happened to them. I used my hospital email and signature for correspondence, hoping that if they see I'm from a professional organization, they will respond quicker.

"Ashley?"

I glanced up to see my middle-aged African American Secretary, Shannon Spencer, glancing at me hesitantly. Shannon had long, beautiful jet-black hair to her mid-back and was wearing a grey pants suit. I smiled at the woman, who had taken a while to become comfortable enough to call me by my first name, and invited her in.

"Yes, Shannon?" I asked as she came and stood in front of my desk.

Shannon smiled slyly at me and I raised an eyebrow. "You have a delivery," she said in a singsong voice.

"Really? I asked as I stood up, but Shannon motioned for me to remain seated.

"I'll have the delivery guy bring it to you," she said, smirking before turning on her heel and walking off, her heels clicking the entire way. I watched the door where she left as I heard her ask to be followed. Shannon walked in followed the deliveryman who was carrying a huge bouquet of red roses in a vase. My eyes widened in surprise as I eyed the beautiful flowers. I motioned for the deliveryman to put them on my desk and signed for them. The man soon left, leaving just my Secretary and me.

"Wow, this guy of yours is something else," she said, eyeing the flowers.

I nodded as I picked them up and smelled them, a huge smile instantly coming to my face again. Shannon smiled knowingly and politely excused herself so she could let me have my moment, closing the door on her way out. I placed the flowers down again, this time on the edge of my mahogany desk and bit my lip in excitement as I found a card.

_Hey there Gorgeous,  
I was out with Quil and Embry when I saw these and I figured you could use a little pick-me-up since you've probably had meeting after meeting to go to _(Aww, Jake! You're so sweet!)_, and I wanted to show Quil how to properly romance a woman. So, I guess I should be cheesy and write something romantic, huh? Well, here goes:_

_Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
Won't you spend the night again  
So I can hump you?_

_Love,  
Your Jake_

My mouth fell open in shock at Jake's "romantic poem" before I read it over again and burst out in gut-busting laughter. My arms went around my stomach as I bent over in laughter. I swear, Jacob Black was such a goon! Once I composed myself I sat back down at my desk and immediately dialed a familiar number. My leg began shaking in excitement as I waited for Jake to answer.

"_You like the flowers?"_ Jake asked in greeting.

"I _love_ the flowers," I said shyly, "and your attached note had me flattered before almost literally rolling on the floor in laughter."

Jake chuckled. _"I figured you'd get a kick out of that. Would you be upset if I was only half kidding?"_

"I was actually hoping you were serious," I replied shyly.

"_Glad we're on the same page,"_ Jake replied, though I could practically hear the grin I was sure he was sporting over the phone. _"You're not working late tonight, are you?"_

"No, though I probably should. I've been a bit…distracted," I said, blushing a bit.

"_Distracted, huh?"_ Jake said slyly. _"I'm so fucking awesome."_

I rolled my eyes. "Who said you were distracting me, Jake?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure he knew he was the reason I couldn't concentrate. "Besides, I'm not the one writing you poems about how I wanna jump your bones."

"_No, but you and I both know you wanna hop on this d-"_

"Jake!" I exclaimed, glancing around to see if anyone was listening to my conversation, temporarily forgetting I was sitting in my office with the door closed. I narrowed my eyes as I registered Jake laughing.

"_Okay, okay,"_ Jake said, "_I forgot you had to be a prude at work."_

"I _am not_ a prude!" I whispered harshly.

"_Honey, we both know you're anything but a prude, but only when you're not wearing a suit,"_ Jake said, amusement lacing his beautiful voice.

"I swear to you Jacob Black, if I was not at work right now…" I said, letting my threat hang. Jake chuckled.

"_Sure, sure. You can spank me later,"_ Jake said, laughing as he did so.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile that made its way to my face. "You and your one track mind," I said, shaking my head.

"_Says the one who's distracted at work."_

I went to respond but realized I didn't have a comeback, especially since Jake was right. "Whatever," I grumbled after a while.

Jake laughed. _"I love how articulate you are, Ash."_ I pouted and glared at my computer monitor. _"So, do I have you all to myself again this weekend?"_

"If you want," I said, playing coy.

"_What do you think, honey,"_ my wolf replied, his voice going several octaves deeper. _"You know I never pass up the time to spend time with you."_

"Jake…" I said, practically swooning. "You're so sweet."

"_It's true, honey, though I may have to share you a bit. Billy misses you and your cooking,"_ Jake said in amusement.

"I'll always have time for Billy! You know what he wants? I need to know if I need to stop of at the store before coming there."

"_Nah, he and Charlie just came back from a fishing trip. I already helped him gut them, we just need someone to cook it."_

"Glad to know I'm useful for something," I said jokingly. "So, I was thinking about leaving ear-"

"_What time?"_ Jake interrupted.

"Like, now," I said, glancing at the clock. It was two-thirty.

"_Really? I'll be there to pick you up! Should be there by three-ish."_

"Three? Are you in the area?"

Jake chuckled. _"Nope, I'm spending time with my old man."_

"Babe, there's no way you can get here at three," I said. Even if he pushed his motorcycle to its limits, it would still take him a little more than a half hour to get here.

"_It's so funny how you still underestimate, honey. See you in a bit!"_ Jake said, before hanging up. I blinked and looked at the receiver before hanging up. That man was too much.

I sighed and got up, walking to my Secretary's desk. "Shannon," I said, drawing her attention to me. "I'm going to cut out early."

She smiled at me. "Good, I'm glad. You work too much for someone your age."

I cocked an eyebrow at Shannon in amusement. "So, you suggest I slack off?"

"No, I suggest you take some time off and relax. The department can run fine for a week or two without you."

I cocked my head to the side in thought. "I was going to take some time off for Thanksgiving, not sure if I'm gonna go home for it or not though. It all depends on what my mom, Jake, and his dad does."

"Whatever you do, just don't work!"

I laughed and shook my head in amusement. "What'll you be doing for Thanksgiving?"

Shannon shrugged. "Have a lot of my family coming in from Arizona _plus_ my husband's family. It also doesn't help my kids want me to make some of everything," Shannon said in amusement. "Why, you're not thinking of changing plans because of me, are you?"

I shrugged and bit my lip. "If you need to take some time-"

"Ashley, it's fine. I'm used to pulling all-nighters for Thanksgiving. I usually start cooking some things a few nights before anyway. You take off and enjoy whatever it is you decide to do."

I smiled at Shannon. "Okay, but if you need to take off, I don't mind-"

"I promise, Ashley, I won't need to take off, but thank you for thinking of me," she said, sincerely.

I smiled and winked at the dark-haired woman. "I have to keep you happy. You're the one who keeps me sane."

Shannon laughed. "It's only because I like you. Besides, my husband needs to do some work in the kitchen! It can't be all up to me!"

I laughed as well. "I appreciate that. I'm going to go and begin packing my things."

Shannon nodded and turned back to her computer monitor as I walked back to my office. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without my Secretary. When I first came on board, she helped me tremendously in getting me used to the norms and customs of the hospital. From a professional standpoint, she's been looking out for me since I've been working here and from a personal standpoint, Shannon makes sure I don't get burnt out from working too hard.

I made it back to my office and began packing up my belongings, noticing it was now two fifty. I sat back down once I was done and closed the internet, eventually shutting down my computer. I decided I'd wait for Jake outside. I walked out of my office, grabbing my flowers in the process and froze. Standing at my Secretary's desk was the object of my thoughts, seemingly in deep conversation with Shannon. He was wearing a smoke grey shirt and a pair of crisp, dark blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. His gaze snapped toward me as I began approaching and he smiled beautifully at me. I felt my own mouth break out in a smile as I took in the sight of him.

"What's going on out here?" I asked, glancing between the two.

"I was just telling Mr. Black here he did a good job with the flowers. You haven't stopped smiling since," Shannon said, winking at me. I blushed slightly at Jake's sly grin. He was never going to let me live this down. "I also informed him of your decision to take the week of Thanksgiving off, just in case you were planning on changing your mind."

"Shannon…" I said, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Spencer, she won't even _think_ about working. I'll make sure of it," Jake responded, smiling sweetly at Shannon before glancing meaningfully at me, his eyes roaming up and down my form before winking at me. I blushed, fidgeting slightly. I was grateful Shannon didn't notice my discomfort.

"You better, Mr. Black," she said seriously before turning to me and smiling sweetly. "Now, you two enjoy your weekend. I'll see you on Tuesday."

I cocked an eyebrow at my Secretary. "Tuesday? I didn't say I was taking off on Monday."

"No, but your calendar is clear for Monday, so if you decided to take off…" Shannon said, grinning slyly.

I glanced at Shannon before glancing at Jake, who was giving me the puppy dog look. I sighed, my resolve instantly crumbling. I turned and smiled at Shannon. "Okay, I'll see you Tuesday then, but if you need me call me."

Shannon grinned in triumph. "Come on, Ashley. I never called you the few times you were off. I meant it when I said I'll only bother you if the department is literally on fire. Now, I'm putting this on your calendar before you change your mind."

I sighed at the older woman. "Fine, just don't throw any parties…at least not without me."

The dark-skinned woman grinned at me. "Duly noted."

I nodded, smiling at the older woman. "Well, you enjoy your weekend. Please say hello to your family for me!"

Shannon nodded. "I will. Good night to you Ashley, Mr. Black."

"Good night!" Jake and I called back simultaneously as we got on the elevator. My wolf reached over and grabbed my workbags, leaving me with my purse and the flowers. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips as well in greeting.

"Alright, how much did you pay my Secretary to get me to take a day off?"

"Honestly, she just told me to stand there and look handsome, which you and I know wasn't hard-" I rolled my eyes at his statement, "-I just threw in the kicked puppy look to seal the deal," Jake told me proudly.

"Cocky bastard," I said, shaking my head in amusement.

Jake smirked at me and winked. "And don't you forget it, baby!"

We reached the ground floor and stepped off. "So, you bring your bike again?"

Jake looked at me sheepishly before responding. "I kinda ran here."

I glanced blankly at my wolf. "You…ran here," I said flatly as we began walking outside and towards the parking lot. I glanced around discretely before whispering, "As a wolf?"

"Partly," he said in amusement. I gaped at Jake in amazement and he shrugged. "What? Only reason I didn't stay like that is because of the treaty. While I would love to rip the head off of a bunch of self-entitled assholes, Sam would be _pissed_ if I started a war with them."

I nodded in understanding. "Got it. Though I still can't believe you ran all the way here. Sheesh, baby, you missed me that much?" I teased as we reached my car. Jake held the passenger side door open for me once I took of the alarm. I raised an eyebrow at him but got in, passing my keys to him in the process. Jake went over to the driver's side and got in and adjusting the seat before sticking the key in the ignition and turning the car on. Jake turned to me once I put my seatbelt on and leaned over, kissing me passionately.

"What do you think?" He asked when he broke the kiss.

"I think I need another demonstration," I said, licking my lips.

Jake's eyes flashed to my lips at the motion before groaning in frustration. "If you had tinted window's Ash, I would _gladly_ give you a demonstration."

I blushed, though continued with the flirting. "I guess that's something I should invest in? Or maybe you could do it. You are _very good_ with those hands after all."

Jake eyed me heatedly, his breathing increasing slightly. "I swear Ashley, if you continue on like this, I really will give you a demonstration, tinted windows be damned."

I giggled. "Did you bring condoms?"

Jake thought for a moment before his entire demeanor deflated. "No," he grumbled out.

"I guess you're just gonna have to wait then!" I said in a sing-song voice, knowing the affect I was having on him and not caring. This is what he gets for occupying my thoughts for the past week!

"I'm sure there's a pharmacy somewhere," Jake said more to himself than to me before driving off. "Hell, you can never have too many of those things."

"Jake, we're not having sex in my car," I said, rolling my eyes at the horny man driving my car. Jake glanced at me, giving me a distinctly wounded look and I looked at him incredulously. "Baby, look how small my car is! How would we even do it? _Plus_," I started again as Jake went to answer my rhetorical question, "Billy's hungry. Can't keep my favorite non-wolf guy waiting!"

"You're such a tease," Jake said, pouting at me.

I grinned and shrugged, glancing out the window and watching the scenery. We stayed in a companionable silence until I decided to break it. "So, I found a website with info on the BlackFoot tribe."

"Really?" Jake asked, genuinely surprised. "Why didn't I think to search it on the internet?" Jake asked himself.

I shrugged. "It was kinda generalized info though, but there was an email address listed if you wanted to learn more, so I emailed them. I'm thinking they should get back to me in the next couple of weeks."

Jake nodded. "We'll continue looking on our end as well. We wanna make sure all bases are covered," he said before turning off on a dirt road and driving up an incline.

"Yeah, but at least this is something to start with," I said, leaning back in the passenger seat and relaxing, closing my eyes slightly. I smiled as I felt a warm hand clasp my own cooler one, though I kept my eyes closed. I wasn't so much physically tired, just mentally. This time with Jake should be enough to rejuvenate me, especially since Jake was most likely planning on keeping me busy the entire weekend.

"Are you up for stopping by Billy's tonight? We can always do it tomorrow."

I shook my head and opened my eyes to see Jake eyeing me out of the corner of his dark brown eyes in worry. "No, we can do it tonight. I miss seeing Billy. I hope he doesn't think I completely deserted him."

"Nah, he was young and in love once," Jake said as he turned down a familiar road, the small red house off in the distance. I cocked an eyebrow when I noticed the police cruiser there belonging to the Fork's Police Department. I cocked an eyebrow at Jake who had his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Charlie's here…and I can scent Bella as well," Jake said before glancing at me seriously. "Think you can behave?" He asked, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "If she doesn't make me mad, then yes. If she does, Charlie may be hauling me off to spend the weekend in the County Jail."

Jake pulled up to the house before turning off the car and looking at me. "I doubt she'd say anything about leeches or shifters since Charlie doesn't know all of this shit exists."

I nodded. "I'll be sure not to slip up then," I said, smiling reassuringly at Jake. Jake smiled in return before kissing me once again on the lips and stepping out the car. I stepped out as well and we walked up the steps together, hand-in-hand.

"Dad, we're here!" Jake called out, opening the screen door and stepping in.

"Jacob?" Billy asked as I heard his wheels screeching towards us. He cocked an eyebrow at me in surprise. "You went to pick up Ashley? The way you ran outta here, I thought you'd seen a ghost!"

I laughed and looked at Jake slyly. Oh, he was _never_ living this one down!

Jake pouted and glared at Billy. "Not funny, dad. When'd Charlie and Bella get here?"

Billy shrugged. "A lil' while ago," he said before glancing at me and lowering his voice. "You gonna be okay Ash?" Billy whispered. I frowned. He knew about my altercation with Bella, too? I glanced at Jake who looked at me guiltily before I glanced back at Billy.

"I'm fine, Billy. I've…cooled down since then," I said, smiling reassuringly at the older man. Billy eyed me in contemplation before nodding and smiling.

"Good. Come on, everyone's in the living room," Billy said, motioning for us to follow. Jake rubbed circles with thumb on my hand and I squeezed his own in thanks. Upon entering the living room, two sets of eyes looked me; one set calculating and aloof, the other set unreadable and slightly angry.

"Hi," I said to the two, smiling slightly and waving awkwardly. If they were staying for dinner tonight, things were going to be interesting.

"Ashley," Charlie said, nodding slightly. Bella waved awkwardly as well.

I glanced at Billy, who just shrugged before wheeling himself over by the couch and striking up a conversation with Charlie. I got the distinct feeling Charlie didn't like me very much. I glanced at Jake who was watching Bella, his eyebrow cocked as if to say "why are you here?" I watched the two closely as a silent conversation seemed to be taking place between them. I'm not gonna lie, I was starting to feel slightly out of place.

"I'm just gonna get started on cooking the fish," I said awkwardly, mostly talking to Billy. "Any particular way you want it?"

Billy grinned at me. "Fried is always better!"

I shook my head at the older man before turning and walking to the kitchen, letting go of Jake's hand in the process.

"I'll help." I froze in mid-step as Bella's voice registered in my ears. I glanced over my shoulder and put on the best smile that I could muster.

"It's fine, I got it," I said, trying to keep the strain from my voice. The last time we were close to each other, we were arguing. Why would she want to be confined with me in a small kitchen?!

"Please, I insist," came the reply. I turned around and saw the young woman standing a few feet from me. I glanced at Jake who looked just as clueless as I felt. I glanced at Billy who glanced momentarily at me and nodded discretely. Well, if Billy thinks it's okay…

"Alright," I said, walking into the kitchen and immediately grabbing the fish out of the fridge.

"Jake, wanna help?" Bella asked in the threshold of the kitchen. I didn't hear a response but I did hear the rustling of clothing. So, Bella wanted to speak with the both of us. I sighed as I washed my hands and began seasoning some of the fish. Sheesh, I wonder of Billy and Charlie left any in the lake for everyone else.

I glanced up to see Jake leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He was looking at Bella, waiting for her to start talking. Bella glanced at Jake, smiling slightly, before glancing at me. The doe-eyed woman took a deep breath before turning to me.

"How's everything?"

I cocked an eyebrow at the young woman. So, we were really going to do this?

"I'm fine… and you?"

"I've been good."

"Good."

I continued seasoning the fish, only stopping to add grease and turn on the deep fryer I had left here one day so it could start getting hot.

I heard a sigh. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry, to _both_ of you."

I bit my tongue, mostly out of respect for Billy. So just _say_ it then. I glanced at Jake who was watching Bella warily.

"I get why you're apologizing to Ash, but why me?"

"I just… I really want to be friends again, Jake," Bella said, finally walking closer to the counter where I was. She took the other batch of fish that I hadn't gotten to yet. She washed her hands in the sink and began seasoning. "And I really am sorry for involving you in this, Ashley, but it really was an accident."

I glanced at the long-haired woman before putting some of the seasoned fish in the basket and lowering it into the hot grease. I sighed as I heard that little voice in my head telling me to be nice.

Stupid conscience. Sometimes I wish I could be a bitch without a second thought. I guess this is what happens when your mom raises you to be forgiving and sympathetic.

I glanced at Bella, who was watching me sadly. To be honest, I felt bad for the girl. She was hunted by a deranged vampire because Edward killed said deranged vampire's mate; her best friend and quite possibly the only person who understood her and this supernatural stuff was the sworn enemy of the one thing she was in love with; said best friend fell in love with her but she didn't reciprocate his feelings…which, let's be honest, I'm glad she didn't or else Jake and I wouldn't be together like we are; and now, she inadvertently endangered the love of her best friend because she happened to tell her boyfriend that her best friend's girlfriend was descended from a tribe that was technically helping vampires, albeit against their will.

Wow, this fuckery sounds like a bad soap opera…and now, _I'm_ the friggin' star.

I shook my head ruefully and sighed. She had _better_ not make me regret what I was about to do.

"Bella, I'm sorry too," I said, looking at the woman. I heard Jake choke in the background and fought the urge to not laugh. Bella, however, looked as surprised as I'm sure Jake felt.

"I…what are you apologizing for?" Bella asked, amazed.

Other than ripping you a new asshole a few times? "I shouldn't have blamed you for…you know," I said, turning towards the doorway to make sure no one was listening before turning back to Bella who looked genuinely surprised. "I was honestly upset when I got the news. I mean, here I was spending an amazing weekend with my boyfriend when we get this random call out of the blue."

"Oh," Bella said, meekly, glancing at Jake and blushing slightly. "Sorry to interrupt," she offered lamely.

"And I know you tell Edward everything, just like I tell Jake everything," I said, taking the first batch of fried fish out of the grease. I grabbed the tongs and placed them in a plate. "So, I really shouldn't be mad you told him, I guess," I said as Bella handed over the batch she had been seasoning. I placed them in the basket before lowering them down into the grease.

"Doesn't change the fact he's still a dick," Jake said from his spot against the wall. I laughed while Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"He feels the same about you, Jake, though he's a bit more…refined…in saying so," Bella said, laughing lightly.

"Sure, sure," Jake said, waving his hand back and forth in dismissal. "Glad the feeling's mutual," he said before mumbling something else I couldn't hear.

I shook my head at Jake before going in the cabinet and grabbing a few bags of yellow rice. I should've put this on the same time as I was cooking.

"So, Billy let you stay here with Jake last weekend?" Bella asked as she tended the fish as I made the rice.

"Not exactly," I said, glancing at Jake from the corner of my eye. He walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I moved down the road," Jake said, finally deciding to take an active role in this conversation. "Though, not fully. I'm kinda alternating between here and there."

Bella stared at Jake, her eyes wide. "You _moved_ out?! Wow…I…I didn't know…" Bella said, trailing off sadly, her eyes taking a faraway look. Jake and I shared a look.

"It just happened last week," Jake said, watching the woman closely.

Bella nodded, frowning slightly. "Normally, I'd be upset you didn't tell me, but I haven't exactly been around."

"No, you haven't," Jake agreed. I glanced at Jake who seemed to be trembling slightly. I mouthed for him to calm down and he nodded. "But I haven't exactly been around either," he added.

I smiled at my wolf. "Maybe Jake could show you the house? It's really nice; he fixed it up himself," I said proudly.

"Or _we_ could show you the house," Jake said, making sure to emphasize the "we," "Ash's been helping me decorate."

Bella smiled at me before glancing at Jake. "Sure, I'd love for you _both_ to give me a tour sometime soon."

The conversation in the kitchen continued on, thankfully less tense than before. While Bella and I were no where near being friends, it was nice to hear her and Jake laugh and joke around, though I can still tell Jake was a bit tense. I applaud him for keeping his composure though, considering the last time he practically told her he'd prefer if she were dead rather than her becoming a vampire.

Soon, dinner was ready and I fixed Billy a plate as Bella fixed Charlie a plate. I laughed as Billy cheered, saying he missed my cooking. I told I would stop by more often just to make him dinner. When I got back to the kitchen, Jake had made himself two plates and was happily eating away at one. I shook my head in amusement and walked to the cabinet with every intention of grabbing a plate, but Jake reached his hand out and grabbed my arm.

"I fixed your plate," Jake said, his mouth full of food. I glanced at the made up plate and, while there was a huge portion size on it, it was significantly less that what Jake had piled on his plate. I smiled at Jake, bending over to kiss his cheek in thanks before sitting next to him. Bella walked back into the kitchen and immediately began fixing her plate before joining us at the kitchen table.

We continued talking, purposefully avoiding the topic of all things supernatural. Instead, we talked about the upcoming holidays, of all things. Soon, Bella and Charlie were leaving, saying their goodnights. Jake and I spent some time with Billy, catching up with him. I didn't realize just how much I missed the older man. I would definitely need to stop by more often.

Soon, Jake and I were leaving, though I did feel bad leaving the older man by himself. He assured me he would be fine since he would have some company stopping by later. Jake shook his head at his father while I just watched the older man in surprise, though I'm not sure why. After all, Billy was a handsome man.

Jake and I were soon on our way to his home. I was so full, it's a wonder I was even able to move. God, I just wanted to get into bed and sleep for days. I closed my eyes Jake drove the short distance to his own home.

"I have a surprise for you."

My eyes snapped open and I glanced at Jake.

Sleep can wait!

"Really?! What is it?" I asked, suddenly finding my second wind.

Jake rolled his eyes and grinned at me. "Honey, didn't we go through this last week?"

"We did, baby, which is why I thought you knew better than to taunt me with surprises."

Jake shook his head. "You must've been a pain to deal with on Christmas."

I laughed. "I definitely was! I drove my poor mom nuts, that is, until she told me she had Santa Claus on speed-dial and would call him to get him to return my gifts," I said, pouting at the memory. Jake laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Then, when I got older, she threatened to not get me anything if I drove her crazy with asking her what she got me every couple of minutes."

Jake laughed as he pulled up to his home that now had the beginnings of a ramp present. I was glad, since I knew Billy would want to be visiting soon. We got out, Jake helping me grab my work bags as I grabbed my flowers and walked to the front door. When Jake unlocked the door, I was surprised to see the addition of a wide, black stand to the left of the tapestry and on the floor near it was a box with a fifty-two inch screen TV.

"I see someone was decorating without me," I teased.

"I do okay when I need to," Jake responded, putting my bags by the coat hanger. I walked over and put my flowers on the stand. I noticed it had four draws on the bottom, along with a space to put a cable box. Jake did good with this one.

"Like it?"

I nodded and turned to him. "This is great! And I can't wait to see the TV hooked up. I like this surprise," I said, sincerely.

Jake blinked and shook his head. "That's not the surprise."

I looked at Jake in confusion. "Oh."

Jake chuckled, walking towards me. "It's two things, actually," Jake said as he stopped in front of me. "Here," Jake said, handing me an envelope.

I took the envelope, turning it around in my hands, noticing there were no markings on the paper. I could hear the sound of metal on metal, but I wasn't sure what it was. Shrugging, I opened the paper and furrowed my eyebrows as a set of keys stared back at me. I took them out and held them up, not quite understanding what these were for.

Jake's hand covered mine as he spoke. "These are the keys to my home."

I looked at Jake in awe before smiling widely and hugging his waist. "Aww, baby! You _do_ realize now there's no way to get rid of me right now, right?"

Jake grinned. "Like I'd ever want to do that. Now, on to your second surprise…" Jake said, pulling out a small velvet box as I let go of his waist. My mouth fell open in surprise and my eyes got big. Before I could read anymore into it, Jake shook his head. "No, it's not that…at least, not yet," he said as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a diamond heart. "It's a promise ring."

My eyes watered and, while I knew it wasn't an engagement ring, this still meant a lot to me. "Jake…" I breathed out, not finding the words I wanted to say.

"I know with the imprint, it could seem like we're obligated to be together, but I want you to know that it's _more_ than that for me. You've done so much for me, Ash…and you've been so accepting of me…like _all_ of me, y'know?" Jake said, his eyes expressing sincerity. "This ring is my promise to you…to always be there for you like you've been for me, not matter what."

Jake took the ring out of the casing and grabbed my left hand, placing the ring on my left ring finger. I held up my hand, admiring the ring through the haze of tears. I glanced at Jake, who took my hand in his own before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I blushed before throwing myself into his arms.

"Baby, you didn't have to do this," I said as he bent down and kissed my head.

"I know, but I wanted to," Jake said, swaying side to side with me in his arms. "I love you, Ashley."

I smiled into his broad chest. "I love you, too, Jake."

* * *

**AN 2: So next chapter, I'll probably be raising the rating from T to M. Yeah, shit's about to go down and it won't be pretty. Plus, Jake and Ash need more alone time…at least, in my opinion!**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	17. Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter took on a life of its own and I literally couldn't stop writing until I got most of my thoughts out. There's quite a bit that happens in this chapter.**

**Also, next chapter is most likely when the rating goes up. Just giving an FYI! :)**

**As always, thanks to those who follow/favorite. A very special thanks to those who take the time to write a review! You guys are wonderful!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Jacob Black was the most amazing man I've ever dated in my life.

After Jake gave me the promise ring and the keys to his home, we laid in bed, talking about any and everything, yet nothing. Our conversation last night wasn't deep by any means; rather, we talked about trivial things like our favorite seasons and the reasons for it; the beach and why it was the most awesome thing on the planet; and why YouTube is one of the best, yet worse things invented.

Overall, it was one of the best nights of my life.

Actually, any time I get to spend with Jake is wonderful.

I smiled as I turned, moving my head from the pillow and moving it to the strong, broad, russet colored chest of my Jake, who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I wonder what he's dreaming about…

My hand ran up and down his broad chest, appreciating the muscles I found there. I wasn't typically into muscles, but then again I had never dated a guy with such pronounced ones. In fact, my ex was kinda on the scrawny side, though he was tall. I sighed as I thought of the man who had taken advantage of my kindness.

Boy was I glad I didn't have to deal with that anymore.

While I wouldn't take back the time I had with my ex, I am also really glad it didn't work out. He wasn't abusive or anything…he just…was manipulative…and a liar…and to top it all off, my mom couldn't stand him. I should've known if mom didn't like him, he was no good, but I didn't listen. Mom thought I was way too trusting with him and he used that to his advantage. I didn't mind helping others without question, especially because I knew what it was like to not have much, and he used that to his advantage. I ended up spending so much money on him…buying him clothes, and not cheap clothes either, name-brand clothes, and name-brand shoes and sneakers. Hell, I even bought him a five-hundred dollar suit when he went on his first interview…which mom _still _doesn't know about. I did all of that, and got nothing in return, not that I was looking for anything though. It just would've been nice to know he was appreciative of what I did for him, even if he just got me a thank you card from Hallmark. I sighed and mentally shrugged. You live and learn.

I snuggled deeper up to Jake and was pleased when his strong arm wrapped around my waist before his hand slipped to cup my ass. I tensed before relaxing quickly. I was still getting used to being touched and groped at random times of the night by Jake's warm hands. The touching wasn't unpleasant by any means, but Jake sometimes surprised me at night by cupping and/or squeezing either my breast or my behind. Sometimes, it was innocent, but other times, I think Jake just wanted to cop a feel. Not that I would stop him, at least, as long as he let me return the favor. I shook my head at that thought, but couldn't help but smile widely. Jake has seemingly turned me into a horny teenager, and considering I seemed to skip that phase of puberty, I could only assume this is how a horny teenager would feel.

While I wasn't a virgin before sleeping with Jake, I may as well had been considering I only slept with my ex once. I was a sophomore in college, really liked the guy, and decided to take that next step. It was _so_ awkward, not to mention I didn't even get off. There were a couple of times he wanted to do it again, but I declined, making excuses of either homework of having to study. I only made the excuses because I didn't enjoy it. Actually, since I didn't orgasm, my best friend still considered me a virgin. While Jake didn't "pop my cherry," he was definitely my first orgasm. Come to think of it, Jake was a lot of my firsts…my first orgasm…my first love…my first supernatural experience...

Yeah…Jake definitely gave me a lot of my firsts.

But there's no one else I would've wanted to share any of those firsts with besides Jake.

I glanced up at the peaceful face of my sleeping boyfriend in thought. I wonder if I was his first. I knew I wasn't his first love, that honor belonged to Bella, but I wonder if he ever slept with anyone before me. Should I ask him? Not that I'm jealous or anything…I was…just curious. I glanced at the wall on the other side of the room in thought. Jake would tell me if I wanted to know, but it didn't really matter…right? I mean, he didn't ask me about previous partners, even though I know he could tell I wasn't a virgin.

"If you think any harder, you'll burn a hole through the wall."

I jumped and glanced up at Jake in surprise. Just how long was he awake?

"How long have you been up?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

Jake smiled peacefully at me. "Jus' woke up. What's gotcha thinkin' so hard so early?"

I shrugged and was slightly disappointed Jake moved his hand from my resting place on my behind back to my waist. "Nothing much," I said, off handedly. Jake cocked an eyebrow before I continued. "It's not important."

"Has to be if you're so deep in thought. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Jake said, rubbing his hand up and down my waist.

I nodded, breaking eye contact and turning my gaze to the far wall again. Maybe I should ask him? He wouldn't be offended, right? I sighed and took a deep breath.

"How many people have you slept with?" I blurted out, wincing as my voice cut through the silence of the room. I felt Jake tense and his hand stilled on my waist. I probably shouldn't have asked.

Jake's other hand caressed my face before lifting it gently by cupping my chin between his forefinger and thumb. I hesitantly glanced at Jake who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged before averting my gaze. "Just forget it. Like I said before, it's not important," I said, trying to brush it off. It didn't matter the answer…I was just curious. Right? Right.

Silence.

Great…I just made everything awkward. I didn't mean-

"Two."

I blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I slept with two girls before you. Both in high school and before I phased."

"…Oh…" I'm not sure the answer I had been expecting, but it wasn't that.

"My first time was my junior year." I glanced up and Jake as he spoke. "Pretty uneventful. I almost creamed as soon as I penetrated. I got a couple of strokes in, though," Jake said in amusement. I shook my head, imagining the long-haired, scrawny Jake from the pictures I've seen of him being adorably awkward. It was actually kind of hard to imagine since I was used to confident, short-haired Jake, though his hair has grown out some which I was pleased with. "Second time was beginning of senior year," Jake said, shaking his head at the memory. "A few weeks before I ended up phasing. I had hit this massive growth spurt and developed into the stud you see now-" he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at Jake's cocky grin, "and…well," Jake trailed off, coloring slightly and running a hand through his thick hair, "I was horny."

I stared at Jake. "So, you didn't like the girl or anything?"

Jake shrugged. "She was okay." I stared at Jake with my mouth open in mortification. "What?"

"Jake, that's horrible," I said, frowning in disappointment at my wolf.

"Honey, my hormones were revved and every time I walked by this girl, I could scent how turned on she was. We both wanted the same thing and that was it," Jake said matter-of-factly. "We saw each other the next day and acted like nothing happened." Wow, what kind of girl does that?

"So, you only slept with each of them once?" I asked. Jake nodded his head. "What about Bella? Weren't you in love with her?" I was sure if you loved someone, you would hold out for as long as possible. At least, I thought so…I've never had that problem, well before Jake that is.

Jake shrugged. "Bella wasn't exactly as into me as I was her. Besides, she kept emphasizing the fact that she wanted to just be friends, no matter how much I wanted more." I hummed in response, mulling over the information Jake had just told me. "What about you? How many?"

"Just one," I said as Jake lifted his hand and began running his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes and sighed. I loved when he did that. "My ex and only one time."

Jake said nothing as he continued to massage my scalp, making circular motions with his fingertips. I sighed in contentment when his fingers moved down and began massaging the base of my skull.

"Who was better?" Jake asked, his voice laced in amusement.

"You obviously," I said, smiling with my eyes closed. "You make me climax…multiple times."

"You didn't cum your first time?" Jake said in disbelief. I shook my head before glancing up into the serious dark brown eyes of my Jake as his hand stilled in my hair. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I smiled reassuringly at Jake's serious gaze. Always the overprotective one. "No, he didn't; I was prepared. I just didn't enjoy it as much as I guess I should have."

Jake frowned. "The day I don't get you off is the day I'll become best friends with Bella's leech," Jake said, resuming his gentle massaging of my scalp. I shook my head, realizing Jake and Edward weren't even close to becoming friends, let alone being cordial with one another.

"Can we change the subject please?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"You brought it up, honey," Jake said, voice laced in amusement as his hand massaged the base of my skull before going to my neck. I shuddered before glaring at Jake's knowing look. He knows how sensitive my neck is.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to ignore the sensations Jake was creating. His hand had found it's way under the shirt I stole from him to sleep in and was running up and down my spine gently. Not gonna lie, I was really turned just by how gentle he always was with me. Those same hands that could be used to literally break me in half were always so soft and loving when they touched me. I know one thing, if Jake wanted me to fix breakfast, we was gonna have to stop touching me.

"Always," Jake said, looking at me slyly. "I'm debating on whether to let you up now or work up more of an appetite."

I heard Jake's stomach growl and I shook my head before reluctantly tearing myself from his embrace. "Guess your stomach decided for you." Jake sighed and pouted at me, making me giggle. "Babe, we have the whole weekend to be together!"

"I know," Jake said unenthusiastically, closing his eyes and resting his arm over them. I shook my head at his antics. "You should probably go so I can get myself under control."

I glanced at Jake in confusion. Jake moved his arm and glanced meaningfully at me, his eyes flickering from mine to his boxer-clad crotch and back again. My eyes found what he was referring to and I blushed profusely.

"I'll be in the kitchen," I said, averting my gaze before turning and leaving the bedroom before either one of us could change our minds about breakfast.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Jake and I were having breakfast on the kitchen floor, laughing and joking around. I think the first thig we should do today is find him a dining room set, no matter how much he protests or gets upset about me spending money. I wonder if he'd be upset if-

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my phone buzzing on the kitchen counter. I got up, grunting as I did so, and grabbed it. I frowned when I didn't recognize the number, but it did have a New Jersey area code. I shrugged before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ash, it's been a while."_

I froze. "Ellie?" I asked, surprised that the voice I was hearing over the phone was that of my best friend, Noelle. I was so sure she was upset with me after the email since I never heard back.

She sniffled. Was she crying? _"Yeah, it's me. How's everything?"_

I frowned, putting my unfinished food on the counter. "I'm doing well. How're you?"

I felt my heart break when I heard a muffled sob. I glanced at Jake, who clearly heard it to since he was looking at me in worry. _"I'm good. I just…I really miss you."_

I felt my eyes water as well as I listened to how broken my best friend sounded. "I miss you, too."

"_Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?"_ She asked, hopefully.

I sighed, glancing at Jake who looked at me curiously. "I haven't decided yet, though I'm leaning towards staying here. I know if I do, mom'll come out." Jake smiled, his eyes reflecting hopefulness mixed with adoration. God, he was so adorable.

"_Oh yeah?"_ Noelle said, her tone deflated. I frowned at her tone.

"Come out here!" I said, my tone excited. "You have to see my place and meet my boyfriend."

"_The guy on your facebook, right? I must say, you've done well for yourself. He's hot,"_ Ellie said with a hint of amusement. I rolled my eyes when Jake smirked cockily at me. _"He got a brother?"_

"Aren't you getting married?"

Silence.

"Ellie?" I said when I didn't hear a response. "You are getting married, aren't you?" I didn't like the guy she was with, but if she was happy I would be happy for her.

"_I don't know, Ash. We got in a big fight and I ended up leaving the house,"_ Noelle said, her tone sad once again. I immediately became worried. I knew me and my mom were the closest she had to family, or rather, that actually _treated_ her like family.

"Where are you?"

"_I'm actually at momma Kim's house. I didn't know who else to go to," _she replied, and I could tell she was crying. _"I hate being such a burden."_

"Don't even start," I said, handing my plate over to Jake who dug in with gusto. I actually lost my appetite. "You know mom loves you just as much as she loves me." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as she let out a broken sob. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I hated when she was upset. Ellie was such a good person and didn't deserve half the shit she was dealt.

She sniffled. _"I know. I just…I really appreciate everything you both've done for me."_

"Where is my mom, anyway?" I asked, opening my eyes when I felt myself pulled into a warm embrace. I bit back a sigh of contentment when I felt one of Jake's hands rub up and down my back gently. I glanced up to see him looking down at me in worry, his mouth full of food he was chewing.

"_She went grocery shopping. She's baking me a cake and planning on cooking a bunch of food," _Ellie said in amusement.

"I'm so jealous," I said. I missed mom's food. "Tell her to ship me some out here."

"_This is what you get for moving so far away, Ash. You miss momma's good cooking."_

"So when are you coming to visit me?" I asked as Jake let me go, fixing another plate from some of the leftovers.

"_Soon. I really miss you. Plus, I think I need to get away to clear my head,"_ she said, sighing.

"Too bad you couldn't come this weekend. I'm off till Tuesday," I said, hopping up and sitting on the counter. I was really curious about what happened between her and Jeremy, but I wanted to keep her mood light. She would tell me when she was ready.

"_Maybe next weekend? Think you can tear yourself away from that hottie and spend some time with your bff?"_ She teased. I glanced at Jake who was watching me closely with a mouth full of food.

"Shouldn't be hard," I said, winking at Jake. Jake rolled his eyes and gave me a look that clearly said "yeah right." "Besides, I can't wait for you two to meet. Mom loves him and I know you will, too," I said, my face breaking out into an involuntary grin. "He's something else." Jake smiled beautifully at me, his face reflecting all the love and devotion he has for me.

"_Sounds like someone's in love,"_ she said in a sing-song voice. _"I'm happy for you, Ash."_

I smiled dreamily as Jake turned and began washing dishes. "I am, and thanks. You know," I started, grinning slyly, "He has a few single friends." Jake turned and cocked an eyebrow at me and I winked conspiratorially at him. My wolf shook his head before going to the sink and washing dishes.

"_Ash…" _she said in exasperation.

"I know, I know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there," I said, effectively cutting off whatever excuse she was about to give me. I was determined to help her find a decent guy, no matter what.

"_Good. Well, I'm going to let you go. I'll text you with the flight details."_

"Can't wait! See you next week!" I said, excited that I would be seeing my best friend soon.

Noelle laughed. _"I can't wait either, Ash. It's been way too long. I promise I'll tell you everything when I get out there."_

"No pressure. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be ready to listen."

"_You're such a good friend, Ash. Thank you, and I'll see you next week."_

"Definitely. Call me if you need anything before then," I said seriously.

"_I will."_

We said our good-byes and hung up the phone. I couldn't believe my best friend was coming to visit me! I couldn't wait!

"Ellie's coming!" I exclaimed as I hopped down off the counter and went to hug Jake from behind, my arms wrapping around his torso to play my hands across his broad chest.

"So I heard," Jake said as he dried the last dish. He turned to me so I loosened my hold as he kissed my forehead and enveloping me in a warm hug. "This is who I should thank for your stomach piercing, right?" I laughed. For some odd reason, Jake was obsessed with my belly ring.

I glanced at Jake and nodded. "Yep, this is that best friend. She actually felt really bad after it happened and promised to never get me drunk again, or at least _as drunk_, though I highly doubt I'd ever drink again. My head was pounding and I was so sick," I said, grimacing as I remembered how crappy I felt after drinking.

My wolf hummed in response as he held me. "Are you really gonna try and hook her up with one of the pack?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm actually hoping nature takes its course and she finds _her_ soulmate. God knows it's not Jeremy," I grumbled out, frowning and glaring at Jake's chest. I blinked as I heard Jake chuckle and he kissed my forehead. "What's so funny?"

"That's the same look you had when you threatened blondie," he said, shaking his head at the memory before letting me go and leaning against the counter. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

I looked at Jake in a no-nonsense way. "We're going to find you a dining room table, and before you say no," I said, holding up my hand and effectively cutting off whatever protest was gonna come out of his mouth, "I _want_ to do it because we _both_ can benefit from it. If I'm gonna be spending more time here, I'd prefer to sit at a table when we're eating together." I set my jaw stubbornly to show him I meant business. Jake eyed me closely for a few seconds before finally responding.

"Nothing expensive."

"Promise."

"And if I can afford it, I pay for it."

"No deal," I said, making Jake frown at me. "My treat, besides don't you need to save up for school supplies?"

Jake's eyes narrowed at me as he shifted his weight more on his left side. "I don't start till January; it's only October."

"Doesn't matter," I said stubbornly. "You need to save up. I know this cost you quite a bit," I said, holding up my left ring finger that had the beautiful ring Jake purchased for me. While I absolutely loved the ring and was appreciative of it, I knew it had to have set Jake back quite a bit.

"Honey, I didn't buy the ring so you would feel bad and buy me things," Jake said in exasperation.

"I know you didn't!" I agreed, reaching out to take one of his hands in mine, my brown eyes boring into his own dark brown ones. "This is something I _want_ to do, for _both_ of us. Just think of all the candlelight dinners we could have here!" I was not relinquishing my stance, no matter what Jake said. I knew he was slightly insecure about not having a lot of money, but I honestly didn't care how much money he had. He was so sweet and thoughtful, always saying and doing things that may seem insignificant to him, but really mean the world to me.

Jake sighed and looked away from me briefly before glancing back. "Honey, I _know_ you wanna help, but trust me when I tell you that you don't _have_ to. I'm good with getting things here and there for the house."

I frowned and glared at him, releasing his hand from my grasp. "Is this how you're going to act when I move in?" Jake's eyes widened in surprise, almost as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind, "I mean, eventually we will move in together, right?"

Jake nodded. "No, I mean yes! Wait, no!" Jake sighed before running his hand through his hair. "No, this _isn't_ how I'll act when you move in, and _yes_, we will move in together," Jake responded. "I just need you to understand that you don't have to do _anything_ for the house."

I shook my head before smiling gently at my wolf. "Psht. As if I'd let you do _all_ the shopping alone." Jake glanced to the side in thought. "And what kinda girlfriend would I be if I didn't help my sweet, loving, and extremely thoughtful boyfriend decorate the home _I_ spend a good amount of my time in?"

Jake glanced back at me, that thoughtful look still on his face. "You forgot the fact that I'm sexy as fuck."

I blinked at Jake in disbelief as his face broke out into s cocky smirk. I shook my head in amusement, laughing at Jake. "Humble much?"

Jake laughed. "Sure, sure, you know I'm right," he said before eyeing me seriously. "Fine, we'll find something reasonable and we'll go _half_," I was about to protest but Jake's stubborn posture pretty much told me he was not relenting at all.

"Deal," I said, holding out my hand for a handshake. Jake took my offered appendage before pulling me close and kissing me gently on the forehead. I smiled as he held me close and I rested my head on his chest.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back soothingly as I lost myself in thought. I wanted to do more for Jake, I just needed to figure out a way to get him to accept my help without it sounding like help, or worse, pity. I didn't pity Jake, or Billy, or anyone on The Rez for that matter. In fact, I had so much respect for the residents here who've made the best of the shitty hand they've been given.

I glanced up at Jake and was surprised to find him looking down at me, his eyes shining with all the love and devotion in the world. I smiled at the beautiful man before me. "Let's get ready so we can get back and enjoy the rest of our time together."

Jake nodded, letting me go slowly and I regretfully left his warm embrace. We showered separately and got dressed. Jake put on a pair of black sweatpants, black and red sneakers, and a red short sleeve PACC shirt, and I'm assuming the PAAC stood for Port Angeles Community College. I put on a pair of jeans, white sneakers, a dark blue tank top and a blue flannel that belonged to Jake. I enjoyed wearing his clothes; not only were they comfy, but they smelled like him…in a good way. Other than being in his arms, Jake's scent brought me comfort. Jake cocked an amused eyebrow at the sight of me in his clothes but said nothing. I grabbed my purse and we walked out and decided to take my car since apparently his needed a tune-up. I handed the keys over to my wolf before getting in the passenger's side and driving off. It was unseasonably warm for a late October day so we didn't need a coat, not that Jake needed one anyway.

"Jake and Ash on another adventure!" I said, grinning at Jake. Jake glanced at me from the corner of his eyes before rolling them. "Come on! You can't tell me you're not excited."

Jake shrugged. "It's just furniture shopping. No biggie."

"'No biggie' he says," I said, playfully mocking him and eliciting a glare. "Babe, do you know how many people would _love_ to be in your position and own their own home? Hell, owning a home hadn't even crossed my mind before," I said, taking out my phone and going to the camera.

"Sure, sure," Jake said nonchalantly, "owning a home is exciting, I suppose…or maybe it becomes more exciting once you get stuff in there."

"That's where I come in! So, I was thinking we could paint the front room tan. It goes with the tapestry and the black furniture won't be so contrasted against the bright white wall," I suggested before fixing my hair and taking a selfie with Jake smirking at me in the background. I smiled at the photo; this was so gonna be my new profile pic!

"Sounds good, honey," Jake said, offhandedly. "I also need to hang some pictures of you. You can't be my girl and I have nothin' to show for it other than facebook."

"We could stop by my apartment on the way back. I have so many pictures that I haven't hung yet," I said, smiling at Jake. "Or, we could be that couple and find a photo booth to take a bunch of cheesy photos in."

"Maybe," Jake said, looking at me in amusement as he came to a red light. "Or you could take a few yourself and send them to me," Jake said suggestively. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"You first," I said, smirking.

"Deal."

My smirk fell. "I was joking."

Jake grinned slyly at me. "Too late, honey. You should know not to play like that, Ash."

"I won't reciprocate!" I said, blushing yet kind of looking forward to the picture.

Jake laughed as he pulled into a half-empty parking lot and into a spot. "You don't have to, baby. I'm sure after you see the pics I send you, I'll have you _begging_ again."

My stomach did a flip in excitement though I tried to hide it, but by the knowing shit-eating grin on Jake's face, I didn't do a very good job. "Smug bastard," I mumbled out, crossing my hands over my chest and trying to hide the grin on my face.

Jake chuckled. "Come on, honey. The sooner we find a table, the sooner I can get you back home and remind you _why_ I'm so smug."

I bit my lip as a smile threatened to break on my face. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Jake replied challengingly before smiling lovingly at me.

"Well, I may have to show you _why_ it's best to remain humble and let your actions speak for you," I flirted. Jake's eyes darkened as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Jake asked, his already deep voice taking on a sultry tone.

"Yeah," I replied challengingly as well. Jake leaned forward and I met him half way. Our lips barely touched before my phone rang. I sighed as my forehead came to rest against my wolf's briefly before reaching in my pocket and grabbing my phone. I blinked in confusion as I moved away from Jake. Why was the hospital calling me?

"Hello?" I asked, my voice laced in surprise.

"_Hello, is this Ms. Williams?"_ Came the voice over the phone. I glanced at Jake who was frowning at me. He probably saw the number and the name flash across my phone screen. I hope I didn't have to be called in; if I did, I would have a lot of making up to do for Jake.

"Yes, this is her."

"_This is Andy James from Security. I'm calling because there was a break-in and your office was vandalized."_

"_My_ office?" I asked in disbelief. "Was anything taken?"

"_I'm not sure, ma'am. Are you able to come down an take a gander?"_

I glanced at Jake who was already pulling out of the parking lot. "Yeah, I'm on my way."

"_Thank you, ma'am. If there's anything missing, we'll need you to file a report."_

"Was my office the only one broken into?" I asked. Who would vandalize my office and why?

"'_S far as we can tell, yes ma'am."_

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Thank you Mr. James," I said, hanging up and glancing at Jake. "Who would vandalize my office?" I asked, incredulously.

"I don't know, but _I better_ not find out who did it," Jake growled out as he glared fiercely in front of him.

"Baby, relax," I said, reaching over and stroking his arm. "No one got hurt, at least I'm assuming so."

"Doesn't matter. No one fucks with my imprint," Jake said, glancing at me briefly before turning back to the road.

"Jake," I said in disapproval, though I loved how overprotective he was of me. "You don't wanna get hauled off to jail, right?"

"Babe, my dad's best friend is the _Chief of Police_. No way Charlie would let me sit in jail for even a moment."

"Okay, just…play it cool when we get in there. I don't want them kicking you out because you lost your shit," I said, pleading with Jake.

"I promise I won't lose my shit and get hauled off to jail," Jake said, glancing at me. "But if I catch the bastard who did it, all bets are off."

I sighed before turning back around to stare out the window. I don't know _why_ my office was targeted, but I just hoped it didn't happen again.

Jake and I rode in silence, but I continued to stroke his arm to keep him calm. We arrived at the hospital and I was surprised it looked normal. Jake parked in the lot and we both walked to the entrance. Jake froze just as we reached the entrance; his posture was rigid and his eyes were alert.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. His behavior was starting to scare me.

Jake turned to me and whispered. "I smell leech." I froze, my eyes widening in surprise. "It's fading, but still here."

"Is it, like, 'Cullen' leech or like 'a possible threat' leech?" I asked, my nerves standing on end. Please say Cullen, please say Cullen, please say Cullen…

"It's not Cullen."

…why couldn't you say _Cullen?!_

"I need you to stay near me at all times, honey. I don't know if that thing is still around and I won't take any chances," Jake said, all business.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," I said. Jake held out his hand for me, but I latched onto his arm instead. I hated vampires. Ever since my run in with the red-headed psychopath, just the thought of them sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way.

Jake pressed the button for the elevator and we waited patiently as it came. Jake's entire body was on alert as he scrutinized everyone who passed through the main lobby. He said the scent was fading, so the thing had to be long gone, right?

I jumped when the elevator dinged, signaling it had arrived. Jake glanced at me before walking into the elevator. Luckily, we were the only two riding it. Jake pressed the button to the fifth floor before turning to me and gently prying his arm from my vice grip. Jake put his hands on my shoulders before looking me in the eye.

"Honey, relax. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you," Jake said sternly, his intense gaze holding my own frightened one. "Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

I stared into Jake's serious, dark brown eyes and fought not to turn away from the raw emotion I saw shining there: love…adoration…fierce determination…loyalty…but perhaps the most overwhelming expression showed on his handsome face was _protectiveness_.

Jake would protect me no matter what. For that one reason, I knew I had nothing to fear.

"I trust you, Jacob," I said with as much sincerity and conviction as I could. Jake held my gaze for a moment longer, seemingly studying me to see how serious I was. When he was satisfied with what he saw, my wolf bent down and kissed me gently, only releasing my lips when the elevator reached its destination.

Jake grabbed my hand as we walked towards my office. I could see from the end of the hallway just how much activity was down my the office. I glanced at Jake as I heard him curse under his breath before lifting his arm to cover his nose.

"This place fuckin' _reeks!_"

So much for my theory. I let go of Jake's hand and went in my purse, putting some of my scented lotion on my hands and rubbing them together. "Is that better?" I asked before grabbing his hand again.

Jake shook his head miserably. "Now it smells like shit and lavender." I frowned. "Don't worry about it Ash. We'll be out of here soon enough."

We reached my office suite, which was open and bustling about with security activity. As soon as Jake and I walked through, everyone's eyes snapped to us.

"I'm Ashley Williams, I work in this office," I said, finding my ID in my purse and presenting it. "This is my boyfriend. We were out together when I got the call so he tagged along," I said when a few security guards began seizing Jake up, though Jake paid them no attention. A shorter, chubby man with a five 'o clock shadow and dressed in the standard grey security uniform approached me.

"Ms. Williams, I'm Andrew. I called you earlier," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it before he glanced at Jake curiously. I turned as well and saw Jake frowning as he glanced around. "As best we can tell, there's nothing missing, though your office is a mess. Someone went through your drawers and file cabinet, though we're not sure if anything's missing. You mind taking a quick inventory?"

I nodded, pulling Jake with me and to my office. "This won't take me long," I said to Jake. "I just have to make sure no one's file is missing. If it is, I have to contact and inform them." HIPPA laws were a bitch, but they insured privacy and if violated, the hospital would have to pay some hefty fines…not to mention the possibility of jail time.

I glanced around and was surprised to see relatively clean office and my middle-aged Secretary sitting at my desk and putting files back together. "Shannon? What're you doing here?"

The older woman glanced at me and Jake, smiling as she did so. Her long, black hair was in a pony-tail and she was wearing a purple sweater with a pair of jeans and sneakers. "I got the call as well. I tried to get here to run interference so you could enjoy the rest of your weekend with your stud-muffin," she said, winking at me before glancing at Jake who was walking around my office and surveying it. He was extremely tense as he stood in front of my overturned file cabinet. Wordlessly, Jake bent and righted the steel cabinet, effortlessly moving it.

"Is there anything missing?" I asked Shannon as she watched Jake in awe. I glanced at the files she had on my desk.

Shannon shook her head, snapping out of her stupor. "Business invoices are all here as well as all background checks, and personnel files. I'm not sure what they were after, but I think they got upset when they couldn't find it."

I sighed before glancing at my computer and saw it was on. "Shannon, did you turn my computer on?"

Shannon glanced at me in confusion. "No, I assumed you left it on when you left."

I shook my head. "No, I'm pretty sure I shut it down when I left yesterday," I said, glancing from Shannon to the computer. Right? I mean, I'm pretty sure I did.

"Here," Shannon said, getting up from my seat. "You check your computer while I put these back."

I nodded, immediately sitting down at my desk and logging on. Jake walked over to me, leaning down over me and watching the screen. My desktop looked normal, as did the icons on the computer. I clicked on the internet, waiting for it to load. I checked the history tab and realized nothing looked out of the ordinary. I sighed, closing it out and frowning.

"I'm not sure what it was here for," I whispered to Jake.

Jake leaned closer to me. "I don't like this. The scent is concentrated in your office so it must've spent a while in here."

I frowned before going in my drawers, looking to see if anything was missing, but nothing stuck out. "Do you think…?" I trailed off, not wanting to say what was on my mind.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "It's possible. I need to alert the pack."

I shuddered before nodding. If it is the Volturi, how did they find out I-

I gasped as realization hit me.

It couldn't be, could it?

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Do you think it could be the email I sent? Do you think they tracked me through that?" I asked worriedly.

Jake frowned as his eyes widened a bit. "It's possible. But how would they know where you worked?"

"My signature is attached at the end of my work email," I said. "It has the hospital address as well as my work number."

Jake frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck," he whispered. "We need to alert the pack. If there's a leech around here, they need to know."

I nodded as Shannon came back over and smiling at Jake and myself. "Welp, files are back in order. I don't know what whoever did this was after, but they didn't take anything."

I smiled at my Secretary. "As always, thanks Shannon."

"As always, you're welcome Ashley," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm gonna cut out. My husband wants to go out later and I need to get ready."

I smiled. "You two enjoy. I'll see you Tuesday."

Shannon nodded before saying goodbye to both Jake and myself. I turned to Jake who held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up before leading me out. I stopped, speaking to the security and informing them nothing was missing, at least, that we could see. They informed me they would continue their investigation and let us know the findings.

Jake and I left and we went to my car with my wolf driving once again. We were both silent; both of us in thought. While Jake was probably coming up with strategies, I was feeling guilt set in. I should've been more careful. I shouldn't have been so careless! I've put my own self in danger and now Jake and the pack had to come to my rescue.

I sighed, holding back tears. The lives of the pack would be put in danger once again, all because _I thought_ I was helping. How could I be so naïve? I shook my head sadly.

I just hoped the pack wouldn't be too upset with me.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	18. Pucking Fissed

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Y'all are awesome! Thank you also to those who favorited and follows this story! **

**Beware! The rating increased for a reason!**

**Chapter summary:** Jacob is stubborn and pissed, but later gets a chance to release some tension ;)

* * *

Chapter 18

Jake's POV

I was fucking pissed.

We made it to Sam's about half an hour after leaving the hospital. I had called Sam on the way and told him what happened. He told me he would be calling a meeting with the pack and to head straight over. When we arrived, the pack was present and looking at us expectantly. I felt Ash tremble and I'm pretty sure she would've ran had I not been holding her hand. I squeezed her hand gently and ran my thumb over her knuckles to try and calm her. She had no reason to be nervous or uncomfortable around the pack. I know none of them blamed her for any of this bullshit.

Sam conducted the meeting. Ashley explained everything as well as her theory about them tracking her because of the email she sent. She also tearfully apologized to everyone for once again putting their lives, as well as her own, in danger. Before I could say anything to comfort her, the pack spoke, almost all at once which came out as a bunch of god-awful noise, trying to calm her and assure her they weren't upset:

"It's fine, Ash! Don't be sad!" came Seth's;

"Jus' means we can kill a bunch of no good bloodsuckers," and Jared's;

"Guess we'll show you how _we_ set asses on fire," and Quil's;

"Don't lose your backbone now, girlie. Ain't nuthin' to fear," and Paul's;

"We'll keep you safe, Ash," and Embry's;

"Hn. It was getting boring around here, anyway," and finally Leah's reassuring voices. Ashley was grateful, I could tell, but she still felt horrible. She was too selfless for her own good.

The meeting continued on, Sam pointing out that since Ash spends most of her time here anyway, it shouldn't be hard to keep her safe. Seeing as though Ash and I were always together, the only issue that arose was when she would be at work. Ash offered to try to work something out with her boss, but it may take a while. Sam nodded and offered to call the Cullens to see if we could temporarily suspend the treaty once again to have us patrolling the area around the hospital.

Sam called and spoke with Dr. Leech, explaining briefly the situation. Of course, the bastard expressed his "heartfelt apologies" about the entire situation and agreed to once again temporarily suspend the treaty. Once again, the leech offered his and his coven's help to which I vehemently denied. Sam eyed me before telling them we would think about it. I visibly bristled and repeated my stance, saying it louder in case she didn't hear me before. Sam _blatantly_ ignored me as he continued his conversation with the leech…

…Which is why I was _pissed_ the fuck off!

I stared at Sam in anger as he finished his conversation before hanging up the phone. How _dare he_ completely disregard my wishes for _my imprint!_ I was breathing harshly and my skin felt hot. Recognizing the signs, I quickly stormed out of Sam's place. The last thing I needed was to phase in the living room and end up hurting Emily, or worse, Ash.

"Jake!" I heard Ash call my name but I didn't turn around. I couldn't face her right now; my temper was through the fucking roof and she was the last person I wanted on the receiving end.

"Ashley, stay here," I heard Sam say before the sound of his quick, heavy footprints registered in my ears. "**JACOB, STOP!"**

_Fucking son of a mother fucking leech sucking asshole!_

My body stopped involuntarily and trembled in rage. Fucking Alpha order! My chest heaved as my body fought for control.

"Jacob, let's talk about this," Sam said, as he came to stand in front of me.

"Now you wanna fucking talk?!" I growled out, my eyes wild with fury. He was lucky I couldn't move right now, or I'd punch the shit outta him. How dare he disregard my wishes for how to keep _my imprint_ safe! _How_. _Fucking_. _Dare. He!_

"Jacob, think about this logically," Sam said, his eyes intense and serious. "If we let them help protect Ashley, they could give us some insight on-"

"Fuck insight!" I all but yelled out. "Did you forget those assholes are the reason they found out about her in the first place?!" I said, my body trembling and trying its damnedest to break out of the order. "This bullshit _wouldn't be_ happening in the first place if they had just minded their own goddamn business!"

"Jacob, I know you're upset-"

"No _fucking_ shit!"

"-But you have to see the bigger picture! We'll need all the information we can get, especially since we couldn't find anything on our end! We need to know what we're dealing with! You're imprint is not the only one affected here!"

"If it were Emily-"

"Don't even go there," Sam said, his voice deadly calm and his body tensing. A little voice in my head that sounded like Ash implored me to stop, but as usual, I didn't listen.

"No, Sam, let's go there. If Emily was in trouble would you be happy if _I _or someone else brushed of _your_ feelings on how to keep her safe?" I growled out. My blood was literally boiling as I stood face to face with a man I considered my brother. Sam didn't understand…he _couldn't_ understand. The love of my life was in danger _because_ of those leeches. My girl was fuckin' _terrified_ of those things, even if she didn't say it. I could tell because I knew her, and therefore knew what was best for her in this regard!

Sam glared at me and I glared at him. I would not be backing down. Those fucking assholes were not to come near my imprint, no matter what. As far as I was concerned, they could all drop off the face of the earth. Fuckin' leeches.

"Guys, calm down," I didn't even flinch as I felt Embry place a hand on my shoulder. I noticed Seth standing behind him, looking between the two of us in worry. Leah was standing next to her brother, an unreadable expression on her face. Jared and Paul were standing behind Sam, seemingly ready to grab him if things were to escalate further. I glanced at Embry before glancing towards the house where Quil was standing with his arm around Ash's shoulders and Emily had her arm wrapped in hers, patting her hand in comfort. My poor girl was looking a little worse for wear; she was crying silently, guilt etched on her beautiful features. If I knew her, which I did, she's probably blaming herself for this blowup between me and Sam. I turned back to Sam who was still glaring at me and I returned it tenfold, my blood boiling as Ash's tear-stained face was invading my mind's eye.

"Answer the question, Sam," I said, my voice rich in authority.

Sam eyed me, his eyes boring into my own. "Are you challenging m-"

"Answer the _goddamn_ question, Sam!" I barked out. I was seething in rage. Sam opened his mouth to answer when I turned my head to the left and inhaled deeply. Sam did the same as did the pack. "Ashley, get inside now!" I yelled in her direction. Her eyes widened briefly before looking at me in confusion and scurrying inside the house followed by Emily. "Seth, stay here and watch her!" I ordered before running off towards the woods, phasing out of my clothes in the process. Fucking hell! How could I miss the sickly sweet stench of leech?

I was running full speed in the direction of the scent. I felt the familiar pop in my mind signaling the others had also phased.

"_Jacob, slow down!"_ Embry's voice came through my rage-filled mind.

"_Fuck no,"_ I said, running even faster. _"This sonuva bitch is gonna pay for even thinking of coming near my imprint."_ I said as my thoughts were once again filled with Ash's frightened face at the revelation that the leech was at her place of work.

"_Holy Shit, bro,"_ came Quil's voice. I could feel the surprise coming off of him. "_These assholes are bold."_ I growled in acknowledgement.

"_Don't worry, Jake. We'll protect her,"_ Embry's voice broke in. I could feel his anger, which in turn fueled my anger. It was one thing to be told of what happened, but another thing to see it.

"_Fucker's gonna pay, Jake,"_ Paul said, growling fiercely.

"_At least she didn't freak out again,"_ Leah thought.

"_Everyone, focus! Neutralizing the leech is our main priority,"_ came Sam's voice. Finally, something we could agree on.

The pack was a couple of feet behind me as I sped through the woods. Where are you, you sack of shit –there! I turned right as the leech came into my sight. It had blonde hair, was tall, and wearing all black.

"_How fitting,"_ Paul mused. _"Dressed for his own funeral."_

The bloodsucker turned and hissed at us while still running. _"We need to head him off!"_ I thought.

"_On it,"_ Leah said, picking up her pace and running faster. _"Try and get it to turn right."_

The pack spread out, with Embry going with Leah, and Quil and Jared going towards the left in order to circle around it. Sam, Paul, I chased from behind, doing our best to catch up with it. I was gaining on it, with Sam and Paul close on my heels. He was so close…

I just needed to get a little closer…

Luckily at that moment, Quil and Jared jumped out in front of it, making it hesitate before turning right. Quil and Jared now ran alongside of it, making sure to guide it to where we needed it to go. This asshole wasn't getting away, no matter what.

Suddenly, Leah and Embry lept out from the trees, effectively blocking its path. The asshole stopped in surprise and I chose that moment to leap, my razor-sharp teeth latching onto its arm. The thing hissed in pain before swinging its other arm and clawing my arm. Pain shot up my arm but I refused to let go. Sam literally jumped in, his momentum knocking the leech down as well as myself. I rolled over and shook my head to clear it before going back into the fight.

The pack was literally ripping the leech to shreds and it screeched loudly in pain. Deciding I've heard enough of it's terrible noise, I wrapped my mouth around its neck before biting hard. The ripping noise made was sickening, yet satisfying. Fucking asshole.

"_Anyone got matches?"_ Embry asked, glancing around at the pack. I felt the disconnect from Quil, signaling he had phased back.

"Yeah, right here," Quil said, already human and fiddling with his jeans that were tied to his leg. He pulled out a matchbook and lit one of the matches before dropping it on what was left of the fucker. The pack covered their noses to try and ward off the stench, but I just stood there and watched, glaring at the bastard. Too bad I couldn't prolong its suffering.

I glanced up when the fire was almost out and made eye contact with Sam who had phased back and was studying me closely. His calculating eyes seemed to seize me up before meeting my gaze. We stood there staring at each other, him with an unreadable expression and me with a determined look. Sam eyed me for a moment longer before speaking.

"We need to be more careful; this threat was too close for comfort." No shit Sherlock. "We may need to begin patrols once again to make sure Ashley and our lands are protected." I nodded and felt the pack agree through our link. "Make sure you all are alert and focused. We can't afford for anything to happen to one of our own. I don't think they'll be anymore issues tonight, so rest up. We'll meet again tomorrow at noon to figure out a game plan. Until then, everyone needs to be on their toes." Sam finished, eyeing each of us seriously. When we locked eyes once again, Sam's eyes ran coolly over my form before turning on his heel and walking back, clad in a pair of jean shorts. I watched his retreating form, glaring at his back the entire time.

"_Look at you, bein' all heroic n' shit,"_ Embry said and I glanced at him. "_I don't think I've ever seen you that pissed, even with all the bullshit with Bella."_

"_That leech lover 's not his imprint, pup,"_ Paul said, rolling his eyes. _"Least we're not stuck wit that forever."_

"_Paul,"_ I growled out in warning. Just because Bella wasn't my mate didn't mean she needed to be disrespected. After all, if she and Ash were peaceful then Bella was fine with me. Paul brushed off my threat off before phasing and walking in the direction of his own home.

"_Dude, I'm gonna have to agree with our resident asshole on that one,"_ Embry said, making me growl in warning. What was that supposed to mean? _"Dude, I meant nothing by it! Honest! Ash is just…better company, y'know? Plus, she doesn't reek,"_ Embry added the last part in amusement.

My mind was full of images of my imprint. Her corny jokes and her bubbly personality was definitely fun to be around. Plus Embry was right, she didn't reek; she smelled amazing.

"_So, what was the deal with you and Sam back there?"_ Embry asked, curiously. My mind replayed what happened and I felt myself get agitated all over again.

"_Honestly, Emb, I don't know. I just…didn't like how he completely cut me out of his decision. Ash is my imprint and I know what's best for her,"_ I said stubbornly. I would protect her with everything I had, no matter who got in my way.

"_Yeah, but bro, you broke the Alpha order! I don't know of anyone who's been able to do that!"_ Embry exclaimed and I could feel the awe coming off of him.

"_I broke it?"_ I asked, not quite remembering doing so. My mind replayed the conflict with Sam. One moment I was frozen, the next I was in his face.

"_That was the moment, bro. Shit was getting real! That's why I tried to intervene."_

Damn, I broke an Alpha Order? Is that why Sam thought I was challenging him? _"I didn't even realize I did it. I was just…pissed."_

"_I could definitely see where you were coming from. You haven't exactly had the best luck when the Cullens get involved with one of your love interests,"_ he quipped. I rolled my eyes.

"_Not funny, Emb."_ I hated that I reluctantly agreed with him. At least I didn't have to worry about Ash running off with one of those assholes.

"_Pfft! As if,"_ Embry's voice broke through my thoughts. _"That girl is just as crazy about you as you are about her." _

"_I know she is, man. I love her so much. I can't let anything happen to her."_

"_You and I both know you won't let anything happen to her, not to mention the pack,"_ Embry said, trying to reassure me.

"_I know, man. I just wish Sam understood where I'm coming from. I don't want those things around my imprint, even if they don't feed on human blood."_ Those things bring trouble, and if I had to defy Sam to keep my imprint safe, then I would.

"_No matter what, I got your back, bro,"_ Embry said, glancing at me honestly before phasing back and pulling on his pants and walking towards his own home, Leah meeting him in the distance. I shook my head. Who would've thought Leah and Embry of all people would end up destined for each other. But then again, who would've thought _I_ would've gotten over Bella?

I made it back to Sam's a little while later. I saw the porch in the distance with Ashley standing behind the screen door and watching the tree line, probably looking for me. I walked out of the tree line proudly. I was proud that I got the bastard before it could torment my imprint further. I made my way closer, my eyes able to make out every detail of her beautiful face. Finally, she noticed me; it was about time. Her eyes lit up beautifully and ran out of the door and down the steps towards me, her glasses bouncing up and down on her face she ran. She looked positively gorgeous.

"Jake! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked, throwing her arms around my wolf and holding me tightly. I nuzzled her neck before licking her face. "Ew, gross!" she said, pushing my face away and I grinned. She never complained about me using my tongue before! My grin was quickly wiped off my face as Ash eyed me in worry. "Baby, you're hurt!" I blinked before glancing down at my arm. I forgot about that. "You need to phase back so I can clean it!"

I backed away from her before phasing back to human. Ash watched me in fascination, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. This was the first time she saw me phase back and she looked impressed. I stood proudly before my imprint; part of me, probably the wolf side, was pleased she was fascinated with me. Ash then moved her brown eyes to my arm to examine the gash, or rather, what was let of it. It was now more of a deep scratch that was healing quickly. Ash frowned before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jake, how-" she started before cutting herself off, "Oh, right, accelerated healing," she said before going in her purse and pulling out a small first aid kit and opening it, pulling out some gauze and a small bottle of peroxide before asking me to hold the kit. Is that why her purse was so big? I wonder what else she had in there.

Ash said nothing as she began cleaning my wound gently. I watched her as she did so, my heart fluttering against my chest. She was safe. The love of my life…my world…my mate…my everything…she was safe.

She cleaned the wound before cleaning the area around it, ridding my bicep of all the dirt, grime, and blood there. When it was clean, Ash put the peroxide back in the kit, pulled out some dressing as well as a fresh piece of gauze, and wrapped my arm.

"At least I don't have to worry about your arm being infected," she said, tying off the dressing. "Are you okay otherwise?" she asked, grabbing the first aid kit and putting it back in her bag before glancing at me.

I nodded as I watched her intently, my hand caressing her beautiful face before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Ash was surprised but that was short lived as she responded to the kiss. I coaxed her mouth open with my tongue before delving into familiar territory and holding her closer. I broke the kiss and gently nipped at her lips as she fought to catch her breath.

"Let's get back home," I said, aware that Sam was idling by the door as Seth spoke excitedly to him. I didn't know what Sam's issue was and I honestly didn't care. My number one priority was Ashley and keeping her safe, and that's what I was gonna do. I was brought out of my thoughts as Ashley gasped. I glanced down at her in question, but she was not looking at my face. Rather, my imprint just realized I didn't have on any pants. I wasn't embarrassed in the least; not like she hasn't seen what I had to offer. I was expecting her to cover her face and shy away, but instead, I heard her heartrate pick up and was able to make out a blush in the darkness. I lifted her chin gently and she blushed even harder at my knowing expression. "Go get in the car, honey. I'm gonna phase and follow you to make sure there's nothing else to be concerned about."

Ash's eyes widened slightly before nodding. "Okay," she said, fighting to keep her eyes trained on my face. "Be careful, baby."

I nodded as she walked off to her car, calling out a good night to Sam, Emily, and Seth before hopping in. I phased and watched her start up her car before reversing and driving down the road towards my home. I followed her closely, my senses on alert as I surveyed the area as well as kept my eye on my imprint at the same time. I saw my home in the distance and sped up, doing a quick, but thorough survey of the area. By the time I had finished, Ash had parked in the garage and was walking up the steps. I phased back and walked up the stairs just as she had opened the door with the keys. I walked in after her and closed and locked the door. Ash sat on the couch, dropping her purse on it as well before removing her glasses.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," I said. Ash smiled softly and nodded before I walked off to the master bathroom, brushing my teeth first. I ran the shower and took it as hot as I could, sighing as it massaged my muscles. As I washed, my mind drifted to the events of the day. It started off fine, then morphed into shit. At least I got to take out a bit of frustration on the stupid leech that dared come here. Then again, how did it find us here? Did it somehow track us when we left? But if it did, how was I not able to pick up on it? This shit was giving me a headache. I sighed rinsing my hair and body and stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist. I opened the door, a flood of steam escaping as I walked out, shutting the light off as I left out.

I noticed Ash had made her way back here and was sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly in thought.

"You okay honey?" I asked, looking at her in worry. Ash turned her gaze towards to me and nodded.

"Just thinking about today," she said honestly. "It's kinda…weird to be involved in all of this," she said as I watched her quietly. "I'm not sure how to feel about everything, you know?" she said as she sat with her hands folded in her lap. I watched her with an unreadable expression on my face. "I just want everything to be normal."

"Are you having regrets?" Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts about us…I don't think I can survive another heartbreak. I walked over to her, kneeling in front of her and holding her hands in mine.

Ash glanced at me seriously, her expression honest and truthful. "About sending that email? Yes. About everything else? No." I met her gaze and nodded.

"You know I'll protect you, right? I won't let anything happen to you," I said, looking at her sincerely.

Ash smiled softly at me. "Baby, if tonight didn't prove you'll protect me, I don't know what else will." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and felt relief rush through me. "Thank you," she said, honestly. I furrowed my brows in confusion. She smiled before caressing my face gently. "You promised to protect me, and you did."

"I will _always_ protect you." Ash smiled before leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips before resting her forehead against mine.

"I love you," she whispered as she gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you, too," I replied, holding her gaze. God, she was so beautiful, and everyday I was more in love with her than the last. The Spirits really knew what they were doing when they chose this wonderful, caring, selfless, beautiful woman for me to spend forever with. My hand went up to caress her beautiful face before leaning in and kissing her passionately. She returned it just as passionately, her arms wrapping around my neck to pull me closer. She opened her legs, allowing me to move closer. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her as close as I could to me.

She broke the kiss and breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling against me. I watched her every move hungrily, like a predator stalking his prey. She took off the flannel, or rather, my flannel, that she had been wearing over her tank top. I enjoyed my girl wearing my clothes; not only did she look fucking hot in them, but my scent remained on her, and her scent mixed with my own was one of the sexiest things I've ever smelled in my life.

She bit her lip, watching me closely before taking off the tank top as well. My eyes roamed over her exposed skin hungrily. Her lighter skin was flawless and beautiful, always soft to the touch; her soft, navy-blue colored bra-clad breasts were heaving. I glanced up at my imprint and found her watching me nervously. I don't know why she nervous, she was gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful," I said, my voice thick with desire.

Ash blushed a bit before I kissed her chastely. "So are you."

I said nothing as my lips moved from hers, which were swollen and puckered from before, to her sensitive neck as one hand palmed her breast while the other held her close to me. Ash's breath hitched in her throat as her hands found their way in my hair and her jean-clad legs wrapped around my torso.

My lips moved from her neck after giving it one last nip and kissed a path down the front of her chest, kissing between her breasts. My hands found their way to her bra clasp and unhooked it, releasing those soft mounds I loved so much. Ash removed her hands from my hair and took the bra off, leaving her top half exposed to my eyes. My cock stirred as I took in the sight of the beautiful goddess before me. I had never really considered myself a "breast man" until the first time Ash and I slept together. Ash's boobs were perfect; not too small, but not too big; they were always so soft and smelled like sunshine, and rainbows, and everything that was right in the world.

"So, I'm uh," she started, blushing slightly. My eyes moved from her breast to her own and she continued, "I'm getting a little cold. Are you done staring?"

I smirked at my girl before kissing her left breast. She watched me though half-lidded eyes as my left hand massaged her right breast. I opened my mouth and sucked on her succulent nipple making my girl gasp and arch against me. My right hand rested on that dip in her lower back right above her round, thick ass. My right hand traveled lower to grasp her ass as I gently nibbled on her nipple. Ash cried out and began moving her crotch against my torso.

"Still cold?" I asked, blowing on her right nipple and eliciting a shudder out of her, before moving my mouth to her right nipple.

"No," she moaned out as she arched against me. God, she probably didn't even know how fucking hot she looked. I sucked on her, none too gently, but not enough to hurt her. Ash cried out and panted, her breathing becoming labored. I couldn't help the sense of pride I felt as my imprint writhed, and panted, and cried out. I would do anything for my love, and right now, I just wanted her to feel good.

I let go of her nipple with a loud pop, making her cry out once again. I captured her lips in a searing kiss as my fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. I stood up, bringing Ash with me briefly before placing her on the bed near the headboard. I hovered over my girl for a moment before kissing her. She tried to deepen it but I broke it before she could, making her groan in frustration. Instead, I kissed my way down her body, stopping to pay special attention to her stomach ring. I licked around it before kissing it. I know she's not the first woman to have a piercing, but the fact that my innocent, not bad ass, play by the rules girlfriend had one was a _huge_ turn on.

When I finished playing with her piercing, I kissed lower as my hands pulled down her jeans. I sat up for a moment so I could fully take off her pants. I was surprised when Ash followed me, kissing me deeply and running her hands over my chest before going to my towel. I stopped her hands and broke the kiss, making her look at me in question. I kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Let me make you feel good, honey."

"You always make me feel good, baby," she whispered back, slightly disappointed that I wouldn't let her continue.

"Let me make you feel _even better_."

Ash shuddered before nodding and laying back down, watching me curiously through half-lidded eyes. I finished pulling off her jeans and tossed them to the side. My heated gaze met her own as I slowly ran my fingers from her ankle to the side of her shin, climbing up to her knee. The higher my hand climbed the harsher Ash's breaths came, making her breasts rise and fall beautifully. My fingers left her knee, going to the side and tracing up her inner thigh.

"Jake," I closed my eyes in ecstasy when I heard her moan my name, "_please_, _baby_. I don't know how much more I can take!"

I smirked, now gently making circles in her inner thigh and purposefully making her squirm. My fingertips grazed her sex through her panties and she cried out, her back arching off the bed. I glanced at her as my thumbs hooked the sides of her underwear and pulled them down slowly before throwing them to the side.

My eyes roamed over her body; her beautiful brown hair was disheveled; her full, pink lips were puffy and her soft skin was flushed pink. Her full breasts were pink and her nipples were erect. To top it all off, the scent of her arousal was enough to make me cream myself…almost.

I met my imprint's gaze as I leaned down and kissed her inner thigh, making her squirm and close her legs in surprise, and making me chuckle. I lifted myself a bit, smirking at my girl who was currently trying to catch her breath. "Open your legs for me."

Ash bit her lip before slowly opening her legs and looking at me in apprehension. I gave her a reassuring look before disappearing between her legs. I inhaled deeply, intoxicated by her scent, before kissing her sex. Ash gasped and arched once again. I kissed her again before licking her from slit to slit, making her moan loudly. Ash sat up on her forearms, watching me over her heaving breasts, as I kissed and licked her sensitive sex.

"Jacob, baby, oh god, oh god, _oh fuck!"_

I chuckled when she cursed and smacked the underside of her ass, making her gasp and moan. Ash closed her eyes and leaned back, her hands tangled in her thick hair as her hips began moving against my face. I moaned before attaching my mouth to her sensitive clit and sucking on it.

"Oh god, baby," Ash moaned out loudly as I sucked her harder. "Please don't stop!" She said, her voice a cross between pleading and sobbing as she fisted her hands in the sheets. Her body was glistened with sweat, but she still smelled and tasted so fucking edible.

I removed my mouth from her clit, making her cry out, and inserted a finger in between her slick, wet folds, feeling just how ready for me she was, before curling it, making the signal of "come here"...talk about a play on words.

Ash moaned loudly and I felt her legs begin to shake as she thrashed around on the bed. She was close…really close. I licked her folds before attaching to her clit once again and sucking hard as my finger continued pleasuring her. Ash tensed as she cried out loudly and arched off the bed, her breath coming in shorts pants and her legs shaking uncontrollably as she came hard. I continued to suck gently on her, letting her ride out her orgasm fully. Ash slowly came down from her high, her breath hitching every now and again and her legs occasionally twitching. I removed my mouth from her as well as my finger and reluctantly left her nectar. I sat on my knees and licked my finger clean, Ash watching me through half lidded eyes, a pink flush on her cheeks.

"You taste so good, Ashley," I said, making a show of cleaning my finger. I used another finger to clean my chin and made a show of licking that one clean as well. Ash sat up, watching me for a moment before throwing herself at me and kissing me deeply. She moaned into the kiss before deepening it further, her smaller tongue warring with my larger one. I responded to her kiss, moaning as our tongues fought for dominance. Ash's small hands ran over my chest, pinching my own nipples making me gasp and kiss her harder. Her small hands traveled lower, untying the towel, and grasping my fully erect member in both hands, making me moan and break the kiss. Ash's lips attached to my neck, sucking and nibbling along my collarbone as she stroked me. I paused her hands once again making her look at me in question.

"Do you want me inside of you honey?" I asked, my voice husky with passion as I kissed her briefly on the lips, "Because if you do, you have to stop before I cum."

Ash gazed at me. "Do you want to be inside of me?" she asked, still holding my hard cock in both hands.

"Fuck yes," I said, kissing her neck making her giggle. Ash backed away, letting me go in the process, and leaned over the bed, grabbing a condom from my stash.

"This is the last one," she said, opening the magnum wrapper. I'd have to get some first thing in the morning. She grabbed my cock once again before slipping the rubber on, using both of her hands to cover me. When it was on, Ash leaned up and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her back, allowing her to pull me down on top of her. I rested on my forearms so I wouldn't crush her with my weight. I broke the kiss and leaned up slightly, bracing on one forearm to position myself at her entrance. I gently pushed the head in making us both gasp. God, she was so slick and wet. I pushed my hips forward slowly as I braced myself on my forearms on either side of her head. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when I became fully encased in her wet heat. I felt Ash's chest heaving against mine and I glanced down at her to see her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly.

"You feel so good, honey," I whispered huskily into her ear, making her shudder in response. No matter how many times we have sex, she feels just as good as the first time.

I moved my hips back slowly before thrusting forward, making Ash cry out. I did it again, this time quicker, both of us moaning and gasping. I picked my pace, both of us creating a rhythm as Ash lifted her hips to meet my thrust each time, her nails raking along my back with each thrust. Oh, fuck she feels _so_ good.

I lifted my torso up, bracing myself on the headboard as my hips snapped into hers repeatedly. The sound of Ash's cries and my heavy breathing and cursing filled the silence of my bedroom, along with the squeaking of the bed and the sound of the headboard hitting against the wall with every thrust. Our bodies were slick with sweat, which helped to create a delicious friction between the two of us. My thrusting became erratic as I felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm coming on.

"Jake, _please!"_

She was close but I was closer, I could feel it. I moved one hand from the headboard to reach down between us, going to her clit and rubbing it. Ash gyrated her hips against mine with every thrust before her eyes closed and she threw her head back, calling my name in ecstasy. I soon followed, calling her name as I came hard, collapsing against the love of my life, completely spent. I rolled off of my imprint so I wouldn't hurt her as I fought to catch my breath. I reached down, taking off the condom and tying the end before tossing it in the trash across the room.

I turned to my imprint, who was staring dazedly at the ceiling. "You okay, baby?"

Ash turned to me, her eyes dreamy, before a huge grin became plastered on her lips. "Never better," she said, her voice cracking a bit, as she curled into my side with her head on my chest and yawning. I wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She probably won't have much of a voice tomorrow. "How about you?"

I kissed her forehead before responding. "Fuckin' awesome."

Ash giggled and snuggled deeper into my chest as her hand started tracing patterns on it. "Yeah, ditto," Ash said dreamily, her eyes filled with pure adoration and love.

"Not cursing anymore?" I teased, my hand tracing up and down her back. Ash blushed beautifully.

"Why, so you can smack my butt again?" I eyed her mischievously before smacking her ass again, making her gasp and look at me in disbelief. "Jake!"

I chuckled as my hand went and massaged the soft skin. "I'll gladly smack your ass without you cursing, baby," I said, winking at her. "Unless, you don't like it?"

If at all possible, Ash colored even more and looked at me shyly. "No…I uh, I do like it."

"No need for you to be shy, Ash. If it makes you feel better, you can smack my ass anytime you want."

"…You'd like that, wouldn't you."

"You know me too well, honey," I cheekily replied making Ash roll her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind, baby," she said, yawning. I stroked her back as she closed her eyes with a small smile gracing her beautiful lips.

I soon heard her breathing even out and the sound of her light snoring. I closed my eyes as well, letting sleep take me.

* * *

I was woken by a blood-curdling scream. I shot up, looking around in panic before focusing on my imprint. Ash was thrashing, almost as if she were fighting someone in her sleep and tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"Ash, wake up!"

My imprint continued to thrash, her screams now turning to sobs.

"Baby, wake up," I said, shaking her gently. I ducked as her hand, which was balled into a fist, shot out, almost hitting me in my face. I grabbed her arms, restraining them above her head. She cried out in frustration, crying harder. My heart was breaking with every sob that ripped through her as every fiber of my being screamed out for me to comfort her.

"Ashley, honey, it's a dream, wake up!" I said, shaking her once again. Her breath was labored as she cried harder, her face red. I caressed her face with one hand as my other still restrained her arms. Finally, Ash's eyes flew open and I let go as she sat up, looking around with unfocused eyes while breathing hard. Finally her eyes settled on me and she breathed a sigh of relief before her eyes filled with tears all over again. I held my arms open and she fell into them, sobbing as she did so. I rubbed her back, whispering comforting words to her to calm her.

"Jake! It was horrible!" She said, her voice muffled by my chest. "They came and they tried to get me and then there were trees everywhere and then-"

"Ash, slow down," I said, cutting off her rambling. She looked at me fearfully, holding onto me tightly as if I would disappear. I lifted a hand to caress her face. "Now, what happened?"

"There were a bunch of vampires," she said, shuddering violently, her expression vacant "and I was kidnapped and there were a lot of trees," I tensed at this but said nothing, "but you came and found me, but then you got hurt, Jake!" She said, silent tears running down her cheeks. "You got hurt, and there was nothing I could do and Billy was upset and I was upset and crying and-" she cut herself off before looking at me seriously. "Jacob, you have to promise me you'll be careful."

"Ash-"

"No, _please_," she begged, her beautiful brown eyes wide and pleading. "I don't know if this is just a dream or a premonition, but everything felt _so real_. I can't lose you, baby. I don't know what I'd do without you!" she said, eyeing me seriously, "Promise me, Jacob."

I held her gaze, my expression full of promise and determination. "I promise you, Ashley_. I will_ be careful and _I won't_ get hurt." Ashley held my gaze, seemingly looking into my soul to make sure I was telling the truth. After a while she nodded and buried her head in my chest again, holding me tightly. I held my imprint tighter, trying to calm her and reassure her I was here and not going anywhere. I laid back down with my imprint safely tucked in my arms, her naked upper body laying fully on me. After a very long while, Ashley finally calmed down, and after several hours, she finally went back to sleep.

I lay awake long after Ash fell back asleep, still holding her tightly, the little bit that she told me of her dream still running through my mind. I couldn't let them get to her; I refused to allow anything to happen. Ash trusted me to keep her safe, and _I will_ do everything in my power to keep her safe…

…I just wish I could protect her from her dreams.

* * *

**AN 2: Please review! :)**


	19. Leah, The Pot Stirrer

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays to everyone! **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! You guys are wonderful! Also, thanks to everyone that liked and/or favorited this story! **

**I got a lot of great feedback last chapter. Was it the action of the sex? Either way, thank you everyone! By the way, this chapter was a pain to write. I rewrote this sum'bitch several times. Hopefully, it was worth it, though it is a bit shorter than normal. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!**

**Chapter Summary: Jake still isn't feeling all that Sam has to say and Ash and Leah has a little heart to heart.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"That's not happening."

"We need to exhaust all options."

"That. Is. Not. Happening."

"Jacob, think about this reasonably."

"I am, Sam, and _because_ I'm thinking reasonably, I _do not_ want to involve those bloodsuckers."

I sighed as I seasoned the chicken wings for lunch, making extra for the bottomless stomachs that would soon be joining us since Sam decided to have the meeting at Jake's. It wasn't originally planned like that, but Jake and Sam has been in the front talking for who knows how long. Sam came over this morning, waking Jake and I from our slumber. The older man wanted to speak with Jake in order to clear the air between the two of them. Sam didn't apologize, rather, he reiterated he was making decisions for the greater good. Jake being Jake, told Sam he could shove those decisions and reiterated that keeping me safe was his only priority. That answer had resulted in another argument that thankfully didn't escalate as much as yesterday, and considering I was the only one here to get between them, I was extremely grateful. Now, their conversation consisted of Sam trying to explain his reasoning for involving the Cullen's. Jake, of course, wasn't having it.

"Why must you be so stubborn?!"

"Why can't you accept that I don't want them around my imprint!"

I rolled my eyes. They were back to yelling at each other again.

"They have information!"

"I don't give a fuck if they held the answers to all of life's greatest questions! They are not to come near my girlfriend!"

I shook my head as I turned on the stove and poured grease in the pan. The broccoli and mashed potatoes were done and sitting on the stove. Maybe I should make a cake for desert? I'm sure they'd love that.

"Those two need to give it a rest."

I jumped and turned around, my hand over my heart. "Holy crap, Leah! You scared the crap outta me!" Sheesh, she's quiet on her feet!

"Keep it down," she said before glancing at me mischievously. "Wouldn't want you to sic lover boy on me."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "He's preoccupied with Sam now, so I think you're fine."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Jake's hate for the Cullen's runs pretty deep, especially with that whole leech lover debacle," Leah said, going in one of the cabinets and rummaging around. "You got any chips?"

I went to the cabinet near the fridge and tossed the bag of unopened potato chips at her. She caught it effortlessly before grabbing a handful and munching loudly.

"How'd you by pass those two anyway?" I asked, turning back to the stove and adding a few pieces of the seasoned chicken to the hot grease.

"They barely noticed me," she said. "Walked right passed them and they did nothing, probably 'cuz I'm not a threat."

I shook my head sadly. "I just wish they would stop. I feel bad bringing this on-"

"I know, I know, you feel guilty," Leah said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand back and forth in dismissal. I frowned as she took another handful of chips and chewed slowly, savoring each bite. "But here's the thing; you have nothing to feel guilty over. I don't blame you for anything. The _pack _doesn't blame you for anything, and you sure 's hell know _Jacob_ doesn't blame you for anything. So how about you do us all a favor and _stop blaming yourself,_"Leah said, rolling her eyes and adding: "Feisty Ashley is so much better to be around._"_

I turned and stared at Leah, prepared to give every reason in the book as to why I feel guilty. "But Jake and Sam wouldn't be fighting if-"

"Wrong," Leah said, fishing in the cabinet for a glass and opening the fridge to get a drink. She was quite comfortable in a home that wasn't hers. "Jake and Sam would've been at each other's throats eventually," she said, grabbing the jug of water and pouring herself a tall glass. "Sam has an authority complex and Jake's stubborn as hell," she said before taking a sip of water. "They were bound to clash soon. I'm just surprised it took this long."

Leah took another swig of water, staring at me as if challenging me to say something else about the issue. I sighed, turning back to the frying chicken and checking it to make sure it wasn't burning.

"What's your stance on all of this?" I asked, taking out the first batch of chicken and adding in the second batch.

Leah shrugged. "I see both sides, honestly, though I'd have to agree with Jacob. I'm against the whole 'allowing your mortal enemies to help' plan," Leah said making quotation marks with her fingers. "Besides, if not for the Cullen's, I would've never phased," Leah said quietly. I glanced at her and saw her eyes turn sad and hollow. She was probably thinking about her father, among other things.

I shook my head sadly. I know the Cullen's were supposed to be the good vampires, but I couldn't help feeling they caused many inadvertent issues with their presence; I knew Jake's issues with them, but it never dawned on me that other members of the pack had personal issues with them as well.

"I'd have to agree with you," I said, frowning. "Though only because I'm pretty terrified of those things."

Leah raised a delicate eyebrow at me. "What happened to all that bravery you showed at the meeting? You know, threatening to light asses on fire?"

"You guys won't let me live that down, will you?" I said, laughing lightly as I checked the chicken. "Besides, that wasn't my fault. That bimbo was being disrespectful to Jake and since Jake couldn't exactly speak up for himself at that time, I had to say something," I said, taking up the other batch and adding in the third one. "I felt this…protective urge and I was offended on his –_on all of your_ –behalf," I said, remembering how I felt that night. "And believe you me, if shit hadda popped off, I woulda set some asses on fire!"

Leah laughed heartily, shaking her head in amusement. "And this is why I like you, Ash."

I smiled and couldn't help feeling elated. Leah liked me, which means she accepted me as Jake's imprint, not that her opinion would've made or broke our relationship. It was just nice to have acceptance from the pack.

"Leah, everyone's here. We're beginning meeting," Sam's deep baritone resounded from the front. He sounded agitated and tired. Jake was probably wearing on his last nerve.

Leah rolled her eyes, taking the bag of chips and water with her. "See ya in a bit, Ashley. Duty calls," she added sarcastically. I shook my head at the woman, happy we were able to have that chat. Now, if I could only get myself to take her advice and not feel guilty about everything.

I continued cooking, frying the rest of the chicken. I really hope they'll be able to agree soon. Maybe they can just agree to disagree and call it a day?

"-to a consensus yet?" I heard Jared's exasperated tone rise in frustration.

"No," Sam spat out, "because Jacob can't see reason-"

"I'll see reason when you give me something _reasonable_ to go on, Sam!"

Silence.

Were they still talking? I couldn't make out much back here in the kitchen. I turned off the stove and took up the last bit of chicken left in the grease. Should I disturb the meeting to tell them food's done?

"Jacob," I heard Sam say, his tone tired. "I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt because Ashley is _your_ imprint, but I need you to work with me here!"

"Work with you how Sam? By agreeing to something _I don't_ agree with? May as well issue an Alpha order and _make me agree_," Jake said cynically.

"You'd just break it again, Black," I heard Leah say flatly. I could just picture her rolling her eyes.

"Hn, she's right," I heard Jake say, his voice holding challenge.

Silence.

This was not good. I sighed, shaking my head and walking to the front, using the guise of food to interrupt the meeting and hopefully break the tension. I walked into the front room and was surprised at what I saw. Sam was on one side of the room, Jake on the other and both were glaring fiercely at each other, though Jake wore a cocky smirk on his handsome face. The pack, for the most part, was scattered between the two, though Embry and Leah were closer to Jake whereas Jared and Paul were closer to Sam. Poor Seth was in the middle looking a little helpless whereas Quil's expression was conflicted, almost as if he was trying to figure out who's side he was on.

Jake's eyes flickered to me, his gaze softening considerably when he looked at me. "Uh, lunch is ready," I said quietly, though it sounded really loud in the tensely silent room. "You know, whenever you guys are done."

Sam nodded at me. "Thank you, Ashley."

I nodded, smiling softly and turning on my heel, preparing to walk back to the kitchen. "Ashley," I turned my head and glanced at Leah who called my name. "What's _your_ stance in all of this?"

I eyed the young woman in disbelief as she asked me the exact same question I asked her earlier. She _was not_ putting me on the spot in front of everyone! I glanced around the room and became nervous when I saw everyone's eyes fixed on me. _Oh boy…_

"Don't be nervous, honey," my eyes flickered to Jake's as he watched me closely. "You're ultimately the one who has to be comfortable with whatever decision we make."

I watched him closely, his expression honest and open, yet determined. I bit my lip nervously, turning to Sam, who was watching me intently, an unreadable expression on his face. I really didn't want to be put in the middle of anything, but looks like I will be. _Thanks Leah_.

Note to self: Leah likes to start trouble.

"I," my voice cracked before I cleared it. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't want to cause any more problems, but I'm not too thrilled about the idea of vampires near me…even if they don't feed on humans." I held my right elbow in my left hand and did my best to not fidget as Sam's gaze seemed to turn even harder.

"You heard her," Jake said sternly. "She wants no leeches around her."

"What if I can promise you they won't come around you?" Sam asked me. Before I could answer, Jake did so.

"We _can't_ guarantee that, Sam!" Jake said in frustration. "You know as well as I do-"

"I'm speaking with Ashley!" Sam snapped at Jake though his fierce eyes were still on me. I couldn't help but flinch at the harsh tone of voice. I was surprised; I've never heard Sam use that tone before.

In the blink of an eye, probably faster, Jake invaded my vision. His back was facing me, though I could tell he was tense. I was able to make out the unmistakable sound of a growl coming from him as well. Embry and Jared stood up, standing between the two, the former looking at me meaningfully as he glanced between Jake and myself. It took me a few seconds before I caught on to what he was trying to say.

"Jake," I said hesitantly. Jake's head turned to the side, showing he was listening to me. I was instantly reminded of the first time we had lunch at the diner in town and ran into Edward and Bella. "Baby, I'm fine." I reached for his arm and gasped softly. His skin was burning up and I could feel him trembling. "I'm just a little jumpier than usual with everything going on."

"I'm sorry, Ashley," Sam said, looking apologetically at me. I smiled softly at the man and nodded before his eyes turned back on Jake and hardened, "My anger wasn't directed at you." I cringed slightly, hoping Sam's jab wouldn't set Jake off. Luckily, Jake didn't react.

My wolf made no motion to move from in front of me. "See, baby, Sam apologized to me," I whispered, even though I knew everyone in here could hear me clearly. "Calm down, it's fine. _I'm fine_." I said, rubbing his back soothingly. Jake relaxed a bit, but was still very tense.

"No bloodsuckers around her," Jake said, his deep and authoritative voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"If I can ensure they won't come near her?" Sam asked, his voice deep and just as authoritative. Jake was quiet for a bit before Sam added: "I just need information, Jacob."

"You can get your information as long as they stay away from Ash," Jake said, walking forward towards the man, though Embry and Jared blocked his way. Jake stopped in front of the two men, invading their personal space, before addressing Sam. "But if they come anywhere near my imprint…if they do _anything else_ that makes her upset or cry or uncomfortable or do anything to scare her, hell, if they even _look_ in her direction, I can guaran-damn-tee you that you will have a bigger issue on your hands than figuring out what we're up against with the Volturi. Am I clear?"

I watched the scene with anxious wide eyes. As long as we've been dating, I've never heard Jake use that tone of voice. He was so…authoritative and serious. I couldn't see Jake's expression, but if his body posture was anything to go by, he was glaring something fierce at Sam.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Sam's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Jake, his eyes seizing him up and trying to determine just how serious he was. Much to his credit, Sam was not backing down from Jake, though I did catch a hint of…uneasiness?... in his expression. I was even more surprised when the leader of the pack broke eye contact for a moment, glancing to the side briefly. I wasn't the only one surprised as I saw Paul raise his eyebrows as he glanced between the two.

"Understood."

Jake stayed in front of Sam for a minute before turning his back to him and turning towards me. His jaw was set in fierce determination, his eyes serious. I watched my wolf in awe as he gracefully and confidently walked towards me, and, for the first time that I can remember, I felt the power he exuded in his wolf form radiating from his _human_ form. Jake's eyes ran over me for a moment, almost as if double-checking to make sure I was indeed fine. Normally, I would've given him a smile and told him not to worry, but Jake's behavior surprised me. My wolf held my gaze for a moment, his expression unreadable, before walking to the kitchen.

My eyes followed him for a moment before I turned back to the pack who all had been watching Jake. I heard the clattering of plates and silverware, signaling Jake was fixing some food. That noise also seemed to jar everyone out of their stupor.

Sam cleared his throat, glancing around. "That's all for right now. We'll reconvene after I speak with Carlisle." Everyone nodded, seemingly not able to speak after what occurred between Jake and Sam. Sam nodded before walking out the door silently, avoiding eye contact on the way. I kind of felt bad for the older man. His authority was just demeaned in front of those he was supposed to be leading. Jared and Paul shared a look before both saying goodbye to me and leaving, most likely going after Sam.

I glanced around at those that remained and frowned. They all looked emotionally drained, save for Leah, who actually had a small satisfied smile on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her; this wouldn't have happened had she not asked my opinion.

"You guys can help yourselves. There's plenty food."

Quil glanced at me, his expression tired and nodded. "Thanks," he said, before making his way to the kitchen. Seth nodded politely at me, smiling softly, before making his way to the kitchen as well. Leah stood, prepared to make her way to the back but I stopped her.

"Leah, can you help me with something outside?"

Leah glanced at me, raising a delicate eyebrow before nodding. Embry cleared his throat, drawing my attention. "Thanks for lunch," he said as he walked over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go easy on her. She really does mean well." I heard Leah scoff as Embry walked to the back with the rest of the guys, leaving me and Leah alone. I inclined my head towards the door before walking outside, Leah following me.

"You do know they could still hear us," Leah said. I pursed my lips, glaring at the young woman.

"What the hell was that? You just put me in the middle of their shit!" I exclaimed, my hands crossing in front of my chest. I _was not_ happy.

"No Ashley, you were already in the middle," Leah said matter-of-factly. "What I did was help resolve the problem."

I blinked in disbelief. "Helped resolve the problem?! Were you _not_ paying attention in there?!" Did she not see how angry Jake and Sam got with each other? Did she not witness Sam damn near snap? Did she not see upset and serious Jake was when Sam snapped? How was she _helping_ the _problem?!_

Leah glared at me, but I refused to back down. "_Of course_ I was paying attention in there! That's why I asked _your_ opinion! Don't you see? You are an imprint, which means you'll be protected no matter what. However, _you_ need to have a say in _how_ you're protected!"

"I do have a say!" I countered stubbornly. "Jake knows-"

"That's the problem!" Leah said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. I frowned. Come again? "Yes, _Jacob_ knows how you really feel, but not _the pack!_"

I blinked in surprise, all of my annoyance with the situation leaving me. "I just assumed…"

Leah sighed, shaking her head sadly. "No one else but Jake knew your stance, and because of that, he was seen as just being a prick, well…more so than usual." Leah quipped. "My point is Sam is more inclined to listen to you because you're not a threat."

"And Jake is?"

"Jake's the rightful Alpha, remember?" Leah reminded me. My eyes lit with understanding.

"Sam's feeling threatened by Jake because he thinks Jake is challenging him for the Alpha position?"

"Pretty much."

"But Jake told me he doesn't want it," I said in confusion.

Leah eyed me seriously. "Jake will do anything to keep you safe, even if it means him becoming Alpha."

My eyes widened in surprise once again at Leah's words. Jake told me he didn't want the position, but…but he would take it if it means keeping me safe? I shook my head, glancing to the side sadly. The last thing I wanted was for him to force himself to do something that he ultimately didn't want to do. I glanced back at Leah who was eyeing me closely.

"Are we done with this conversation? I'd like to get some food before it's gone."

I nodded and Leah walked back in the house. I followed a few moments after her, my mind reeling from the conversation. Jake was really prepared to do whatever it took to keep me safe, even if it meant becoming Alpha, which he wasn't too keen on. I would need to talk to my wolf to see where his head was and make sure he wouldn't do something he would ultimately regret in the long run.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing Jake casually speaking with Quil and Embry, all three leaning against the wall and eating. We really needed to get a dining room set. Leah was fixing her a plate while Seth was eating with gusto, smiling at me when he saw me at his place on the counter.

"This tastes great, Ash!"

I smiled at the young man and reached up to ruffle his hair. "Glad you like it," I said, about to grab a plate but realized there was a made up one on the counter with a smaller portion. I glanced at Jake, who was watching me closely before nodding at me. I smiled at him before grabbing it and hopping up on the counter next to Seth.

"Dude, you need a table with chairs," Quil said, shaking his head sadly. "This shit's just primitive," he said, referring to them standing and eating.

"Look at you using three syllable words n' shit," Embry joked, reaching up and ruffling his hair. Quil growled, before swatting his hand away.

"If you're gonna talk about my shit, you can leave, bro," Jake said around a mouthful of food.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Don't be a sensitive Sally. 'sides, why would I leave all this good food for you two assholes?" Quil said before grinning at me. "Anytime you're cookin' Ash, call me," he said, winking at me. I laughed and shook my head at him. Jake, however, swiped him on the side of the head. "Dude, I meant nuthin' by it! Everyone knows she's off limits!"

Leah rolled her eyes before coming to stand next to me as she began eating. "When will he learn?"

"Never," Embry laughed out.

I laughed as well. "Next time I cook a big meal, I'll let you know, Quil." Quil beamed at me before turning to Jake and making a face. Jake rolled his eyes before shooting me a look.

"You do know we'll never get rid of him now, right?"

"That just gives us a reason to go furniture shopping so we can fix up the guest room!"

"Pick up a kitchen set while you're at it," Quil quipped.

We continued eating and talking with each other, the conversation light. I found I rather enjoyed the presence of the pack. I especially enjoyed seeing Jake back to his normal self-assured, joking self. It was a bit unnerving to see him so…intense. While he wasn't completely at ease, I think talking and joking with his friends definitely helped relax him a bit. Leah and Seth soon left and I couldn't help but smile as Embry walked them out. Jake and Quil heckled the poor guy, making him blush before flipping them both off. He soon came back in, swinging at both Quil and Jake when they teased him about his relationship with Leah.

I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen as Jake hooked up the TV once he decided to stop horsing around with Quil and Embry. He didn't have cable yet, just internet. Of course, Embry and Quil made fun of him and I shook my head, listening to them. Once I was done with the kitchen, I walked to the front to join them. We sat around, talking and joking, well they guys were talking and joking. I was busy laughing my ass off. These three were a riot to be around!

When it started getting late, Quil and Embry left, saying good night to me and giving me a hug. They each slapped hands with Jake before saying they would see him later. Jake walked them out before coming back in and looking at me. I smiled, patting the couch next to me and he came over and sat before laying his head on my lap. I massaged his scalp and smiled as I felt him relax. My mind wondered back to the conversation with Leah earlier and I mentally sighed before speaking. I needed to know what he planned on doing.

"Baby?" Jake turned to look at me. "I…you wouldn't do something…that you're not happy with, right?" I asked, fumbling through my question. Jake eyed me seriously.

"Like becoming Alpha?"

"You heard me talking with Leah?"

"Kinda hard not to; wolf hearing and all," he said before sighing. "If I needed to, I would."

"Wouldn't you be unhappy?" I asked, frowning at him. "I remember you telling me you didn't want it."

"I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Even at the expense of your own happiness?"

Jake eyed me in complete seriousness. "Honey, _you_ make me happy. If anything happened to you…" Jake trailed off, shaking his head.

"Baby, I know you'll protect me. It's just…I don't want you making rash decisions _because_ of me," I said, leaning over him and kissing his forehead for a change. "Just…promise me you'll think clearly regarding any decision you make."

"I promise," Jake said. I smiled before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Good," I said, hovering above his lips as I gazed into his eyes. "That's three promises you have to keep," I said, caressing his handsome face. My heart was filled with so much love for this man.

"I know, honey," he said, leaning up and kissing me chastely. "I won't let you down."

I smiled as I continued massaging his scalp, relaxing my fierce warrior. I knew my Jake would work diligently to keep me safe, and I was appreciative of that. "I guess tomorrow we should stop by my apartment so I can grab more things?"

"Sure, sure, honey," Jake said, smiling softly and sighing in contentment. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I was just glad he was calm and collected right now, though I'd be lying to myself if I said powerful, no-nonsense Jake wasn't a _huge_ turn on. The way his body tensed, causing every muscle to become taut against smooth skin; the way his voice grew deep and rich and authoritative when he meant business. I bit my lip and glanced down at Jake who was eyeing me lazily, a knowing expression on his face.

"What's that look for?"

Jake smirked at me, his already dark eyes darkening more. "I can smell how aroused you are," he said simply, making my mouth open in shock and my face heat in embarrassment. To make matters worse Jake turned his head towards my abdomen, which probably heightened the scent.

"Jake, that's…disturbing."

" 's not exactly a bad thing, Ash. You smell so good," Jake said, giving me a heated look.

"I think I'd be more flattered if the scent was coming from…somewhere else…"

"Honey, you have _nothing _to be embarrassed about, believe me," Jake said, reaching up and running a hand through my hair. "You taste just as good as you smell."

"Jake!" I exclaimed, hiding my face with my hands. I heard Jake chuckle as he made a show of burrowing his head into my lap. "Can we _please_ talk about something else?" The fact that he could scent my arousal with me still fully clothed was extremely embarrassing.

"You're my favorite subject, honey," he said, smirking at me. "It's my purpose in life to become an expert in '_Ashology,'_" he said making quotation marks with his fingers. I rolled my eyes and before I could respond, there was a howl in the distance, making Jake sit up quickly. "Stay here, Ash," he said, getting up and taking his clothes off before running out the door. I got up, running after him, but stopping in front of the screen door. It was dark out, but I was able to make out the huge form of Jake's wolf. He was facing the tree line, his huge body ready to pounce if need be. I watched the tree line with him, trying to see if there was anything I could make out. My eyes widened slightly as I saw movement before a smaller wolf came through. Jake trotted off towards the newcomer before running off. The wolf jogged towards me and as it got closer, I realized it was Seth.

"Seth, is everything okay?" I called out, knowing he could hear me. Seth nodded before glancing around. What was he looking for? Oh God, it wasn't another vampire, was it?

Seth went on the other side of the garage and I anxiously waited for his return. What was going on?

"Everything's fine, Ash," Seth said, buttoning his pants and smiling widely at me.

"What's going on?" I asked as the young man made his way up the steps of the porch. I stepped away from the door and allowed the lanky boy in. Seth's smile faltered slightly as he looked at me seriously.

"The pack has a new member."


	20. Ash is getting bolder

**Author's Note: *Gasp* Two updates in the same week? I'm on a roll!**

**By the way, Happy New Year everyone! I know I'm a few days early, but I doubt I'd get another chapter out before or on New Year's day. Hope you all have a joyous and prosperous one! I know I will ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Not gonna lie, I'm really excited I cracked over **_**one hundred reviews!**_** I'm glad y'all are enjoying this that much! You guys are wonderful! Also, thanks to everyone that liked and/or favorited this story! **

**Chapter Summary: Jake's exhausted and Ash gets her backbone back. Plus, there's a lot of flirting.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I yawned as I glanced down at my watch. It was well after three in the morning. Boy was I glad my Secretary put me absent for today. I'd have to remember to bring her breakfast tomorrow morning. Seth was still here and was currently entertaining himself on my i-Pad. I was curled on the side of the chair, doing my best to not worry about Jake. I mean, Jake should be relatively safe if he's helping a phased wolf, right? Speaking of the phased wolf, Seth told me it was Collin Littlesea. I haven't met the young man yet, but I was told he's related to Jake somehow. Seth told me usually Sam is good about monitoring those exhibiting signs of phasing, but he's been a bit distracted with everything.

Honestly, I felt bad for Sam. This situation must be taking a toll on him mentally. Then again, this situation is wearing on my Jake mentally and emotionally. My poor wolf would do anything to protect me, that much I know, but I don't want him to make rash decisions based on that. Although, no matter what decision he ends up making, I'll stand with him no matter what. Jacob and Ashley. Ashley and Jacob. That's how it'll always be.

"You okay, Ash?"

I glanced at Seth who was looking at me worriedly. I gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, kiddo," I said, reaching over and ruffling his hair. "I wish we had more for you to entertain yourself on."

Seth waived his hand dismissively. " 's okay, not your fault. Jake needs to get on the ball. If he's not gonna have cable, least he could do is get a PS4 or something."

"Why, so you can come over more?" I teased.

Seth nodded. "I like it here, and Jake's cool, y'know?"

I smiled at the young man. "Yeah, I do know."

We were silent as we waited for Jake to come back. Seth had gotten tired of the i-Pad so I grabbed my computer for him to entertain himself. I yawned once again before resting my head against the side of the chair. Hopefully Jake would be back soon and we could lay in each other's arms where we can escape from the world for a while. I closed my eyes, smiling softly as I imagined laying in Jake's warm, strong arms. He smiled lovingly at me as he stroked my back gently, instantly relaxing me. I smiled at him before kissing him softly and stroking his broad chest, whispering to him how much I loved him and him doing the same to me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and –wait, when did they close? I sat up and glanced around, instantly realizing I was laying in Jake's bed. How'd I get here? I blinked when my ears registered the sound of light snoring coming from next to me. I glanced over and smiled softly. Jake was laying on his stomach, his handsome face towards me and his arms laying at his side. I reached over, brushing some of the hair that had grown back from out of his face. My heart fluttered against my chest at the picture he made and I shook my head. And he calls me beautiful.

I got up to use the bathroom and brush my teeth before washing my face before going to the kitchen and starting on breakfast. I'm sure the smell of bacon will rouse him soon. I moved around the kitchen subconsciously as my mind went back to the events of yesterday. Jake and Sam were still at each other's throats and it was a little heartbreaking to watch. I wonder what was Emily's take on all of this…I may have to make a trip over there to talk with her. I continued cooking, making a small mountain of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I'm pretty sure Jake was really hungry as usual and rightfully so. I'm sure turning into a giant wolf expended a lot of energy.

"Everything smells good." I turned to see Jake walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily, his hair tousled about his head. I smiled at the picture he made as he came closer and kissed my cheek before wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I knew the smell of bacon would wake you," I teased. "It's almost done," I said, leaning into his strong chest.

"Good. I'm starving."

"When did you get in?" I asked as Jake released me from his hold.

"After five," he said, shaking his head sadly. "Seth tell you anything?"

I nodded as I flipped the remaining pancakes. "He told me someone named Collin phased."

"Yeah, and flipped his shit in the process," Jake said bitterly. I glanced at my wolf who was now leaning against the counter. "Rightfully so. He's only thirteen."

I gasped, my mouth falling open in surprise. "_Thirteen?!_"

"Yeah," Jake sighed sadly and ran a hand through his already tousled hair before looking sadly at me. "This can only mean there's more leeches comin.'"

I shook my head sadly and did my best to stifle the guilty feeling I felt rising in my chest. I turned back to the food and took up the remaining pancakes.

"It's not-"

"I know, I know," I said, grabbing plates and forks before fixing his plate. "I know it's not my fault," I said, fixing him a nice portion before fixing my plate. "Between you and Leah emphasizing that one point, I think I'm starting to believe it."

"You should," Jake said, adding syrup to his stack of pancakes. "It's true after all."

I sighed as I hopped up on the kitchen counter and began eating. "So what happened with Collin?"

Jake shook his head. "He got scared and started running. Lil' bastard made it all the way to Canada before we were finally able to get a hold of him and calm him down."

"_Canada?_ He ran all the way to _Canada?!_" I knew we weren't all that far from Canada, but to run all the way there…

Jake shrugged, his mouth full of food. " 's not really all that far, but far enough. I got to him first and calmed him before explaining to him what happened. It really helps that we can hear each other's thoughts when phased. It helped a lot."

Wow, poor Collin. "At least you guys were there for him. Must be scary, going through that."

Jake nodded. "It is. We didn't know he was gonna phase, though. Usually, the pack is aware of those exhibiting signs. I guess we've been a bit distracted."

"Understandably so," I said, frowning. "Where's he now?"

"At Sam's," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "I offered to bring him back here, but Sam wasn't having it. Asshole," Jake added the last part under his breath, but I still heard him. "Probably thinks I'll turn him against him or something.'"

"Why would he think that?" I asked, finishing my food.

"He thinks I'm planning some kinda rebellion or some shit," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "In his mind, he needs all the numbers he can get just in case."

I shook my head in amusement as I hopped down. "And are you planning a rebellion, baby?" I teased, making Jake smirk at me.

"Only if you'll help me," Jake said, coming to stand with me at the sink as I began washing dishes. "I fuck shit up, you set asses on fire." I laughed at Jake, bumping against him. "Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"You're ridiculous."

Jake chuckled as he dried the dishes I washed. "I didn't hear you say 'no.'"

"Maybe," I said in amusement. "I can't believe he really thinks you're planning a rebellion."

Jake sighed, shaking his head. "Sam's head is fucked up, honey, I've seen it," he said, frowning. "He usually has control over his thoughts, but last night, his control was slipping. He sees Paul and Jared as the only two loyal to him. He sees Embry and Leah as loyal to me, which means I have Seth. Quil is struggling with his loyalty towards both of us; Sam's his Alpha, but Quil is one of my best friends. In Sam's mind, if he can get Collin on his side and somehow sway Quil, he'll have a fighting chance, should it come to that."

"It won't come to that, right?" I asked, turning off the faucet and drying my hands. Jake said nothing as he put the dishes away. "Baby, it won't come to that, right?"

Jake shrugged and turned to me when he finished with the dishes. "I don't know, honey. I don't want it to come to that, but if I decide I want his position, Sam won't go down without a fight."

"And you're prepared to fight him?" I asked, watching Jake closely. My wolf walked over to me, wrapping one arm around me and caressing my face with the other. He eyes held love and determination.

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

My breath hitched in my chest when I saw just how serious he was. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Jake said nothing for a while; he just continued to stare in my eyes. Finally he said, "Would you be upset with me if it did come down to that?"

I watched as Jake studied my face closely, seemingly looking into my soul. His eyes were intense and serious as he waited for me to respond.

"No," I said honestly. "I wouldn't be upset, Jake." I gazed at my wolf openly so he would have no doubt about what I was saying. "I support whatever decision you make."

Jake stared into my eyes, seemingly looking for any sigh of deceit. He must've been satisfied by what he saw because his eyes softened considerably before he bent down to capture my lips in a gentle kiss.

"I appreciate that more than you know, Ash," he said, and I felt him relax considerably. I didn't even realize just how tense he was. Actually, now that I think about it, Jake looked…tired. His beautiful dark eyes had the beginnings of bags under them and his posture sagged a bit.

"Come on, let's get dressed and head to my apartment so we can get you back home to rest," I said, smiling softly. Jake nodded, kissing my forehead before letting me go.

We showered separately, before getting dressed. I wore a pair of leggings and a white button down of Jake's, and Jake wore a pair of grey sweats with a grey top. We took my car and this time, I drove, telling Jake he needed to relax. My wolf didn't put up much of a fight and leaned the passenger seat as far back as it would go.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Doesn't matter, honey. Whatever you cook is fine," he said, yawning loudly. My poor baby was so tired and probably even more stressed than he was letting on. "We need to stop at the pharmacy, though. I need more condoms."

"I was thinking about getting on the pill," I said, glancing at Jake from the corner of my eyes. Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"Is it safe?"

"Relatively speaking," I said and Jake frowned. "There're side-effects with everything. I can look into them before getting on it."

"I don't know, honey," Jake said, his tone skeptical.

"It would be easier for both of us, and we wouldn't have to stop to grab a condom," I said, pulling into the pharmacy parking lot. "I can get off of it when we decide to have kids."

Jake seemed to contemplate it before turning to me. "Depends on the side-effects, honey," he said, getting out and running into the store. He was back out in a few minutes.

"Two boxes this time?" I asked in amusement as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road leading me to Forks.

Jake winked at me. "Gotta be prepared. I don't want to run out anytime soon."

"You planning on using all of them?" I teased.

"You plannin' on lettin' me use all of them?" Jake cheekily responded.

"Maybe," I said coyly. "After you get some rest, though."

"I'm never too tired for you, honey. Besides, you're more of a stress reliever anyway."

I shook my head in amusement. "You're too much sometimes, baby."

"Obviously I'm just enough for you," Jake said suggestively, winking at me before closing his eyes. I smiled at my wolf in amusement. Oh Jake, what was I gonna do with you?

The rest of the drive to my apartment was silent. Jake was resting and I was busy thinking how to get my wolf to relax more. Maybe a nice massage? Maybe dinner and a movie? Maybe a night out on the town? Whatever I did, I wanted to do it soon. I hated seeing my love so tired and stressed.

When we finally did reach my apartment, Jake opened his eyes and stretched before getting out. We walked into the apartment after I stopped to pick up my mail; just a bunch of sale circulars as usual, with one or two bills, which I already paid since I have automatic deductions coming from my checking account. I threw the mail down on the table before heading off to my room, Jake following me before stopping at my bed and falling into it. I shook my head in amusement before going to my closet and grabbing my suitcase, once again packing a bunch of clothes and shoes. Luckily, most of my toiletries were already at Jake's place, so I didn't have much to pack. I rummaged around for more things, remembering to grab my pictures that were still in boxes.

"I'm ready."

Jake grabbed his cell phone and glanced at the time, his eyes widening in surprise. "Wow, only forty five minutes this time, Ash. That's gotta be some kinda record for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Most of the things I need are at you place. Besides, if I need anything, I'll just hit up the mall."

"That your answer to everything?"

"Is that really a question? Shopping is _always_ the answer!"

Jake sat up, shaking his head in amusement before yawning and stretching. "Babe, I don't wanna say you have a problem, but…" Jake trailed off as he stood up and grabbed my suitcase, leaving me with the bag I put my pictures in.

I laughed as we walked out the door. "I don't have a problem, Jake. If I had a problem I would have to admit it, but I don't so I won't."

Jake shook his head at me as I popped my trunk so he could put my suitcase in. "What do they say? The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem?"

"Yep," I said, putting my bag in the trunk before Jake closed it. "Which is _why_ I won't admit to anything," I said as we got in the car.

"Is your mom as big a shopper as you?" Jake asked as I pulled off. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Of course! Who do you think I got it from?! I swear it's hereditary. If we have a baby girl, she'll most likely have the same traits."

Jake didn't respond so I turned to look at him when I got to a red light. My wolf was looking at me in awe and wonder and his eyes were bright with happiness. "A baby girl, huh?"

I nodded, not quite understanding what was on his mind. I had mentioned kids before, so Jake's reaction was a little perplexing. "I mean, it's possible right?" I asked, turning back to face the road. The light turned green and I drove off.

"Yeah, it is," Jake said, his voice laced with wonder. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and noticed he was still looking at me with that same look.

I smirked in amusement. "She'll have you wrapped around her little finger."

Jake chuckled. "Not surprising, considering who her mom 'll be."

"And maybe we'll have a little boy as well," I said, smiling as I remembered the vision I had when Jake first brought me to his home. I couldn't tell the gender of the one on Jake's back, but I had a strong feeling the toddler was a boy.

"A girl and boy?" Jake asked, smiling. "And maybe one or two more?"

I glanced at Jake, prepared to firmly state he only gets two kids as I've done before. When I caught sight of his expression, however, that protest quickly left. He was looking at me hopefully and I mentally sighed. Clearly he had me wrapped around his finger as well.

"Okay," I said, smiling at him while glancing between him and the road.

Jake reached over, grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. "You're amazing, Ashley."

"Why? Because I said we can have more than two kids?" I asked, trying to fight the blush making its way to my face. "We haven't even had the first one yet."

"That's not the reason you're amazing, honey," Jake said, his eyes taking on a distant look. "Before meeting you, I wasn't sure I'd ever be happy again, let alone love again." I felt my heart swell with love for my wolf at his words. "Yet here I am, happy as a fuckin' loon and talking about having _kids_ with the most beautiful woman in the world. I think –I think it just really dawned on me that I'll really be a father on day," Jake said in wonder. "And a husband…and Billy 'll have grandkids to spoil. Sometimes, I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming." I smiled.

"_We'll_ have kids to spoil," I said, as I turned down the road towards Jake's home. "And you're not dreaming, baby. I'm pretty sure if you were I'd be walking around butt naked attending to your every beck and call."

Jake grinned as I pulled into the driveway. "You know me too well, Ash."

I shook my head as I parked the car and got out. Jake grabbed my bags from the trunk and I opened the door. "We have to get another dresser," I said, eyeing my suitcase. "And more bed linens. Oh, I wasn't even thinking, I should've brought some from my apartment!" I turned to Jake just in time to see him stretch out on the couch with his feet hanging off the side, still encased in his sneakers. I shook my head, going over and untying them before taking them off.

"Thanks honey," he said, smiling at me before yawning.

"Get some rest," I said, bending down to kiss his forehead. I grabbed his sneakers, taking them in the bedroom and putting them in the closet. I then went back up front and grabbed my suitcase, bringing it in the bedroom and unpacking. I put most of my things in the closet since I already used up the space in the drawer that had been designated as mine. Once that was done, I grabbed my laptop and checked my work email. I wanted to make sure there was nothing that required my attention before tomorrow. I frowned as I saw an email from the Blackfoot website I had emailed. Did they really send me information? Shrugging, I opened the email and read the contents.

_Dear Ashley,_

_Thank you for your interest in the Blackfoot culture. In order to better accommodate your request, we would like to meet with you. As you may have already guessed, many of the legends regarding your people have been passed down through oral tradition. If it is pleasing to you, we can set a date and time to meet in Forks, as well as a central location. If you have any further questions, please feel free to contact us._

_Best Regards,  
Marcus_

I frowned as I read and reread the email several times. Something didn't seem right. I bit my lip, frowning at the email. Then again, it wasn't until I sent that email that someone ransacked my office. I really shouldn't respond, but part of me wanted to, just to send a message that I am not easily intimidated. I read and reread the email once more, debating on what I should do. I ran a hand through my hair and frowned. I was so tired of being afraid. I refused to live in fear because of these bloodsuckers. Jake and the pack had my back, so why should I be afraid of thoese assholes?

Not to mention I was just…tired of being afraid. I felt my stomach churn in anger as I thought about everything I've been through in the past six months. I was hunted for no reason, attacked by no reason, almost _turned_ into one of those god-awful things for no reason. I can't continue to live in fear anymore, that's not who I am. My wolf needs a strong mate, not a whiny little baby who's been jumping at her own shadow. I glared down at my laptop before coming to my decision.

I can't let fear of these things control me.

I refuse to be _controlled_ by these things.

Fuck it.

YOLO.

_Hello Mr. Marcus,_

_Thank you for taking the time to respond to my inquiry. Right now, I'm just focusing on remaining safe. My office was vandalized and, to my knowledge, the culprit is still out there and therefore, I must put my search on the backburner for the time being._

_Regards,  
Ashley Williams_

I sent the email with a satisfied smirk. I believe these people sent that vampire after me, and I was going to fish to get some information. There is so much more I wanted to say, but I held back only because I was trying to maintain a sense of professionalism. Also, I couldn't exactly prove they were vampires, and I didn't want to let on that I knew they were. I was about to log out when I saw there was a response. That quick? I furrowed my eyebrows before opening it and reading.

_Dear Ashley,_

_We are so sorry to hear about your office. We understand if you would like to hold off on your search. Do you have any information about the culprit? Perhaps how they look? Anything odd or easily identifiable? We are worried about you and would like to keep your business and help in whatever way possible._

_Marcus_

I frowned and narrowed my eyes. Okay, if I didn't have any reservations before, I definitely had them now. Why did he need to know if I was able to identify the person –erm, vampire? Just come out and tell me you're a vampire already!

_Marcus,_

_I appreciate your concern, but don't worry. I am very well protected and plan to stay that way. Whoever the culprit is will be brought to justice, as well as whoever may have sent him._

_Thanks,  
Ashley_

I waited for the response with baited breath. Take that, asshole! I am not one to mess with and if you _think_ I am, you are sorely mistaken. Now tell me you're a vampire so I can wake my boyfriend and tell him so he could rip you to shreds!

_Dear Ashley,_

_I am glad to hear you are well protected. Hopefully, the vile being will be brought to justice. It would be a shame should anything happen to you, especially after finding out you're descended from a very special group of people. Whenever you are ready to resume your search, feel free to contact us. _

_Best,  
Marcus_

Oh, you condescending bastard. I know you know who sent that leech after me in the first place. I bit my lip in thought, trying to think of a response. Hmmm…

_Marcus,_

_Thank you for your concern. I would be very much appreciative if you could maybe type the information in the email? Or maybe you can record them in sound bites and send them to me? That way I won't have to disturb you again._

_Ashley_

I waited a few minutes to see if I would get a response. I browsed through the other emails I got and felt a sense of relief when I saw nothing required immediate attention. I was just about to log out again when I got an email from the website once again.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I am afraid that is too much of a hassle for us as there is a lot of information. However, we will be in Forks soon to visit a few friends and we would love to meet up with you then. However, if you are unable to meet with us we understand. I'm sure we'll meet someday soon._

_Take care,  
Marcus_

I felt a shudder go down my spine at the last sentence. There was _no way_ I'd be meeting any of these people and if they thought I was, they had another thing coming. Not only that, but they were coming to Forks, which means they were probably coming to look for me. Fuck, I hated this so much! I leaned back on the bed with my laptop still on my lap, breathing deeply. I'll be glad when life returns to normal. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced at the caller ID and saw it was from work.

"Hello?"

"_Good afternoon, Ashley. I'm so sorry to bother you on your day off,"_ came the voice of my Secretary. My eyes furrowed when I detected a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's fine. What's going on? Everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything is fine on the work front. Though there was a message for you that couldn't wait. It was from a Dr. Cullen."_ Dr. Cullen? One of the Cullen's was a _doctor?!_ How did that even work?!

"What did he want?"

"_He said it was an emergency and for you to call him ASAP. Normally, I wouldn't bother you, but he looked…worried. I tried to get more information, but he wouldn't give me anything more."_

I swallowed thickly. Dr. Cullen wanted to speak with me? Which one of them was a doctor? Better yet, _why_ did he want to speak to me?

"Okay," I said, glad when my voice came out stronger than I felt. Pull yourself together, Ash. Jake isn't the only badass in this relationship "What's his number?"

Shannon gave me his number before we said our goodbyes. I sighed, feeling myself tremble. Should I call him? He did say it was important. Maybe I should tell Jake? The last thing I needed was to be caught talking to one of the Cullen's when Jake wakes up. But then again, I really didn't want to stress him out anymore. Fuck, when did my life become so complicated?!

I sighed and shut down the computer and ran a hand through my thick hair before massaging my temple. Between Marcus' emails asking to meet in person and a Dr. Cullen asking me to contact him, I needed a drink…or go shopping…or have sex with Jake. Actually, that last option didn't sound too bad. Jake was an awesome stress reliever, but so was shopping, but I couldn't exactly get up and go by myself and I didn't want to wake Jake because I needed a little retail therapy, especially since I knew he didn't particularly care to go shopping.

I sat up with a grunt and sighed. I needed to tell Jake about the emails and the message I got from work. I stood and made my way to the front. I stood in the threshold of the room and stopped. Jake was sleeping peacefully, one arm across his stomach and the other up over his head. He looked so peaceful as he snored softly. I shook my head and sighed. I can't bother him right now, not when he's so tired. I turned on my heel, deciding to start on dinner instead of rousing him. Besides, the smell of food is usually enough to rouse Jake from slumber.

* * *

Several hours later dinner was done. I made smothered steak, spinach, and yellow rice and for dessert, a cheesecake. The cheesecake was currently chilling in the fridge since I knew we would both want a piece tonight. As predicted, Jake woke when I was close to being done and literally followed his nose to the kitchen, inhaling deeply and sighing. We decided to eat up front and watch a movie on my laptop, I couldn't tell you which one though. Jake picked it out and, of course, it had car chases and guns. I didn't pay much attention to the movie though, and Jake was able to tell my change in mood and confronted me as we were having dessert.

"You okay honey?"

I shrugged. "The website I emailed about information emailed me back, wanting to set up a meeting. Of course, I declined." I said, frowning and looking Jake in the eye. "Something didn't seem right about those emails."

Jake nodded, taking another bite of cheesecake. "I'm glad you declined, though I kinda wish you didn't answer at all," Jake said, frowning. "They were pro'aly leeches."

"I know, but I wanted to respond," I said, making Jake raise an eyebrow at me. "It was kinda my way of saying 'you don't intimidate me, fuck you!'"

Jake laughed. "Alright badass," Jake said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "what did you say?"

I told Jake my responses and he looked impressed. I told him how I tried to get information and get them to tell me they were vampires, even though I already knew. I also told Jake how the email said he would be in town soon to meet with some friends. Jake narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles, telling me he'll be prepared.

"So, after I went back and forth for a while through email, I got a call from work," I said, making Jake roll his eyes. "It wasn't work related, though. Apparently, a 'Dr. Cullen' came looking for me today and left his number for me to contact him. Shannon said he looked worried."

"He should. That asshole's not supposed to be around you," Jake growled out.

"Should we call him?" I asked.

"No, fuck them."

I glanced at Jake. "What if it's important?"

"Baby, there is nothing important they can tell us."

Before I could respond, Jake's phone began ringing. He glanced at the caller ID before answering. "What's up, Bells?" I glanced at Jake who leaned back against the chair. "Honestly, Bells, I really don't care what they want." I guess Bella was trying to get Jake to talk to the Cullen's as well? "No, I –_what?_" Uh oh. Jake's entire demeanor was tense and he stood up and started pacing, his dessert plate falling from his lap and to the side of the chair. "How do you know that?" Jake stopped pacing and looked at me seriously. "Honey, do you know the name of the person you were emailing –what? Not you, Bella, you're not _my honey_."

Bella thought Jake was calling her honey? Psht, I'm his _one and only_ honey. I pushed down the slight jealousy I felt before I responded. "His name was Marcus."

"His name was Marcus," Jake repeated to her. "So, it was them," Jake said, his eyes widening. "Nope, still don't want or need their help. Thanks for the info though," Jake said, hanging up and sitting back down next to me.

"Well, you were right in assuming you were emailing a vampire," Jake said, glaring in front of him. "And not just any vampire. Apparently, he's one of the leaders." I was talking to a vampire leader?! I was baiting a _leader of the Volturi?!_ Oh boy, Ash, you've _really_ done it this time. "Bells told me the pixie had a vision. There's four of 'em coming, and Marcus is one of them."

"They're coming for me?" I asked, fighting against the dread I felt rising in my gut.

Jake sighed. "They're coming to check on the Cullen's. Apparently, they've still been researching the Blackfoot tribe and Carlisle did the same thing you did and emailed the website for more information. They believe you've been in contact with them and are coming to question them."

"But I _haven't_ been in contact with them, other than the meeting!"

"I know, Ash," Jake said, gathering me in his arms. "Don't worry, you'll be safe."

To be honest, it wasn't me I was worried about. I didn't like the Cullen's, but I'd still feel bad if something happened to them, not to mention Bella.

"Do you know when they'll be here?"

"Not sure, the pixie leech is watching them closely. She'll let us know when their mind is made up."

"This sucks," I said and Jake cocked an eyebrow in question at me. "This whole waiting thing. I hate those things."

"I know you do, honey. You know me and the pack will protect you."

"I know," I said, pouting. "Though I'm half tempted to carry around a huge flamethrower."

Jake let out a bark of laughter. "A huge flamethrower? Seriously, Ash?"

I laughed with him. "I'm so serious baby. I'd be like Lara Croft, just with flamethrowers and not guns."

"I'm all for that idea as long as you were the skin-tight outfit, too," Jake said. I looked at him and saw him waggling his eyebrows at me, making me giggle.

"You'd just get distracted, Jake."

"That's not exactly a bad distraction, Ash."

"You and your one-track mind," I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's not exactly a bad thing honey. Besides, I know you think about me all the time, too."

"Got me there," I said, grinning.

"So you think about me, I think about you. Where do we go from there?" Jake asked, his voice deepening and making me shudder. It wasn't the same tone as his "no nonsense" voice, but it was still a huge turn on.

"Well, since I have work in the morning, I should be getting to bed," I said, kissing Jake chastely.

My wolf pouted. "No fooling around?"

"I'm trying not to go to work hoarse, baby," I said, yawning. Jake gave me his best puppy dog eyes and I sighed. "I promise you, I'll leave on time tomorrow and we can have fun."

"Alright. I'm holding you to that, honey," Jake said, kissing my forehead. I smiled before snuggling into his embrace.

"I love you," I said, closing my eyes. Jake's arms wrapped around me tighter before responding.

"I love you, too, so much."


	21. Jacob's Epiphany

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, not to mention all the positive feedback! You guys are wonderful! Also, thanks to everyone that liked and/or favorited this story! **

**So, I *blushes* may have gotten a little carried away with this chapter…yeah...I **_**definitely**_** did. Anyway, this has two different POVs starting with Ashley's, though I'll indicate when it changes. This chapter should still flow, even with the changing POVs.**

**Also, while writing this, I had an idea for another story set in the Twilightverse. I'm just jotting down ideas now, but it may be coming soon! That's not to say this will be thrown by the wayside, oh no! This story is my baby!**

**By the way, this chapter is **_**hella **_**long. I needed to get some things out so the story could progress further. **

**Chapter Summary: Ash and Leah hang for a bit, Jake and Ash have alone time, and immature Jake resurfaces.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

This week was pretty uneventful. Every day, Jake rode with me to work and surveyed my office, making sure there was nothing to be worried about. He would kiss me goodbye before patrolling the area around the hospital. Later on, one of the other pack members would come to relieve him, and Jake would send me a text to let me know who would be out patrolling. When it came time for me to leave work, one of the pack would be casually standing outside the hospital to walk me to my car and escort me home.

Today was Friday and, luckily, the last day of the work week for me. Ellie's flight would be coming in tomorrow and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I had debated on cancelling with her, but I'd feel really bad if I did. I talked it over with Jake, and he didn't see any reason why she shouldn't come, especially since we'd be staying on the Rez. Of course, since we would be staying with Jake, I called my mom and told her I had moved in with Jake, so Ellie wouldn't spill the beans to her that I was living with him, though temporarily. Mom being mom reiterated that she liked Jake and thought he was a nice guy, but implored me to be careful. After promising multiple times that I'd be careful, mom gave her blessing and said she was happy for us. Honestly, even if she didn't give her blessing, there was really nothing she could do since I'm on the other coast.

Earlier in the week, Jake and I went by my apartment to grab my bed and dining table, along with a bunch of bed linens. Jake, with the help of Quil and Embry, set the bed up in one of the empty rooms before setting up the dining set. Slowly but surely, Jake's home was beginning to come together. There was still a lot of things that needed to be done though, at least, on the decorative front, but we were working on it.

Right now, I was off work and just leaving the fabric store with Leah, who was my escort for today. I found the perfect piece of fabric to cover that electric blue couch. I was able to find a deep red that matched the red in the tapestry. I also purchased a staple gun, just in case Jake didn't have one.

"It's about time something is done to that couch," Leah said as she got into the passenger side of my car.

"It's surprisingly very comfortable," I said, getting in the driver's side and starting up the car and driving off when we were both settled.

"Yeah, but it's ugly," Leah said flatly.

"Actually, I could make it work in the right setting," I said. "The only obvious thing it clashes with right now is the tapestry."

Leah shook her head. "I doubt anyone could make that work. I'm sure if it's wasn't for you, Jacob would have all kinds of colors and shapes going on in there."

I laughed. "He's a guy," I said in his defense. "I'm sure Embry's color sense is a bit off as well."

"That would be an understatement," Leah said in amusement. "But like you said, he's a guy."

I shook my head in amusement as I turned down the road leading me to La Push. "He seems to really care about you."

Leah snorted. "Whatever."

I frowned, glancing at her from the side of my eyes. Leah's own eyes were hollow and sad, and I was reminded of how Jake looked that time we ran into Bella and Edward the day Jake took me to lunch. "He definitely does, Leah. Why else wouldn't he want me to rip you a new one?"

Leah scoffed. "You think I would've stood there and let you rip me a new one? Hn, I'm not some leech."

"I guess we would've just been going at it then," I said, smirking. "There was no way I would've backed down."

"Now, if we could only get you to not back down from bloodsuckers," Leah mused.

"I'm not," I said stubbornly, "at least, not anymore. I'm tired of being afraid."

"Is that a hint of _a backbone_ I see there? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, that's what Jake said, too," I said, smiling at the thought of him. I glanced to the side briefly as I heard Leah gag. "What? It's true!"

"Black is impressed with anything you do. You could take a shit and your lil' boy toy would be impressed."

"Leah!" I exclaimed, but laughed as well. "That's disgusting."

"Bodily functions, Ash. It's a part of life."

I shook my head in amusement. "Jake is not that easily impressed with me. I think the only thing I do that impresses him is get him horny so fast."

"Okay, _that_ was disgusting," Leah said. I glanced at her briefly before turning my eyes back to the road. She looked thoroughly disgusted.

"You're the one that brought up bodily functions, Leah."

"Okay, new rule. If we're gonna be friends, you _cannot_ use the words: 'Jake', 'horny', and 'bodily functions' in the same sentence. Actually, there should be no reference to the latter two things when you're referencing him, got that?"

I laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Sorry, Leah," I said, though I wasn't sorry at all. "I'll keep that in mind."

We continued on, talking the entire way back to La Push. I made it back to Jake's place and walked in with my bags, followed by Leah. "Baby, I'm home," I called out.

Silence.

"He's not here," Leah said, looking around.

Huh, where'd he go?

I pulled out my phone and realized I had a text from him: _Hey honey, I need to speak with Sam. I won't be there when you get home. Text me when you get in._

"He's at Sam's." I said, as I began tapping out my reply. _I'm home. Can't wait to see you. _

I sent the message, attaching a kissy face emoji and a heart with it. I glanced at Leah who was sitting on the couch and watching tv. Jake finally got cable.

"So, wanna help me upholster the couch?"

Leah glanced at me. "Not really."

"Let me try that again," I said, sitting on the arm of the chair. "If you would like food while you're here protecting me, you'll help me upholster the chair."

Leah glanced at me and I gave her a serious look. She huffed and stood up. "You don't play fair."

"I know," I said, grinning at her.

Together, Leah and I reupholstered the electric blue couch. It took a while, but we finally did it. I was greatly pleased when the red in the tapestry matched the red fabric of the couch perfectly.

"Hmm, maybe I should get a throw to break up some of the color."

Leah shrugged. "Looks fine to me. Not only is it comfortable, but it's more aesthetically pleasing."

"I have to agree," I said, admiring our handy work. "What do you want to eat? We have chicken, steak, fish…" I trailed off, trying to remember what was in the fridge. "It all has to be cooked though."

Leah frowned before shrugging. "Take out?"

I shrugged, grabbing a menu and passing it to her. She told me all that she wanted and I placed the order, ordering for Jake as well since I knew he'd probably be hungry. I grabbed a bag of chips and tossed them to Leah to keep her occupied as we waited. Leah walked back up front while I walked to Jake's bedroom and changed out of my clothes, putting on a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and one of Jake's shirts. I walked out the bedroom, stopping in the kitchen and grabbing to can sodas for me and Leah before walking to the front and joining the wolf-girl on the couch and passing it to her.

We settled in, watching a cheesy horror movie and commenting of the bad acting and cheesy effects. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of our food. I grabbed my wallet and paid for it while Leah grabbed the food. We ate together, laughing at the clichés of the movie and predicting the outcome.

Soon, we were finished eating and we watched another movie. I sighed, waiting for Jake to come back. I hoped he and Sam were working out the issues they had. I wonder why he went over there anyway.

I closed my eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"-for stayin' with her, Leah."

"It's fine. She's not bad company, well, when she's not talking about you."

"…So she's bad company?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Black, and for _heaven's sake_, don't talk and chew at the same time!"

"Whatever."

Pause.

"Did you guys get me a new couch?"

"No."

"…Why does it look different?"

"Your imprint reupholstered it. She was just as tired of that god-awful color as everyone else."

"Stop talkin' 'bout my shit. 'sides, it's comfortable."

"Whatever, Black."

I opened my eyes when I heard the conversation pause. I yawned and sat up from my place leaning against the couch. I saw Jake leaning against the wall, eating like he's never had food before. He smiled at me.

"Hey there, sleepy-head."

"Hey handsome," I said, making Leah scoff. I blatantly ignored her. "What time is it?"

"Only after ten," Leah said. "You can't hang for nothing.'"

"You spend six of an eight hour workday in a bunch of meetings that don't even concern you, see how tired you'll be."

"I do…we call it 'pack meetings.'"

"Glad to see you two getting along so well," Jake said, finishing his food. I watched him closely, realizing he wasn't as tense as before. I guess whatever meeting he had with Sam went well?

"Leah loves me," I said, grinning at the woman. Leah rolled her eyes, but I thought I saw a ghost of a smile.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will," I cheekily responded. "But really, thanks for keeping me company."

"I keep you company, you buy me food," Leah said before standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go."

"Why, hot date with Embry tonight?" I teased. I was surprised when I saw a faint blush dust Leah's cheeks before scoffing.

"Hn, he wishes."

"That's not what Emb said," Jake said, grinning widely.

"Whatever," Leah said, flipping Jake off before walking to the door.

"Love you too, Leah," Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Ash."

"See ya, Leah," I said, smiling at the woman.

Leah closed the door behind her and Jake went to lock it before sitting next to me and placing his hand on my thigh.

"How was the meeting?"

Jake shrugged. "It went okay. Emily was there as mediator to make sure we both got our point across."

"And?"

"Well, she saw where we both were coming from and understood both of our points."

"What else?"

"She agrees that Sam should get information but she also agrees they shouldn't come near you, especially since you're an imprint. So, Sam's gonna get information from them and I agreed to... allow them to help from afar."

"Really? Why the change of heart?"

Jake sighed. "I had a long talk with Billy while you were at work today. I tried not to involve him but I needed an objective opinion. I told him everything… about my reservations, about Sam's views on the issues and me 'challenging' him-" Jake said, rolling his eyes and making quotation marks with his fingers, "-which, I _still_ don't think I did, but whatever." Jake said, leaning back and slouching on the couch before continuing. "Billy pretty much said something along the lines of 'I see your point son, and why you reacted the way you did,' and 'our ancestors didn't make peace with those Cold Ones for nothing.'"

"So he told you to let them help?"

"No, he told me to think long and hard about the issue and weigh the pros and cons. The only con I came up with is something happening to you," Jake said, shaking his head. "But then I meditated on it for a while and I had this…vision.

"I was in a clearing with Ephraim Black, my great grandfather. He was telling me how proud he was of me, but told me my stubbornness could be my greatest downfall. He said stubbornness isn't good when you let your judgment become clouded by it. He also told me what Billy said; how he understood where I was coming from, but the treaty was made for a reason. He also said I didn't have to worry about them around you since they don't want to risk breaking the treaty in any way. During this conversation, I had an epiphany and realized I needed to go and talk to Sam. I called him and he agreed to meet, with Emily volunteering herself as mediator."

Wow, Jake's had quite a day. I guess meditating is good for something. Maybe if I actually had a vision, I would do it more. "Are you and Sam okay now?"

"We're better. I doubt we'll get back to the way we were anytime soon. We're…communicating better. I'm supposed to be meeting with him and the Cullen's some time tomorrow. Dr. leech is bringing the information gathered about you so we can review it."

"Can I come? I want to know-"

"You're picking up Ellie tomorrow, remember? Embry's offered to ride with you while I handle this."

I pouted. "Shouldn't I be a part of it since it's about me?"

"I won't let anyone else see the information until you do, honey. It is about you after all."

I nodded. "Good, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." Part of me didn't want to know, but I needed to.

"You have no reason to be nervous. No matter what you find out, I'll be by your side no matter what," Jake said seriously. I loved this man so much.

I smiled at my wolf. "So tomorrow's gonna be quite interesting, huh? You and Sam goin' alone?"

"Yep," I said, popping the "p."

"Huh," I said. "So, is 'authoritative' Jake gonna resurface tomorrow?" I asked, flirtatiously. Jake cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You like it when I'm like that?"

I nodded, smiling shyly before moving to straddle him. Jake's eyes darkened as his hands went to my waist. "I love it when you're laid back, like usual," I said, kissing him chastely, "but when you're all business-" I kissed him again, this time sucking gently on his bottom lip, "-it really does something to me."

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice deepening with desire. "It makes you hot?"

"Mmhmm," I said, kissing his cheek before moving to his neck, nipping at the flesh there. I felt his hands tighten on my waist before loosening and going to my upper thigh.

"It gets you wet?" He asked huskily, his hands going behind me and grabbing my ass and squeezed, making me moan as it allowed me to grind against him.

"Yes," I said, my voice thick with passion. Jake chuckled before quickly changing our position on the couch. Instead of me straddling his waist, he now lay on top of me. I bit my lip shyly before adding, "but you do in general."

"I do what in general, beautiful," Jake asked, his mouth hovering close to min and his hand traveled up and down my thigh.

"Make me wet," I said shyly, making Jake grin like he just won the lottery. He then leaned down and captured my mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth as it intertwined with mine. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Jake and that tongue of his always drove me crazy.

"The feeling's mutual," Jake said after breaking the kiss, his crotch moving against mine to emphasize his point. I gasped as I wrapped my legs tighter around him.

"What?" I asked, teasingly. "You make yourself wet?"

Jake shook his head sadly at me. "Don't ruin the moment by being a dork, Ash."

"Then be more specific, Jake," I said. Jake rolled his eyes before kissing me again.

"I'll show you specific," Jake said, kissing my neck and making me giggle as one of his hands tickled my side. My hand went to his to stop him.

"Okay, okay –no, Jake, stop!" I laughed as now both of his hands found their way under my shirt and ran up and down my ribcage as he sat on his knees between my legs, making me writhe. I rolled over, doing my best to get away from him. "Jake, _please_," I laughed out, trying to stop his hands from their merciless assault.

"This is what happens when you're a dork," he said, his voice laced in amusement. My eyes were starting to water and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. My senses finally registered Jake's hands were no longer roaming over rib cage, and I chanced a look at him. Jake was staring at me with that look of awe and love on his handsome face.

"You're so beautiful," he said breathlessly. I smiled, before reaching up and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and tugging. Jake, taking the hint, leaned back over me before kissing me senseless. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I moaned into the kiss. Jake's right hand traveled under my already lifted shirt and caressed the skin right under my bra, making me shudder. My arms unwound from his neck, and pulled at his shirt. Without missing a beat, Jake broke the kiss and took of the garment before attaching his lips to mine again. My hands roamed across the expanse of his back before sliding between us to caress the soft skin of his chest. Jake's breath hitched in his chest as my fingers lightly brushed against his sensitive nipples. I broke the kiss this time, needing to take a breath of air. Jake's mouth attached to my neck as his hand massaged my breast through my bra.

"Baby," I moaned out as bit my neck. "Baby, wait."

Jake stopped his ministrations and looked at me. "Everything okay, honey?"

I nodded as I sat up. Jake sat back on his legs to allow me room and was breathing deeply. I kissed him in reassurance before pushing gently on his chest for him to lay down. He did so, watching me in confusion the entire time. I smiled a lustful smile at him as I straddled his waist once again and kissed him with everything that I had. Jake moaned and his hands groped my ass, squeezing and massaging it gently.

I broke the kiss, kissing his neck before moving lower, making Jake release my butt from his firm grasp. I kissed down the center of his chest as my hands ran over his nipples, gently needing them before squeezing them. Jake moaned and thrust his pelvis against my abdomen.

Note to self: Jake's nipples are _very_ sensitive.

I left his nipples alone as I continued to kiss my way down his sexy body. When I came to his abs, I allowed my tongue to trace the lines between them, relishing in the fact that Jake was breathing hard and doing his best to stifle his moan. I glanced at him through my lashes and saw him watching me closely though half-lidded eyes.

My hands went to the button on his jeans, undoing it in one smooth motion. I watched him closely as I unzipped the garment slowly. Jake licked his lips as he threw one of his arms over his head. My eyes flickered down to the very noticeable bulge in his black underwear and felt my own sex throb in anticipation. I squeezed my thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure there. Right now, I wanted to make Jake feel good; my own pleasure could wait.

I kissed his erection through his underwear, making Jake inhale sharply before breathing deeply to try and catch his breath. I bit my lower lip shyly as I peeled his underwear down along with his jeans, allowing his erection to spring free. While this isn't the first time Jake and I have been together, this is the first time I've been this close to his erection and if I wasn't turned on before, seeing him this close in all his glory definitely would've solved that issue for me.

I glanced at Jake as he watched me closely, his eyes filled with passion and love, mixed with a hint of lust. I grabbed his member with my right hand, making him sigh and bite his lip, stifling a moan. I kissed the tip before taking it in my mouth. I felt Jake tense and he let out a deep, guttural moan. I glanced at him and saw his arm covering his eyes with his mouth parted slightly, taking in deep breaths. Smirking, I blew on the tip lightly, making him bite his lip and look at me.

"Ash, you're killin' me here," he breathed out.

I giggled mischievously, before taking him in my mouth again, this time as much as I could which, admittedly, wasn't much. My right hand stroked the area I wasn't able to reach with my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down, my tongue tracing the underside of his sex. Jake's back arched and I felt a hand bury itself in my hair. His hand didn't apply pressure or anything; it was just resting there. I glanced up at my wolf and saw his eyes half-open as he watched me closely, moaning every now and again. I had never given a blowjob before, but if Jake's reactions were anything to go by, I must be doing a decent job.

The sound of Jake's needy moans were driving me crazy. The realization that I can bring my big, strong protector so much pleasure made me feel powerful, not to mention, my panties were practically _soaking_ at this point. I moaned around his sex and was surprised when Jake thrust his hips up. I released him in surprise and glanced at him. Jake sat up, making me sit back, before one of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other cupped my cheeked and kissed me passionately.

"I wasn't done," I said as Jake broke the kiss to lift my shirt over my head.

"Later," Jake breathed out, giving me the most passionate and hormonal kiss ever.

"Did you like it?" I asked shyly. Maybe he was stopping me because he didn't enjoy it.

The look Jake gave me erased all doubt that he didn't enjoy my feeble attempt at a blowjob. "I absolutely loved it, baby, and next time, I promise you can finish," he said, kissing me gently. "Right now, let me _show_ you just how much I loved it_._"

I shuddered as Jake kicked out the rest of his clothes, but not before grabbing the condom from his pocket and place it on the arm of the chair above my head. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jake, who's only response was lean over me and kiss me deeply, yet chastely before making his way to my neck. His hand pulled my bra down, allowing one breast free before massaging it. My hands found their way into his shaggy hair as he licked a trail from my neck, down the center of my chest, and over to my right breast. His hand squeezed my flesh as his hot mouth engulfed my nipple, sucking on it and making me cry out in pleasure. I'm not sure which one of us enjoyed him playing with my breasts more.

I gasped when I felt Jake's hand slip inside my pants and his fingers slip inside my underwear, running up and down my entrance, making me pant in anticipation. Jake lifted his head from my chest and gave me one of those sexy smirks. "Damn baby, If I'd known you giving me a blowjob would get you _this wet_, I would've asked of one a while ago."

"Shut up, Jake," I mumbled between my hands that was hiding my face in embarrassment. Did he really have to say that?!

"Don't be embarrassed, Ash," he said before inserting two of his fingers in me, making me gasp. Jake nipped at my nipple before saying, "It's hot 's hell you get this wet from suckin' my cock, baby," he said in amusement as his fingers pumped in and out of me, quickly finding a rhythm.

Oh, dear God, Jake's deep voice, sexy voice –even if what he said was crude, and I was thoroughly embarrassed –turned me on even more. I went to reprimand him for his language, but Jake's fingers hit that little spot that had me practically screaming and calling his name in pure passion.

Jake's mouth left my nipple and before I could wonder what was going on, his mouth covered mine in a searing kiss as his fingers pumped frantically in and out of me. I cried out with every thrust, making me break the kiss. Jake stared into my eyes, his eyes filled with passion and lust for me. I closed my eyes and threw my head back in pure ecstasy as I felt my body convulse and my inner walls constrict around his fingers, crying out long and hard as I came, my hands grasping his strong arm that was attached to the hand that gave me pleasure. I felt Jake's lips on mine once again, gently kissing me and removing his fingers from me.

"I love watching you cum, Ash," he said, his voice deep with desire and making me shudder again. "You're so beautiful."

My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath. I could feel Jake's erection pressed against me and I knew he was uncomfortable, though he _wouldn't_ _be_ if he had just let me _finish_. I pushed my bra straps down and sat up a bit to unhook it, Jake watching me the entire time. When both of my breasts were free, Jake's eyes moved from my eyes to the mounds on my chest. I reached behind me to grab the condom, tearing at the wrapper before sitting up, Jake's eyes never leaving me. I reached for his erection, stroking it a bit and making him moan again, before sliding the condom on him. That motion seemed to snap Jake out of whatever trance he was in because when he was fully encased, his hands went to my pants, removing them and my panties in one motion. I laughed at his eagerness and he smirked at me before kissing me, and pushing me back against the couch cushions with him lying to the side of me, effectively spooning me. His arm extended out as a pillow for me to lay my head on, and I positioned myself until I was comfortable.

"Lift your leg up, honey," Jake whispered in my ear, making me shudder. I glanced at him in confusion, but did as he wanted. My wolf gathered me in his arms, holding me tightly against his strong body with one hand while the other positioned himself at my entrance. Were we really about to have sex like this?

I felt him against my entrance and whimpered when he moved his member from slit to slit, teasingly. I turned my face to his, about to tell him to just do it, but his mouth came down on mine, effectively stopping any protest I had. I gasped into the kiss when I felt Jake slide into me in one thrust. God, he felt amazing. Jake grabbed my leg that I was still holding up and lowered it a bit as his fingers gently traced the inside of my thigh, making me squirm. He kissed my neck as he slowly moved his hips back and forth slowly. The hand that was tracing my thigh traced its way to my abdomen before grabbing my breast.

"This feels okay for you?" Jake whispered huskily in my ear. "We can change positions if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm fine baby," I said, turning a bit to look at him behind me as my hand caressed the side of his face. "It's just…different."

Jake kissed me sweetly. "It'll feel good for you, I promise," he said, moving his hips again, making me inhale sharply.

I had a strong feeling that whatever position Jake wanted to put me in would no doubt make me feel good.

Jake played with my nipple as he pumped in and out of me. I rolled my hips to meet his own thrust for thrust. My hand reached around to caress his handsome face again as he leaned down to kiss me passionately. Jake pinched my nipple before reaching up and grasping my hand that was on his face. My wolf moved my hand down the center of my chest to rest on my abdomen as he nipped at my lower lip. One particular thrust had me crying out as he hit that little bundle of nerves. Jake watched me intently as he hit it again and again, his rhythm slow and steady. I cried out each time with Jake showering kisses on my face, whispering in my ear just how beautiful I looked and just how much he loved me. His hand that still had mine encased in its grasp, and I was aware of him lowering it before pressing it against my clit, making me gasp in surprise. I glanced at Jake in question, though I'm sure my gaze was just as lustful as the one I saw on his handsome face.

"Feel good, honey?" He asked, watching me closely as his hand guided my fingers, making me rub myself.

"Oh God, _yes_," I moaned out. The combined sensation of him hitting that spot and the stimulation from my sensitive sex was driving me crazy. Jake chuckled before picking up his pace, his hips snapping against mine faster. His hand left mine and grabbed my breast, squeezing and kneading both interchangeably. I felt the familiar coiling deep in my belly and I knew I was close again. Jake was grunting near my ear as his thrusts became more erratic. God, he sounded so hot.

I was surprised when Jake stopped thrusting and pulled out, though, that surprise was short lived when he shifted on top of me, thrusting into me again. I threw my head back and cried out as he continued his ministrations. My wolf grabbed both my hands and pinned them over my head, holding my wrists as he thrusted with fierce abandon. Fuck, my wolf was amazing in everything he did, and this was no exception. After all, I was practically sobbing at how good he was making me feel.

"Fuck, Ash, baby…_fuck_!"

My back arched off the couch and my vision went white as both Jake and I came hard. I clinched around his member, feeling his long, thick length inside of my innermost sex. Jake was grunting and breathing hard, before collapsing on top of me, completely spent. His hands loosed on my wrists as his chest heaved against me. My arms went around him, gently stroking his neck and holding him close. When Jake finally regained his senses, he lifted himself up slightly and gazed into my eyes, a huge smile gracing his handsome face. I smiled in return and sighed as Jake gently removed himself from me.

"Fuck, that felt good" Jake said once again, making me laugh. He moved behind me once again, that huge smile never leaving his face. I turned my body around and faced him, loving how relaxed he looked.

"Yeah," I said, tracing patterns on his chest. "Someone was a little more… adventurous... than normal," I said, referring to the position we started out in.

"I could say the same about you, honey," Jake said smugly. "I just wanted to try something different and since you liked it…" Jake said, trailing off and shrugging.

"It was different," I said, "and not in a bad way," I added, yawning. Jake smiled as I snuggled into his warm chest. He wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my back gently, causing me to sigh in contentment. "By the way, I was thinking…"

"Uh oh, should I be worried?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. "Anyway," I said, and Jake made a face at me, "I was thinking about maybe…moving in?"

Jake glanced at me, his expression hopeful. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda told my mom and Ellie we were living together when I spoke to them, but then I got to thinking," I added when I saw Jake's face fall a bit, "I'm always here…and we're decorating together and buying stuff together for the home, not to mention a good portion of my things are here already. I love you and the time we spend together and…and the home we're making for ourselves." Jake gazed deeply into my eyes and I stared back. "Unless, you're not ready, in which case it's fine, we can-"

"No honey, I would love for you to move in," Jake said, cupping my cheek and kissing me and smiling at me. "As long as it's something you want to do."

"I do."

"Then we'll get you all moved in."

"You do know this means you'll never be rid of me, right?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"As if I'd ever want to be rid of the love of my life," Jake said, making me smile at him. He was so sweet. "Come on, honey, let's get you to bed," Jake said, and I groaned.

"I don't feel like getting up."

Jake chuckled as he sat up and took the condom off and tied the end. He climbed over me and bounded off towards the back. I moved to the spot he was in since it was warm and toasty. I heard Jake coming back and felt his arms go around me as he scooped my up bridal style and held me close to his chest. I turned into the warmth of him and sighed.

"You're my own personal space heater," I mumbled tiredly.

"I'm your personal everything," he responded, kissing my forehead as he laid me down before walking to the other side of the bed and getting in. I laid my head on his chest as his arm came around me.

"That works, as long as I'm the same to you," I said, glancing at my wolf through sleepy eyes. Jake smiled at me and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you," he said, making me smile.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't sleep.

My girl was sleeping peacefully next to me and for that I was grateful. God, she's so beautiful, and not just in the physical sense; everything about her was beautiful. My heart fluttered against my chest and I felt overwhelmed with all of the love I had for her. Ash was my world, and I would do anything to keep my world safe, even if I had to rely on the help of leeches.

I sighed at the ceiling as the vision I had invaded my mind's eye. I had only given Ash the short, abbreviated version of my vision because I didn't want to worry her. Yes, the vision had me talking with my great grandfather and he was proud of me, which was a relief. However, he told me he's seen what would happen depending on the path I took. If I allowed the Cullen's to help, Ash would be safe…if I didn't and tried to do everything on my own, she would end up dying…or worse, turned into one of those wretched things. There was no way I would allow the latter to happen.

My love would stay safe, no matter what I had to do.

Which is why I agreed to meet with Dr. Leech to begin with.

Sam, of course, was surprised when I agreed to let them help. He eyed me in suspicion, but there was no way I'd tell him why I agreed. As far as I was concerned, it was none of his business. I had a feeling if Em wasn't there to mediate, he'd try and pick a fight, which I would've gladly accepted. Though, a part of me was glad it didn't came to that. Regardless of our differences, Sam was still my brother.

But my imprint came first.

I glanced over at my girl who had shifted in her sleep and was now lying on her stomach and facing me. I turned towards her and couldn't help the smile I felt blossoming on my lips. I leaned over and kissed her soft lips.

"Jacob," she mumbled in her sleep with a beautiful smile on her face.

Yes, the root of my happiness would remain safe, no matter what.

* * *

"We shouldn't have had sex on the couch," Ashley said, frowning as she worked to get rid of the stain and freshen it up. We were both dressed and just waiting for Embry to get here so I could go and meet Sam and get this over with. I was wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts only, while she was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt, a pair of black boots, and a pair of jeans that made her ass look fucking appetizing. Actually, that's not really surprising, considering just how appetizing her ass really was…so firm and supple. I wonder what she'd do if I bit it? Not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to-

"Babe, you listening to me?"

"Huh?" I blinked as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at me.

"You weren't listening," she stated, rather than asked.

"Sorry, honey. I zoned out for a sec," I said apologetically. She rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

"It was longer than a second. What's got you so distracted?"

I grinned wolfishly. "Your ass."

She blinked. "My ass?" I nodded, still grinning at her. "Like, literally? Is there something on it?" She asked, looking behind her and trying see.

"Nothin's on it. 's just very distracting, in a good way."

Ash blushed a bit before staring pointedly at me. "You and your one track mind," she said, spraying a little freshener. There was a knock at the door before I had a chance to respond. I went and opened it, allowing Embry in. I thought I scented him.

"Hey Embry," Ashley said, smiling at him before fiddling with the couch again. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Embry said, nodding to her in greeting before turning to me and shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"Dude," he whispered so Ash wouldn't hear, "it smells like fuckin' sex and flowers in here. Remind me to _never_ sit on that thing again." I punched his arm and glared at him.

"Don't say anything to her about it. She'll be embarrassed."

"Like the couch Embry?" Ashley asked, smiling and holding out her arms like the girls on the _Price is Right_ do when presenting something.

"Yeah, it looks great Ash," he said, holding his arm and glaring at me before whispering, "it just smells like _sex and flowers_," he said, punching my arm in return when Ash turned around.

"Thanks! Leah helped me, so I can't take all the credit. I'm just gonna grab my bag and we can go," she said, walking off towards the back.

I turned back to Embry and knocked him on the side of the head. "Seriously, don't bring it up to her, bro."

"I won't!" Emb replied, punching my chest. "You do know you're gonna have to get a new couch though, right?"

"Just sit on the floor when you come over then," I said rolling my eyes.

Embry look disgusted at me. "You probably had sex there, too."

"Nah, we haven't got to the floor yet, just the bed and the couch…for now," I said, grinning. "She's moving in."

Embry's faced contorted from one of disgust to one of surprise. "Really?" I nodded, not able to keep the grin off of my face. "Shit, man, I'm happy for you!" Embry said, grinning and slapping my hand just as Ashley came back.

"Thanks bro," I said, watching my imprint walk down the hallway. "I'm happy, too. She's my everything, y'know?"

"I know, man," Embry said, patting my back. "Which is why you're doing what you're doing," he whispered. I had told Emb my decision so he wouldn't be surprised or blindsided by anything. I didn't tell him about my vision, though. I just told him I meditated on it and that was that. Embry was understanding and reiterated that he still had my back, no matter what.

"Yeah," I said, glancing at him. "This should be fun," I said, rolling my eyes. "I think Sam still thinks I'm trying to take his position from him."

"Let him think whatever, bro," Embry said as Ash came back in the room. "You don't have to explain anything to anyone."

I glanced at the guy I considered one of my best friends whose eyes held respect and determination. I eyed him for a moment, my expression one of gratitude. Embry definitely had my back, and I appreciated it more than he knew.

"I'm ready!" Ash said in excitement. I glanced at my imprint and saw her face alight with barely repressed enthusiasm. Her beautiful brown eyes were twinkling as she smiled beautifully at me. I returned her smile, eyeing her with all the love in the world.

"I'll be waiting outside at the car," I heard Embry say before whispering to me, "remember, I'm in hearing distance," he said, glancing at me meaningfully and walking out the door. I smirked in response.

"You be careful," Ash said, looking at me seriously.

"Honey, these leeches are no threat," I said, waving a hand dismissively.

"I know," she said sighing. "But still, just…be careful."

I gave her a half smile and gathered her in my arms, kissing her forehead. "I will, Ash, I promise." I felt my girl relax and squeezed her tighter. "You be careful, too. Make sure to stay with Emb at all times."

"I will," she said, looking up at me. I cupped her cheek before leaning in and kissing those lips I loved so much. "I love you," she said, smiling sweetly as I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Ashley, so much," I said, eyeing her seriously. I heard her heartrate speed up and in an instant, her lips here on mine again, kissing me passionately. I responded, my tongue probing her mouth, and making her moan into the kiss.

"Bro, _come on!"_ I heard Embry say. "Hearing distance, remember?"

I snorted, breaking the kiss. Ash looked at me in question so I said, "Embry's being a baby." I heard Embry huff and I snickered. "You better go before I drag you back into the bedroom, honey."

Ash's breathing hitched in her chest and for a moment, it looked as if she was considering it. She shook her head, snapping herself from whatever thoughts she had and backed away from me, but not without one last peck. "As much as I'm tempted, baby, I don't think Ellie would appreciate me being late," she said, grinning mischievously.

"Later then," I said, walking her out. Embry was leaning against Ash's car, watching me closely before nodding. I gave him a small nod in return. Ash threw her keys to Embry before hopping in the passenger side. Soon, they were off.

I sighed, watching them go until the small black car was out of sight. I began walking to Sam's deep in thought. I really hoped Sam wasn't gonna be a pain to deal with today. I just wanted to get to the treaty line, get what the leeches were giving, and get back. Somehow, I felt that was asking for too much.

I reached Sam's home and was about to make my way up the porch when he came out, all business. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're late." I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled out my cell phone, glancing at the time before visibly rolling my eyes.

"Five minutes, Sam." Was he going to nit-pick everything? Geez, Ash doesn't even nag me and she's my fucking girlfriend.

"Let's go," Sam said, bounding off. I mentally sighed before shaking my head. Here we go.

We phased and ran through the woods. Sam's thoughts were surprisingly blank. Huh, whatever. I kept my thoughts carefully blocked as well and instead, focused on the task at hand.

_Let's phase here and walk the rest of the way_, Sam thought towards me. I nodded and we both phased back, putting our shorts back on in the walked for a while in a tense silence, which was broken by the vibrating of my cell phone. I bit back a smile when I saw it was Ashley.

_I never realized you lived in the friggin' boondocks, baby. It's taking forever to get to the airport._

I bit back a laugh. _We live in the friggin' boondocks, honey. It's only an hour and a half, Ash._

"Jacob, focus," Sam barked out. I stopped, glancing at him in surprise before feeling that familiar feeling of anger.

"I'm focused, Sam." Asshole.

"You're not," his gruff voice said. "You're playing on your phone."

"No, I'm talking to my imprint. There's a difference."

Sam stopped walking and turned to stare at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him in question, my face a picture of cool indifference. "Listen Jacob, whatever shit going on between us needs to be left back in La Push. We need to show a united front in front of the Cullen's."

"I wasn't planning on anything else," I said, feeling my phone vibrate. I glanced at it and made a show of blatantly ignoring him to view the text from my girl. _An hour and a half?! While we're causing the rebellion, can we build an airport in La Push? Oh, and a mall…a mall would be really nice!_

I smirked before replying: _Whatever you want baby._

I glanced at Sam who was glaring daggers at me. I know I was being immature, but I was still pissed at him for completely ignoring my position on keeping my imprint safe. I stared face to face with my Alpha, refusing to back down. Sam frowned before letting a huff of frustration out and turning on his heel before walking off. I glared at his back before continuing behind him. If Sam wanted to be a dick, two could play that game.

We continued our trek in tense silence, surrounded by the sounds of nature and the occasional vibrating of my phone. Eventually, we made it to the boundary line. As we walked towards the invisible line, Dr. Leech and Bella's leech walked forward as well, the latter holding a duffle bag. I eyed them both, my face hard and all business.

"Samuel, Jacob," Dr. Leech greeted when we stopped in front of them. Sam nodded and I both nodded in greeting. Dr. Leech glanced at Sam before looking at me, his expression showing gratitude. "Thank you for agreeing to let us aid you and you're imprint."

I just stared at him, my expression hard. A little voice in the back of my head that sounded like my great-grandfather was telling me to play nice, so reluctantly I said, "It wasn't an easy decision to make."

The older man's face softened considerably. "I understand, Jacob. Still, we appreciate your consent."

I stared at the man before turning to Bella's bloodsucker who was staring at Sam, his face looking constipated. I could only imagine what that asshole was seeing in his mind. "That the information?" I smirked as Bella's leech seemed to startle before glancing at me and clearing his throat.

"Yes, this is everything," he said, handing it over to me. I grabbed it and hoisted it on my shoulder. "It's quite interesting. It also explains why I can't read your mind anymore, Jacob." I didn't care why he couldn't read my mind. I just wanted to know why those Volturi bottom feeders wanted my girlfriend.

"Anymore news regarding the Volturi?" Sam asked, all business.

"Sadly, no," the doctor replied, "Alice has been watching them closely. Anything changes, we'll let you know."

Sam nodded. "So, the logistics of everything…"

I glanced at him briefly. I didn't realize we would be going over that right now. I turned back around and saw Bella's leech staring at me in confusion before glancing at Sam, his brow furrowing in confusion before glancing back at me, seemingly trying to figure something out. I was really glad he couldn't read my thoughts anymore. Bet you wish you knew what was on my mind, don't you?

"Right," the coven leader said. "Well, we were hoping Jacob would agree to me being in the hospital with her." My body stiffened. "I wouldn't come into contact with her unless absolutely necessary."

I thought about it as Sam turned to me, his face unreadable. That mental conversation I had with Ephraim was replaying itself, more specifically, the part where he told me Ash could die if I let my stubbornness overrule sound judgment. Fuck, part of me really wanted to tell him to fuck off and die, but considering the stakes, I should probably play nice.

"'Absolutely necessary' being if she's in trouble?" I asked for clarification.

"That is correct," the doctor said, his eyes hopeful. I sighed, running a hand through my shaggy hair. I suppose it would look less suspicious if he was there keeping tabs on her rather than having one of the pack occasionally walk in like we've been doing.

"That's agreeable," I said, making the doctor look at me gratefully and Bella's leech stare at me in a stunned surprise, "So long as you do not actively seek her out."

"I won't."

"Don't scare her or make her feel uncomfortable if you _must_ come into contact with her."

"Understood."

"And if you break these conditions, you waive your rights to the treaty," I said, making Sam stare at me in horror. I needed them to know the severity of this issue.

"Now, wait a minute, Jacob," Sam said.

"She's fuckin' terrified of leeches," I said, making Dr. bloodsucker flinch. I continued, trying to stress the seriousness of this situation, "even if she puts on this bravado," I said, shaking my head. "She tries to seem like everything is fine, but I know better. After the red-head attacked her, she would…have these panic attacks just at the _thought_ of one of your kind." I said, glancing at the two leeches across the line. "I won't stand back and watch it again."

"We can assure you, Jacob, we will not harass your imprint in any way. You have my word," Doctor leech said seriously. "We are not as Victoria or the Volturi, and while I would love to show her that we are not violent, I understand her fear. If your imprint feels threatened by me in anyway while in the hospital, or anywhere else for that matter, you have my permission to void the treaty."

I eyed the older vampire as he held his hand out his hand for me to shake. I glanced at Sam, who was tense and looking at me angrily, though trying to hide it. I fought the urge to roll my eyes before stepping forward and shaking hands with the doctor. Bella's leech held out his hand for a handshake, and I eyed it for a moment before glancing in his eyes. He showed the same determination I saw from Embry earlier. I eyed him a moment more before shaking his hand firmly.

"We will not let any harm come to your imprint, Jacob," Bella's bloodsucker said, seriously. "We will do what we can on our end to aid you in this endeavor."

I just nodded in response, refusing to say thanks. We were still mortal enemies after all.

"If that is all," the coven leader said. I nodded.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Sam said, shaking both of their hands as well. "We'll be taking our leave now," he said gruffly.

"Of course." Dr. leech said, nodding and taking off, leaving Bella's leech who glanced between Sam and myself before cocking an amused eyebrow. When I offered no response, he sped off as well.

I turned and came face to face with Sam, who was staring angrily at me. I stared back in confusion, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Jacob, you should've let me run that meeting."

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, Ashley isn't your imprint."

"I'm the _Alpha-_" Sam began yelling before I interrupted.

"Whose imprint isn't in any direct danger!" I said, my voice rich with frustration. "I agreed to let them help, Sam! What more do you want?!"

Sam eyed me, an unreadable expression on his face. "If I were to let any pack member whose imprint is in danger run a meeting, I wouldn't have control!"

"Why didn't you stop me if it's such a big deal?" I asked, invading his personal space. "Oh, I forgot, you can't Alpha order me anymore!" I yelled out, frustrated with this conversation. Sam eyed me in anger, and I could feel the heat radiating from him. "Your issue isn't that I ran the meeting. Your issue is you're feeling threatened by me."

Sam laughed bitterly. "And should I feel threatened by you, _pup_."

I smirked cockily at the older man. "You tell me, Sam. You and I _both_ know if I wanted to be Alpha, I would've been it by now." Sam stiffened. "Sam, I don't want the position. I only want to keep my imprint safe."

Sam frowned. "And you think I don't want that? Ashley is an _imprint!_ She's part of the pack!"

"I never said you didn't!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Think about it Sam, if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you do everything to protect Emily?" I practically yelled, referring to my analogy from before.

Sam was silent as he looked at me, his eyes softening at the mention of his imprint. "Yes."

"So why are you giving me such a hard time?"

Sam sighed, glancing away and backing up. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and thought better of it. Shaking his head, he said nothing as he turned on his heel, taking off into the woods. I watched him go, sighing when he disappeared. This was getting out of hand…and just when I thought we were making progress.

I ran a hand through my hair before walking back to The Rez. I welcomed the long walk as it allowed me to get my thoughts together.

This shit was beginning to get to be too much.

* * *

**AN2: Sam and Jake…smh. Well, next chapter Ellie arrives and Ash gets to see why the Volturi want her! Thanks for reading!**


	22. The Blackfoot Tribe

**Author's Note: So, I literally couldn't stop writing! My mind was going a million miles an hour, and considering I have a bit of a break before school begins again, I allowed my muse to take control, which is why this chapter is out so quickly. Also, the first half of this chapter was supposed to be in the last chapter, but last chapter was already long, so…yeah. Also, the info in this chapter regarding the Blackfoot tribe's characteristics, like their kindness and humbleness are actually true to the best of my knowledge. All the stuff about powers and vampires are completely from my imagination, though.**

**Also, I do not condone underage drinking in any way, shape or form, but let's be real, shit happens all the time. If you do drink, please do so responsibly!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I haven't used this yet, but I own nothing, except for Ashley and my imagination. **

**Chapter Summary: We meet Noelle; Ashley and Jake begin to go through the information given to them by Carlisle.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The ride to the airport wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Embry and I made it to the local Port Angeles airport in a little less than a half-hour. I wonder if all the wolves enjoyed speeding in cars. Anyway, Ellie had flew into Seattle before grabbing a local flight here so I wouldn't have to drive the three hours to the major city, which I greatly appreciated.

"You're really excited, huh?" I glanced at Embry as he leaned against the wall, casually surveying the area.

I grinned. "Of course! This is my best friend we're talking about. I haven't seen her since I came out here!" I glanced at the arrival screen, not able to hide the excitement at seeing that her flight had just arrived. "She's here, Embry! She's here, she's here!"

Embry pushed off the wall, shaking his head in amusement at my enthusiasm. "Damn, Leah wasn't joking when she said you were a ball of energy."

I turned to Embry, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Leah loves hangin' with me. You mark my words, pretty soon we'll be best friends, too! No one can resist my Jersey girl charm!"

Embry rolled his eyes as we walked to the gate Ellie would be walking out of. "She actually thinks really highly of you."

I smiled at that. "She's fun to be around, bitchy attitude and all." Embry gave me a half smile at that.

I watched the people exiting out of the gate impatiently, huffing as people took their time walking through the narrow passageway. Come on people! You guys are standing between me and my best friend! Sheesh, move your asses!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I saw my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Her long…blonde hair?...huh, she dyed her normally dark brown hair, but the blonde didn't look bad on her at all. Anyway, her long blonde hair was done up in a messy bun. She was taller than my own five foot six in a half; she was about five foot eight. Ellie was much more slender than I was, and I swear, if she were taller and had smaller boobs, she could totally pass for a model. She had stunning blue eyes and long lashes that complemented her heart-shaped face well. Her slender frame was currently draped in a pair of pink sweat pants, a pink sweatshirt and black Uggs. Upon seeing me, she smiled widely, swinging her carry-on bag higher on her shoulder.

"Ash-bear!"

"Ellie-Bellie!"

We ran towards each other like in those cheesy romantic movies. Upon reaching each other, I slung my arms around her neck and she slung hers around my waist, lifting me up slightly and holding me tight. My eyes watered at the realization that my best friend, who was more of a sister to me than anything, was here with me. Ellie gently lowered me back down and let me go.

"Oh my God, I've missed you!" We both said at the same time, as we both did a once over of the other before both exclaiming: "Oh my God, your hair!"

"You dyed it?! I love it!" I said, eyeing it closely.

"You're letting yours grow out? It looks great! Momma Kim will be happy to see how long it's gotten!"

"You look absolutely stunning!"

"And you are absolutely stunning _and_ you're glowing!"

A clearing throat caught my attention and I turned to find Embry watching us in amusement. I completely forget he was here. Ellie glanced at me before looking at Embry in question. I smiled at her widely. "Ellie, this is Embry, Jake's best friend. Jake couldn't make it because he had to work a bit today and considering I'm still learning where everything is around here, Embry offered to escort me!"

Ellie nodded at me before smiling at him and extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Noelle."

Embry shook her hand briefly before letting it go. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Better be all good things," Ellie said, glancing at me.

"Mostly good things," I said grinning slyly as the three of us walked to baggage claim. Ellie bumped against me before laughing.

By the time we got to baggage claim, Ellie's was the only bag left. Embry grabbed it as Ellie protested. Embry, being the gentleman he is, just waived her off as he walked in front of us towards the car. Ellie and I talked as we followed him, catching up with each other. I loved how we could not see or talk to each other for months, yet reconnect like we've never spent time apart. We reached the car, Embry putting the bag in the trunk. I sat in the back with Ellie, which of course Embry didn't mind, as we continued to talk and catch up.

"So, what's there to do in Forks?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, not much. There are some decent eateries."

"Anything to do in La Push?"

"There's a beach not too far from where we're staying."

Ellie sighed and contentment. "I love the beach."

"Yeah," I said sighing as well. "Oh, and the mall in Port Angeles is nice. It's not as big as the one back home, but it's definitely shop-able."

"Great, we need a good shopping trip. I need to relieve some stress and –_oh my God_! Is that an engagement ring?!" Ellie exclaimed, grabbing my left hand and looking at the ring.

I smiled, glancing at the ring. "No, it's a promise ring. Jake got it for me."

Ellie examined it before smiling widely. "Ah, so tell me about him!"

My smile spread wider across my face. "He's amazing, Ellie," I gushed. "He's so sweet and strong and nice and kind and handsome and amazing and he loves me," I said rambling before sighing in pure happiness. "I love him so much."

"I'm so happy for you Ash-bear!" Ellie said before glancing at Embry before turning back to me, leaning over and whispering, "You guys have sex yet?"

Embry coughed before turning the radio up. Poor Embry was probably really uncomfortable. I glanced at Ellie who was looking at me expectantly. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face even if I tried and nodded at her.

Ellie squealed, before looking at me seriously. "Did you…?"

I blushed, nodding again. "Minimum two times each time."

Ellie squealed again before hugging me. "My best friend's all grown up now!"

"Okay, okay," I said, pushing away from her. I glanced at Embry who looked about ready to jump out the car. "So, how've you been…with everything?"

Ellie's smile faltered and her eyes watered slightly. "I've been dealing…trying not to think too much about it."

I nodded sadly. If I see Jeremy again, I'm gonna punch him in the face for hurting my best friend. "Got it. I'm here when you're ready to talk. We'll have ice-cream and chocolate."

"…and cheesecake?" Ellie asked hopefully. I laughed.

"Yes, and cheesecake…and whatever else you want."

"You're awesome, Ash-bear," she said, giving me a half hug.

"Sure, sure," I said, smiling waving off her compliment while returning her hug. I heard her sigh pitifully and I frowned, holding her tightly. I felt something wet and heard her whimper softly. I held her as she wept silently. Yes, next time I saw Jeremy, I'll punch him in the face…and maybe the throat for hurting my best friend. Asshole.

By the time we got back to La Push, Ellie had pulled herself back together and I had begun telling her about my job, before talking about the pack. Ellie appreciated the distraction, I could tell, and quickly latched onto the new topics of conversation. Finally, we were back at Jake's –erm, my and Jake's home. God, that felt good to say.

We got out, Embry carrying Ellie's bag inside when I opened the door. Ellie glanced around the living room, smiling. "Spacious."

"Yeah, Jake and I are decorating," I said, smiling in pride as I showed off our home. "It's a slow progress, but soon, we'll have everything the way we want it."

Ellie sat down on the couch, immediately melting into it and relaxing. I turned to Embry… who was looking warily at the couch. Huh, what's that look for? I shrugged. "Thanks for everything, Embry."

"No problem, Ash. Tell Jake I'll see him later. Nice meetin' you Noelle."

"You too," she said, waving. Embry took his leave, leaving Ellie and I in the front.

"I'll be back," I said, "make yourself at home." Ellie nodded tiredly as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. I walked in the back, towards the master bedroom. I walked in, and heard the sound of the water running. Jake must be in the shower.

"Baby, we're back," I said, raising an eyebrow at the duffle bag that sat in the corner of the room near an open window. Was that the information from the Cullens?

"I'll be out soon, honey," Jake called back. He sounded…different. Not exactly upset, but close to it.

"You okay?" I asked through the door.

"I'm fine," he said, though I wasn't convinced. The shower turned off and I heard some rustling before Jake opened the door and walked out. He kissed my forehead gently as he walked by me before fiddling through the draws for clothes.

"You're not fine," I said frowning.

Jake sighed, shaking his head before glancing at me. "I just…Sam and I got into it again," he said, turning back to the drawers and grabbing a pair of underwear and black sweat pants. "I'm just trying to not let it get to me."

I watched Jake sadly as he toweled off the rest of the moisture before stepping into his underwear. "You want me to talk to him? See where his head is?"

Jake sighed, shaking his head. "No," he grumbled out as he put on his sweat pants. "We'll be fine."

I frowned. "I hate seeing you like this, baby." I walked closer to him, throwing my arms around his waist from behind as he was fiddling with his pants. Jake sighed before turning in my arms and holding me against his chest.

"I know you do, baby. I promise I'll be fine," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll talk to you about it more later, I promise."

"M'kay," I said as he released me from his arms before turning and finding a shirt. "Ellie's here. She's relaxing on the couch."

Jake found a white tank and threw it on before turning to me and giving me a half smile. He held out his hand for me and I grabbed it and led him out of the room towards the front. Upon reaching the living room, Ellie glanced at me, smiling sleepily.

"Noelle," I said, smiling brightly as I tugged Jake's hand so he would stand by me. "This is Jacob Black, my boyfriend. Jake, this is Noelle Woods, my best friend slash sister."

Noelle stood up as Jake let go of my hand and shook hers. "It's nice to finally meet you," Jake said, smiling politely at her. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Ditto," Ellie said, smiling in return. "Thank you for agreeing to let me stay here."

"No problem, our home is your home," Jake said, smiling at her. I smiled at Jake, feeling my heart flutter against my chest when he said "our home." My wolf then turned to me. "I was thinking pizza tonight? I figured you and Noelle would want to catch up some anyway."

"Sounds good to me. Ellie?"

"Sounds perfect. I _love_ pizza."

"No wonder you and Ash are best friends," he said in amusement, throwing on a jacket. I glanced at him in confusion so he said, "I'll go out and pick it up, honey. I figured we can get the good stuff tonight."

My eyes lit up. "Pacific Pizza?" Jake nodded, grinning at me. Did I ever say how much I love this man?

"I'll be back soon," he said, grabbing my keys from the key ring and heading out.

"He seems really nice," Ellie said as I sat down next to her.

"He's amazing, Ellie," I reiterated.

"I'm happy for you. He's _definitely_ a huge upgrade from 'don't-know-how-to-please-a-woman' Brandon."

"Ellie," I said warningly. My ex and I weren't exactly on the best terms, but I still didn't want Ellie to talk about him.

"Whatever, it's true. So, what does Jake do for a living?" I tensed, but Ellie didn't seem to notice. "He's built like a friggin' brick house!"

"Security," I said, mentally kicking myself as I said the first thing that came to mind a little too quickly. "He works in security."

Ellie glanced at me, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "As a security guard?" I nodded. "I can see that," she said, her tone thoughtful. "How'd you two meet?"

I smiled as I retold the story of how Jake and I met, leaving out that Jake fell to one knee when he imprinted on me. Of course, she laughed her ass off when I told her I got lost looking for the grocery store. I told her how we got to know each other and spend time together, and even about Billy.

"I'm so happy for you, Ash-bear. You can tell he's completely into you, too. The way he looks at you…like…like you're his everything." Ellie became lost in thought as her blue eyes filled with sadness. "I would've given anything for Jeremy to look at me like that." I bit my tongue, effectively silencing the comment I was going to make regarding that dick. "He used to, once upon a time. But then…he changed."

I sat back against the chair, tucking my leg under me. "What happened?"

Ellie shook her head sadly and sighed out, "He cheated on me, Ash." I frowned, feeling my blood begin to boil. "He'd been doing it for a while…all the signs were there, but I didn't want to believe it." I reached over, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly in comfort. "Six years…he threw away _six years_ Ashley! God, I don't know if I'm more upset at him for cheating or myself for putting up with him so long!"

If I ever see Jeremy again, I was going to punch him in the face and throat before castrating him. Ugh! Stupid bastard! I already didn't like him, but now I loathed him. How dare he hurt my best friend!

"You do know next time I see him, I'm putting my foot in his ass, right?"

"It's not worth it, Ash," Ellie said sadly, her voice small and watery. "He'll get what's coming to him one day."

"Oh he _definitely_ will," I said, my thoughts positively murderous. Ellie was family, and I was _extremely_ protective of my family.

"What worse is I just feel so…so _worthless_," she said, her eyes watering again. "Was I not enough? Did I not _do _enough? I swear I did everything to make him happy, and he just…just shat on everything!"

"Noelle," I said sadly, gathering her in my arms as she cried once again. "You are not worthless, you understand me? Jeremy was the problem; he _always_ was the problem. You did absolutely nothing wrong, you hear me?" Ellie nodded as she wiped her eyes. "He took advantage of your love and loyalty towards him," like the fucking douche bitch he is, "and took you for granted. I know you'll find someone much better than Jeremy, someone who loves you like you deserve to be loved."

"I hope you're right, Ash," she said sadly.

"I _am_ right. You will find someone, even if I have to kidnap every eligible bachelor on this friggin' planet for you," I joked. Ellie gave me a watery smile as she continued to swipe at her eyes. "I'm serious by the way. I'm not above purchasing a rickety white van."

"_Oh my God_," Ellie laughed out. "What are you going to do? Scope out all the bars and lure guys with the prospect of beer?"

"…That's one idea."

Ellie burst out in gut-busting laughter, making me laugh as well. "That would be _hilarious!_"

"I'd do it, Ellie; _you know_ I'd do it!"

Ellie laughed, shaking her head in amusement at me. "You're so ridiculous, Ash."

"Don't I know it," Jake said, effectively cutting off my response as he came back in with several boxes of pizza and wings. "I got your favorite, babe, but I wasn't sure what kind you like," he said addressing Noelle, "We got cheese, pepperoni, Hawaiian, and meat-lovers."

Ellie's eyes lit up. "Jacob, you had me at pepperoni," she said, grinning before turning to me. "Where's the bathroom?" I motioned for her to follow me as Jake walked to the back to the kitchen. I showed her the bathroom, which was near the room she would be sleeping in and gave her a wash cloth, figuring she wanted to freshen up. She smiled at me as I left her to handle her business. I walked to the kitchen to see Jake placing plates on the dining table.

"She okay?" He asked, looking at me in concern.

I sighed and shook my head. "Her asshole boyfriend cheated on her," I said, going to the cabinet and grabbing drinking glasses. "Fucking asshole wasted away _six_ _years_ of _her life_. If I ever see that prick again, I'm going full MMA on his ass!"

Jake laughed out loud. "Full MMA? Honey, you're too much!"

"I'm serious! That's my best friend who's practically my sister. No one fucks with family!"

Jake eyed me in amusement, but said nothing. Ellie joined us once she was finished in the bathroom, sitting at the table. "I'm so tired, but I'm so hungry."

"As long as your face doesn't fall in the pizza, we're good," Jake joked. Ellie and I laughed.

"Don't worry, Jacob," she started, opening the box of wings and taking some out with a fork. "If my face does fall, it'll be in my plate."

I shook my head at them both, smiling as it seemed like they would be getting along. That really meant a lot to me.

"So Jacob, Ash-bear told me you work in security?" I tensed and glanced at Jake. My wolf looked at me in amusement before turning back to Ellie.

"Yeah, for a while now. Started doing it in high school and just kept at it. It's practically second nature," he said, and I couldn't help but snicker. Ellie raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing. "What do you do?"

"Currently, I'm not employed," she said sadly. "My boyfr –_ex_-boyfriend didn't want me working. He made a decent salary to where I _didn't_ have to work." Jake nodded and I sighed harshly. Controlling bastard. "I got a degree in math secondary education, so I'll probably look to do something in that."

Jake whistled. "Impressive."

"Thanks. What's your degree in?"

"Don't have one yet. I start in January, though. Ash here motivated me to get in school," he said, giving me a half smile. "I'll be majoring in architecture."

Noelle looked at him, impressed. "That's awesome Jacob."

Our conversation continued on as we ate, Jake and Noelle eventually having an easier time conversing. Of course, the subject of my stomach ring came up.

"So, I decided to pledge a sorority my junior year. I crossed over along with a few others so the sorority had a party. Mind you, we were both technically underage and had no business drinking," she said, pausing to take a swig of Pepsi. Jake listened intently, glancing at me in amusement. "I'm not partying without my best friend, so I drag Ash-bear whose only plan was to study for her finance class that weekend. I promised we wouldn't stay long so she could get back to studying and being the lovable geek she was," Ellie said winking at me.

"Anyway, we get to the party and as soon as we enter we're handed these red cups by these guys. Now, neither of us are stupid, so we take the cups but dispose of it immediately," she said, shaking her head in memory. Jake shook his head, glancing at me before glancing back at Ellie. "I drag Ash over to this bowl of punch and we both get some, and I tell you, Jacob, you could _barely_ taste the alcohol. So Ash is all like 'Ellie-Bellie this is so good!' and she starts takin' to the head, like seriously, she doesn't leave the punch bowl for a _long time_."

Jake laughed, shaking his head in amusement. I laughed as well. "Don't judge me baby. That punch was like manna from the gods."

"You definitely drank like it was!" Ellie said, laughing at the memory. "Anyway, I see my line sisters and we have to do this little mini step show, so I temporarily abandon Ash at the bowl. I go perform, grab a drink or two and get back to her and, I kid you not, Jacob, she is standing there laughing and talking _with the wall!_"

"The _wall?!_" Jacob said through laughter, looking at me. Tears were gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, that wall held better conversation than my ex-boyfriend!" I said, laughing with them.

"Yeah, and gave you better attention, too!" Ellie said, making us laugh harder. "So, so I'm tipsy, but Ash is like, full on _drunk_. Immediately I'm like 'okay, I need to get her outta here. The last thing I want is for her to get alcohol poisoning or someone try and take advantage of her. Right? So I grab her, and she literally falls into my arms, and she's all 'Ellie, I love you so much. You're my best friend and my sister and god I just love you!' And then she starts kissing me on my cheek. " Ellie said laughing. I laughed as well, especially since I didn't remember making a fool of myself. Jake was almost on his ass he was laughing so hard.

"I'm literally supporting Ash, and mind you, she's not the lightest person for me to carry. I'm half carrying/half dragging her through the crowd of people but then, I start feeling nice… like _really_ nice and I realize the alcohol is starting to get to me. Now through my haze, I remember walking through my Sorors and Jesse, who was even more drunk than Ash-bear goes 'Noelle, we're going to get stomachs pierced! Wanna come with?' And before I could answer, this one," she says, glancing at me, "seems to get a second wind and is like 'Let's go! I wanna get it pierced!' So by this time, the alcohol is clouding my better judgement so I'm like 'Fuck it, let's go!'

"We all walk there because, seriously, you'd have to be a fool to drink and drive, especially with how impaired we all were, and her apartment was like two short block from the dorms. Now, if we hadda been thinking clearly, we woulda realized no reputable tattoo parlor was open at this time. It just so happened that Jesse's brother's girlfriend knew how to give piercings."

"You didn't!" Jake laughed out. Ellie and I nodded. "Was it in the basement like in all the movies?"

"Nope, attic," Ellie said, a huge grin on her face. "Now, Ash is the second to go, and mind you, the first girl to go was crying, like sobbing crying, but I think it had more so to do with her being an emotional drunk than actual pain. I tried to talk Ash out of it, but she was determined. It probably also didn't help that I was slurring most of my speech and Ash could barely understand me. Anyway, she gets in the chair, Jesse's brother's girlfriend does the piercing. I'm expecting Ash to freak out or something, cause you know, Ash is a bit more…conservative…than I am, but she doesn't. She literally looks at her piercing when it's done and says in complete, slurred awe: 'this is so friggin' cool! Ellie-Bellie, I got my belly pierced!' And she gets up and starts dancing and giggling like a maniac! It was so funny! The girls were looking at Ash in straight hero worship!"

Jacob laughed heartily along with myself. "Oh God, I'm so glad I don't remember this."

"So, we all get our stomachs pierced and start making our way back to campus. The girls go back to the party. Ash and I go back to our dorm, and Ash promptly falls asleep. The next morning, I awake to Ash moaning in pain. She was so pale and nauseous. I put a pale at the end of her bed because she could barely move."

"That I remember," I said, shaking my head at the memory. "I thought I was dying, my head was pounding so bad. It was then I promised to never drink again." Though with all the bullshit going on, I may have to make an exception. "Ellie felt so bad, especially when I started freaking out about the belly ring."

"Ash was having a panic attack, especially since she couldn't remember how she got it. I explained to her what happened. I thought she was going to remove it, but she ended up keeping it."

"Yeah, still have it," I said, making Jake wag his eyebrows at me. "It was always something I wanted, yet was too afraid to get."

"Yeah, drunk Ashley has no inhibitions whatsoever."

Jake shook his head, still laughing every now and then. "Talking to the wall," he said, shaking his head in amusement.

Ellie yawned and stretched, rubbing her neck. I got up to clear the table but Jake stopped me. "I'll clean up, honey." I smiled as he got up to do so. I glanced at Ellie as I stood up.

"Come on. Let me show you to your room," Ellie nodded, saying a goodnight to Jake. I figured the room closest the front room was good for her, especially if Jake and I decided to have sex. I opened the bedroom door, which consisted of my bed that was in my apartment, though with fresh bed linens. "If you need anything, just let me know. Our bedroom is down the other hall."

Ellie nodded. "Thanks Ash-bear."

I smiled. "Maybe tomorrow I can introduce you to some of Jake's friends? They're all pretty cool people."

"That works," Ellie said, taking off Uggs and laying on the bed. "Mmm, comfy." I smiled before tucking her into bed. "You're the best, Ash-bear."

"I'll see you in the morning, Ellie-Bellie," I said, turning off the light and closing the door. I walked back to the kitchen to see it spotless. I smiled, relieved that was one less thing to take care of. I did go to the freezer, taking out the steak and putting it in the fridge to thaw, figuring we could have that for dinner tomorrow. I made my to what was now considered my bedroom as well and saw Jake sitting at the edge of the bed, watching me intently, the duffle bag at his feet. I guess it was time.

"I need to talk to you before we look at what's in here."

I nodded, taking a seat next to my wolf on the bed. Jake was tense, which wasn't a very good sign. I glanced at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Sighing and running a hand through his thick hair, he began.

"Ash, I spoke with the leeches…and Carlisle is going to keep an eye out for you in the hospital." I felt myself tense and attempted to force myself to relax. "But he agreed to my terms, which are he is not to seek you out or do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If he does, the treaty is null and void." I nodded, showing I understood. Jake glanced at me, his eyes completely serious. "Honey, if he, or anyone of them do anything to make you uncomfortable, you let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Okay."

Jake nodded, kissing my forehead. "I don't know if you want to do this now or later," Jake said, referring to the duffle bag.

"We can do it now. I'm pretty curious," I said, glancing at the bag. Jake nodded and sat it in between us on the floor. I scooted down on the floor along with Jake as I opened the bag. Jake swore and covered his nose. "Should we do this outside?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I'll be fine baby. You're my personal space heater, remember?" I teased. Jake eyed me a moment. "Besides, you have to sleep in here tonight. Don't want you to be agitated the entire night. Come on, I'll grab a my jacket and I'll be fine." I said, going to the closet and grabbing my heaviest coat. "We'll leave the window open so the room can air out for you."

"Fine, but the moment you start getting cold, we're coming back inside," Jake said. I was tempted to roll my eyes but didn't. He was just being cautious and overprotective, though in this case, there wasn't really a reason for him to be. It's still been unseasonably warm for October, and I doubt I'd catch a cold.

We walked out on the front porch, though I peaked in and checked on Ellie before we went out. As I thought, my best friend was knocked out cold, snoring lightly. Once outside, Jake and I sat on the steps of the porch, though Jake had me sit between his legs and wrap his arms around me so I wouldn't be cold. I sat the bag on the side of us before opening it and going through the contents. I pulled out a letter from Carlisle first and read it.

_Dearest Ashley,_

_Here is everything I was able to uncover regarding the Blackfoot tribe. Please be advised that what I found regarding the history of your tribe is quite violent and heartbreaking. I would not suggest reading it alone, as even I had trouble getting through it. _

_Again, I cannot stress how apologetic I am for involving you in this mess. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me as well as my Coven, and know should you require any assistance in anything, you can contact me at any time. _

_Warmest Regards,  
Carlisle Cullen_

I sighed at the letter, trying to push down the guilty feeling I felt when I remembered how I went off on him at the meeting. Carlisle's been nothing but nice and helpful, and I've been such a bitch to him and his family…though the blonde one deserved it. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I brought out the first manila folder, opening it to find a bunch of papers neatly organized. I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist before nuzzling my neck a bit as he looked over my shoulder at the papers. I smiled turning a bit in his arms so I was resting my side against his front, before reading aloud.

"The Blackfoot tribe was a kind and humble people. Those descended from this tribe were thought to be handpicked by God, Himself, due to their selflessness and humility. The Blackfoot people believed there was good in every person and creature, and therefore, was always respectful to their brothers and sisters near and far, as well as the creatures they hunted. In addition, these people believed that truth and honesty were two very important traits to live by. It was with those traits, the Blackfoot Chief was able to lead effectively as he had the trust of his tribe.

"At one time, the people were thriving out in the northernmost area of Montana, bordering Canada. They were extremely prosperous and thought to be so because of their selflessness. They were always willing and able to help those less fortunate, taking in the less fortunate left and right. Though they were extremely peaceful people, they were very talented warriors, and would fiercely defend their land and people if needed.

"Through the years, it is said that the Blackfoot tribe were blessed with many different gifts and abilities. These abilities are what are thought to have allowed this tribe to have last as long as they did. Some even say these abilities bordered on the supernatural. These supernatural abilities varied, according to the tribe one was born into. In addition, some's supernatural abilities were more developed than others, though the cause for this is not known. One of these supernatural abilities included being able to unconsciously shield themselves from other supernatural beings, more specifically vampires. This shield can be projected to their mate…once the relationship…is consummated… and both hearts are on the… same page," I said, trailing off, looking at Jake thoughtfully. He also chose that moment to glance at me, a knowing expression on his face.

"So this is why Edward can't read your mind anymore," I said in awe. Who would've known that us having sex to express our love for each other would also inadvertently help Jake. My wolf kissed my cheek as his hand rubbed up and down my thigh.

"Looks like I'm not the only one doing the protecting." I smiled at that. At least I was able to provide some kind of help to my fierce protector. I leaned up and kissed his handsome face before continuing the reading.

"This ability is passed onto their offspring to ensure they are well protected. How this ability came to them is unknown at the time. Many speculate there were once pressures in their environment that forced them to adapt that power.

"Another power, or blessing depending how one looks at it, is their ability to be selectively invulnerable, that is, these people have the ability to be immune to the mental manipulation imposed by vampires, but are not immune to them in the physical sense, as the Blackfoot people are inherently human, just gifted.

"Lastly, the Blackfoot people are believed to possess extrasensory perception, more specifically, precognition. There are instances of them having knowledge of various occurrences before it they happen. In addition to them being humble and kind, it is believed this ESP ability helped them become so prosperous. Unfortunately, this ability could not protect them from what would soon be happening."

"Huh, so you're psychic?" Jake asked, looking at me in confusion.

"I doubt it," I said, frowning. "I don't feel psychic…"

"Maybe it's one of those things you meditate on? You know, get your mind stronger?"

I shrugged, biting my lip. "You don't think the dream I had about you getting hurt was because of my supposed psychic ability, do you?"

"No, because I won't be getting hurt," Jake said adamantly, kissing my forehead. "I promised you I wouldn't and I plan on keeping that promise."

I nodded in response. Maybe Jake was right? I mean, it was just a dream, and a dream was a dream…right? But it felt real enough. Jake must've seen the worried look on my face because he held me tighter.

"Honey, I won't get hurt," he said, leaning in and kissing my lips softly. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't help but worry, baby. It was _so real_."

"Trust me, Ash. I _won't_ be getting hurt."

I sighed, dropping the issue for now. Jake was being stubborn, and while I trusted him with everything in me, I also couldn't get past just how real that dream was.

"As stated before, the Blackfoot tribe were kind and selfless. Those two traits are said to be what caused their downfall. According to a legend, a group of vampires visited the tribe. Of course, the people had never seen others such as this. Curious, they approached the vampires, offering food and drink. The group attacked…" I paused, taking a shuddering breath before continuing, "…killing the few people that approached them." I was vaguely aware of Jake rubbing my arms in comfort before he kissed my temple. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, but I forced myself to keep going. "The Chief, known as Matunaagd*,was understandably upset and went to confront the Cold Ones. The vampires were said to have special powers, and tried to use these powers to disable the brave Matunaagd. It was how the supernatural abilities of these people were discovered. The vampire who attacked the Chief was said to have powers that can incapacitate people just by looking at them…" I said, noticing to the side of this, there was writing that said _Jane?_ in parenthesis, "…however, this did not work on the Chief. Matunaagd was not affected and attacked the intruder with a fierce battle cry. The vampire was surprised, but was able to avoid the attack, quickly killing Chief Matunaagd in one swift hit."

I paused as I looked up, shaking my head sadly. These poor people were attacked for no reason!

"It's okay honey," Jake said, swiping at my eyes. I blinked in confusion before I realized I was crying. I leaned against my protector, feeling overwhelmed from the emotions I was feeling.

"Jake, they just…killed the Chief and people trying to help them for no reason! Why would they –?" I trailed off, not able to finish that sentence.

"They're heartless, honey, and not just them. _Anyone_ who could up and kill someone for no reason is heartless, and deserves to rot in the deepest pit of hell."

I nodded, agreeing with my wolf. "I mean, I knew vampires could be vicious, having come face to face with one," I said, shuddering as I remembered my encounter with Victoria. Jake's arms tightened protectively around me. "But…but you saved me both times before anything more could happen. I…I can't even imagine the fear and pain these people went through because of a bunch of filthy, heartless bloodsuckers."

Jake kissed my temple again. "Want to stop for tonight?"

I shook my head. "No… I just…I need to keep going. I need to find out what makes me so interesting to these things." Jake nodded, his chin resting on the top of mine as I continued reading aloud.

"The tribe members were frightened when they say their Chief disposed of so easily, however, the fact that Matunaagd wasn't affected by the vampire's special abilities intrigued them. They sent word back to one of their leaders, who came to visit," and once again in parenthesis was another name: _Aro? _"The leader made his way to the tribe, who were now fearful of all those now traversing their lands. The leader had a special ability as well; that of tactile telepathy. One by one, the leader went through, touching tribe members to see if he could read their thoughts and was pleasantly surprised when he couldn't. It was then he decided the tribe, who was chief-less, would be under his control. The Blackfoot people had no choice but to comply."

I sighed, shaking my head sadly. This was too much…what they did…my people…they didn't have a choice. They were forced under this asshole's ruling. I frowned as I continued reading, determined to get through this.

"While the leader and the original group of vampires eventually returned, a few of his subordinates came and went as they pleased. It was said that during this time, the people were mistreated horribly. Many of the women were forcibly mated and raped," I swallowed thickly as my eyes welled with tears again, "by these beings, resulting in half-human, half-vampire babies. Unfortunately, many of the woman were not able to handle carrying the baby to full term, and many died in the process." I shook my head sadly, my lip quivering as I forced myself to continue. "There were a few who were able to survive carrying the baby to full term, but died during childbirth. The children born from this union were found to have the same gifts of the tribe passed to them, in addition to vampiric characteristics. These children were known as immortals. Sadly, these children were mistreated by the vampires because of their mixed race.

"The tribe was enslaved for a very long time until one day, a maiden known as Nadie*, had a vision of many of her brothers and sisters becoming free, however, there would be casualities. She very discretely spread word, making sure to not alert the threat. Nadie explained this, and word slowly dissipated throughout the tribe. Unfortunately, the vampires caught wind of Nadie's vision, but before they could make an example of her, help came in the form of the immortal children. These children, who grew abnormally fast, fought against the vampires and caused a distraction, allowing their tribesman to escape. During this battle, the immortals were all killed, but not without delivering a devastating blow to the number of vampires stationed on that reservation. The vampires that remained went to track the people that escaped, and were successful in eliminating those they found. Those that were lucky enough to escape went into hiding, though it is not known where. It is believed they are dispersed through the States. Word got back to the leader about what happened, and he became angry, killing those vampires who were not killed by the immortals."

Jake and I sat in silence when I finished reading. My mind was reeling from the information…not so much from my abilities, but from the history…of what happened to them. It was so sad, and they didn't deserve to have anything like that happen to them. I can't believe my great-grandmother lived through such a time as this and lived to tell the tale.

"You okay Ash?"

I shook my head. "Jake, this is _horrible!_ How could…how could they do something like this? They were innocent people not bothering anyone! They didn't deserve to be…be _treated _like that!"

"I know honey, I know," Jake said as I buried my head into his chest. "Those bastards will pay."

"You know, I almost wish I could phase like you so I could deal with them myself!" I growled out, feeling my blood boil and my heartbreak for them at the same time. "They're monsters!"

"They are," Jake agreed, his tone gruff, "Monsters who will get what's coming to them."

I nodded, falling limp against my wolf as he held me tightly and glaring in front of me. Now, more than ever, I was determined to not be afraid. These things massacred people just for their sick, perverse pleasure. I owed it to all of those lives that were lost to remain calm and not loose myself to fear.

I eyed the duffle bag that contained more folders. I wonder how Carlisle got this information to begin with. If Marcus said this information was gathered through oral tradition, how did Carlisle get it? Unless, Marcus was just telling me that so I would agree to meet them? That was probably it. Maybe…maybe Carlisle wasn't so bad after all. I mean, from what I knew of him, he didn't go around massacring and raping people…that accounted for something, right? Not only that, but clearly Carlisle had an idea of who those vampires were, if the names in parenthesis were anything to go by.

"Jake, I want to speak with Carlisle," I said. Jake tensed and moved back a bit before gently lifting my face to look at him.

"Why?"

"I want to know where he got this information from. I also need to know what those names were on the side, and what exactly we're up against with these things."

"I don't think-"

"_Please_ Jake. I need to know! You're putting your life on the line, and I'll be _damned_ if something happens to you or one of the pack because we didn't have enough information," I said stubbornly, staring directly into his eyes with determination. I don't want my wolf of the pack to be those monsters next causalities. "I love you, Jacob, and just like you want to protect me, I want to protect you and I will do everything I can to make sure you remain safe."

Jake sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He stared at me, doing his best to read me. My expression was open and pleading, my eyes imploring him to agree. I really didn't want to talk to his mortal enemy behind his back, but I would if I had to.

"Alright, honey…alright."

* * *

**AN2: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, not to mention all the positive feedback! You guys are wonderful! Also, thanks to everyone that liked and/or favorited this story!**

*Matunaagd=Male Blackfoot name meaning "He who fights."

*Nadie=Female Blackfoot name meaning "Wise."


	23. In which Ashley Apologizes

**Author's Note: It's been a year since I've started this little project! Woot Woot! Thanks again for all the reviews/likes/favs! You guys are awesome!**

**Sorry for the delay! Once again, real life...yadda, yadda, yadda**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Ashley and my imagination. **

**Chapter Summary: Jake and Ash talk, Quil stops by, and a meeting with the Cullens.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"We meet with Carlisle later."

I blinked, glancing at Jake who was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching me closely. I was in the kitchen making dinner; a roast in the slow cooker, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and for dessert, cheesecake. We were supposed to have steak, but we ended up having that for lunch. Ellie was still resting in bed…I guess the different time zone and jet lag was getting to her. I was mindlessly working in the kitchen, still feeling emotionally exhausted from the information I read.

"We're meeting at the treaty line." I nodded, not having much to say. "He was surprised to find out you wanted to speak with him."

"I guess so…I haven't exactly been the nicest to him."

Jake gave a half shrug. " 's not exactly your fault, Ash, you were attacked by one of their kind. 's only natural for you to feel some kind of apprehension when it comes to them."

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "You gonna call Sam and let 'im know?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "I wasn't," he said stubbornly, munching on some chips. I looked at him pointedly and he sighed. "Well if you're gonna look at me like _that_…"

"Things are already tense between you two. You don't want to make anything worse, baby."

"Sam has an issue with _anything_ I do," Jake said in exasperation. "I'm starting to think he's just trying to piss me off on purpose," my wolf grumbled before stuffing his mouth with a handful of chips.

"Maybe, but maybe not," I said. Jake told me about the meeting with Edward, Carlisle, Sam and himself earlier after we had lunch and Ellie went back to bed. "You said it yourself, baby. He's feeling threatened, which is why he's responding the way he is. Not making excuses for him or anything, but it's probably hard for him to not be in control, _especially_ where you're involved." Jake raised an eyebrow as I began mixing the batter for the three cheesecakes, figuring between Ellie and Jake, one wouldn't be enough. "You're technically supposed to be in his place."

"I am, but I told him I don't want it."

"Yes, but you're also willing to do anything to keep me safe, _including_ becoming Alpha, am I right?"

Jake gave a one-armed shrug. "That's only if I feel Sam isn't acting in your best interest."

"Which means he's being pressured by you," I said, looking at Jake. Jake glanced at me in slight confusion. "If he makes a decision you don't like in regards to me, you're gonna challenge him, so he's probably trying to figure out how to make what he thinks are good decisions in order to keep you at bay."

"He wouldn't _have_ to keep me at bay if he woulda just _listened_ to me in the first place!" Jake said in exasperation.

I shook my head at my wolf as I finished mixing the batter before emptying it into the Oreo cookie crusts I made from scratch. Not only did Ellie love my cheesecake, she loved Oreos as well. Why not combine the two?

"If you actually think about it," I began slowly, making sure I had his undivided attention. "Sam may have been right." Jake cocked his eyebrow in question as I continued. "I mean, now we're setting up a meeting to meet with the same people we said we didn't need help from. Maybe we should've listened to him in the first place?" I said, putting the cheesecakes in the oven to back.

"No, we shouldn't have," Jake said stubbornly. I glanced at him once I was finished putting the cakes in the oven to bake. "Just the day before, the thought of anything leech scared you. I was not putting you in any position that you were uncomfortable with," Jake stated passionately. "Yes, Sam's Alpha and yes, we will protect you no matter what, but if you're _uncomfortable_ with _how_ we protect you, then that's a problem," he said, adamantly. "I refuse to put you in a position where you're having anxiety or panic attacks because they are what they are."

I glanced at Jake thoughtfully as he leaned against the adjacent counter, watching me closely. He was right; I wasn't too thrilled with the prospect of involving the Cullens before, but now…I needed to know information so Jake and the pack would be safe. Now that I think about it, it's crazy how Jake was so vehemently against Sam when he suggested involving the Cullens, yet now, because _I_ wanted to talk to them, he was willing. I guess Jake was reading off of me and my emotions in his decisions. I needed to watch that, _especially_ if Jake became Alpha. The fact that I could influence him and his decisions was both scary and exciting.

"You're right," I started, "but…but I think I'm good. I mean, if they're willing to help, they can't be all bad, right?"

"They're fuckin' _leeches_; they're bad enough."

"Yeah, but they don't slaughter people for fun, right?"

"Yeah. If they did, we wouldn't have that treaty."

I nodded, glancing down and sighing. "If they're gonna be helping, I think I should apologize."

"For what?"

"I dunno, for being a bitch maybe?" I said sarcastically. "I should've never went off like I did the last time we met up." I sighed, glancing down and frowning. I let my emotions get the best of me, which caused me to lash out. What's crazy is even after I was horrible to him, Carlisle was still willing to help me. I shook my head sadly, mentally kicking myself at my actions.

Yeah, I'm _definitely_ going to apologize when I see Carlisle.

I blinked as Jake's bare feet came into view. I glanced up to see him standing in front of me just before he gathered me in his arms. I laid my head against his strong chest, feeling relaxed as I listened to the sound of his strong heartbeat.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, honey." I closed my eyes as his deep voice washed over me. "You were upset, and understandable so. Hell, I was pissed off for you."

I smiled at that. "You're always pissed off at whoever upsets me."

"Damn right. I wasn't joking when I said no one fucks with my girl."

The feeling was mutual.

Jake and I stood in each other's embrace. He was always so comfortable…_and_ comforting. Just being in his strong arms was enough to make me feel better…somewhat. I still felt bad for being mean to the Cullen's, well, except for the blonde one…she deserved it for mouthing off about my wolf.

"You guys are too cute."

I startled, not expecting to hear the voice of my best friend. Jake let me go as I turned to greet Ellie.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Wonderfully," she said, stretching. "Jetlag's a bitch. I didn't realize just how tired I was." She sniffed the air, her eyes lighting up. "Is that cheesecake I smell?"

"Yep, with an oreo cookie crust."

Ellie smiled brightly at me. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you? Between you and momma Kim, I'm going to put on so much weight…but it's _so worth it!"_ Jake and I laughed as Ellie glanced at my wolf. "I don't know how you've managed to stay so in shape this long. I give it another couple of months before you're sporting a gut."

I laughed, trying to imagine Jake with a gut. Yeah…I couldn't really see it.

"If it's do to her cooking, I'll gladly sport it," Jake said, winking at me.

"You two give me way too much credit," I said, feeling flattered they loved my cooking so much. "So, did you want to do anything today –erm, what's left of the day?"

Ellie shrugged as there was a knock on the front door. Jake excused himself as she responded, "I just want to relax …maybe catch up on old times?"

I smiled. "Sounds fun! We'll watch cheesy horror movies, talk about how bad the acting is, and enjoy each other's company."

"And eat cheesecake?" Ellie asked, hopefully.

"And eat cheesecake…when it's done and cooled," I confirmed with a smile.

"It's a date!"' She said smiling. "I'm gonna go freshen up."

I nodded as she walked back towards the front. I was happy she was happy and smiling, just like old times, though her smiles didn't reach her eyes like normal. Eventually she'll be back to normal, and I couldn't wait for that to happen.

I turned off the mashed potatoes and vegetables as they were done. The roast and the dessert continued cooking and I put a timer on my phone to remind myself to come back and check everything. I walked up front, surprised to see Quil talking with Jake. When I walked in the room, Quil turned to me, shooting me a huge grin.

"Hey there, girlie!"

"Hey Quil," I said, smiling at him. "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing more than usual," he said, smiling in return. "Had to talk to the boss," -at that Jake rolled his eyes as Quil jerked his thumb towards him- "here for a sec."

"Need me to step out?"

"Nah, you're good," he said, giving me a half hug. "It's a business prospect," he said, winking at me. "No worries, I'm sure loverboy here'll update you –ow!" Quil exclaimed when Jake smacked him upside the head. "Bro, _chill!_" He said, hitting Jake on his arm.

I smirked at the nickname given to Jake. "I'm sure he will," I said, winking at my wolf. I glanced at Quil who was sniffing the air.

"Sumthin' smells great! What's for dinner?"

"I got a roast in the slow cooker, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and for dessert, oreo-crust cheesecake." I shook my head in amusement as Quil glanced over at Jake, giving him his best version of the puppy dog eyes. Jake rolled his eyes before glancing at me. I grinned before glancing at the wiry man. "We won't be having dinner for a while, but would you like to stay?"

Quil grinned. "Yes! Thanks, Ash! Did I ever tell you you're my favorite sister?"

I smiled at the taller man as I felt the overwhelming feeling of being accepted by the pack once again, more specifically, one of Jake's closest friends. "And you're one of my favs, Quil."

Quil grinned before stretching and glancing at Jake. "You mentioned you were gonna work on the Rabbit. Need some company, bro?"

Jake grinned, "Sure, just like old times," he said before turning to me. "We'll be out in the garage if you need anything."

I nodded as Jake and Quil walked out. I went to the kitchen to check on the food, taking out the cheesecakes that were now done. I placed them on the counter to settle. Now, all that needed to finish was the roast, which would be another few hours.

I walked back to the front to see Ellie sitting on the couch, her hair freshly washed and wearing a pair of leggings with a long t-shirt, and was currently flipping through the channels. I joined her on the couch as she settled on some cheesy horror movie with a bunch of zombies.

"Where'd Jacob go?" Ellie asked.

"He's in the garage working on his car."

"He's a mechanic, too?"

I shrugged. "Kinda. It's a hobby of his. He's fixed my car every time I had issues with it."

"Huh," Ellie said, thoughtfully. "I figured you'd end up with someone like Jacob."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my head towards her.

"He's a nice guy," she said, "and he seems to have a lot going for him, not to mention he has a great sense of humor."

"Yeah, he'd have to have one to put up with me," I joked.

"Who're you telling?" Ellie teased. "He's completely different from Brandon." Psht, don't I know it. "From what I observed, you guys have more of a partnership going on. Like, he's not using you, y'know? Jacob has his own house and car and…and you can be yourself with him. I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy with a guy."

"That's because Jake's different," I said, smiling at the thought of my wolf. "He doesn't have a whole lot, but he makes the most out of what he has. He doesn't let money restrict him and while I make more than him, he doesn't take advantage of that."

Ellie smiled sadly. "I'm really happy for you. I just wish…" she trailed off, her eyes watering slightly. "Things turned out differently…for me."

"Maybe this was a blessing in disguise," I said, making Ellie frown at me. "Come on, Ellie, everyone knows Jeremy's a dick," I said, rolling my eyes. "He also treated you like shit. You deserve so much better than that."

"Ash, you've been saying that since the beginning."

"Maybe because I'm right? I mean, I only halfway tolerated him because you really liked him."

Noelle sighed. "He's been calling me, but I haven't answered."

"Next time he calls, give me the phone. I have a few things to say to him."

"Ash," Ellie started, her tone full of disapproval, "I appreciate your protectiveness, but you don't need to threaten him."

"I won't threaten him, Ellie," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's not a threat if you plan to go through with it."

"I'm pretty sure Jacob wouldn't appreciate you going to jail over Jeremy," Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Jake would be sitting next to me in the cell," I said, grinning. "I'd bring him just for the intimidation factor."

"You're horrible," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm completely serious."

"What happened to me being the overprotective one? Speaking of which, you know Jacob and I are going to have to have a talk, right?"

"_Ellie,"_ I whined out, frowning. The last talk Ellie had with a boyfriend of mine ended with her giving Brandon a black eye. I'd be lying if I said he didn't deserve it though.

"I promise I won't harm him," she said, rolling her eyes at me. "I just need to know you're in good hands with him. It _seems_ you are-"

"_Because_ _I am-"_

"But I need to make sure. I need to know his intentions…and _if_ I approve, I need to know when you two are going to give me my first niece or nephew." I choked on air as the subject of kids was brought up again. This seemed to be the steady topic for the month of October. I wonder what November would bring…

"Even _without_ your approval, we've discussed kids," I said, glancing at Ellie from the corner of my eye. My blonde best friend's eyes widened almost comically as her mouth dropped open slightly.

"_Really?!_ Wait…you're not…?"

"No! No, I'm not," I said, turning to her fully. "We just talked about having kids."

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, have you two talked about marriage at all?"

I shook my head. "It's been alluded to, but there hasn't been a full out discussion about it. Besides, we've only been dating a little over six months."

Ellie hummed thoughtfully and frowned. "So…the topic of kids have come up, but not of marriage?"

I glanced at her, looking a bit sheepish. "Uh…yeah?" That wasn't bad…was it?

Ellie's frown deepened. "Ashley–" Oh boy, she used my entire first name… "Doesn't that send up red flags to you? What if you get pregnant and he suddenly decides it isn't what he wants?"

"Jake would _never_ do that," I said, feeling that overprotective urge rise in my chest.

"I'd like to hope not. It's just…history and all that," Ellie said, glancing at me pointedly.

I sighed. "Noelle, Jake is _nothing_ like my father." Just her comparing the two together was enough to cause my blood to boil. "Jake would never walk out on his family. Jake would never decide that one day he wanted to be single again and leave his family. Jake would never belittle his child…or pick fights with his child…or leave his child in the middle of _New York fucking City_ because she decided to stand up for _her _mother who was being verbally attacked by some skanky bitch that had _no right_ to attack her in any way!"

Ellie immediately looked contrite. "I didn't mean to imply Jake was like that. It's just…I want to make sure he's as devoted to you as you are to him. I just don't want you hurt…like me."

I took a deep breath. "Ellie, trust me when I say, he's so devoted to me, it's scary," I said smiling softly. Ellie quirked an eyebrow in question. "There was an incident a while ago in which I ended up in the hospital-"

"Momma Kim told me," Ellie said apologetically. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's fine," I said, reaching over and squeezing her hand gently. "Besides, you had your own shit to deal with." Ellie pursed her lips and nodded before motioning for me to continue. "So, I was in the hospital and Jake was with me the entire time. Before that, there was a missing person's case here and I was…afraid to be alone. Jake and his dad allowed me to stay with them until the case was resolved. Since I've been out here, he's been looking out for me."

Ellie smiled. "I'm glad. I still want to have a talk with him, though. I'll be sure to also thank him for looking out for you."

"Just don't scare him too bad," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"I won't. I like him, he gives off good vibes."

We continued watching the movie, occasionally making jokes about the cheesy acting and special effects. This movie was so bad, but was pretty entertaining. Soon the movie was over and I checked on the food. The roast was almost done and I put the cheesecakes in the freezer now that they were cool and a bit settled, but not before cutting a piece for Jake, Quil, and Ellie.

I walked back to the front, giving Ellie her piece with a fork. Her eyes got big and she glanced at me in happy surprise, making me smile. "They're in the freezer. I figured you'd like a piece now, though, even if it's not fully settled." Usually, I let my cakes sit for a day or two to allow all the ingredients to come together, but in this case, I'll make an exception.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?"

I laughed as she took a bite and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. "I'm going to give Jake and Quil a piece."

"Who's Quil?"

"Jake's other best friend. He stopped by earlier and decided to join us for dinner. Come on, I'll introduce you," I said, inclining my head towards the door. We walked to the garage in silence as Ellie continued eating her cake slice. "Hey guys, want a sampling of dessert?" I called as we came to the garage, rock music blaring from a radio Jake had stationed in there. Jake, who was bent over the engine of his car, peeked around, his eyes lighting up. Quil, who was working under Jake's car, rolled himself out and glanced at me, his eyes lighting up at the sound of food.

"Ash, you're the greatest," Quil said as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"Don't I know it," Jake said, walking over to me after wiping his hands and taking the offered piece. As soon as he took a bite, his eyes closed and he let out a small sigh. "This is the second most amazing thing I've tasted," he said under his breath causing Quil to snicker.

I blinked in confusion. What was the first?

Jake's dark eyes eyed my form hungrily, licking his lips while he did so. I felt my face heat up as I realized just what he was talking about. I'm pretty sure if Ellie and Quil weren't here, Jake would've pounced on me…or I would've pounced on him. Either way, there would be pouncing involved.

Quil shook his head at the both of us as he walked over to me and grabbed the piece of cake. He took a bite and grinned happily. "Ash, you keep this up and you may find yourself with another houseguest."

"You're always welcome here," I said, smiling at the lanky, yet muscular man. Jake made a face at Quil and Quil stuck his tongue out, making me roll my eyes at the duo. "Speaking of houseguests," I said, grabbing Ellie's –whose face was buried in her plate –arm, coaxing her forward and effectively ending the immature contest between Jake and Quil. "Quil, this is my best friend, Noelle Woods. Ellie, this is Jake's other best friend, Quil Ateara."

Ellie came forward and, once her and Quil locked eyes, Quil's gaze softened and his mouth fell open slightly. I blinked, glancing at Jake whose eyebrows were practically in his hair, he was so surprised. I glanced at Ellie, who was transfixed on Quil's face, her eyes wide and her fork sticking out of her mouth.

Did Quil just…?

_Oh my God_, he did!

Yes! Take that Jeremy!

I couldn't help myself as I squealed, breaking them both from their trance. Finally, something good happened to lighten my mood!

Quil was slightly out of breath and Ellie was blushing. Both turned to look at me –Quil's expression one of disbelief and Ellie's one of confusion –before turning to look at each other. Ellie held her right hand out shyly.

"It's nice to meet you."

Quil watched her in complete awe as he extended his hand and grasped hers, making her gasp softly. "Likewise."

I glanced at Jake, a huge grin on my face. Jake shook his head at me in amusement, his expression clearly saying, "This is what you asked for."

For the second time today, he couldn't be more right.

Later on that evening, Jake, Quil, Ellie, and I sat down and had dinner. I smiled as I noticed Quil staring shamelessly at Ellie, catching her every time she would steal a glance. I was so excited for my best friend, I could barely contain myself. Quil was such a nice guy and totally Ellie's type; tall, lean, and built. I would have to talk with Ellie to see where her head was.

"So, do you work in Security like Jacob?" Ellie asked, finally working up the nerve to address Quil directly.

Quil blinked in confusion as Jake shot him a meaningful look. Quil cleared his throat before nodding. "Yeah, it's a group of us."

"That's cool," she said. "Must be fun working with a friend. I_ tried_ getting Ash-Bear to major in education as well-"

I rolled my eyes. "Teaching isn't a passion of mine."

"-But she decided to go the business route," Ellie continued like I hadn't interrupted her. "Can't say I blame her. After all, that's where all the money is."

"Yeah, but it's also cutthroat and stressful," I said frowning. "And I'm called in bullshit meeting's all the time-"

"And you work like a dog," Jake added.

"And I work like a dog," I confirmed.

"Do you at least like it?" Quil asked, genuinely interested.

I shrugged. "There's good days and bad days. If I could go back and do it over, I may have chosen another career. Pay is good, though."

"Like what? And I _swear_ if you say education I'm so not talking to you for the rest of the night," Ellie said, narrowing her eyes at me and making me laugh.

"No, _definitely_ not education. I don't know…like, I'm fine with my degree…just not sure if I'll be in the hospital long-term. It can be _very_ draining running that department."

Quil shrugged. "There's a clinic here on The Rez. I'm sure they can't afford to pay you as much as you're getting, but it's something."

"Sue's always helping out there," Jake added. "If you're interested, you can always talk to her."

Hmmm…it would be nice to work a little closer to home, especially now that my home is with Jake. "I think I might."

"So Noelle," Quil started, getting her attention. "How long have you Ash known each other?"

"Wow…a pretty long time," she said, cocking her head in thought and glancing at me. "What's it been? Sixteen? Seventeen years? Damn, that's a long time!"

Had it really been that long?

"We met one day in Pre-K. Ash took my doll without asking. I got mad and pushed her and she pushed me back. We ended up fighting, literally rolling around on the floor," Ellie said, her voice tinged in nostalgia.

"Good times," I said, smiling. "We've been best friends ever since." Jake shook his head in amusement as Quil laughed. "Then my mom met her and her family and Ellie became part of my family."

We continued eating, talking, laughing and joking more. When it was time for dessert, I brought out the cheesecake, now chilled. Jake, Ellie, and Quil dug in with gusto, the three commenting on how good it is. Quil and Ellie than began their own conversation as Jake helped me clear the table and wash dishes. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted.

"Quil was in the supermarket and ran into a kid we went to school with," Jake began, grabbing my attention. "He's having issues with his car and Quil volunteered me to look at it," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Long story short, Quil called the kid when we were in the garage and I told him I'd look into it for him."

"That's great, baby," I said, drying the dishes Jake passed over as he washed them. "He gonna pay you?"

"Yep. I'm thinking picking up some hours at the local garage, too. The owner's been begging me to work there. It'll be more money for us."

"More money for _you_," I said, making Jake cock an eyebrow at me. "You're starting school soon. You're gonna need that money for books."

"It won't _all_ be spent on books. We can get more furniture for our house," he said, bumping into me. "More pictures, paint, whatever."

I hummed in response. "Only if we're not just using your income and you let me pay for some things…or at least go half."

"Okay," Jake said, smiling at me. I smiled in return before he leaned down to peck me on the lips.

Once the kitchen was clean, we made our way to the front, Quil grabbing a chair from the kitchen to sit on and eyeing the couch warily. First Embry and now Quil…was there something I was missing? I went to sit on the couch but Jake grabbed me, making me glance at him in question.

"Meeting," he whispered, glancing at the clock. I nodded, completely forgetting about going to talk to the Cullen's. I glanced at Ellie who was busy trying to find a movie to watch.

"Ellie, Jake and I have to step out for a bit, you mind?"

"Nah, you two enjoy yourselves," she said, smiling at the both of us before glancing at Quil. "You cutting out, too?"

"Naw, I'm gonna stay a while," Quil said, glancing meaningfully at Jake. Silent conversation seemed to pass through them before Jake nodded. Quil gave him a half smile before turning back to Ellie and asking her another question. I grabbed my jacket and my tote bag before Jake and I walked out.

"So, how do you like my best friend?" I asked as we walked toward the tree line.

"She seems really overprotective."

I glanced at Jake in the darkness and quirked an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting to hear.

"What gave you that impression?"

"I heard your conversation," he said, stopping and looking over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a figure walking towards us. "I know we haven't really talked about it, but I do want to marry you one day." I turned back to Jake so see him staring intently at me. I smiled at my wolf.

"I'm in no rush. I know we're in this for the long haul, so I'm not worried."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do! I just…it's not a huge deal to me if we do things 'out of order.' Like, it doesn't matter to me if we get married first or have a child first," I said truthfully. All that mattered was that Jake and I were happy.

"Good," he said, bending down to kiss my forehead. "Just know, no matter what, you and our kids _will_ have my last name."

I smiled, feeling my heart flutter. I wouldn't have it any other way.

The figure got closer and I was able to make out, what looked to be, Embry strolling towards us. "Embry's coming too?"

"Yeah, always good to have back-up. Quil was supposed to come too, but he's kinda enamored with your best friend right now."

"So, other than her being over protective, how do you like her?"

"She's fine," he said, shrugging out of his shirt. "She seems pretty nice."

"I'm glad you two are getting along," I said as Embry finally reached us. "Hey Embry."

"Hey, _Ash-Bear_," he greeted, grinning widely. I rolled eyes in response. "What's up man," he said, greeting Jake.

" 's up," Jake said as the two slapped hands. "Thanks for coming with us."

"You don't have to thank me, Jake. I told you I have your back."

I smiled as the two shared a moment. I know Jake had me and he knew I had his back no matter what, but it must be reassuring to him knowing his friends still supported him.

"So you wanna talk to them, huh?"

"Yeah, I need more information. Did Jake tell you…?" I asked, trailing off.

"Yeah. Shit's fucked up, man," Embry said, shaking his head sadly. "Those things won't get away with this."

Embry walked off to phase as Jake began stripping in front of me. I did my best to not stare, but couldn't help it. Jake winked as he passed me his clothes, and I folded them before sticking them in my bag. "Where're your shoes?"

"Didn't wear any," was the simple response before he phased. Huh, I didn't even notice. Embry trotted over to us in his wolf form, standing next to me. I smiled at him before patting his head. That smile turned into a laugh when Embry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Someone's been spending too much time with Leah," I teased.

Jake lay on his belly and I jumped up on his back, grabbing and tugging at his fur to kelp me. I heard a snort of amusement before I felt myself pushed up gently. I looked behind me to see Embry's head under my foot to give me some leverage. I was finally able to hoist myself on Jake's back, with the help of Embry. "Thanks Emb."

I was halfway laying on my wolf, bracing myself against him. "If this continues, we're gonna need to invest in a saddle." Jake glanced back at me, giving me a look as I heard Embry snort in laughter. I hope Jake knew I was completely serious.

Jake took off running along with Embry. The cool night air whipped through my hair as I held on tightly to my wolf. I sighed in contentment as Jake's wonderful scent surrounded me. It was spicy, yet woodsy and sexy and all distinctly him. His scent always managed to bring me comfort and relax me.

Soon, we were nearing the treaty line, at least, I'm assuming so since Jake and Embry started slowing down, eventually coming to a stop. Jake turned to Embry, a silent conversation passing through them. Embry nodded as Jake stooped down to let me off. I slid down Jake's side before he stood up again, moving back some as he phased back to human. I went to him, giving him his pants, which he quickly put on. I figured he didn't need his shirt.

"Emb's staying phased just in case, though I don't foresee an issue," Jake said, buttoning his pants. "Precaution and all that."

I nodded as Jake reached his hand out for mine. I grasped it and began walking with him towards the treaty line. I pushed down the small feeling of nervousness I felt in the pit of my stomach. I didn't particularly care for leeches before, but after reading what happened, I definitely didn't like them now. I mentally reprimanded myself…the Cullen's are different.

We walked out of the trees to see three figures in the distance; two taller ones and a shorter more feminine one. As we walked closer, I realized it Alice standing there amongst them. I eyed them closely, their stone faces expressionless. While their actual faces didn't so much as twitch, their eyes were…kind?...sincere?...apologetic? Jake squeezed my hand gently as we walked closer. I smiled softly and squeezed back, shooting him a reassuring look. I knew Jake was worried about me, but I would be fine. After all, these weren't the same monsters that slaughtered the Blackfoot tribe mercilessly. We stopped a few feet from the invisible boundary line. I was standing between Jake and Embry and Alice was standing between Carlisle and Edward.

"Hello Jacob, Ashley, Embry," Carlisle said nodding to each of us. Embry said nothing and Jake nodded in return.

"Hi," I said in return, addressing all three at the same time and giving a little wave. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," I said genuinely. Carlisle gave a small smile. "If you don't mind, I have a few questions, but," I started, eyeing the three vampires. "Before that, though, I want to apologize for my behavior from before."

The three topaz-eyed vampires across from me looked genuinely surprised. "There's no need-" Carlisle said before I interrupted.

"No, there is a need. I should've never went off like I did. I was upset, yes, but I shouldn't have blamed you for anything. You guys are…you're nothing like I read about."

Carlisle gave me a soft smile. "Apology accepted, Ashley." I smiled at him in return before glancing at Edward and Alice. The two watched me closely before offering a small smile as well. I returned the smile, feeling relieved they accepted my apology so quickly, although, because they were so nice about it, I felt even worse about my actions. "Now, you have questions?"

I nodded, glancing briefly at Jake before turning back to trio. "I noticed you had names written in parenthesis. I'm assuming you know these-" Things? Assholes? Monsters? "-people?"

Carlisle nodded sadly. "I believe that two of the vampires described are a part of the Volturi. Aro is one of the leaders and Jane is one of the guards. We are positive it was these two the descriptions were alluding to."

"How do you know?"

"Not all vampires have abilities," Edward said, "and it is not common for vampires to have the same ability."

Huh…curious.

"So," Jake started, his handsome face contorted in a frown, "the same leeches that pretty much enslaved the tribe are the same one's after Ashley?"

"That is correct."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Jake mumbled, shaking his head.

My sentiments exactly, baby.

"How'd you get this information?" I asked, frowning.

"There's a database I was able to access. I used to be a doctor at a teaching hospital located on a University in Montana several years before my family and I moved back to Forks. I had a colleague that who, with a group of students, did research on the Blackfoot people, and actually sat down with a few of them and transcribed their legends. Of course, the tribesmen didn't want their names divulged for fear of being found out."

"The tribe is still in Montana?" I thought they all dispersed across the US.

"A few members are still there. The majority have migrated far away from Montana, though mostly to the southeast."

My eyes widened in surprise. "My family is from Florida. My grandmother migrated to New Jersey when my mother was still a child."

Carlisle nodded. "From what I gathered, the majority attempted to stay along coastal regions."

I furrowed my eyebrows in question. "Why would they do that?"

"The sun," Alice supplied simply.

"Oh, right. You guys combust or something?"

"Not exactly," Alice said, frowning. Before she could elaborate, Jake responded.

"They sparkle like fairies, honey."

My eyebrows flew into my hairline. They…_sparkle?_ So every vampire movie I've ever watched in my life has been wrong? Does a stake to the heart kill them? Can they come near crosses? Huh, if crosses don't harm them, then are some religious?

"Must you be so disrespectful?" Edward asked glaring at Jake before turning to me. "Our skin looks like a regular humans but rather than being soft and pliant, ours is hard and reflective. Therefore, when in the sun we…shine."

Silence.

Vampires…sparkle…?

I was so afraid of a being that _sparkles_ in the friggin' sun?

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Was there anything else, Ashley?"

I blinked, glancing at Carlisle before glancing at Jake. My wolf's features were all business as he asked his question.

"How many in the Volturi?"

Good question, Jake!

"Over thirty," Alice said, "There are three main leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus." Wait…did she just say Marcus? "Then, you have the Volturi guard; Jane is a part of that."

"Unless preparing for a battle, all members do not travel together at the same time," Edward added. "Usually, the guard comes to scout and report, however, that is not to say Aro, Marcus, or Caius won't leave their post to investigate."

"I was emailing back and forth with someone named Marcus," I said, causing the trio to raise their stare at me. I soon explained how I tried to go online to get information, the website I stumbled on, and the correspondence between Marcus and me. "He mentioned he'd soon be here."

"They had Marcus email you?"

"Aro probably knows I'm watching him," Alice said, thoughtfully. "It would make sense for him to have someone else email you, though I would've never suspected Marcus."

"I don't think any of us would've," Edward said, thoughtfully. "Has he emailed you since?"

I shook my head. "I haven't heard anything more…well, except from you guys."

"I'll continue to watch them," Alice said. "We'll update you if anything changes."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said, sincerely. Alice smiled.

"Also," Carlise began, drawing my attention to him. "I take it you and Jacob spoke about the arrangements at your place of work?"

"Yes, he did. And thank you…for everything." For helping me…for not being blood-thirsty maniacs…for not attacking people…for showing me you're not monsters.

"It is our pleasure," Carlisle said, nodding at me and extending his hand. I glanced at Jake before releasing his hand and stepping forward to shake Carlisle's extended one, slightly surprised by how cold and hard it was. I can see now why they sparkle in the sun. I ended up shaking Edward's hand as well before Alice's, Jake following behind me and following suit. Embry stood back, watching the scene, though he did nod at the three vampires. "Should you require any further information, please do not hesitate to contact us."

"We will, and Carlisle?" I called out just as he turned around to leave. The topaz-eyed man turned and looked at me in question. "Please, feel free to stop by my office anytime." Carlisle smiled at me, his eyes showing appreciation.

"Thank you, Ashley. If it is also okay with your mate, I would be honored to take you up on that offer."

I glanced at Jake, my eyes hopeful. Jake glanced at me before turning to Carlisle. "I suppose it's okay, especially since he'll be watching to make sure you stay safe." I smiled at my wolf before leaning against him. "As long as he still adheres to the rules."

Carlisle nodded before turning with his family and leaving. I watched them, surprised by just how fast they moved. I wonder who was faster, them or the wolves.

"You get the info you wanted?"

I turned to Jake, nodding. "I appreciate them being honest and forthcoming, especially considering my attitude towards them."

Jake nodded, bending down and kissing my forehead. "Come on, let's go home."


	24. Spontaneous Dates Outweigh Crappy Days

**Author's Note: Just in time for Valentine's Day! In honor of the day of love, I bring to you a chapter full of love…well, mostly. Thanks again for all the reviews/likes/favs! You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter's shorter than normal. I'll do my best to make up for it in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Ashley and my imagination. **

**Chapter Summary: Jake and Ash centered. Happy Valentines Day! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

So far, my day was horrible.

Besides sitting in a _three and a half_ hour meeting, my boss was giving me a hard time requesting time off. It wasn't even a lot of time, I was only asking for _two_ _days!_ Tomorrow and Friday! I already had it made up in my mind if he didn't approve my time, I was calling out the next two days. Luckily, he eventually approved my time, stating he was only doing so because I was such a good worker. I thanked him, before making my way back to my office. Maybe I should talk to Sue sooner rather than later about possibly working at the clinic.

"Hello Ashley." I jumped and spun around. Carlisle was walking towards me, looking apologetic. I was still getting used to him showing up randomly. "I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I said, waving off his apology. "Jake sneaks up on me all the time. I've threatened to put bells on him on more than one occasion."

Carlisle chuckled. "How's your day so far?"

I shrugged as we both walked towards the elevator. "Honestly, very stressful. I'm just glad the day is pretty much over."

"You're day may be over, but mine is just beginning. I have the late shift tonight," he said as I pressed the up button for the elevator.

"If I had to stay here any longer, I'd go insane."

"Ah, I've worked on the administrative side in a hospital before," he said as we stepped on the elevator and I pressed the fifth floor button. "I must say, the stress from it is intense."

And this was coming from someone who didn't need sleep. "It is. It's definitely something you need to have a passion for. Though I'm starting to wonder if the stress is worth it," I said, sighing. "I know one thing, I'm _definitely_ way overdue for some retail therapy." Maybe I could persuade Leah into shopping with me and Ellie?

"You sound like Alice," Carlisle said with a smile. "She loves shopping."

A vampire that loved shopping? Huh…curious.

"I would've never guessed," I said. "For the longest time, it was hard to see you guys as…normal." Well for the most part. After all, they still need blood to sustain them.

"It also doesn't help that you were attacked by one of our kind," he said as the elevator dinged, signaling our stop. "I'm just glad you realized we're not all like that."

We stepped off the elevator as Carlisle walked me to my office. Ever since we had the meeting where I apologized, Carlisle has stopped by to occasionally keep me company, not that I minded. Carlisle was actually a pretty nice guy.

"If it's fine with you and Jacob, perhaps Alice could accompany you on one of your shopping excursions?"

I pursed my lips in thought. That shouldn't be a problem, right? "I guess I wouldn't mind, but my bff is here and she doesn't know about…everything," I said, frowning. "Plus, I know Jake agreed to your help, but I don't know how he'd feel if I started hanging out with you guys. I'll talk to him about it, though."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I appreciate the effort you and your mate are both making. I'll understand if Jacob refuses."

"I'll talk to him about it," I reiterated as Carlisle walked me to just outside of my office. "I think it would be fun. Plus, he doesn't have to worry about me being unprotected."

Carlisle smiled. "I look forward to hearing your response. I hope your mate agrees. I firmly believe you and you 'bff' would thoroughly enjoy Alice's company."

"I'm sure we would," I said smiling. "I'll work on him, but don't get your hopes up."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Just your willingness to do so is more than I could even ask for."

I smiled at the older vampire. "It's the least I could do, especially considering how nice and helpful you and your family have been to me. Speaking of which, you're off babysitting duty for the next two days. I'm taking off hang out with my best friend."

"Whatever you do, enjoy yourself. Just know should you require any assistance with anything, you only need to ask."

"I will, and thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and walked off as I entered my office suit. I gave my Secretary a withering look and she laughed at me.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. Between the meeting about something _facilities_ need to handle and the boss giving me a hard time about taking time off, I'm tempted to go out drinking…and I don't drink!" At least, not anymore.

Shannon laughed. "Did he end up approving it?"

"Yeah, after he told me he really shouldn't because he needs me here and how I'm the best worker he has-"

"You are."

"-and how I've turned this department around-"

"You have."

"-and how I'm the hardest worker he has."

"You are."

I sighed, before venting my frustration to my Secretary. "Shannon, it's not like I asked for a month or even a week off. I just want _two days!_ All my work is caught up, and even if it wasn't I'd take it home to finish! There're people who take off weeks at a time when their work isn't caught up and no one panics! But I wanna take off for _two days_ and everyone loses their friggin' minds!"

"Sweet reference."

"Thank you. It's one of my favorite movies."

"This is the price you pay for being a good worker Ashley. The problem is your young and hungry, so you're gonna work ten times harder than the person who's been here for a long time because you feel you have something to prove."

I pouted. "But if I didn't work hard, they would've fired me."

"Welcome to the real world, where life's not fair and those who work hard are dumped with more work."

I sighed, glancing at my watch. "At least it's the end of the day."

"And you get to see your boyfriend," she said, causing an instant smile to blossom on my face.

"At least the real world doesn't completely suck."

Shannon hummed in response as she began shutting down her computer. "You just don't worry about your boss or work for that matter on your days off. I got everything handled, and before you ask, I'll only call you if something serious happens."

"You know me too well, Shannon."

"That's because you're predictable when it comes to work," she said, smiling and throwing on her jacket. "Don't think about this place while off, either."

"I won't," I said, walking towards my office. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"I will. You do the same."

I nodded, walking into my office and grabbing my things. My phone started buzzing in my pocket, so I took it out and glanced at the caller ID, a huge smile coming to my face when I saw who it was.

"Hey baby."

"_Hey beautiful."_ I smiled at the nickname.

"You outside?" I asked, putting my jacket on.

"_You know it. You ready?"_ I grabbed my purse and my jacket, opting to not take any work home.

"I was ready as soon as I came in this morning," I replied blandly as I walked to the elevator and the down button. "I've had a day," I said, stepping onto the elevator that was already on my floor.

"_What happened?"_ He asked, voice laced in concern.

"I think what didn't happen is more the question. Besides sitting in a bunch of meetings where people just sat around and highlighted every issue the hospital had, I hardly got anything done today. Needless to say, my boss wasn't happy when I decided to take off the next two days."

"_You're still taking off though?"_

"Yeah…I need a break. All the issues that were pointed out happened long before I got here, but they're trying to make it my problem." I said, frowning and stepping out of the elevator and walking through the lobby before going outside. "I'm downstairs. Where are you?" I asked glancing around. Usually, Jake parked where I could see him easily.

"_God, you're hot,"_ he said, making me glance around in confusion. "_That skirt hits all the right places."_

I smiled, glancing down at my grey pencil skirt. "It's supposed to hit my curves," I said in amusement. "Now where are you?"

"_Right now? I'm admiring the view,"_ he said teasingly, making me blush. "_You're so beautiful when you blush."_

"You're turning into a creep."

"_But I'm _your_ creep."_

"Baby, people are starting to stare at me," I said as I spotted a few people eyeing me curiously.

"_It's because you're so gorgeous, beautiful."_

I fought another blush. "Jake," I whined out, "You know this isn't fair! You're probably watching me from the woods where I can't see!" Must be nice to have keen eyesight and not be stuck wearing glasses for the rest of your life.

"_I'm not in the woods, honey,"_ he said in amusement. He was probably smirking from wherever he was.

"So where are you?!" I asked again, turning around. Maybe I was facing the wrong way and that's why I couldn't see him.

"_Did I ever tell you how much I love looking at your ass?"_

Then again, maybe I wasn't…

I spun back around, pouting as I heard Jake laughing over the phone. Where the hell was he?!

"You're such a pervert," I said, beginning to walk forward as my eyes scanned the parking lot for him.

"_Only when it comes to you, Ash,"_ he said, making me smile. I stopped walking, as I glanced around. "_Keep walking. I'm in the lot you're facing."_

"You're not playing fair, baby," I said, as I continued walking. "You know these glasses I wear aren't for fashion."

"_Yet you still look sexy as hell."_

"I could say the same about you, handsome. You're always sexy."

"_Only for you, Ash,"_ he responded as I continued walking and weaving through cars. "_Turn a bit to your left,_" he directed and I did so. "_Yep, keep walking this way."_

I did as he instructed, and a few seconds later, I froze as I saw the love of my life casually leaning against my car. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a burgundy sweater, black shades, and a leather jacket. Jake, being the suave guy he is, tipped his shades down to look at me, his eyes roaming over my form before he crooked his finger and beckoned me to come closer.

I smiled at my wolf as I walked over to him and threw my arms around him. Jake's arms wrapped around me as he bent down to kiss me passionately, his teeth nipping at my lower lip before his own tongue ran across it. I sighed, clinging to him as if I would never see him again. I reluctantly broke the kiss in favor, or rather, necessity, to breathe.

"I missed you," he said, resting his forehead against mine. My heart felt as if it would burst from all of the love I felt for this man.

"I missed you too, baby, so much," I said, giggling as I saw my lipstick rubbed off on his lips. I began wiping his lips with my hands. "You're the best part of my day."

"Mine too, honey," he said when I finished wiping his lips. "I hate that you had a bad day."

"I know you do, but at least I don't have to go back until Monday."

Jake gave me one of his sexy smirks. "I guess we better make the most of it then?"

I was ready to take him up on the offer. "What about Ellie?"

"She's hanging out with Quil right now," he said, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "He's just showing her around."

"That's how it starts," I said, remembering how our relationship started.

"Mmm-hmm, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," I agreed. "So, what do you have planned for me?"

"I plan to wine and dine you."

"Wine and dine, huh? What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we head to Port Angeles? There's this really nice Italian restaurant there called_ Bella Italia_."

"Sounds fancy," I said, smiling at him as he walked me to the passenger side of the car and ushered me in before walking to the driver's side and getting in. "What's the occasion?"

"Didn't know I needed an occasion to treat my girl."

"You don't," I said as he started the car and pulled off. "I was just making sure I wasn't missing anything."

I saw a half-smile make its way to Jake's face. "Nah, I just figured it'd be nice to go out."

"It is," I said smiling. "Especially when it's spontaneous like this and I've had a shitty day. I'm really starting to consider speaking with Sue about working in the clinic."

"Whatever makes you happy," Jake said, turning onto the interstate. I smiled, reaching over and clasping the hand he wasn't using for steering in my own. He glanced at me before squeezing my hand.

"So how was your day?"

"Your best friend questioned my intentions towards you."

I rolled my eyes. "And how'd it go?"

"She was satisfied with what I told her," he said, giving me a one-armed shrug. "Though she did tell me she gave your ex a black eye," he said in amusement. "To be honest, I can't blame her, _especially_ if he couldn't get you off."

"Jake!" I exclaimed, smacking his arm.

"What? It's true! 'S not like it's hard or anything," he said, adding that last part under his breath, though I still heard him.

"Well, not all men are like you, baby," I said, shaking my head in amusement at him. "Did she threaten you?"

"Yep, but that was before I told her I had every intention of marrying you."

"I never really understood Ellie's obsession with marriage," I said, frowning. "I mean, it doesn't necessarily mean you'll spend your lives together."

"When done right and for the right reasons, marriage can be a beautiful thing," Jake said, taking my hand and squeezing it once again. "The problem is too many people now-a-days don't take the meaning seriously."

I hummed at that. "I suppose." Jake cocked an eyebrow so I elaborated. "It's just…sometimes it's hard to believe in it, especially when you see so many instances where it didn't work out."

"That doesn't mean it won't work out for you," Jake said as he exited the interstate. "You know I'm completely devoted to you."

"I know you are," I said, smiling at him. "Just like I am to you." I squeezed my wolf's hand before lifting it to my lips and planting a soft kiss on it. "We'll get married," I said dreamily, "and we'll have our four kids."

"Seven."

I blinked. "Seven what?"

"Seven kids."

"We _are not_ having seven kids," I said as Jake pulled in front of the restaurant.

"Sure, sure, Ash," he said, grinning. "You say that _now_."

"I'm sure I'll be saying it _then_."

Jake laughed as he got out of the car, jogging over to my side, opening my door for me and helping me out. Jake removed his shades as we walked hand in hand towards the restaurant and was seated quickly. The waiter gave us our menu's and took our drink order before leaving us to look over everything. I frowned as I noticed the prices.

"Get whatever you want, honey, my treat. I got paid for fixing that car today, so we're good."

I bit my lip, glancing at him over my menu. "You sure, baby?"

Jake shot me a reassuring look. "I'm positive."

I nodded, glancing back at the menu and settling on the Pasta Primavera. The waiter soon returned with our drinks and we gave him our food order, Jake deciding on the Chicken Marsala and ordering Bruschetta for an appetizer.

"We didn't have to get an appetizer."

"I remembered how much you enjoyed it at _Olive Garden_; I figured you'd want it from an authentic Italian place."

"I swear, I should start looking into gym memberships," I said, frowning a bit. "Between what I've been cooking at home and what we've been eating out, I'm surprised I haven't gained fifty pounds."

"You'd still be beautiful," he responded, winking at me. "Besides, if you really wanted a workout, I'd give you one," he said, flirtatiously.

"I may have to take you up on that offer, baby," I said, taking a sip of my water. "Either way I'd be sore, but at least your way I'd enjoy it more."

Jake grinned. "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, honey."

We continued talking, just enjoying each other's company. Our food soon came and let me tell you, it was _amazing._ The Bruschetta was amazing and my pasta was amazing. Leave it to Jake to pick such a wonderful place to eat. Speaking of my wolf, I loved how just Jake being Jake was enough to calm my stress and relax me. My wolf promised to always take care of me, and he was doing just that, though he probably had no idea he was.

"I was thinking we could get a dog," I said, as our talk once again turned towards our future.

"A _dog_?" Jake asked in amusement before whispering, "I'm a fuckin' _wolf_!"

"Yes, you are," I said, my eyes twinkling in amusement. "And you're adorable, baby," I said, making Jake make a face at me. "But I was thinking like a Golden Retriever or something."

"A Golden Retriever?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"They're good with kids," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Which we don't have yet."

"But we will soon."

"How soon?"

I cocked my head to the side in thought. "I hadn't really thought about it. I just know I want to have them with you."

Jake eyed me for a moment, his eyes showing all the love and devotion he had for me. "Give me about three years."

"Three years?"

"I'll be done with school and be in a better position to take care of you and our child…and we'll most likely be married."

"Married within three years?" I asked, a smile instantly coming to my face. Jake smiled at me in return.

"Yeah," Jake said around a mouth full of food. "I know we're gonna be together forever, but I still wanna make it official," he said before chewing and swallowing his food. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you and our kids to have my last name."

I hummed in response. "Ashley Black…has a nice ring to it."

Jake finished eating and the waiter eventually came with the bill. Jake refused to allow me to even look at the damage, and immediately handed the waiter his card with the check. I rolled my eyes as he winked at me. The waiter came back, handing Jake the bill before bidding us goodnight. Jake signed off on the receipt before standing up. I followed suit and we walked out as Jake helped me put on my jacket. He was always such a gentleman.

Jake opened the passenger side door for me and I slid in, buckling my seat-belt just as Jake got in.

"This was fun," I said as Jake pulled off.

"Did you expect anything less?" he asked, reaching over and grabbing my hand before rubbing his thumb in circles.

"No," I giggled out. "I was just stating the obvious, Jake," I said, grabbing his shades that were hooked to the front of his shirt. I grinned before removing my glasses and putting them on. I pulled down the sun visor and glanced in the mirror, admiring myself in them. Feeling eyes on me, I glanced over at Jake and caught him looking at me before he turned his eyes back to the road. I smiled shyly before lifting his hand to my lips and kissing it once again. "I love you, Jacob."

My heart fluttered as Jake smiled softly. "I love you, too, Ashley."

* * *

**AN2: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, may or may not be intense…I haven't decided yet. Regardless, it's one to look forward to! ;)**


	25. And here we go

**Author's Note: Hello beautiful people! I'm really glad you guys loved the fluff of last chapter! Of course as most of you already guessed, because we had such a fluffy chapter, things have to start getting…not so fluffy, though not immediately. Thanks again for all the reviews/likes/favs! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Ashley and my imagination. **

**Chapter Summary: Shopping, bad news, Ash gets pissed…and a few surprises.**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Jacob's POV

"_Jacob? It's Edward."_

"Whadaya want?"

"_They're coming."_

I froze in the center of the appliance section of _Sears_. Ash and I were out looking for a washer and dryer for our home while Quil kept Noelle company. Ashley was talking with the salesperson about prices before I stepped away to answer my phone.

"When." More of a statement than a question.

"_In a few days. Alice believes they'll be here around Halloween." _Pause. "_There are also a few others in the area, though we're not sure if they're with the Volturi or not; I wouldn't put it passed them. We picked up their scent earlier today._"

"We got one a couple weeks ago that came sniffin' round."

"_Really? What did it look like?"_

"Tall and blonde, wore black, pale," I said before whispering, "red eyes, had fangs."

"_That's not helping, Jacob,"_ came the condescending, exasperated tone.

"Sorry, next time I'll be sure to stop and paint a picture for you," I spat sarcastically. "Hopefully it'll pause in its pursuit of my girlfriend long enough to _pose_ for me."

I heard the leech sigh. "_Must you be so difficult?"_

"Truth be told, you all look alike to me."

"_Well if that isn't discriminatory,"_ he sniffed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the truth, asshole. Live with it."

I heard the leech on the other end huff in annoyance. "_Anyway, back to the matter at hand. It would probably be best if she stays with you for-"_

"Already taken care of."

Pause. _"Oh?"_ His curiosity was practically tangible.

"Yep," I simply replied, though I could tell he wanted me to elaborate. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Although we were now cordial, we were _far_ from being friends. "How long they stayin?"

"_We're not sure. Alice is trying to figure it out. When we have an idea, we'll let you know."_

"Good," I said, hanging up the phone.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, the other hand holding several bags full of clothes, both for me, and for my girl. Truth be told, I didn't want to worry Ash, however, she needed to know that there were not only threats around, but the asshole Voluturi were coming. Hopefully, she wouldn't freak out too much. I sighed as I made my way back over to my imprint, who was busy checking out a washer/dryer unit that was connected to each other. When she saw me, a huge, excited smile graced her features. I mentally sighed, hating that she wouldn't be sporting that carefree grin for much longer.

Fuck those things. They won't ruin our day out.

I'll tell her later. Right now, she needs to enjoy herself.

I sent a quick text to the pack, letting them know there may be leeches in the area and to be alert. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Baby, look! I like this one!" She exclaimed as I came to stand by her. "It's perfect for our laundry room, and look-!" she said, pointing to the price. "_It's reasonably priced!_ Aren't you proud of me for not picking out an expensive one! Can we get it?" She asked as she gave me her puppy dog eyes. I mentally sighed. She _knows_ I have a hard time resisting that look.

I glanced at the unit, trying to focus on what was in front of me rather than the information I was given. My eyes narrowed at the price before glancing at her. "It's still a little pricey, Ash."

Ash's grin faltered as she glanced between me and the washing unit. "Jake, these are good quality machines! You can't beat this price for this brand!"

"So we'll look at another brand."

I fought the annoying urge to cave in as my girl frowned at me, her beautiful brown eyes growing impossibly larger as she poked her lip out. "But I like _this_ brand…"

I sighed. Goddamnit. "Fine, we'll get it." Just like that, her smile was instantly replaced as she did a little dance in the store. "You're so spoiled."

"What can I say? I was the only child and the first grandchild. Blame my mother and grandmother!" She said, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Yes, I am," she said smiling beautifully at me, her eyes holding all the love in the world for me.

We found the salesperson who had been helping us earlier, and paid for the machinery as well as scheduled the delivery for Monday. Ash was excited since we were finally "getting our house together," which prompted her to take out a small notepad and pen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we paused for her to jot down some things.

"I'm making a list of things for the house. I think we should paint the rooms as well, I'm thinking tan for the front room? It'll match the tapestry beautifully. Oh! Can we paint the bedroom blue?"

"Whatever's fine with me," I said as Ash finished making her notes.

"Really? So if I wanted to paint the bedroom pink with white polka dots…?" She asked as she grabbed my hand. We walked out the store.

"Okay, maybe not _whatever_," I said. "We can do what you want, _within reason_."

"So how about –_oh my god! Jimmy Choo_ is having a sale! We _have _to go!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Ash let go of my arm and booked it into the store. I blinked in surprise. I've never seen her move that fast. I shook my head, sighing aloud.

I didn't know who this Jimmy Choo was, but I suddenly wanted to kick his ass.

I followed after my imprint, watching as she grabbed a pair of blue high-heel shoes while simultaneously scanning the racks for more.

"Do you like these?" She asked, holding up the shoe for me to see as she scanned for anything else she may like. "Oh, _these_ _are cute!_ I don't have this color either!" She said, referring to another pair of shoes, these ones pink and higher than the first pair she picked up. Finally she glanced at me. Oh, she actually wanted me to answer?

"Uh, sure?"

She frowned. "You don't like them?"

"I don't exactly wear heels, Ash."

"You should baby, they'll make your calves look _fabulous_!" My face fell at her response making her laugh. "I'm kidding, Jake," she said before grabbing the sales person and asking for a size eight in a half.

We found a seat amongst the crowded store as we waited for the sales clerk to come back with the shoes for her to try on. "Remind me to never go shopping with you again."

Ash giggled as she wrapped and arm around my own before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "You wouldn't have had to come if you didn't have such an issue with Alice coming."

"I told you, if you could've convinced Leah to accompany you, I didn't have a problem with it."

Ash pouted. "You did that on purpose, baby. You _knew_ the moment I mentioned Alice would be coming, Leah would refuse."

I grinned at her. "Guilty." Ash rolled her eyes. "Right now, I don't mind working with them for obvious reasons," I said, looking meaningfully at my girl, "I'm just not one hundred percent sold on you being _friends_ with them."

"It's not about being friends, baby. It's _about shopping._ Who am I to pass up a shopping partner?!"

"Honey, you've done enough shopping to last a _lifetime."_

"Believe it or not, I'm restraining myself," Ash said, smiling at me as her eyes twinkled in mischief.

My eyes widened in disbelief. "_This_ _is restraint?!_ Ashley, _look at all these bags!_" I held up both arms that had several bags hanging from each one.

She shrugged. "I told you, shopping's therapeutic for me!"

"I can think of _other_ ways to relieve stress other than buying stuff from _every_ store."

"Don't be so dramatic, baby. I've bought stuff in _almost_ every store," she said as the salesperson came with the shoeboxes. What was the difference?! "I didn't go into _Claire's_."

"You're not a kid!"

She shrugged as she tried on the blue heels first. "I could've purchased hair accessories. They have really cute headbands."

"_Really?_ Our dresser is already littered with hair accessories!"

Ash shrugged. "You're the one who wanted me to grow my hair out, Jake. Now that it's passed my shoulders, I need more stuff for it! Wearing it out or in a ponytail gets boring after a while," She said, standing up and walking back and forth in the shoes before stopping in front of a mirror with her back turned towards me. "What do you think?"

"Your ass looks hot."

"I meant about the _shoes_, Jacob."

"Sorry. The _shoes_ make your ass look even _hotter_."

"I guess that's about as much of a compliment I'm gonna get on _the shoes_," she said rolling her eyes while eyeing herself in the mirror. "Huh, you're right. These shoes _do_ make my ass look hot."

I grinned as she took a seat again. "See, I told you."

"Jake, you always think my ass looks hot, no matter _what _I'm wearing," she said, now trying on the pink heels.

"Or what you're _not_ wearing."

Ash rolled her eyes as faint blush made its way to her cheeks. "What am I gonna do with you, Jacob?"

"I can think of a few things," I said, wagging my eyebrows up and down at her.

"Let me rephrase that," she said, standing up once she buckled the clasp on the strap around her ankles. "What am I gonna do with you that won't have us arrested for public indecency?"

"…I can _still_ think of a few things."

Ash glanced at me from the corner of her eye before modeling in front of the mirror once again. "So, other than making my ass look hot, what do you think of these?"

I eyed the shoes for a moment before glancing at my girl and shrugging. "They look good on you," I said, honestly.

She smiled. "Great! I'll get both pair."

Ash changed back into her shoes before going to the register. I followed after her and once the sales clerk rang her up, I presented my credit card for payment.

"Jake! You don't have to-"

"Let me spoil you, honey," I said as the woman at the register swiped my card and gave it back to us, smiling at the two of us.

"Baby, seriously, you didn't-"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"Thank you, baby," she said, grabbing my arm and wrapping her own smaller one around it. "You're so sweet."

The sales clerk gave Ash her bag and we left the store. "Anywhere else you wanted to go? I'm pretty sure there're two stores upstairs you haven't been to yet," I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha," she said, snuggling against my arm. "No, we can go. I think I've done enough damage."

_Thank God!_ We walked out to the parking lot and got into my car. "Did you want to go anywhere else?"

"No, I kinda wanna go home and plan more things for the house. I'm so excited!"

I smiled sadly, realizing soon her day of fun would soon be no more. Fuckin' leeches ruining shit. She doesn't deserve this…to be wanted for something that was completely not her fault. I growled low in my throat at the thought of them coming for her.

"Jeez, Jake. If you don't want a beach theme for our office, all you had to say was 'no.'"

"Huh?"

"I suggested a beach theme and you growled at me," she said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I wasn't growling at you, honey."

"So why were you growling?"

I frowned deeply and sighed. "I don't want to ruin your day…"

I felt her genuine surprise at my statement. "Why would you ruin my day? We've been over this, you're the _best part_ of my day."

I glanced at her briefly before turning my eyes back to the road. "There may be leeches in the area."

Ash gasped and I could scent the fear coming from her. Her heartbeat sped up and I could hear her swallow thickly. "Like in La Push?"

"In Forks. You know how I stepped away to take a phone call?"

"Yeah."

"It was Bella's leech. He was calling to tell me there were some in the area..." I said, trailing off.

"Are they here for me?"

"…I'm not sure."

Ash took a deep breath before resting her head against the seat. "I guess it's a goof thing I started keeping matches on me, huh?" She said, attempting a joke. I said nothing as she took a deep breath, attempting to calm her racing heart. "I won't be afraid, Jake. I _refuse_. I'm so tired of being afraid of these things."

"You don't have to be afraid. You know I'll protect you."

"I know you will. It just sucks I can't defend myself against these things, y'know?"

I said nothing as I drove on the highway, debating whether or not to tell her about the other threat coming for her. I didn't want her to be any more upset than she already was. But on the other hand, she needed to know. God forbid I didn't tell her and she got upset with me, _especially_ since they're after her. I sighed, shaking my head.

"The Volturi are on their way as well," I said, glancing at her when I came to a red light. Rather than seeing fear like I expected, my imprint stared angrily in front of her, her hands balled into fists on her lap, though she said nothing. "Ash?"

"You know what, Jake?" She shifted in her seat and turned her fiery gaze towards me. "_Fuck them!_ I'm _not _living in fear because some stupid asshole vampires have some kinda vendetta against me for something _I can't control!_ I'm going to continue _my_ life as _normal!_ I'm going to continue go out, I'm going to continue shopping for our home, I'm going to continue living _my_ life on _my terms!_ Fuck those leeches and _fuck the Volturi!"_

My eyebrows shot into my hairline as I stared at my imprint surprise. I've never seen her this angry before. "I'm _so over_ living in fear! I _refuse _to be a victim! All I know is those jackasses are _lucky_ _I_ can't phase into a wolf, or I'd fucking annihilate them myself!"

The beeping car behind me alerted me that the light turned green, effectively snapping me out of my stupor. Holy hell! Ash was no joke! I smirked proudly when I heard her add "_fucking leeches_" for good measure. To be honest, I loved when she was feisty, and apparently my inner wolf did as well as I felt him hum in satisfaction at our mate's actions.

"When are they coming?" she asked gruffly, as she slouched in the seat, a pout on her beautiful face. She looked very much like a rebellious teenager.

"The pixie thinks around Halloween."

"That's only a few days away."

I nodded, my lips pursed together.

"Should I attempt to take off from work? I highly doubt my boss will approve."

"Call out sick?" I offered.

"I never call out sick. Huh…I just might do that."

"And while you're off, you could talk to Sue. I'm sure they need someone like you over at the clinic."

"I'll do that," she said, sighing. "You know how long they're gonna be here?"

I paused in thought, trying to remember if I was given a timeframe. "No, they're trying to figure it out and they'll let me know once they do."

I heard Ash sigh and grumble out, "I thought she was psychic."

"From what I gather, it's selective."

"Selectively psychic? How does that even work?!"

"Only when it wants to, honey. Hence the term 'selectively psychic.'"

"…Smartass."

"I'm just sayin.'"

Ash giggled, bringing a smile to my face. I enjoyed that sound more than she knew. That fact that she was still in good spirits with all this bullshit was a breath of relief, though I wouldn't have blamed her if she was freaking out right now.

"I guess I walked right into that one, huh?"

"You definitely did, sweetheart."

I let a ghost of a smile play across my lips before letting out a yawn. I know Ash finds shopping "invigorating" and "stress-relieving" –her words not mine –I found it to be exhausting, _especially_ since she insisted on having me try on _arms full of clothes._ I've never spent so much time at a mall in my entire life! I glanced at my imprint to see her eyes wide and bright, staring out in front of her. She didn't even _look_ tired. Good, b'cuz I plan to make good use of all her energy when we get-

"Jake, look out!"

My eyes snapped back to the road and my foot slammed on the break just in time to avoid hitting…

_Sonuvabitch!_ It's a fucking leech! This one had short black hair cropped to just above its ears and wore a black cape. I growled deep in my chest as the thing's eyes watched me smugly before turning to my imprint and licking its lips and blowing a kiss in her direction.

My blood was boiling and I was trembling. How dare this disgusting thing even _look_ at my girl. "Stay in the car," I said, flinging my door open and stepping out before slamming it, hearing the door creak and moan under the force. The thing eyed my rapidly blurring form before its eyes widened in fear. I allowed a smirk to play across my lips. Yeah, that's right, mother fucker, you should fear me. I took a deep breath before phasing, my clothes ripping as my beast broke free. The thing hissed at me before taking off running. I turned to my girl to see her watching me closely. I growled, pacing back and forth, feeling restless. That thing was here for my imprint, I _know_ it was. I felt my anger boiling as my teeth gnashed in annoyance.

"Go."

I glanced at my girl in surprise before shaking my head. No, there was no way I was leaving her unprotected. Ash frowned at me before climbing over to the driver's seat.

"Baby, you need to go after that thing. I'll be fine getting home."

I shook my head once again, my eyes trying to convey that I couldn't leave her alone. If I left and that thing somehow circled back around and found her, I'd never forgive myself.

My eyes snapped from her beautiful face to the side as I heard a twig snap. The wind blew and I was able to detect the sickly sweet smell that was distinctly leech. I turned towards the stench, growling in warning and suddenly very thankful I didn't leave Ash. I chanced a glance over to her and saw her looking in the woods as well. I don't know if she heard anything or just trying to see what I was seeing. My head snapped back to the trees as I heard two sets of footprints approaching now. I heard Ash gasp as the two assholes stepped into view, hissing at me the entire way, both wearing black, like the leech we killed a couple weeks ago. One was female with straight blonde hair that fell passed her shoulders; the other was male with jet black hair styled into a faux hawk. I got low, prepared to take them both on.

Ash's heartbeat picked up considerably and I could scent the fear coming off her in waves. I felt complete anger overtake me as I heard Ash's breath pick up.

"_Please_, be careful," she whispered like a prayer.

Without warning the two leeches lounged at me. I evaded the attack by jumping back. I lounged for the one on the right since he was closest, my mouth snapping at the thing's arm, but it moved quickly. I went to follow him, but was blindsided and knocked several feet away. I felt my shoulder pop as I fought against the whine that threatened to spill from my mouth at the pain. I shook my head to clear it and vaguely registered Ashley screaming. I heard one of them laugh mockingly.

"Relax, we'll be with you soon enough."

I got up, now fueled by panic. Those things were gonna pay. The black haired leech blocked my vision, but the scream of my imprint had me moving. The leech in front of me bared it's claws and swiped at me. I dodged, jumping and spinning in midair, and lounged for his arm once again, satisfied as I latched on. The thing hissed as I used my jaws to rip his arm, the sound making a horrible sound, but I didn't care. I would rip these things apart piece by piece…and let my imprint set them on fire just for shits and giggles.

Ash screamed again, making me forget about the leech before me. My eyes widened as I saw the blonde leech making it's way to her. I ran towards them at full speed, but was stopped as I felt myself slammed into a tree. My breath left me and I shook my head to clear the dizziness. Fuck, my ribs had to be bruised or broken or something. I glanced up, my vision hazy, and came face to face with the leech in the cape from earlier.

I stood slowly. I needed to make a mad dash…to Ashley. She needed to be safe…no matter what. I pushed past the pain, and went to attack, my body aching with every movement. Before I could connect with anything, there was a blur that knocked him away from me. I stopped, my vision swimming momentarily before focusing again.

Before me stood Edward Cullen.

We locked eyes for a moment before I glanced past him to check on Ash. My eyes widened as I saw the pixie leech in _my car_. She took off with Ash screaming that she should be helping me instead of her.

For once in my life, I was _reluctantly_ grateful for the Cullens.

"That was a big mistake," said the leech in the cape. "You know it's against our laws to _consort with them._"

I grunted, fighting the pain in my already healing body. Before us stood the…two…assholes? What happened to the blonde?

"Yes, I am aware. I'm also aware it's against our laws to hunt conspicuously. After all, _that's_ what you were doing, is it not?" The Cullen leech said in his usual condescending tone. "Or were you up to something else?"

The caped man sneered at Bella's leech. "None of you business, Cullen," it spat.

Silence.

Alright, I've had enough of this. I lounged at the caped leech fiercely, aiming directly for its head. Luckily, I hit my target as it was distracted. The other leech let out a horrible scream before I heard that godawful sound of its head being ripped from its body. I huffed, glancing at Bella's leech. The annoying man glanced at me in question.

_Where's Ashley?_

The man blinked can cocked an eyebrow at me. "I can't read your thoughts, remember?"

Oh yeah.

I huffed before slowly phasing back to human. The man eyed me in slight panic. "Jacob, you're hurt."

"I'll be fine," I said, waving him off. "Where's Ashley?"

"Alice took her back to our home," he said.

"You took her to a place _full of leeches?!"_

"We're not too far," he said, shrugging. "I suggest you come as well so Carlisle can patch you up."

"I'm fine," I said as my left arm hung awkwardly from my body. The leech cocked an eyebrow at me as if to say "oh really?" I glanced away before glancing down at my chest, noticing bruises along my rib area.

"Okay," he said, shrugging. "Follow me, I'll take you to your imprint," he said, grinning smugly. Asshole. What was that look for?

I thought nothing more of it as I walked a few paces behind him, letting the leech lead me to my girl. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain as I followed the bastard to his home. Ashley had _better not_ be freaking out when I get there, or I'd beat the shit outta him.

"I'm glad we're alone, Jacob. There's something I feel I need to tell you," he said, slowing up a bit.

"What is it?"

The leech sighed out an unnecessary breath. "It's about Sam."

My eyes widened slightly as I stared ahead of me. What happened now? "What about 'im?"

The leech paused for a moment causing me to glance at him briefly before glancing back in front of me. "His head is a bit...messy."

I snorted. Tell me somethin' I don't know. "Huh, you don't say."

"I figured you were aware, but do you know the extent?"

"No. Should I be worried?" Seriously, Sam was the least of my worries.

"Honestly, yes."

…Come again?

"And why exactly should I be worried about him?"

"I read his thoughts, Jacob. They're not entirely…pleasant…about you," he said as I huffed in response. "He feels threatened by you and is taking precautionary measures to ensure you do not usurp his position." My eyes shot into my hairline as I glanced at the leech who was walking along side of me. Was he serious? "He doesn't trust you and those who are loyal to you."

I felt like the wind was knocked from my lungs.

Sam…didn't trust me? After all we've been through, _he doesn't trust me?!_

What. The. Fuck.

Have I…have I done anything to make myself untrustworthy?! I've never betrayed him or hurt him or his imprint or anything! The only thing I've done was speak up about my imprint. He didn't trust me because I spoke up?!

"Why doesn't he trust me?" I growled out the question, feeling my temper rise to the surface. I needed to know what I was dealing with.

"He feels you're going to forcefully take the position from him considering your recent behavior." I growled in annoyance. "I would be careful around him if I were you, Jacob. I fear that continued strife between the two of you could weaken your pack, which we can't afford to happen," he said before adding, "May I make a suggestion?"

I glanced at him. "Go ahead. Doesn't mean I'll listen."

"I believe you should make your intentions clear, once again. However, if he fails to see reason, it may not be a bad idea to take up the mantle." I cocked an eyebrow at him in response. "Sam is letting his personal feelings dictate his actions."

I said nothing as we continued walking, my head spinning at the information. I needed to think this through thoroughly. I couldn't believe Sam didn't trust me…that was just… no, no matter our disagreements, I still trusted Sam…and he still trusted me…

…Right?

If what the leech says is true, and I did take up the position, would I be better than Sam? After all, my decisions have been based on _my own_ personal feelings, mixed with those of my imprint.

I breathed out harshly through my nostrils. This was some Grade-A _bullshit_.

"Considering I can no longer read your thoughts, would you like to share?"

I scoffed. _Share what?_ Share how you've just thoroughly fucked my mind right now?

"I'll take that as a 'no.'"

Soon, we were in front of a ridiculously huge mansion with windows at almost every turn. Jeez, there was no type of privacy at all! I glanced towards the garage and saw my car parked outside of it, next to the one I fixed up for Bells. I rolled my eyes. _Of course_ she'd be here.

"You guys are engaged?" I heard Bella ask.

"No, it's a promise ring," I heard my imprints voice say proudly. "Jake got it for me."

"It's beautiful." Pause. "He's fine, Ashley."

Silence.

"You might want to get some clothes from your car before heading in."

"No shit, Sherlock."

The leech nodded to me before going inside as I walked to my car, grabbing one of the many bags from the mall and finding a new pair of jeans. I ripped the price tag off before hearing the beautiful, worried voice of my imprint.

"Where's Jake?"

"Outside dressing."

"He's okay?" I heard her say as I put on the jeans, doing my best to button them with one hand.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"What do you mean 'in a manner of speaking?'" Her voice came closer as I jogged up the stairs. "He's hurt? Oh god, he's hurt and _you left him outside?!"_

"Ashley, he's functional," came the voice of Bella's leech. "He's injured, but not horribly so."

I opened the door before anything else could be said, stumbling back a bit as the stench of leech hit me full force. "God, it reeks in here."

"Jake! You're okay!" A small blur attached itself to my side, hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but smile softly as I realized she moved faster than she did when she found out Jimmy Choo was having a sale.

"I'm fine, baby," I said soothingly.

"Glad to see you're okay, Jake," Bella said. I nodded, giving her a small smile. I glanced around, noticing that the blonde and the big oaf were missing, along with Carlisle's mate.

Carlisle glanced at me with a small smile. "They're out hunting. Wildlife, of course."

I nodded at him before glancing at my imprint. "Come on, Ash, let's go."

"Shouldn't you get that arm looked at?"

I glared at Bella's leech –the bastard was grinning smugly at me –as I felt Ash back away from me, examining my arm and gasping. "Baby, you need to get that looked at!"

"I'm fine," I said stubbornly making Ash glare at me.

"You _are not_ fine, Jacob," she said, frowning before gasping once again. "Baby, you're covered in bruises! What if there's broken bone?"

"Nothing's broken!"

"How do you know?" She exclaimed, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you a doctor?!"

"I –no, but-" I sputtered. Ash turned away from me, glancing at Carlisle. "_Doctor_ Cullen," I rolled my eyes as she emphasized the word doctor, "would you mind taking a look at Jake?"

I made a face at her. "Ashley…"

"Jacob, _please_, do it for _me_," she said, look at me pleadingly with those beautiful brown eyes. Goddamnit, not again with that look. "It's bad enough you're putting your life on the line for me! Please, just…just let him look at you to be sure!"

"She's right, Jake," I turned to see Bella standing from the couch she was sitting on and walking closer. "Carlisle won't mind."

"Last thing you need is to not be at one-hundred percent," came the voice of Bella's leech, before whispering lowly to me, "It'll just worry your imprint more." I shot him a sideway glance. Manipulative asshole. That's why he eyed me smugly earlier. He knew I couldn't deny my girl.

I glanced at Ash to see her beautiful brown eyes pleading with me, before she glanced at my arm, her eyes tearing up as she did so. I sighed. "Fine," I grumbled, glancing at Dr. Leech who was smiling at us. "Let's get this over with."

The doctor nodded. "Follow me, Jacob. You may come as well, Ashley."

Of course my imprint followed, as did the Bella, her leech, the pixie and southern comfort. "Thank you, Carlisle," Ash said, grabbing my right hand with her left hand. I glanced at her and made a face, making her stick her tongue out at me.

"It's no problem at all, Ashley. It's the least I could do," he said, leading us to, what looked to be, a study. Doctor leech motioned for me to sit on a gurney that he so _conveniently _had lying about.

"Are those _True Religion jeans?!" _

I glanced at the pixie leech as I sat down and realized her question was directed at me. I gave her a one-arm shrug with my good arm, causing her to scoff at me. Ash scooted on the gurney next to me, still holding my hand tightly.

"Yeah, they are. There was a sale today. Jake and I racked up!" Ash said, smiling at the pixie. The woman glanced at her in awe.

"Carlisle told me you liked shopping, but he never mentioned you had _good taste!"_

"_You_ went _shopping_?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Didn't have much of a choice, Bells," I said tiredly, watching as my imprint and the pixie excitedly traded shopping experiences and favorite brands. "I doubt I'd ever do it again, either."

"Jimmy Choo had a sale, too!"

"_Jimmy Choo?! _Oh my god, Bella, _we have to go!"_

"Look what you started, Ashley," Bella grumbled as the doctor poked around my sides. It honestly didn't hurt, I just felt a little discomfort.

"Ribs feel fine," he murmured. "They were most likely just bruised. Did it hurt when I touched you?"

I shook my head, and breathed out a sigh, focusing on my imprint. I wasn't entirely thrilled about being a patient of the leech, but since Ash wanted me to get checked out, I'd grin and bear it.

"Jake told me you didn't care much for shopping," Ash said.

"That's the understatement of the year," Bells quipped.

"Bella, you have absolutely no idea what you're missing. It's such a stress reliever."

"_Thank you!_ I've been trying to tell her that since we've met!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not my thing."

Ash shrugged. "I can't imagine _not_ being able to shop. It practically embedded in my DNA!"

The pixie grinned and jumped up and down, clapping as she did so. "We have to have a shopping date!"

I growled and snapped my teeth at the leech when he pressed a little too hard into my arm. I glanced around the room and saw everyone looking at me warily. "Sorry," I breathed out, "second nature and all that."

"You're arm's dislocated," came the doctor's voice. "We'll need to fix that. Ashley, would you mind moving away from Jacob?"

Ash glanced in confusion at the doctor before glancing at me. I gave her a nod and she let go of my hand and hopped off the gurney. I knew why he needed her to move. If I reacted like that when my already healing ribs were prodded, who knows how I'd react when he relocated my arm.

"Edward, would you mind?"

The leech was already making his way to me before the words left the doctor's mouth.

"I'm afraid that won't work on him, Jasper," Bella's bloodsucker called out. Huh? What won't work on me?

"What were you trying to do?" Ash asked sternly, that protective glint in her beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't stop the small smile that made its way to my face even if I tried.

"Jasper has the ability to manipulate emotions," came Bella's calming voice, "he was just trying to keep Jake calm."

Ash nodded in understanding before looking apologetically at Southern Comfort. "Sorry. I'm just-"

"No need to explain," came the southern drawl. "I understand."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to try and keep myself centered. "Let's get this over with."

I fought the urge to not growl as a pair of too cold hands grasped my arm while another pair held me in place. I took deep breaths and focused on the scent of my girl and doing my best to not focus on leech stink. I saw Ash in my mind's eye, her eyes-

_MUTHERFUCKER!_

"_MUTHERFUCKER!"_

"Jake!"

"Don't go near him!"

_Sonuvabitch!_ That shit hurt worse than fucking hell! I felt myself shaking and realized I had somehow made it off the gurney and was now on the floor on my hands and knees.

"Jacob," I glanced up into the worry gold eyes of the doctor. "Please relax."

"Next time give me a warning!" I yelled out through gritted teeth. Fuck, that shit hurt!

"Is he gonna be okay?" I glanced over and saw Ash eyeing me in worry. "Shouldn't you have numbed him first?"

"His body would've burned it off quickly, leading to the same result."

I felt Ash's presence before me before feeling her cool hand on my non-injured shoulder. I glanced up into her worried eyes as I breathed deeply. "I'm fine."

Ash nodded, still eyeing me in worry. "Should we ice it when we get home?"

I shook my head as doctor leech answered. "That won't be necessary, Ashley. In fact, by the time you get home, Jacob should be fully healed."

I stood up from the floor, grimacing a bit at the dull ache now in my arm. "It's already healing," I said, flexing my arm, extending it back and forth. Ash eyed my in worry as I bent down and kissed her forehead. "The pain caught me off guard, is all," I said before glaring at the doctor leech who held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"My apologies, Jacob. I assumed if we did it without warning, it would be better for you."

"Yeah well, it wasn't."

Ash grabbed my hand and I felt her kiss my bicep before speaking. "Thanks for your help, Carlisle. You, too, Edward."

The doctor nodded and Bella's leech gave her a crooked smile. "I'm glad we were able to help." Ash glanced at me, her eyes watching me expectantly.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

She glanced between me, the doctor, and Bells' bottom feeder before her gaze locked with mine once again. I blinked in confusion making her roll her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna thank them?" She whispered, though I know every supernatural ear heard it.

I opened my mouth to say 'no,' but her glare cut off anything I was about to say. It was amusing when it was directed at others, now that it was being directed at me, I didn't find it so funny. I frowned at her, as a silent conversation took place between us.

'_Do I have to?"_

'_Yes.'_

'_But-'_

'_I swear to God, Jacob Black-'_

I huffed before grumbling out, "Thanks." Ash smiled proudly at me as she lifting our joined hands and cradled them against her chest. "We should get going," I said to my girl who nodded.

"I guess we'll be having another meeting?"

I tensed at the prospect of facing Sam. I definitely needed to talk to him to see where his head was, even if the leech told me. I just…it was hard for me to wrap my head around the information. I glanced at the would-be pot-stirrer who watched me intently and I bit back a gasp at what I saw.

Was that…respect?

He…respected me?

Huh, I never would've been able to tell since he's always a dick.

I nodded once in his direction. The vampire gave me a small nod in return. "Be careful, Jacob," he whispered so only those with supernatural hearing could hear. I'm sure he didn't want to worry Ash or Bells.

"I will," I whispered back before glancing at my imprint. "Let's go, honey."

The leeches and Bella walked us out, Alice begging my imprint to go shopping with her. Ash glanced at me, waiting to see what I would say. I shrugged, saying "we'll see." The pixie frowned at me before turning her pleading eyes on my imprint.

"I'll work on him," Ash whispered.

The pixie nodded, smiling at my girl hopefully. "Please do it ASAP! I need a shopping partner who _gets me!_"

"Of course! And we'll drag Bella along just for shits and giggles," Ash said, grinning mischievously at the chestnut haired woman.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Ash laughed. "It'll be our bonding experience, especially since we got off on the wrong foot."

"We can't bond in other ways? Like maybe pizza and cheesy movies?"

"We can do that too, _after_ we go shopping." Bella pouted, making Ash laugh. "See you guys. Thanks again for everything!"

We got in the car and I pulled off, my mind going a million miles an hour. I was also vaguely aware of Bella's leech and Southern Comfort following us, probably to make sure we got back to la Push safely. I sighed, pulling out my phone and passing it to Ash. "Honey, can you call Sam for me?"

Ash took my phone, thumbing through my contacts. "I'll put him on speaker so you can keep driving." I wanted to tell her it wasn't necessary, but I know she wanted to know what was going on.

"_Jacob."_

"We were attacked," I said, getting straight to the point.

"_What? Where are you now?"_

"We're on our way back to La Push."

"_What happened? Why didn't you howl for help?"_

"Too far away. I doubt you would've heard me. Besides, it's kinda hard to do so when you're being double teamed" Pause. "We need to talk as well," I said seriously.

Silence.

"_I'll call the pack. Meet at my house. We'll talk after."_

Click.

"Wow, what was that about?" Ash asked out loud.

I said nothing as I continued to drive. I needed to get my thoughts together before walking into the meeting. Was I ready to take on being Alpha? If I had to be, yes. But what if the leech wasn't right about everything? What of Sam _did_ trust me, but the leech was trying to play us against each other?

On the other hand, what would Bella's leech gain for having Sam and I at each other's throats? I mean, he technically had more to fear if I were Alpha, considering I had wanted to dissolve the treaty…or at least I _did_…now I wasn't so sure. I originally wanted to dissolve the treaty to keep Bells away, hoping she would run into my arms if she didn't have her bloodsucker. But now? Now…I'm happy, which I never thought I'd be again. Ash has been more than I could've ever hope for in a lover. So now, would I dissolve the treaty?

No…no, I wouldn't. My ancestors found a way to live peacefully with those bloodsuckers. Surely, I could as well, especially since we weren't competing for the same woman anymore. My girl was beyond anything I could've asked for, and I wouldn't trade her for _anything_.

"Jake, are you okay?" I glanced at my imprint to see her looking worriedly at me.

My eyes turned back towards the road as I shook my head. "Bella's leech told me some shit. It's got my mind all fucked up right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not yet…I'm not even sure if what he said is true."

Ash's brow furrowed in thought. "Why would he lie?"

Good question. "I don't know."

"So, maybe he's not? I mean, I don't know what he said, but I see no reason for him to mislead you. It's not like you guys are exactly enemies, anymore."

"Whoa there, we're still enemies. Just not…actively trying to kill each other," I said seriously and I could practically feel Ash roll her eyes. "But you're right…he has no reason to lie."

"Whatever it is he told you, we'll work through it. You know I got your back, baby."

I allowed myself a small smile at that. I knew she did, and that's why I knew whatever decision I made would be okay. Ash had my back, and right now, that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Hey guys!****Next chapter is intense! I hope to have it out within the next week or two! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
